The Death Korps of RWBY
by Doomsdayguy12345
Summary: Remnant has endured decades of peace since their last war, but how will they react to a boy born from war, who knows only war and has lived his whole life fighting in never ending wars that span their galaxy? Will this boy be a terrifying monstrosity that leaves nothing but death in his wake? Or will someone be able to show the Kriegan that there is more to life than death?
1. Chapter 1

World after world they would go, silent and ever stoically marching towards the battlefield and the certain death that it promises. But of course they didn't fear death for it was in their name, the Death Korps of Krieg welcomed death into their lives, waiting for their time to come, to pay for their ancestor's sins of treason against the Emperor all those years ago.

It was a never ending cycle for them in truth; they've been dying in HIS name forgoing their humanity becoming as soullessly stoic as the Necrons if rivaling them in being unreadable and unfeeling. Their emotions stolen for the most part, unless something major can trigger them, they were still human.

These men and women would never be hailed as heroes or seen as saviors for destroying the monsters, because they didn't vive for heroics they did what needed to be done no matter if it costs them their lives or the lives of others. But sometimes you don't need a hero; sometimes the hero is a monster.

The city was dead, everything about it was dead. Buildings lie in ruins with the road fairing no better, littered with the corpses of vehicles and the ever abundant corpses of the previous inhabitants of the city with the reasons of their deaths lying next to them. A damned mixture of Chaos Cultists, Tau, and Imperial Guard. Snow covered up most the corpses, giving them a blanket of cold to keep them persevered.

A Watchmaster of the Death Korps of Krieg led his detachment of Krieg soldiers with him, or at least what was left of them through the dead city. His Grenadiers numbered in the twenties, regulars around the thirties, and three Engineers. The cold barely even affected the men if anything they made the area colder.

The Watchmaster was eying his surrounding with a healthy amount of distrust, xenos and the cultists were always tricky. Nothing seemed to move excluding them and even then their motions were stiff and uniformed, they belonged here.

Everything was silent excluding their shallow breathing, until a noise caught his attention, then the exploding of a guardsman's head alerted him what he expected, "Sniper fire, get to cover!"

The guardsmen acted swiftly to the command, their comrade's body hadn't even hit the ground and they were already searching for the sniper. Another round discloses the sniper's nest; "You!" he pointed for a Grenadier with a Long-Las rifle across his back over a small cape adorning his regular gear, "Find that sniper and kill him."

With a nod the Grenadier serpentines between vehicles with his head down, taking the opportunity to watch the building the gunfire came from. With another round fired he found his target, third story fifteenth window.

Belly on the ground army crawling he made it back to his Watchmaster, "Sir, the enemy is on the third floor; I'm out of range though. Requesting permission to advance and eliminate target."

"Request granted, do not return until he his dead. Or you will be shot." Even with the fatalistic elite views the Death Korps of Krieg is born with they still felt the need to remind their soldiers that failure would not be met with open arms but instead a lonely barrel pointed between the eyes that evicts ones brains when fired.

The guardsman heeds the Watchmaster's orders and serpentines though the street taking cover within the spaces of the ruined vehicles and the safety his squad provides when they start firing at the sniper's position as per the Watchmaster's order.

Silently he crept through the building he checks the corners with scrutiny, Monoknife and bolt pistol in hand, the eerie silence would've sent chills down any lesser man's spine but it did nothing to soldier, he might as well be the crisp air itself.

Whoever the sniper was, heretic or xeno, were smart ones indeed; mines cleverly hidden with the rubbish were found and marked out for the others in case he failed, he had no time to disarm them himself. Broken glass cleverly was lain out to alert he sniper, but the Kriegsman was also clever. He picked up a stray piece of curtain and as slowly humanly possible shuffled, pushing the glass aside causing tiny crunches to ring out every so often, audible to no one without ultra-sensitive hearing.

The second floor however had life in it; several figures with metallic armor scurried about with rifles in hand took position along the windows, they were Tau Fire Warriors, their fire being held. They were waiting for something, an order perhaps giving them license to shoot the Imperial Guardsmen.

Wasting no time the Krieg Sniper went up behind the closest warrior with his back towards the living shadow, in a swift motion the xeno found himself staring at a terrifying skull mask before his lights dimmed from a broken neck. Nobody was none the wiser believing the sound to originate from one of their brothers stepping on ice a mistake they would surely be regretting very soon.

The next unlucky xeno fell against a sandbag with his neck broken his friend next to him barely had time to react when the Monoknife went through his neck and sever his connection to his spine.

Kicking the knee out from another and breaking his neck in secession the Krieg Sniper slashed another across the throat, this time crimson blood came out signaling it was a human traitor who fell in line with the Tau's 'Greater Good' bullshit. He promptly fell to his knees unable to properly grasp his neck, the remaining Tau met their fates just as he laid his eyes on his killer calmly walking from the scene entering the stair well door to the third floor.

On the last floor the Kriegsman sniper made sure to take extra precaution, the Tau where known to use sniper drones to attack their enemies, however do Warp disturbances caused by the dammed traitors it was not uncommon to find your electrical equipment malfunctioning but that didn't promise that he'd be that lucky.

Emperor be praised one drone was operational, if the other two broken ones didn't provide enough evidence, then the excessive armor welded on it would confirm his suspicions. Priming a frag grenade he went into position, as soon as he would throw the grenade his presence would be compromised, the controller of the drone must've been wearing one of their damned stealth suits because he could not spot him.

He tossed the explosive with the pistol in hand ready to kill the bastard; the xeno would have to show himself after this. With the grenade in the air the Krieg Sniper waited for a sign of a cloaked enemy; shivers in the air, startled breathing, and the stumbling of feet.

With the explosion the Kriegsman vaulted over his cover with his pistol in hand ready to shoot the bastard. But he was nowhere to be found; he exposed himself like a fool. A hard punch to the gut was his reward for his mistake, the xeno was better than he thought.

Before the Krieger could retaliate his rifle sling tightened around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. A foolish mistake for the xeno because the Krieg guardsmen were well versed in close quarter combat unlike the Tau; using his weight and strength the soldier backpedalled right into a wall getting an audible grunt from the xeno, surprising the alien with the move he vaulted the invisible alien over his shoulder using the sling.

During the throw down the armor's cloaking technology deactivated, showing the xeno to the Krieg Sniper. Straddling the alien he pushed the rifle down with an iron like strength against its throat.

The xeno feverishly tried throwing its attacker off but he wouldn't budge, with his lights dimming the Tau warrior grasped a rock and smashed it against the plasteel helmet knocking the Guardsman away.

The blow didn't exactly do much damage other than distracting the Kriegsman long enough for the alien to crawl away hastily. With disciplined mental conditioning he blocked out the pain and descended upon the alien as it tried cloaking itself. He snapped his sharpened trench spike (it's a one handed two handed collapsible shovel) and lunged at the creature.

Desperately the alien sniper put his left forearm up to block the strike, only for the shovel to break his arm. The Sniper spared no mercy upon the alien as he counted striking the xeno with the shovel like it was a hatchet, he didn't stop, not even when the creature died, not when its blood started spraying him, not even when his eye pieces went blind do to the blue-purple blood covering them.

He stopped when he ran out of breathe and his lungs started to burn with oxygen lust. The scene wasn't pretty, the poor pathetic xeno had its chest practically hacked to pieces by a frustrated Krieg Sniper. Taking care to remove a handkerchief from his front coat pocket he wiped the blood away and promptly tossed it on the corpse's metal face, but not as a sign of respect to a fallen foe that put up a fight, instead that's just where the cloth landed.

The Sniper wasted no time getting back to his Watchmaster, the man in question was currently leading the remainder of the force towards the building, "Well done." That was all the Watchmaster said as he passed the Sniper by, getting a complement from a Kriegan however meant a big deal in their society.

Silently the Sniper caught up and followed the Watchmaster closely, "Mission report." He demanded monotonously, as if expecting that the Sniper was close behind.

"Eight Tau xeno filth confirmed dead, one a human traitor. Minor resistance was encountered, traps have not been neutralized but they have been marked." The Sniper replied not missing a beat.

"Scout up ahead and report back your findings. If you do not return to that downed Vulture within half an hour you are considered dead and we will press onwards."

"Understood sir!" The Sniper said with a crisp salute before breaking off in a jog. He didn't even look behind him to see if the Watchmaster was giving the rest of the group the orders yet.

The wind began to pick up and whispered loudly in the Sniper's ears as, opting to crouch-jog so he can move with lesser resistance from the wind. He pulled a hood attached to his coat over his helmet, pinned in place by the plasteel lip of the helm. Up ahead he could faintly see a fire in a ruined building, once again choosing stealth he unsheathed his Monoknife and crept through a broken down wall.

Blood frozen over decorated the walls, gory remains of all factions on the planet lie on the ground with their last facial features frozen until the end of the winter, their weapons were frozen and useless for the time being but keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't spontaneously get up didn't hurt.

Faint noises could be heard, too faint for him to decipher; but as he drew closer the noises turned into chanting that brought minor pain to his ears. Chaos Cultists were currently performing a ceremony.

The Watchmaster told him to scout ahead and report back his findings, but the sniper knew that he needed to gather more information before he could return and prepare for an ambush. With practiced ease he crept around their little dining hall decorated in corpses strewn about, xeno and human alike. The leader of these cultists was currently in a trance like state chanting in their foul tongue, a nauseating feeling started to creep up on the Sniper. He mentally groaned knowing that whatever it was it had to do with the Warp and more than likely Daemons, or more commonly referred to in the guard as, 'Overpowered evil bullshit'.

Taking a small amount of time to observe his horrifying surroundings he saw something that made him want to smile, the Cultists had Promethean fuel tanks lined up around the hall, probably to try and find a generator they could use to warm the place up better, or they were just lazy with placing volatile fuel in storage. Cultists were pretty stupid at times.

However he wasen't given a chance to plan as a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and tossed him into the center of the room, "Look at wot I found, sneakin' 'bout like a mouse!" A Cultist with the ugliest frakking teeth the Sniper has ever seen declare with a singsong attitude, cracking his knuckles with a sick grin.

The other Cultists began laughing and reading their melee weapons circling the Kriegsman, who was calmly standing back up.

"Hows about we's toy's with 'im?" One asked readying a jagged rusty saber.

"Hehe, 'eah let's gut him gutt boys!" Another cackled lunging with an axe with a wooden handle poorly crafted.

The Krieg Sniper didn't react at first until the blade was closing in; he ducted the axe swing and punched the cultist in the Adam's Apple. His head snapped back and he fell back twitching as he choked, the axe was in the air for a second until finding it's place in the Krieg soldier's right hand.

The cultists stopped with their taunts, eyes glued on the scene that just played out. A cultist sneered, "You bloody git!" He roared charging with his saber in an overhead motion.

Anticipating the cultist's foolish charge the Kriegsman sweeps his legs with the axe handle and buried the blade in his back getting a loud gurgling in reply from the cultist. He narrowly dodged a swords slash from another filthy heretic.

A knee was driven beneath the cultists armor into his guts, as he bent over the Korpsman threw him across his shoulders fireman style and spun twice before pushing upwards and sending the heretic into two of his comrades.

Two more heretics charged from opposite sides of the room, the Krieg Sniper tried pulling the axe out of one of his previous kills but was unable to do so; with the other two rushing he broke the handle off three inches before the axe head. A machete swing was parried and the blunt body of the wooden cracked against the heretics jaw effectively breaking it, the heretic to the Kriegsman's back stabbed his sword forward but instead of hitting the Krieger he stabbed his friend and found the splintered handle being rammed through his gut.

The duo fell to the ground with stupefied looks before slumping backwards sliding off slightly. Five heretics remained four fighters and the priest still conducting his chanting.

Trying to find a weakness in the Korpsman was impossible, they barely even touched him, "What are you?!" A cultist hissed revving a chainsword that still bore Imperium insignias.

No answer came from the Sniper as his small cape billowed to the small burst of wind that snuck into the building, in raged the heretic charges screaming an awful war cry slashing at the soldier fruitlessly as he dodged every slash.

The Kriegsman unsheathed his Monoknife in a flash and went underneath a swing and slashed across the heretics belly, he grabbed the hand guard of the sword and wrestled it from his grip while driving the Monoknife through his neck.

Before the heretic died the Kriegsman leaned in closely, "I am Death's Judgment." He dropped the heretic as the light fled from his dark eyes and the last three raised their weapons in defiance of the cold fear they felt running down their spines.

With his Monoknife in hand and his newly acquired chainsword the Sniper crossed them over his chest muttering a silent prayer to himself.

"For the glory of Chaos!" The one in the middle cried charging forward with the two behind him following.

In a swift motion the Kriegsman threw the Monoknife at the one in the middle embedding right in between his eyes. The other two charged past not caring for their fallen comrade; in one swing the Sniper swept the heretic to the right of him legs with the back end of the chainsword sending him to the ground; bring the Adamantium teeth around to slash the other in half, bringing the sword to the downed one's guts letting the teeth eat away his inside's for a few measly seconds. With the calmness of a walk in the park he plucked his knife out from the one heretic that lead the charge from before, his eyes crossed looking at the knife with a dumbfounded look.

A simple scouting mission had just turned into a bloodbath, and the Warp Gate was now open, a tear through time in space that held so many unknown possibilities to the user unless they had a specific wish to command its raw power.

"You," He pointed at the priest that now had his attention, "you're next."

"Have at me then Imperial slave dog; your efforts are in vain." His eyes started to glow and lightening flashed from his fingertips, firing an erratic arc at the Kriegsman only for him to hit the dead kneeling heretic.

The Sniper had both hands on his swords grip as he bobbed and weaved like he was trained to do, in his line of work you had to think faster than the enemy could squeeze the trigger or in this case fire lightning bolts. A stray line of lightning from a bolt zapped him sending a sporadic pain through his body, but that didn't stop the Kriegsman from charging as he ground his teeth to the pain and lunged.

The heretic's eyes widen for a moment as the roaring teeth ripped a trench across his abdomen, he looked down and saw the Krieger in a kneeling position with an audible pant. The Krieger rose as the cultist fell, "You *cough* worthless dog…" He spat out his blood, every breath seemingly pushed his insides further out, "This means nothing… a Daemon shall walk through that portal into this very room and eat your soul!"

"What room?" The Krieger asked.

"What do you-" That's when he saw the stick grenade's pin fall in front of his eyes, and saw in his horror as the guardsman lazily toss the grenade back to the fuel tanks.

"For the Emperor." He stated closing his eyes as the tanks explode and the world goes dark for him.


	2. Chapter 2

'Awaken!' A voice bellowed through the Krieg Sniper's ears, he jumped up even with his sore body protesting immensely. The environment around him put him on edge, there was no snow, ice, or even evidence that he was in the same war torn city. He was in a forest, a red forest.

Looking down he saw that he was still in his uniform, the chainsword he had slept quietly next to him, its teeth unmoving and the engine silent. Rearming himself with the sword he upholstered his bolt pistol, rotating his shoulders he found that the Long-las was firmly strapped on waiting patiently for its turn to help end the life of either heretic or xeno, it truly didn't matter.

'Where the frak am I?' Was the first thought that ran through his head, the winterized battlefield was long gone because this planet was obviously in a spring time season or something close. Time never really mattered to the Sniper, there were so many different time zones in the galaxy that people went by so he long abandoned trying to remember them all.

Taking cautious steps forward, eyes darting with his head on a swivel and his fingers gripping the handle of his bolt pistol, he remembered the Warp Gate the Chaos priest opened and suspected he was propelled through it. Although why hadn't the unholy denizens of the Warp taken him he did not know.

Perhaps the Emperor has spared him? Instead of having his soul torn to shreds by the perverted despicable powers of the Warp HE rescued the Sniper and has now sent him to an Imperial world that needs protection? Or maybe the Warp had been set on random and set him to an unknown world… if that was even possible?

Survival training began to kick in as he attempted to locate the planet's life giving star, it was still high up in the sky signifying that the day has only started. He began to curiously venture out into the forest in the hopes that he'd eventually stumble upon a settlement of some sort, the possibility of this world being an agricultural world was high do to the lack of smog smothering the sky which would've been his landmark for a Hive city or any city for that matter.

Finding no other option he began to march with the chainsword leaning against his shoulder.

Beacon Academy…

Inside the most prestige's Huntsman training school in all of Remnant sat the charismatic Headmaster of the school monitoring his students on their newest assignment with his assistant and best friend, Glynda Goodwitch. He had already known that something had been off with a young mister Jaune Arc, it didn't take him long to figure out his credentials were forged, and it most certainly didn't take an expert in psychology that another boy, Cardin Winchester, had discovered that Jaune used fake papers to get into Beacon Academy and was currently black mailing him.

Now he had several options, all of which could be used to discipline the boys if not flat out expulse them. But the Headmaster was kind hearted and a little bit curious on Jaune's adaptability in a situation he could not run from, perhaps he could make something of himself yet.

What he was not expecting however was for camera eight three-A to go through a fit of static before revealing a purple-black portal of some sort spit a person out of it; said person was armed with an assortment of weaponry Ozpin had never laid eyes on before, the person's clothing was also one of the most disturbing things he's ever seen as well.

The obvious signs of battle ware foretold that the person was a warrior, his mask was decorated with a skull face almost like the White Fang terrorists only it was in the form of a human skull, perhaps to intimidate ones enemy. Interesting…

Back to our Krieger…

The forest was quiet, temperate with a soft breeze whistling past the ears with calmness. Everything about this forest was a red flag for the Krieg Sniper, nothing can be this peaceful, there had to be an ambush somewhere just waiting for him. Maybe this wasn't even a planet but a dream created by a Daemon to steal his soul and corrupt his mind? That theory had some points behind it; he was blown through a Warp Gate after all.

But even if this was a Daemonic trick it was just too… wrong, even for the Warp and its venomous lies. The Krieg Sniper spotted a river one hundred yards away from him; his canteen could feel heavier now that he thought of it.

The water was unbelievably clean; with a silent prayer of gratitude to the God Emperor he refilled his canteen twice after drinking his fill from the first time. His face could use cleaning too, his eye pieces were still giving a light purple from the xeno blood that had started to frost over on it.

He hated it when the enemy made his face dirty.

With little effort in actually cleaned off rather easily, his face was now cleaner than a Commissar's boots on inspection day. He now turned his attention to his uniform; it was covered in dried mud and multiple blood types and colors. Cleaning it was out of the question for now, perhaps later when he wasn't in such an open area for ambush.

Forever Fall Forest, Glynda Goodwitch…

The mission was an overall success, although it most certainly could've gone better. Cardin Winchester and his cowardly teammates not only nearly killed each other but they abandoned Cardin himself when he got pinned by an Ursa. Strangely enough however Jaune Arc was for once able to handle the situation.

A beeping noise brought the Professor away from her thought, it was the Headmaster calling, "Goodwitch speaking."

Ozpin's upper body and desk appeared on her screen, but what disturbed her was that his normally stoic expression was deadest serious, "Professor Goodwitch, I have a new assignment for the students and it will require extreme caution."

"What? This soon after their latest one?"

"Yes I'm afraid so, the mission is actually relatively close to your position and I suggest extreme caution. Otherwise I would've sent a second, possibly third year team to greet our new… guest." Before she could protest or inquire further as to the identity of this 'guest' a separate feed appeared next to Ozpin's.

The video came from a camera plagued with static, however the static began to clear up and what she saw greatly disturbed her; a portal of some sort came from practically nowhere and it spat out what appeared to be a human being, a human being trying to mimic the Grim Reaper better than Ruby Rose and her scythe.

She was utterly speechless, so many possible scenarios went through her head and all of them did not end well for her students, "I'm not sure if they are ready for this Ozpin, this… thing may attack them on sight."

"I realize that is a possibility Ms. Goodwitch, but I am certain if a cautious approach is taken then we may be able to engage in dialogue with this strange visitor. I'm currently prepping a ship to go there myself; I just need you to make sure he doesn't get ambushed by the Grimm or do anything regrettable."

Goodwitch sighs, "Alright then, I'll try my best."

"Good luck."

'I have a feeling that I'll need it.' Goodwitch thought grimly as she looked at the students. Putting on her usual stern face she clears her throat, "Listen up, the Headmaster has just informed me that there is someone in the forest that requires our aid, teams RWBY and JPNR are to accompany me. CRDL is to stay here and guard the ship."

No protest came from team CRDL as they still had their tales between their legs; team RWBY and JPNR however gave each other concerned looks, worrying if the stranger was in any immediate danger.

Back to our Krieger…

The wounds he sustained weren't life threatening, which meant he was still fit to serve the Emperor and still fit to ram his boot down a heretic's throat. Observing his surroundings once more to confirm that he was in fact alone he preceded to field strip his Long-las and convert it to a lasrifle for the time being.

A Long-las uses more charge than the lasrifle in exchange for more damage done to the target, lasrifles also charge faster which is why he didn't convert to a Hellgun, then again that would also take longer for him to convert and time was never on his side.

With his flashlight rifle in proper condition he loads the spare parts for the Long-las into his backpack for safe keeping. One would never know when they would need to adapt to the battlefield, the Death Korps always had their regular guardsman, they always had their Grenadiers, but he was one of the special kinds of Grenadiers. One out of every two hundred would show a trait like his, they were at times referred to as Todeskommandos or DeathCommandoes, they were highly adaptable and highly lethal Grenadiers.

Slinging the rifle across his back and cracking his stiff neck he began his march down the way the river flowed, if memory best served him less advanced worlds typically kept close to the rivers for nourishment.

Hopefully it wouldn't take too long for him to find a settlement and if the Emperor allows it, allow him to establish communications with the Imperial Guard. He didn't get ten paces until he faintly heard the crunch of leaves; swiftly he took cover behind a tree with his chainsword gripped tightly in his left hand and his right hand cocking the bolt pistol slow enough to have it not utter a sound. Taking a cautious look he began to size up the people that came down from a path that came from over a hill.

'Nine contacts, one adult female and eight juvies around my age, light armor on several individuals while the rest seemed to be I civilian attire carrying small to medium sized objects. Said objects maybe be collapsible weapons, one rapier was visible on a girl wearing white, while one redhead had a bronze shield, and a blonde boy hand a one handed broad sword accompanied with a shield: threat levels moderate.' He thought computer-like, the odds of these being regular children was low considering how some were armed. The next step would have to be an earth shattering surprise.

He spun around the tree corner with the bolt pistol aimed for the older woman, "Hands up." They froze stiff with startled turning terrified expressions, "Don't move a muscle."

The woman leading the group took a small intake of air before she nervously cleared her throat, "M-my name is Glynda Goodw-" She stopped mid-sentence as bolt was discharged passing right by her head.

She turned around frantically fearing a student was shot, but was relieved and terrified to see an Ursa Minor with its head in pieces and a large gaping hole going through its shoulder out through its back. The beast fell over a second after its death, twitching as it started to disintegrate.

The Krieg Sniper walked over to the dead beast and gave it a good kick to make sure it was dead, "Pathetic beast." He turned his attention back to the woman and walked right up to her weapons in hand, "State your name, occupation, and residency of home world and its segmentum identification."

Goodwitch blinked dumbfound, "W-what?"

"What is the name of this world civilian, I will not ask once more."

That sounded like a threat to Goodwitch, but then again the stranger just saved them from a Grimm none of them noticed, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I am a Professor at Beacon Academy. I also live in a Professor's dormitory in the Academy, but I don't know what you mean by this… Segmentum? But the planet is called Remnant, and we are currently in Forever Fall Forest, located on the continent of Vytal near the Kingdom of Vale."

The Krieger was silent, confused by this new information. This planet, Remnant, must've been cut off from the Imperium for quite some time to not recognize a member of the Imperial Guard and to not even know the name of their Segmentum.

Goodwitch cleared her throat again, "If I may ask, what is your name and where do you come from?"

The question broke the Krieger out of his trance, deciding that the people he's encountered are not hostile he holstered his pistol. Clicking the heels of his boots and giving a crisp salute he sounded off with heavy monotone, "345768-008976- Hansel of the 263th Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment, designation: Grenadier DeathKommando. Planet of origin: Krieg, Segmentum Tempestus. Imperium of Man's Imperial Guard."

Glynda was not able to come up with anything; she was absolutely speechless at what he just said. She wanted to call bullshit but she saw the footage of his arrival and it honestly scared her. Everything about him was off; she detected no emotion from his voice.

"How old are you?" Hansel turned his attention to a girl with black hair wearing a bow on her head; she looked distressed but also curious about his origins.

"Seventeen, the conscription process for Kriegans begins as soon as we learn to crawl." He raised his brow to the chorus of gasps and… sympathetic looks?

"Ahem." Hansel snapped his head towards a gray haired man wearing green and black coming towards the group walking with a cane, "Mr. Hansel, I would with your permission like to introduce myself."

Hansel eyed the man curiously, "You may."

"My name is Headmaster Ozpin, and I would like to formally welcome you to Remnant. Now if you would kindly follow me I'm sure we can straighten out certain matters."

Hansel silently stared at the 'Headmaster' as he called himself, "I will follow you. However if you try anything, know that you forfeit not only your life but all of theirs as well."

The Headmaster meets Hansel's stare, "Are saying that you'd take on eight huntsmen and huntresses in training and two Veteran Huntsmen alone?"

"In life war. In death peace. In life, shame, in death atonement. I don't care if you ten are Daemon possessed Space Marines I will kill you all or die trying. Don't do anything you'd regret." Hansel stood his ground, ignorance was never accepted by or from Kriegans, it didn't matter if they were Warp Spawned monstrosities or lowly civilians. You will know very early on that killing means nothing to them.

"Very well then, come with me please." Ozpin motioned over the hill, much to the confusion of his students and assistant as they were still stunned by Hansel's blatant death threat to everyone.

* * *

Well here's his first interaction with the cast, less blood than I expected. Hansel is his name because just about everyone else was originally based off an older tales character.


	3. Chapter 3

The 'Bullhead' as the Headmaster called it was hardly impressive, it had no visible ballistic capabilities, no real armor protecting it… it was basically a under done troop transport that was a sitting duck in the sky. No way whatsoever was Hansel impressed, albeit it would be quite an achievement to impress a Death Korps guardsman.

Hansel let Ozpin step onto the flying machine first, if he tried anything he'd have a chainsword rammed through his back. The interior was just a simple metal hull with seats on either sides of the aisle, defiantly a drop ship if Hansel ever saw one only it lacked gravchutes or even the ancient parachutes that were kept in case of equipment failure.

The patter of footsteps coming up from behind him threw Hansel into a combat mode raising the chainsword to the entrance and a bolt pistol aimed for the now sitting Headmaster.

"What are they doing here?" Hansel asked glaring at the four girls standing at the mouth of the Bullhead, particularly the closest one wearing red.

"They are merely here to insure that things remain civil between you and I. Now please lower your weapons, I'm sure that we can be civilized now, can't we?"

A frown crossed Hansel's face at the calm tone Ozpin had, it was almost as if he was expecting open hostility from the Kriegsman. Hansel lowered the running teeth of the chainsword from the trembling girl's neck and holstered the bolt pistol but kept the holster strap loose in case he had to draw again very quickly.

The girl in red let out a shaking breathe she had been holding, "Ms. Rose are you alright?" Ozpin asked with mild concern, keeping his eyes on the Krieg guardsman as he sat down across from his person.

"Y-yes Headmaster, shaken but not stirred…" She squeaked trying to lighten the mood and drown out her heart as it thumped in her ears.

Hansel took a quick glance over to the group of girls, all of them excluding the red one appeared to be giving him angry glares obviously not taking kindly to him or the threats he gave to everyone.

"Mr. Hansel, if I may inquire why exactly are you conscripted to your military at such a young age?" The Headmaster asked earning him the Kriegsman's full attention.

"To provide the best guardsmen to the Imperium of Man, to pay for our ancestors past sins against the God Emperor of Mankind and to be ready to face off against all enemies of Mankind."

"I can't imagine that your parents approved of such a thing." Ozpin stated feeling a slight bit of unease hearing the emotion voided finality of Hansel's statement.

"I do not have parents," Ozpin raised his brow, "I along with millions of others were created from the Vitae Womb. It is a device that combines the DNA of a Krieg guardsman and a Krieg guardswoman; sometimes it just splices the DNA of one and changes a few chromosomes pulling some traits from their genetic history to engineer a new guardsman."

Silence dominated the Bullhead; Hansel looked over to the four girls and saw that their angry expressions were instead replaced with shock and horror some even had their hands covering their mouths.

Ozpin himself no longer had his usual poker face; instead he had looked as if he stepped on a puppy's tail, "I- I'm sorry I had no idea that- what do you mean by pay for your ancestor's sins?"

"All Kriegans are destined to die in the Emperor's divine name, some die sooner during their training." He answered monotonously still unable to comprehend the disturbed looks everyone in the Bullhead had, "We die in service of Mankind, for the Emperor. There is no greater honor."

"Aren't you ever scared of dying?" He turned his head to the red one again.

"The Death Korps does not tolerate fear, we are broken mentally and rebuild to be stronger than iron. We are broken physically and rebuilt to be stronger than steel. We are the Emperor's will."

The answer drew in some fearful looks from the girls, Ozpin however looked at him with utter pity, "Well, now that you are on Remnant do you have any other plans for what you'll do now?"

"This planet has no Planetary Defense Force or Imperial Guard regiment?"

"We didn't even know that there were other planets that could support life, sciences concerning astrology have been largely abandoned because all attention is diverted to slaying the Creatures of Grimm." Ozpin answered pulling up various images of the dark creatures.

They were perhaps the lease menacing thing the Krieger has ever seen before, a baby 'Nid looked more threatening, an Ork could even be more threatening.

"I do not recognize these creatures. Although I guarantee they are now on my Exterminautis list." The Grenadier could almost laugh at how easily the Imperial Guard could wipe these creatures out, these people need the guidance of an Imperial citizen, who better than a child of Krieg?

"You mean to say that you'd fight the Creatures of Grimm?" Ozpin asks a small glimmer of hope for the boy hidden behind his calm voice.

"No, I mean to exterminate them, like the filthy animals they are."

"That's quite the initiative you've made for yourself Mr. Hansel, I must warn you however many Huntsman have proclaimed that very sentiment, and they'd often die alone on their personal crusades."

"I do not fear death. I have fought alone against heretics that would have the ability to rip my soul out of my corpse to satisfy their wretched dark gods, and an uncountable number of hostile xeno races, I highly doubt these Grimm can be as challenging." In truth Hansel was completely right, while the Grimm were a threat on Remnant they were nothing compared to the alien races that existed in the galaxy, and even then the Ruinous Powers of Chaos made those races pale in comparison. But this world had never seen the likes of any of the xeno races and the utter destruction they can bring.

"Perhaps, maybe you would like some help and a base of operations? You wouldn't want your death to be unworthy of the Emperor, right?" The headmaster asked with a slyly, getting a raised brow from the Krieger and deadpanned stares from his students.

"What exactly is your schola?" Hansel asked setting his chainsword aside, leaning in closer to hear the Headmaster better and root out any lies.

Ozpin clasps his hands together in a steeple resting his elbows on the Bullhead's arm rests, "Beacon Academy is a school that trains the best Huntsmen and Huntresses to combat the Grimm and protect those who can't protect themselves."

"And you want me to participate in this schola?"

"Yes, not only will you be able to destroy the Grimm but you'd also have a chance to learn about Remnant; like dust, aura, the Faunus-"

"The what?" Hansel interrupted not really liking how Ozpin phrased 'the Faunus' it seemed like he was talking about another race other than human.

"Yes the Faunus, they are a race of half humans half animals that have existed alongside humanity." He pulled up a slideshow of animal human hybrids on his scroll and showed it to Hansel, who was boiling in his mask.

"Mutants?" He growled out, obviously not taking kindly to the idea of another race existing alongside humans. However he was unaware of the sneer a certain bow wearing girl in black was giving him.

"No Mr. Hansel they are not mutants, they are as natural as you or I and we have co-existed for years."

"So you allow these abhumans to exist amongst you? Do you have any idea what would happen if the Inquisition found out that they are allowed to co-exist here?" He wasn't given an answer so he continued, "They would deem all life here heresy and call for the complete cleansing of all life on this planet."

Ozpin frowned giving Hansel a harsh look, "I trust that you're not going to harm any of the Faunus that attend my school or in the civilian populace. They themselves fight the Grimm alongside us."

"So they're useful? Fine, it wouldn't be the first time I've had to work with abhumans, although the Ogryns are at least Imperial guardsmen." This ordeal was not sitting well with Hansel, this was starting to be more trouble than its worth.

"Very then." Ozpin slides his finger around his scroll occasionally taking it off to press something on the screen, "Now all I need is a picture of you without your mask on for a school ID."

The Krieger didn't make a move; he was probably the first Kriegan to get his photo taken without his mask on in millennia's as far as he knew. This was also the first time anybody outside of Krieg would see his face.

Slowly his hand went up to his helmet, fiddling around with the buckle for merely a second. Removing his helmet he capped it over his knee, next both of his hands went up to his beloved face given to him by a Quartermaster. Taking the greatest amount of care he pulled the visage of death and the mark of his home world off.

Without his mask the air no longer had that blessed recycled taste, instead he could smell and taste so many things. He didn't like it, except for that odd sweet smelling odor that was coming from next to him. From the red-black haired girl.

"Oh my…" Were the only intelligent words Ozpin could utter at that moment; the poor boy had three long claw-like scars that spanned from his right cheek to his nose, grey hair with black splotches here and there was uniformly shortened to fit within his headgear, dark circles hung underneath silver colored eyes focused on what was ahead of him, and of course an emotion devoid blankness stared without so much as a wrinkle in his face. It was like he had never smiled before.

The small camera flashed, most would've blinked but Hansel didn't because he had seen flashes a hundred times brighter explode right in his face.

With the picture done and over with Hansel began to re-equip himself of his beloved face gear, "Why are you putting that back on?" The red one once again drawing his attention.

"A Krieger's mask is his face." He said in a dull toneless voice before slipping his mask back on relived to feel the constricting yet loving tug the straps offered.

Hansel may have been familiar with the emotions of others let alone himself but even he knew that his whole presence terrified and shocked these citizens of Remnant, but in all honesty they could've had worse arrive to their planet.

"Now that I have your file complete all we have to get out of the way now is the initiation process. Seeing how you've came from an army that you've been in all your life you don't need to do the same initiation the other students have gone through."

"Then what initiation will I complete? Sir." Hansel asked.

"You will face off against a Beowulf Grimm first, then a none lethal sparing match with one of our best Huntsmen in training. Of course after a night's rest, you looked very tired, when was the last time you slept or ate?"

"Last time I slept was three days ago, one week since I last ate." Even with that Hansel could carry on for another two weeks until he started to falter and would be unable to complete his tasks and eventually die if he went unrested.

Ozpin looked at the boy sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that," He turned his head towards the girls, "Team RWBY, can you please take Mr. Hansel to the dining hall?"

The members of the team in question looked ready to protest the Headmaster's order but the little red leader shot up with a salute, "You got it Headmaster!"

"Thank you Ms. Rose, I believe our new student hasn't had a proper introduction yet."

The smaller girl in red stood in front of the Kriegsman with her right hand extended, "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose!"

Hansel removed his right glove and met her hand, he shook it not noticing how sweaty her hand became and how she flashed red like her cape.

"R-right… um, my sister Yang is over there," Hansel turned to see the blonde girl with the revealing attire giving him a wave and a bit of a warning glare.

"My partner Weiss Schnee," The girl in- 'wait… snow white? Why is her name old Kriegan? A matter for later.' –white crossed her arms at him with an 'I'm better than you so fuck off' look.

"Blake Belladonna my sister's partner." The black girl regarded him with a glare and a nod.

Overall the red girl now dubbed Ruby Rose was the liveliest person Hansel's met in his life, it was a little bit refreshing to the Kriegsman.

"Now that your introductions are out of the way, you are now dismissed and free to go about your day." Ozpin stated with a small smile donning his face."

"Let's go team! C'mon Hansel you must be starving!" Surprisingly the girl had enough strength to pull Hansel from his seat and lead him toward the door, she must drink her milk regularly.

* * *

Our lad from Krieg now knows the names of the main cast members, but how shall he react when he actually lays eyes upon a Faunus? What will the pairing be unless you can see what I am fucking doing? Most importantly, who or what else may arrive on Remnant from the darkness of the distant future where there is only war?


	4. Chapter 4

The castle lacked in gothic architecture and anything that resembled it being an actual fortress and not just a schola, a fact that made Hansel speculate that there might be defenses hidden underground. It wouldn't be the first time he's seen entire structures hide defenses that could make an hour long siege last years.

Kriegan propaganda films would often show very informative documentaries of Death Korps campaigns, specifically the Siege of Vraks Prime, their first war as a planet reborn. How to charge over the lines, how high your bayonet should be raised, how to properly burn a heretic using a hair spray can with a lighter and many more were covered in those films.

Hansel always loved watching them. He also loved reading Kriegan history, idolizing Colonel Jurten over the incredibly hard decision he had to make; he could only pray to be half the loyal guardsman he was.

The re- Ruby, yes that was her name. Ruby had eventually let go of Hansel's hand along the way noticing that he was able to keep up and didn't need to be dragged around like a doll. He still had the chainsword handy, leaning it against his shoulder like a rifle marching as per regular Krieg guardsmen tend to do.

"So I was thinking, since you don't have a locker yet if you would like to put your weapons in mine?" Ruby asked, pressing her forefingers together while giving the guardsman a nervous smile.

He tapped his fingers against the chainsword's handle as if he was weighing the decision, "Alright, but realize theft of Imperial Guard property is punishable by death, so give it back when I request it and we shouldn't have any problems."

To Hansel his terms were very generous, very few people ever got a Kriegsman's permission to touch his weaponry. To them however it was another threat that didn't bode well with the blonde brawler.

"How about you watch your threats to my sister bub!" However Yang made two errors with her threat, one Kriegers cannot be intimidated. Two, they very much dislike being touched by someone that tries to threaten them, which is why she was on her knees because Hansel had her wrist at a breaking point.

She really shouldn't poke a Kriegsman's mask.

"Owowowowowowow!"

"Do not **ever** and I mean **ever** touch **my** face without **my** permission. Are we at an understanding? **Dummkopf**?" Hansel asked leaning forward to make his point clear with Yang.

"Y-yes! Let go!" She yelped with desperation.

Hansel let her wrist go casually as if he wasn't about to straight up make her hand useless a second ago. A fact Yang was still reeling from silently cursing as she rubbed her wrist vigorously, "Asshole!" She cursed underneath her breathe glaring holes through the trench wearing bastard.

"Yang! Don't taunt him like that!" Ruby chastised waving her finger at her older sister with a disapproving look.

"Are you kidding Ruby? He threatened you three times already, nearly decapitated you, and on top of all that he's a freaking psycho!" She growled pointing at Hansel's back as he was currently admiring or criticizing the statue in the main courtyard because it lacked any references to the God Emperor.

Ruby looked Yang directly in her lilac eyes, "Did you forget everything he told us on the Bullhead?" Yang blinked, not expecting the serious tone in her little sisters voice, "He had nobody growing up, not only that but he was told at a young age all he was good for was fighting and dying. So of course he's going to be difficult for a while, just give him a chance. Please?"

It was an incredible thing to see Ruby act so grown up, very rarely has Yang ever seen her this serious so it has to be a worthy cause, "Alright… just be careful around him, I'll pummel him if he hurts you." She made her point with a smile and punching her fist into her open palm.

Ruby smiled pulling her sister into a hug, "Thanks sis." She turned around to find Hansel waiting by the statue patiently.

'This statue is lacking horribly in design, this planet must've been separated from the Imperium for at least ten Millennia for gothic art style to be this butchered.' Hansel thought stroking the tube that connected to his mask; it wasn't uncommon to find Imperial worlds that lost contact with the Imperium since the Horus Heresy, but it was still highly troubling to find unfaithful humans.

"Hey Hansel!" He turned around to find Ruby skipping towards him, "C'mon, let's put your weapons away and get something to eat!"

The Kriegsman followed after her silently, not minding the other three girls that trailed behind still disapproving of him and his attitude.

Ruby's locker on the outside was just like any other but on the inside it had several photos of her and the friends she's made, "Oh you haven't been properly introduced to team JNPR yet! They were the other four first years you met in the forest with us."

Hansel stared at the locker's wall of pictures, he recognized the people but didn't really care for their names, but for the short amount of time he's known Ruby it was only a matter of time before she told him.

"But we'll see them at lunch anyway, so hurry up!" Heading her instructions he put the following in the locker; three frag grenades, two photon flash grenades, two smoke grenades, a bolt pistol with its ammunition, the chainsword, the M39 trench shovel, Monoknife, Steel Legion dagger (a gift from a friend), and finally his Krieg issued back pack. Excluding the Uplifting Primer of course.

The team took notice of the black book with the two headed eagle on it, "What's that" Blake asked, interested in the type of reading material someone from space would read.

"It is 'The Imperial Infrantryman's Uplifting Primer' one of the newer editions I managed to get, it tells a guardsman everything he needs to know about life in the Imperial Guard. This includes regimental regulations, regulations on sanitization of equipment, prayers and litanies, and the descriptions of the foes of Mankind." Hansel said flipping past a couple of pages showing them to team RWBY.

"Why not keep it in the locker?" Weiss asked.

"Being without the Primer is a serious offense, one hundred lashes is the most lenient punishment, and death by burning is the most severe."

"Umm… Okay… l-let's get going…" Ruby suggested with a deadpan, 'Wow that's a serious punishment for not having a rule book.'

Lunchroom…

The lunchroom surprisingly like the mess halls on Krieg… except there was actual food, there wasn't any dim lighting, everyone had a different personality… ok so it was nothing like a Krieg mess hall.

But the food really was something, Ruby told her team to go and find their regular table and to find an extra seat for Hansel because she decided that he was sitting with them and JNPR.

"Pick whatever you want Hansel it's all pretty good!" Ruby chimed with a tray of her own in hand piling on sweets and an entrée.

Hansel was a bit nervous with his choice; he had no frakking clue on what any of this would taste like, "Perhaps you could recommend something? I'm rather unfamiliar with this food."

A bright smile crossed her face, "No problem Hansel!" In no time at all he had a tray of food, fewer sweets than Ruby with the exception of a chocolate bar; Kriegers would charge a Blood Thirstier Daemon with a spoon if it meant getting a chocolate ration. A Commissar would be rather disturbed when they would return tattered and beaten but carrying a Daemon head, expecting a chocolate ration.

The table they arrived at already had JNPR waiting with their food; some were eating while the others were whispering around each other sneaking looks at him and Ruby every couple of seconds but stopped dead and acted like their food was far more interesting.

"Hi guys!" Ruby said enthusiastically, "Allow me to formally introduce you to Hansel! Our new classmate!" The reaction wasn't exactly a warm one.

Jaune had just barely avoided choking on his sandwich, Pyrrah gave a nervous friendly smile, and Nora was hiding behind Ren who also had visual discomfort on his usually stoic face.

"New classmate…" Ruby said one again this time weaker, "C'mon guys!" She whispered yelled.

"Oh, um welcome to Beacon." Pyrrah said awkwardly not getting any response from Hansel.

He blankly stared at team JNPR and then turned his head at Ruby cocked to the side, "Oh, right he doesn't know your names yet!"

"I'm Pyrrah Nikos."

"Jaune Arc.

"Lie Ren."

"Nora!" The orange haired girl shouts gleefully jumping up with her fists in the air, annoying Hansel slightly.

Hansel regarded them with a nod; he honestly didn't care about their names, he didn't really care about team RWBY's names either but they were of course assigned to guide him through the schola.

Removing his helmet once more he set it on his knee and began to remove his gas mask drawing curious glances from team JNPR. Those curious glances turned into disturbed and concerned stares.

"Hansel, what happened to your face?" Jaune asked a bit inconsiderately earning him an elbow from both Pyrrah and Ruby.

"I was in a fist fight with mutant in a trench. Said mutant received a snapped neck and impalement on a palisade for his troubles." Hansel answered not taking his eyes off of the strange food before him, there were so many colors on the plate differing greatly from the usual grey colored food.

It also tasted marginally better, he was also starving so even oatmeal would've tasted a thousand times better, the only reason why he wasn't scarfing it down was that he was a disciplined Krieg guardsman.

"Enjoying the food?" Ruby asked between mouthfuls of her own food swallowing hard every time she was done with some.

Hansel nodded, "Significantly better than the rations given to my regiment."

"Speaking of your regiment how many men are in it?" Ren asked taking a small sip of tea from his mug.

"The 263th siege regiment will have two to forty eight hundred thousand men at a time depending upon how lengthy and brutal a siege is and against whomever we're fighting."

"Who do you usually fight?!" Nora asked leaning over the table at Hansel with a childish curiosity.

"Any of the unfortunately many races of xenos; Orks, Eldar, Dark Eldar, Tau Empire, world eating Tyranids, Nercons, and many other filthy heathen species." He growled out his expression turning hateful at every name he listed off, "But none of them can compare to the Ruinious Powers of Chaos or their dark gods. I personally hate them more than all of the xenos combined."

"The Ruinious what?"

"A discussion for another time, Chaos should not be discussed at a time of eating. Less it bitters your food." The two Huntsmen in training teams gave a perplexed and semi-terrified looks towards the Krieg soldier but he seemed to be done with talking with them.

After eating the teams showed him the insides of the campus; the library, infirmary, and even a few classrooms before it was time for them to turn in for the night. Ruby's scroll rang out drawing Hansel's curiosity as to why data pads were issued out to non-Mechanicus adepts, oh yeah they weren't apart of the Imperium of Man.

"Ms. Rose is Mr. Hansel still with your party?" The voice came from Professor Goodwitch, Hansel moved his head over the screen so that she could see him, "I see, Mr. Hansel I will escort you to the guest dorms for tonight. Tomorrow after your initiation you will be assigned to a pre-existing team for the remainder of your time at Beacon Academy."

"Wow that's so cool! I wonder what team you'll be a part of, how do you feel about that Hansel?" Ruby asked jumping up and down like a monkey on a sugar high.

Hansel stared blankly at her and crossed his arms, "I don't like it, because I am the only one that will die fighting instead of retreating. From what you've shown me about your society all you do is retreat."

The words Hansel spoke stung the group fiercely, he had just basically called them cowards, not just them but all four kingdoms.

Weiss sneered and pointed her finger at him, "W-who do think you are?! How dare you say that about us?!"

He walked up into Weiss's face staring her coldly in the eyes, "I am a servant of Mankind, I have lived only to serve Mankind, I and everyone from my world has had their humanity stripped from them for Mankind. I am a weapon for Mankind. Nothing more."

Hansel said nothing more as he walked away from Weiss; she herself couldn't find anything to stay either it was like she was being talked down to by a killing machine; she wasn't actually too far from the truth on that one.

But Hansel had grown tired of these people, that and he was actually really tired and the only real rest he had was when he was knocked out after being blown from the Warp Gate. So of course he was going to be a bit cranky and storm off.

"Hansel! Wait up!" Ruby called, but her efforts were in vain, trying to get an angry Kriegsman attention was a futile if not suicidal effort.

"Forget about him Ruby, he obviously doesn't like us." Jaune said staring at the fleeting form of the skull gas masked boy angrily.

Ruby nodded her head to the sides, "I know that it may look like that but, but have you taken time to consider maybe he's having a bit of a culture shock?"

Team JNPR gave Ruby confused looks, "He just came here from fighting in a war, he's from a culture that's all about war, and on top of that he was probably raised to be disciplined and cold. Around people that never cared about him, he's going to have some issues guys, I already asked my sister but now I'm asking all of you to give him a chance."

Yang smiled throwing her arm around Ruby's shoulders, "Aw, look at my little sister all grown up! Fighting against the Grimm, leading her own team, and defending a boy she thinks is cute!"

Ruby visually bristled and elbowed Yang in her ribs, "Shut up Yang I am not defending him!"

Weiss tried covering her mouth as she chuckled, "Yes you are Ruby, you've been defending him all day."

Blake even decided to chime in, "We all saw you get nervous when he shook your hand, and how you dragged him around the school."

"Oh and how you picked out his food like a cute little couple~" Yang singsonged pulling Ruby's red as roses cheeks."

Ruby smacked Yang's hands away and crossed her arms with a pout, "He didn't know what food to pick!"

"Didn't think you'd be into the moody, trench coat wearing, 'I'm a warrior for Mankind' type of bad boy." Yang said laughing off her sisters little hands punching her arm.

Back with Hansel…

The Professor was waiting patiently for him but she had a scowl on her face, "Where is team RWBY? I thought they were escorting you."

"I left them to get here faster Professor; it is no cause for a disciplinary action if anything I should be punished for abandoning them."

Goodwitch's scowl lightened up just slightly, "That's very noble of you to cover for them Mr. Hansel, let's not waste any more time its late enough as it is."

She pulled out a small data pad pressing a few numbers on the screen and the door opened up, "This will be your dormitory for tonight, tomorrow night you'll be sharing one with three other students for the next four years."

Hansel nearly scoffed at that, he had little faith that he would live to see the next four years but that was a fact that he didn't need to bring up, "Thank you Ms. Goodwitch, I appreciate the room."

"Goodnight Hansel." Before she left Goodwitch peeked her head around the doorway to see Hansel kneel by the bed side pulling up a small black book; his head was bowed with his fingers in a steeple, a closer look and she saw that he was praying in front of a picture of a golden figure in a suit of armor.

'Poor boy.' She thought seeing the row of soldiers marching in front of the figure.

* * *

Ruby... why are you giving our Kriegsman special attention? Hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm?


	5. Chapter 5

After completing his nightly prayers Hansel felt a week of running, marching, and over all fighting catch up to him. Eating that wonderful food early didn't help either, if anything it made him sleepier than he was before.

Hansel tried the bed they had given him but it was too soft for his tastes, he hasn't been attuned to beds for a while now, most Grenadiers like him preferred the floor for no other reason other than it just felt normal for them to lay against a hard surface, although it wasn't the hardest of floors it was still tougher than the bed.

Several hours later the sun rose into the sky, sending its life giving rays all about the world that rotated around it, usually around this time the Professors of Beacon Academy were rising from their beds and readying their coffee to really wake themselves up.

It was also at this hour Glynda Goodwitch was going to check in on Beacon's new student, a task she dreaded dearly; this was the first time a student has ever terrified her and of course Ozpin wanted her out of all professors to check in on him this early in the morning.

She wasn't in the dark about his origins; Ozpin had a habit of recording all of his conversations, for what purpose? She didn't want to know honestly. But he did play the recording for her, and it shook her to the core, how could a society be so monstrous to force its own children to fight to the death against whatever enemy Hansel's people fought? Never mind, it doesn't matter right now she just needs to make sure he's alright.

Oddly enough he wasn't on the bed, no he was…on the floor? She was about to wake him up to ask why he was on the floor but something about him lying there kept her from doing it; he had looked stressed when they first found him and from what she heard from the recording Hansel was a soldier that recently came off a battlefield, so that means he was still in a battlefield mindset and found the bed not to his likings.

Still, it was very troubling for her to see a child behave like a war veteran; she regretted all of the times she wished for her students to act more mature because now she has a student that never had the chance to be immature.

She honestly did feel sorry for him.

Extending her riding crop to its wand form she waved it about, the energy the wand released levitated the bed sheet off of the bed and she gently placed it over Hansel just underneath his mask. A small smile crossed her face as she left the dorm room.

Glynda pulled out her scroll and requested a chat with Ozpin, the screen popped up with the Headmaster looking semi-awake, "(yawning) Yes Glynda, what is it?"

She had her regular school expression on before answering, "I checked on Mr. Hansel liked you asked."

"And how is he?"

She bit her lip sighed closing her eyes, "Could we possibly… give him twenty more minutes to sleep, he looks like he could use the rest."

A small smile crossed Ozpin's face, "I was thinking the exact same thing. I wonder what someone like him dreams?"

"I don't want to know." Goodwitch answered glimpsing back to the Krieger's door.

Hansel's dreams…

The rhythmic sounds of artillery fire sounded in the distance going Thump! Thump! Thump! Every several seconds, the loud chattering of Heavy Stubber rounds conversed with one another between No Man's Land. Gunships made their flyby rounds harassing the enemy plaguing the planet on the other side of the wasteland.

Hansel never felt more at home, everything was just perfect; being treated to the orchestra of gunfire, the symphony of bombs dropping, and the operas of the dying screams of heretics filling his ears. Yes this was the life to live indeed, at least for a Krieger.

The orders the Watchmaster received from the presiding Commissar ordered that they would wait several hours for their eventual trench raid come night fall; so with some time on his hands Hansel inspected his interchangeable Lasrifle gear, making sure everything was nice and shiny ready to be used for whatever creature he set his sights on. He also took a couple peaks at his 'Guardsman's Ambition' novel a friend from Armageddon sent him; it was a love story between an Imperial Guardsman and an Adeptus Sororitas stranded on a planet crawling with xenos and heretics. It wasn't really something a Death Korps of Krieg Guardsman would read but it at least helped him waste time, although he would have to question his friend about where in the Warp did he find such a thing in the first place.

He raised his head up hearing a loud screeching noise coming close, 'Best get to get cover' Hansel closed the book and shoved it into his coat pocket, the Kriegsman casually walked over to a fox hole and sat inside of it humming a tune to himself. The screeching round only got louder and louder, perhaps today will be the day he dies?

Nope.

Hansel sat up straight on the floor checking the room from left to right; he wasn't at the frontline anymore, that's right, that damn Warp Gate sent him to this damn Emperor-less planet. Oh well, at least it wasn't a Tomb World, or at least he hoped it wasn't.

But where has this bed sheet come from? He doesn't remember draping this thing over himself, then again he might've pulled them down subconsciously. Screw it. It's not worth the time trying to figure out; if Hansel remembered correctly he had a mission today.

He poked his head out of the doorway and looked both ways finding the halls empty, not that he was complaining those poor excuses for uniforms were just irritating to look at and the people in them weren't any better.

From what Hansel remembered on his tour from yesterday their little 'arena' was down a couple of halls; that was when they explained and demonstrated what exactly their sembalance and auras were, after a brief panic attack of believing them to be psykers he begrudgingly accepted that maybe it was some sort of mutation because after carefully reading the characteristics of a psyker he found that they lacked greatly in those departments.

That didn't mean he trusted any of them, never did and this most certainly proved his case with these people. He'd keep a close eye on them just to be certain, the Ruinious Powers were always tricky; that girl Ruby for example could've been possessed for all he knew and rip him in half like a piece of wet paper.

"U-um ex-excuse me? Are you H-hansel?" The Krieger stopped and turned to the owner of the meek voice, if it was humanly possible his eyes would've popped out of his head.

An abhuman with rabbit ears was addressing him trembling like a leaf in the middle of a storm; he crossed his arms at the mutant forcing whatever nasty comment he had boiling in the back of his head.

"Ms. G-goodwitch wants to s-see you by R-r-r-ruby Rose's l-locker…" The poor Faunus girl shrunk as the walking manifestation of death passes her by without so much as even acknowledging her existence, a fact she was for once grateful for.

'Filthy abhuman.' Hansel thought not wanting to look at the creature any longer even if they were the most human looking of abhumans they still had aura like the other humans, so it most certainly had to be a mutation spawned from the Warp. Yet they have not had any cases of Daemon possession and had absolutely no idea on what the Warp was in the first place.

Strange people.

The locker that housed Hansel's weapons had its owner by it along with a Professor Goodwitch, "Good morning Hansel!" Ruby waved ecstatically as per usual.

He stared silently at the girl for a moment before gesturing his head towards the locker, "Oh, right." Ruby started off the combination of her locker speedily almost unable to contain the excitement she felt, she very badly wanted to see the weapons Hansel had in action.

Carefully Hansel removed the chainsword, bolt pistol, Monoknife, and shovel. He set them on a bench and pulled the Uplifting Primer out from his coat, with a couple of turns he found himself on the litanies and blessings pages.

At first the two females in the room wondered what Hansel was doing until he made it evident when he knelt down and started to bless the weaponry, for reasons of study Goodwitch started to record Hansel and how he blessed the weapons; while he may've mentioned the Imperium of Man and Krieg he never did go into full detail about the universe outside of Remnant because out of all studies and arts in their world astrology was one of the ones that fell the farthest from glory.

After he was done Hansel holstered the pistol, sheathed the shovel and Monoknife. The chainsword he however leaned against his shoulder, "Ready."

"I see, Miss Roes please go to your seat, Mister Hansel follow me." Goodwitch ordered pushing her glasses up higher and gesturing for the Imperial to follow to the arena prepping area.

"Good luck Hansel!" Ruby says before disappearing into a flurry of rose petals. Hansel opens his hand and catches several petals.

"Rosenrot?" He more or less asks himself staring dumbfounded at the petals, never in his life had he actually seen a flower outside of history books and now he had rose petals in his hands. In truth one species of flower managed to survive on Krieg but nobody ever had the time to find them as they were rare and seen as a blessing from the Emperor.

"Yes, like her namesake Miss Rose leaves rose petals whenever she uses her sembalance, it also unfortunately leaves quite a mess, at least until they disintegrate." Glynda raised a brow at Hansel as he didn't move from where he was standing or even seem to acknowledge her presence, "Are you alright Hansel?"

He shook his as if ripping himself out of a trance, "I'm fine… it's just that flowers are a sacred thing in Kriegan culture. Our world used to have miles of them before the civil war that happened thousands of years ago, and I've seen them outside of history books so I guess I just lost myself for a second."

A sympathetic smile crossed Goodwitches face for a second, "You know Beacon has a garden on campus," Hansel stared at her with an expecting gleam on his eye pieces, "perhaps after your initiation you can visit there and see what kinds of flowers we have there."

For once a smile began to form on Hansel's face, "I would very much like to do that." But it disappeared as soon as it appeared underneath his mask, "What is this Beowulve I will be facing?"

Glynda pulled up an image of a creature that had boney spikes and black fur covering its body, "The Beowulve is one of the most basic and deadly of Grimm, they prove exceptionally challenging in a group. You however will be facing just one."

"Understood." He stated simply as the door to the arena opened; the lights from the stage sent a blinding light into his lenses reflecting outwards so the light wouldn't disrupt his vision, all around in the stands were students from different teams and years. A certain red black haired huntress in training was easily seen in the crowd waving at him along with her team, the team was however less enthusiastic about supporting him.

"Go Hansel!" Ruby shouted waving around a little sports flag with his name on it… wait how'd she get that? Whatever.

The Kriegan reguarded her with a questioning glance before he focused on the big cage in the middle of the stage with a portly gentleman with facial hair that a Vostroyan guardsman impressed.

"Are you ready to face your enemy?" The comical looking mustached man asked, Hansel revved the chainsword in reply.

The man raised his blunderbuss axe hybrid and slashed the lock off dashing as far away from the cage as he could. A mass of white bone and black fur sprung from the entrance roaring as its red eyes shone with unnatural hate. The poor thing had no idea what was going to happen to it.

It snarled towards the crowd gnashing its jaws and displaying its fangs; relishing the fearful stench the audience gave off it tried to go closer but an energy barrier forcing it back, the beast snarled in irritation at the barrier and began to search the stage for a victim.

The Beowulve however did not find that victim in the thing standing across the stage, it looked like a human but it gave off no fear, no anxiety, not even positive human emotions. It was almost like it felt nothing at all. The Beowulve began to whimper at the creature at the other side of the stage; something like this shouldn't exist, almost like those metal creatures that would be sent to fight its kin but this was not a metal being, it had a heartbeat a very steady calm heartbeat.

Every member of the crowd was silent; never have they ever seen a Beowulve behave like this, it was like the beast was afraid of Hansel and all he was doing was staring it down, even tilting his head like he was trying to figure out what it was doing.

'This is what all the fuss is about? This pup?' Hansel was severely unimpressed with this creature, even more unimpressed with the denizens of Remnant. How could these things be driving the greatness that is Humanity to extinction here?

Hansel upholstered the bolt pistol and decided that he needed to teach a lesson; with the sights aimed he fired off a sound barrier shattering round that struck the Beowulve in the knee, the round itself tore the leg off of the body and shattered its femur.

With a loud thud and even louder roar of pain the Beowulve tried frantically to escape the emotionless void that began to slowly walk towards it.

'No mercy, no remorse, no penance, no survivors.' Hansel thought to himself as he fired another two rounds from the bolt pistol, both rounds severing the Beowulve's arms from its body, one final round broke right through the Beowulve's last leg, but this time only scant remains of flesh kept it on.

By the time he was upon the Beowulve it was thrashing and sputtering in pain, but its red eyes were on him, "Jaeger." Hansel said pointing his thumb to himself, "Prey." He pointed down to the Beowulve as it started to die from its wounds.

However its death would not come swiftly.

The chainsword roared to life, Hansel brought it to the Beowulve's crotch and pulled it all the way up to its neck shredding its body in half splitting and shattering the bone armor it had as if it was wet cloth. The teeth of the saw stopped at the Beowulve's neck, Hansel lifted the sword out and swiftly and removed the head from the body.

Hansel turned the mighty weapon off. He bent down and dug two fingers into the Beowulve's eyes and clutched tightly at the back of its head and lifted it into the air like a trophy showing it to the crowd. More specifically at Ozpin, "Inferior to Mankind."

* * *

*Drops the mic* The Gimm are by default inferior to the greatness that is Man! I wonder who Hansel shall be dueling next?


	6. Chapter 6

The crowd of students were silent, stark fear creped its way onto some of their faces, never have they ever seen such cruel brutality committed. Professor Port was even staring at the scene in silence, usually he would never shut up but right now he couldn't find anything intelligent or stupid to say.

Teams RWBY and JNPR stared deadpanned at Hansel as he tossed the Beowulf's head across the stage, "I think I feel sorry for that Beowulf." Jaune whispered staring at the devastated corpse as it started to disintegrate.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so cruel before." Weiss muttered, she wondered what Hansel's chainsword would do to the Grimm, if it would get stuck or if its teeth would break apart when it made contact with the bone armor. Instead it went through the bone like cardboard in an industrial shredder.

"That… was awesome." Ruby said earning several disturbed looks from her friends and sister, "Did you guys see what that pistol did? Whatever his weapons are made of and propelled by it is obviously better then Dust, he doesn't even have aura or semblance and he just killed the Beowulf by himself!"

Then it hit the group like a flying sack of potatoes; Hansel doesn't have his aura unlocked or his semblance active, and he just killed a Beowulf that was cowering from him. Not at any time in Remnant's recorded history has a Grimm ever done that to a Huntsman let alone someone without aura.

Hansel carelessly tossed the creatures head onto the stage as it started to disintegrate, the example he made was getting to them and he knew it, if it wasn't for the Kriegan discipline he would be chuckling at their reactions.

"I-I have never seen a Grimm do that before…" Port finally managed to sputter, "I don't understand."

"From what I gather about these worthless beasts they are attracted to fear and other emotions, is that not so?" Hansel asked glancing at the professor from the corner of his eyepieces.

"Yes."

"Then it probably didn't know how to react to someone devoid of fear and emotion." Hansel said with coldness giving the corpse a final kick, "I've seen mutants put of a braver face than this welp."

Port stared at Hansel, but then turned his attention to the rapidly decaying Grimm, "I'll… I'll be moving this cage then…good luck with your duel lad."

Hansel regarded him with a nod and then made his way back to the other end of the stage to prepare for his opponent, 'That thing could make a baby Grox look intimidating with the way it acted.' He thought checking the chainsword's teeth, 'It doesn't even leave its blood behind. It's not a spawn of the Warp otherwise it would've been tougher if not actually try fighting back.'

Elsewhere in the stands Ozpin and Goodwitch were having a serious discussion, "You saw that right? The Beowulf was afraid of him! How is that possible?" Goodwitch asked searching through her scroll's data base for similar events of Grimm cowering before anything for Oum's sake, but she found nothing.

Ozpin sipped his coffee pondering the words Hansel said to the crowd, "He did tell us that fear was not accepted on this world of his, Krieg. Many times I've heard of Huntsman claiming to fear nothing, but this is the first time I've actually seen it. What did they do to him?"

Though he was asking himself for the most part, he also knew it was a question that Miss Goodwitch, teams RWBY and JNPR have asked themselves, 'What sort of training removes fear?'

Goodwitch inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, "Mr. Hansel has completed the first part of initiation by slaying a Beowulf, the next part of his initiation will be a randomly selected dual."

The audience broke out into a frantic fearful chatter.

"Please don't be me, please don't be me!"

"Are you serious?!"

"I don't want to fight that guy!"

"He going to kill somebody!"

Hansel felt the ghost of a smirk spreading across his features, 'Inferior by all accounts even with their 'aura' they shiver like freshly sheered lambs.'

A hologram projection emitted above the stage, on the right side was a question mark within the silhouette of a person and a dice roll where the name would've been. On the other side was Hansel's picture without his mask on; it provided his full serial number and name, the name of his home world, and his combat stats showing he had no aura or semblance.

This of course brought an uproar of confusion to the students.

"What's a Krieg?"

"Are those numbers? Is that his actual name?"

"He doesn't have an aura or semblance? And he defeated a Beowulve?"

Eventually the dice roll came to a stop and a face appeared on the right side, "345768-00876-Hansel shall spar against Pyrrah Nikos, Miss Nikos you may leave to change into your combat gear while I debrief Mister Hansel of sparring rules."

The Kriegsman in question however was already making sure he had 'non-lethal' weapons equip. The only thing that could have a glimmer of hope of being seen as 'non-lethal' was his trench spike even though the shovel was sharpened and serrated. It was the best he had for 'non-lethal'.

So no longer needing the chainsword Hansel respectfully set it on the side, stabbed the Monoknife into the stage although without much force because the knife's of Krieg were meant to cut through to even Space Marine armor. The Steel Legion dagger followed next in a similar sentiment, he switched the safety (if it actually has one) on the bolter and set it aside by his weapons.

He began to spin the trench spike in his hand as Goodwitch came over unintentionally looking like a female Commissar, if there were any Hansel never saw them. She cleared her throat crossing her arms, "You do remember this is a non-lethal match"

"Yes, a bit odd, but yes I do acknowledge that fact Professor." Hansel answered truthfully, if anybody ever dueled in the Death Korps it was always to the death.

"Good, I wish you the best of luck; Miss Nikos is a four time winner in the Mistral regional tournament and has the appearance of invincibility."

The Krieger nearly scoffed, "So she won a couple of fancy pageants for fighting, should I be impressed? Because I can tell you right now she does not compare to the legions of Chaos I have faced, traitors that have devoted themselves to their Blood God. Do you really thing she impresses me?"

Glynda blinked several times, 'Blood God?' but she coughed and regained her focuses, "Just please try not to kill or permanently damage her."

Hansel stared her in the eyes for several seconds, "Then hope she is as good as you say she is, or at least hope she has a strong aura."

She sighed glancing over her shoulder to see Pyrrha come back with her weapons and combat clothes on, "Alright, get to your position on stage then."

"I will still be able to see the flower garden after this right?" She looked at the Krieger again, all he seemed to do was surprise her, being cold and merciless one moment and the next having the innocence of a child that was supposed to be long since torn from his personality.

No matter how confusing he might be at times she couldn't help but faintly smile, "Yes, of course."

Hansel nodded to her in thanks, a rare thing to ever get from a Krieg guardsman, almost as rare as earning their respect.

But now was not the time for Hansel to be thinking about flowers, now was the time to once again humiliate the inhabitants of Remnant although it has been an easily attainable feat so far. Even then as it was always taught during training, "Never underestimate your opponent. Even if they are inferior to Man they are by no means to be considered unfit warriors for it takes either a dumb or strong enemy to oppose the Emperor. In the case of Orks both." Echoed the words of the Regimental Watchmaster during Hansel's old days in the Krieg Schola.

He stood at the allowed distance for the duel; Pyrrha offered a friendly smile, a show of emotion that did not faze the Krieger who only stared at her like a wolf cornering its prey. He could see that she was nervous, her smile was forced and the fear was evident through her eyes.

The only word that Pyrrha could use to describe Hansel would be monster; he certainly looked like one from those horror movies that are shown in downtown Vale, unmoving and silent with a deadly aura pulsating off of him.

She's never been more terrified in her life, chills ran down her spine as she could've sworn she felt his eyes staring at her. Pyrrha gulped

Goodwitch stood between the two a couple of feet away and with a swift chopping motion she shouted, "Fight!"

Pyrrha immediately took a defensive stance expecting Hansel to charge right at her, but she looked over her shield and saw he hadn't even moved, 'What is he doing?'

She shifted her Javelin's form into its rifle state and fired a round to intentionally miss Hansel's head by inches, hoping that would spark a reaction. The bullet zoomed by his head and he didn't even flinch.

"What?" She was baffled by what Hansel was doing, normally someone would just charge head on and they would be fighting by now, but all he's doing is just standing there like a statue, what is he getting at? With a heavy sigh Pyrrha muttered, "Sorry, but we have to get this moving along."

Pyrrha inhaled deeply muttering a thousand apologies as she fired directly at his breastplate. To her utter horror the bullet just bounced off of his armor and landed on the floor bent out of shape.

Surprisingly Hansel bent down and picked the round up between his thumb and index finger, he flicked it off stage looking mighty unimpressed with the bullet. But then he started off in a dead sprint catching Pyrrha off guard.

'Shit!' She fired at him hoping for the rounds to slow him down; but it was nearly impossible with all of the side strafing he was doing, the rounds that did hit his armor only bounced off harmlessly failing at even slowing him down a tad bit.

With fearful haste Pyrrha changed Milo back into its Javelin form and raised her shield hoping to block his charge; unfortunately for her Hansel slid boots first for her shins instead sending her to the ground ungracefully.

Hansel recovered quicker than his opponent and delivered a punishing kick to her side making her utter a satisfying, "Oof!" noise sending her across the stage three feet. He did not give her much time to recover as he began slashing with the serrated edges of the shovel forcing Pyrrha to somersault backwards and put Milo up to absorb the hits.

Pyrrha was horribly struggling against Hansel's ferocious attacks, he was not giving her any room at all to fight back any time soon and if she didn't act quickly enough she would be in serious trouble; so with a desperate move she pushed him away with her shield, but that did her no good because Hansel was waiting for her to do that.

As soon as the shield went forward he grabbed around the edges and threw her and her shield a short distance across the stage; lifting shells into artillery did have its benefits after all.

Pyrrha rolled to her side instantly putting Akouo up as soon as she could, just in time to absorb a drop kick from Hansel. She was panting heavily after rolling back, he only landed so many hits on her and she was getting tired fast whereas Hansel's breathes were controlled. He didn't even look like he broke a sweat.

'How is this possible?' She thought with her shield raised, he was as fast as she was, but he wasn't a professional tournament fighter or a Huntsman in training let alone have an Aura, yet every hit felt like a cinder block going lightning fast, 'Just what sort of army creates a soldier like this?'

He glanced up at Pyrrha's aura meter; it was in the yellow, halfway there. His gaze met hers, both fighters waiting for the other to make the first move; Hansel twisted the connector on his trench spike, loosening it into its pickaxe form, he then moved into a lower stance.

Her eyes were anticipating every movement he made, careful to watch the slightest twitch his body made. Hansel was no amateur when it came to fighting; every move was violent and quick, there was no room for showmanship when it came to Hansel.

He charged forward low almost crouch like; Pyrrha assumed he would sweep her legs again but was unpleasantly surprised to see him jump over her, before she could turn around he punched her kidneys three times with his right hand and parried her shield swing with the pike end of his shovel and delivered a jab from the handle end into her gut knocking some wind out of her. He delivered a shoulder bash into her chest knocking her back, but she used the distance to stab Milo forward.

She instantly wretched at the sound of metal tearing into flesh, she covered her mouth in horror losing grip on Milo leaving it in Hansel's right shoulder. She expected him to scream in pain or cry out, but he was deathly silent.

Hansel looked at the Javelin in his shoulder and then at Pyrrha, "OhmyGodI'msosososososorry!" But he didn't pay attention to her babbling and ripped the weapon out of his shoulder wordlessly.

Her heart thumped extremely fast in her chest, she had never actually made somebody bleed before. But then her blood ran cold as Hansel removed her weapon without so much as grunting and began to swing at her with it; she used her semblance to pull it from his hands at a close enough distance to where it looked like she pried it out but all she did was play into his hand again.

As soon as she wrestled her weapon out of his hand he used the pike end of the shovel to sweep her leg out and shove his left shoulder into her. Pyrrha accidently let go both of her weapons when she fell with an indignant shriek, but in her fall she also disarmed him of the trench spike by kicking out.

That did not however turn the situation in her favor because in the next moment his left hand grasped her throat tightly and hefted her in the air by one arm.

Pyrrha struggled as hard as she could kicking him in the breastplate and scratching at his hand and mask, but he wouldn't let go. Her Aura was stealing away strength to try and repair the damage being done to her already aching body, somehow he hit her hard enough to fracture some bones, but currently it was spread thin as it tried to give her body more energy to keep from going unconscious from the lack of air.

'How does someone without aura have this much strength in one arm?!' Pyrrha screamed in her head trying to pry his fingers off of her throat, her face shone bright red as blood was not able to flow through her body, if he didn't let up Pyrrha would fall unconscious.

In her struggle she managed to push his coat's sleeve down and what she saw next put an inhuman chill down her spine. His entire left arm was metal; a prosthetic designed to look like the skeletal insides of a human arm.

The collective audience gasped at the revealing of his robotic arm.

Hansel tossed her immediately after she did that, a motion he did on pure reflex. He covered his arm and somersaulted to retrieve his shovel, re-twisting the connector to put the shovel back in its original form and storming towards Pyrrha with intent on ending the match.

She had managed to retrieve Akouo before a strong punch from Hansel's left hand sent her sliding backwards, he continued on mercilessly slamming his fist into the shield knocking her back further, again, again, and again until he tore the shield from her grasp to drive his knee into her gut.

As she bent forward he grabbed her by the back of the neck pulling her into the air before he tossed her to the edge of the stage. She could barely move, breathing haggardly gripping her side, Pyrrha looked up to see Hansel coming towards her with murderous intent, so she closed her eyes waiting for whatever blow he was going to deliver.

But the blow didn't come. She looked up and saw that he wasn't even looking at her; instead he was looking at her aura meter. It was deep within the red; Hansel had won, the only proof she even landed a hit on him where deformed bullets and a stab wound in his shoulder.

Pyrrha sighed with the relief that the match was over, with Hansel's personality she expected him to just walk away but instead he lent a hand down, "Few ever draw Kriegan blood and live to tell about it. Consider this a mutual sign of… respect."

She stared dumbfounded for a moment, but smiled taking his hand, "Doesn't your shoulder hurt?"

"As you've seen I have sustained much worse." Even with the blood still coming out of his shoulder Hansel allowed Pyrrha to lean on it, he must've had a high pain tolerance.

Goodwitch cleared her throat, "Mister Hansel has emerged victorious. He has now passed the second part of his initiation."

The room was silent; a student without aura or semblance just defeated one of the most prominent fighters in the region, not only that but also revealed a prosthetic limb that sent chills down the spines of the first years.

Ozpin rose from his seat and walked out onto the stage with a smirk on his lips, "Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

Updated and edited as of 12/23/16


	7. Chapter 7

(During the fight)

"Why is he just standing? Ren why is he just standing there?" Nora asked very impatiently.

"I don't know Nora. Maybe he's waiting for her to make a move?" He answered with a small amount of exasperation but also with curiosity.

"That would be a stupid move on his part, why would he even want to do that? He'd be giving Pyrrha a staggering advantage by getting a first hit! " Weiss said crossing her arms, utter bitchness dripping from her tone, "It's not like he's even going to have a chance against Pyrrha anyway; she's a four time winner of the Mistreal regional tournaments, and on top of that he's using a shovel instead of his other weapons. What is he thinking?"

"I don't know Weiss. But I don't think you should underestimate Hansel so much though; remember when he called himself a Deathkommando?" Ruby asked, Weiss nodded with a questioning look, "I don't think you get to be a Deathkommando by being a mediocre fighter, and his other weapons seem too dangerous to be used for a sparring match, I'm not even sure if aura can protect us from whatever his pistol fired."

"How do you figure that sis?" Yang asked looking slightly concerned about the grim tone in Ruby's voice.

"Dust rounds even the higher caliber ones don't blow off limbs like that, I know Crescent Rose doesn't. If anything I think he wants Pyrrha to shoot him so he can figure out how powerful Dust rounds are."

Ruby hit the nail on the head with that one because Pyrrha did shoot first, Hansel didn't flinch as the bullet passed by his helmet.

"Woah." Yang muttered.

The next round impacted Hansel's breastplate and bounced off pathetically like a stone, even with being shot Hansel didn't seem to register the round actually hitting him until he decided to pick it up to examine and to find it unimpressive, and not more than a second later he broke off into a dead sprint heading right for the bronze colored girl.

They jumped in their seats at his sudden burst of movement, "Looks like you were right Ruby." Blake muttered as she watched Hansel's movements closely, "What sort of fighting style comes from using a shovel?"

The next few moves sent tremors through their bones from the sheer brutality they were executed, "I don't think he's really even using a style." Yang muttered after watching Hansel toss Pyrrha by using her own momentum.

The teams grimaced watching him punch Pyrrha mercilessly in her Kidney's and jab at her into her midsection. But seeing Hansel get stabbed in the shoulder sent a wave of disgust through them.

Nora hid her face in Ren's shoulder, not particularly enjoying the sight of blood, "Ewwwewwwwewwww!" She cringed.

Ruby covered her mouth horrified, wanting to say something comforting but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Though she did make a small 'eep!' noise when he removed the Javelin without making so much as a grunt to signify he was in pain.

"Good Dust." Yang said covering her mouth with her hands.

"H-how is he still moving like that?" Weiss gasped watching Hansel slash after Pyrrha completely ignoring whatever pain he felt in his shoulder.

But then they saw what lies underneath one of his sleeves, all other moments of horror or disgust paled in comparison to the prosthetic arm. No one, not even the Headmaster could help gasping at the morbid attachment replacing his arm.

'Poor, poor boy.' Ozpin thought sadly as Hansel pulled his sleeve back up hastily.

Present time…

The fight was a victory for Hansel; it did not surprise him in the slightest however, the Death Korps never simply lose to anyone, they don't count dying as losing but as another form of winning in the long run, it meant they died in the Emperor's name.

But there was of course something he was excited for probably the first time in an immeasurably long time, he was going to see not one but an entire garden of flowers. To other guardsmen it was silly hearing about the Kriegsmen and their obsession over the plant but like an old Terran saying goes, "It's the little things that count."

He made his way down the arenas steps carefully not wanting to cause Pyrrha any more discomfort she was already in, it didn't really matter to Hansel how Pyrrha felt but he did say that she earned a certain amount of respect from the Kriegsman. That was a feat that few in the Imperial Guard could ever hope to achieve unless they shared the same sentiments as the Death Korps.

"Pyrrha!" Three of those individuals he met the day before came rushing over all of them looking concerned for the red haired warrior; if memory best served Hansel those three were on the same team as Pyrrha.

"Hey *cough* guys!" She replied weakly with a friendly smile, "That was one of the most intense sparring matches I think I've ever been in."

"Are you alright?" Nora asked covering her mouth while inadvertently starring at the bruises forming on Pyrrha's face.

"I'm fine. Maybe a broken rib or two and some aura exhaustion, but overall I'm fine." She said leaning off of Hansel's shoulder and falling directly on Jaune's, "Thanks Jaune."

"Ren get her other shoulder." Jaune said looking extremely worried about his partner.

"I'm fine Jaune, I'll probably need to take it easy for a while." Pyrrha tried weakly.

"Part of taking it easy is to talk less." Ren said getting her arm over his shoulder. Nora followed behind the four jabbering on about random household remedies for broken bones she found on Beacontrist.

"That was quite a fight Mr. Hansel." The Krieger turned around to find Ozpin standing behind him drinking that mug he always seemed to carry, "Brutal, but effective. Now as a student of Beacon Academy you'll be issued a device that we call a scroll."

The Headmaster pulled a metal device that he expanded by pulling the sides outwards making it into a data pad contraption.

"I don't have much knowledge in the field of technology; such things are usually to be handled by a Quartermaster or Techpriest. In fact I don't even think we're allowed to be in possession of advanced technology such as this without a Techpriest's blessing." Hansel said holding the 'scroll' as the Headmaster called it like it was a delicate holy artifact.

"I will make sure not to abuse the use of such a device after reviewing the Uplifting Primer's regulations about technology." He told Ozpin collapsing it down and storing it inside his coat.

"Techpriest? Never mind, I'm sure you'll explain that later but right now it seems that your new team leader wants to congratulate you." Ozpin said quizzically walking away.

"New team leader?" Hansel looked over his shoulder just in time to see a flurry of red rose petals flash by him.

"Ohmygoshareyoualright!OhmyDustyou'rebleeding,areyougoingdie?Pleasedon'tdiewejustgotyouonourteamandyou'regoingtodiepleasedon'tdie!" The amount of words the girl was spewing out started to get mind numbingly irritating.

Before Ruby could utter another mouthful a gloved hand covered her mouth, Hansel put up one finger with his other hand, "One at a time, stop talking so fast. Do you understand?"

She nodded yes and a moment latter he removed his hand, "Now, what were you babbling about?"

"We should get you to the infirmary because your arm is still bleeding! Doesn't it hurt? What if you die?!" Ruby screeched an octave higher at the end while waving her arms frantically.

"It stings a little yes, a bit of an annoyance. But hardly enough to kill me, even then so what? Who cares?" He said dully unbuttoning his coat slightly, from an outer pocket he pulled out a rag and stuck it over his wound, "Now I just need to get some stiches."

Ruby stared up into his black lenses with huge silver puppy eyes, "I care if you die, you're a friend."

Hansel raised a brow as the little black and red girl tried wrapping her arms around his waist and began to squeeze, "Are you attempting to crush me to death?"

Ozpin stops halfway out the door of the arena and listens to the conversation, "What? Are you saying you've never been hugged before?"

"I distinctly remember telling you I was created from the Vitae Womb, no parents, so no I've never been 'hugged'. What sort of use is it anyhow?"

"That's just… just sad, no offense, but it really is. A hug makes people feel better when they're down and sad and you need more hugs! After we get your arm fixed." She with little effort began pulling the Krieger out the door, nearly dragging him outside.

The rest of team RWBY watched the small interaction between the space German and Ruby. Yang had a small smile, "Aww, that was so cute and disturbing… mostly cute though."

Weiss was scowling (no big surprise there), "I can't seriously believe what he said, how can anybody be born from a machine synthetically? That just doesn't seem possible!"

"I dunno Weiss; I've never seen anybody that cold before. Every word he has said was completely devoid of feeling and every move he made on stage could've been potentially fatal." Blake said looking concerned.

"What do you mean by every move?"

"I think we all know he could've easily killed Pyrrha back there." The three girls give each other looks of concern and then stare at Ruby and Hansel walking away.

"So we basically got a psychopath for a teammate and left him alone with my sister." Yang said deadpanning.

"Yep."

Yang's left eye twitched horribly, "Oh my Dust… We're following them, now."

Down in the infirmary…

'This is my team leader?' Hansel asked himself as Ruby nagged the nurse to hurry up, 'Throne…'

"Okay, okay I'm getting to him miss just calm down he's not dying." The poor nurse said pinching the bridge of her nose with an annoyingly concerned Ruby bouncing on her heels.

"Sorry." She said meekly twiddling her thumbs with an embarrassed smile.

"Right, now then sir can you please remove your coat so I can get a look at your wound." The Korpsman nodded unstrapping the breastplate over his trench coat, next he unfastened the buttons on the heavy coat and let it fall back onto the medical bed.

His black Imperial Guard fatigues had a darker splotch of blood formed around his right shoulder; he unbuttoned the shirt and let the right side slide off so that the nurse can work on his shoulder, it was a little known fact but Kriegers hate being unclothed even in the smallest of ways. It made them feel uncomfortable.

The nurse wanted to inquire about why her patient didn't have his aura fix his wound but decided against speaking directly to the student with the scary mask. She didn't even want to know why he had scars all over the parts of his torso and the mechanical appendage replacing the left half of his shoulder. She wanted to sleep nightmare free.

Ruby however was fixated on the scars resembling claw marks and burns, her eyes drifted to the tattoo of a two headed eagle on his right arm with its heads near his palm. A cough from Hansel drew her out of her daze, long enough for her to realize she was staring. Trying to preserve whatever decency she had left Ruby covered her eyes with her hands, although she did peek through her fingers.

The Kriegsman stared at Ruby perplexed at what exactly she was doing, 'Why is she turning red? That's ironic, ruby is a red gem, a rose is a red flower… Rosenrot, that sounds like a good name to call her by.'

At this time the rest of the team entered the infirmary, "Ru-" Yang stopped dead in her tracks and a smile crossed her face, "I see your enjoying a little strip tease~"

Weiss and Blake face palm letting out exasperated sighs, "Yang just- just no." They both muttered turning their backs to Hansel so that they could give him privacy. Yang of course did not share the same sentiment.

"Mmmhmm, nice and lean with a couple of badass scars, oh and a tattoo. Defiantly your type Ruby." She said dripping with flirty sarcasm.

Ruby started boiling red, "Yang…"

"All done." The nurse said leaving before things got ugly.

"I'm just messing with you Rubes!" Yang says putting her in a headlock and rubbing her fist into Ruby's hair.

Hansel started to redo his fatigues and coat, finding that he no longer had any reason to be unclothed. The uniform could use a good scrubbing so later on he would have to wear whatever non-imperial wares they would provide until he got his gear clean.

The scroll in his coat began to beep and shake, "What the?" He pulled it out and pulled its sides like he had seen others do it and to his surprise a small map appeared on the transparent glass screen. It provided a detailed map from the medical ward to the outside, where the garden Professor Goodwitch said there would be, for her sake it'd better not be a lie. Kriegers don't like liars, liars are reminiscent of Tzeentch cultists, and cultists burned in holy fire.

Seeing on how his new team and leader were busy clowning around they probably wouldn't miss him. Although it would've been easy to just slip away, his Kriegan upbringing wouldn't just allow him to leave without a superior's permission.

The trouble wasn't really that his superior was young, hell he's had Grenadiers younger than him preside over him, it was just… she didn't seem like the most Commissarish type, she seemed to be very lenient with letting a subordinate trap her in a headlock, sister or no sister a Commissar would've shot her in the face already.

He tapped Ruby's head and showed the map to her, "Requesting permission to advance towards destination." Hansel asked with the usual Kriegan crispness.

"Uhh… sure? Permission granted?" Ruby mumbled not really used to the militaryesque manner of speaking.

Hansel gave a quick salute and marched away in a fast pace, earning himself a couple of curious glances, "Where is he going? What was on his scroll Ruby?" Yang asked releasing her younger sister from the headlock.

"I don't know, it was just a map of the academy. Let's see where he's going." Another evil smirk crossed Yang's face.

"Spying on your man to make sure no other girl can get his attention?" She chuckled heartily as her little sister feebly punched her arm.

"Really Yang? Blake asked pinching the bridge of her nose, "I highly doubt Hansel even realizes Ruby even likes him."

Ruby's face dropped slightly but then turned tomato red, "I-I never said that I like him- like that. I said that he was a friend… yeah a friend." She defended but not very convincingly.

"Which is why you were watching a little strip tease like a naughty school girl~" Yang said sing-songed pulling Ruby's cape over her head before the smaller girl could react.

"YANG!" Ruby used her semblance in a burst and tackle or in her case try to tackle Yang who just held ruby horizontally in between her arm and side.

"I'm just messing with you Rubes, c'mon lets go find out where he's going!" Yang said carrying Ruby like she was a suitcase.

Ruby started squirming, "Weiss freeze Yang with your icy stare!"

Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms delivering a sharp glare to her partner.

* * *

I'm going to be honest, this chapter is not impressing, I just wanted to get their sparring match reactions out there and torture Ruby a little bit. Okay well now that this is out of the way I'm going on hiatus... just fucking with y'all! (:


	8. Chapter 8

The scroll was a useful piece of hardware and Hansel was thankful that he could use it; he even offered a litany to the Machine God out of thanks for his generosity in allowing for such devices to be given out, though he doubted that any Mechanicus actually approved of this.

Outside the sun sat high in the sky shining brightly, almost like there wasn't so much as a layer of manufactiorum pollution in the sky or if there was it was unnoticeable, especially to someone who was used to the sight of manmade clouds. The fluffy white cotton clouds were sort of refreshing in a way.

Students that on both walkways stayed as far as they could from Hansel, hugging the wall in most cases, they wanted to be as far away as possible from Hansel. It was deeply concerning that a student that refuses to unlock his aura could be skilled enough to take down a fellow student a champion at that with such ease. If he didn't already look intimidating enough than this made him look like a walking nightmare.

But Hansel paid the faithless heathens no mind; they weren't worth the brain cells needed to acknowledge them and their flawed existence as warriors, they had too much identity to work as one functioning unit, it didn't matter how many the Grimm numbered in it was still unacceptable that the glorious Human Race has been pushed this far into extinction by such lowly creatures.

On top of that having to deal with another strain of abhumans, it made Hansel's skin crawl in all the wrong ways on how horrid their situation was and yet they still persist in frivolous things such as social status and fashion. Damnation. It made him sick.

Though it truly is a pain in the neck to think about all of those thoughts fled his mind as his eyes laid upon the most beautiful thing he's ever seen before, even more beautiful than an Adeptus Sororitas in a bikini. (Don't ask where Hansel got that image, blame his friend from Armageddon)

It was a large garden, nearly a field filled with flowers of every color and species that exist of Remnant all centered around another statue, not like the one by the entrance of the school. This statue was devoted to an armored warrior presumably a knight by the looks of it; whoever it was he must've meant something to the people of Remnant because a statue this ornate wouldn't be made for some lowly martyr. In fact it looked a little bit gothic in design. Strange.

"Hansel," The Kriegsman in question turned his head towards Professor Goodwitch and an old lady accompanying her, "I see you've found the statue of one of Remnant's greatest heroes, Carolous Liberatous the third. It is said that he was the first to establish a fortress Vytal, the fortress I believe was called Iron Keep."

Hansel nodded and looked back to the statue, something about it just seemed familiar with the robes and the armor but he couldn't place it exactly, "This is Mrs. Violet Greenfield, she is the gardening supervisor for Beacon Academy."

The old woman gave a friendly wave, her hair was true to her name but a bit dull with signs of graying, her clothing consisted that of which gardeners were expected to wear, and she had comically large eye glasses that made her pupils look bigger than they should be, "Miss Goodwitch told me you were interested in flowers young man."

"They are sacred from where I'm from." Hansel scanning the field with his eyes.

"Well then don't just stand there like a stranger, come along and take a look." She said with a toothy smile that excluded a couple of her teeth because of her old age; she didn't seemed to even be mildly concerned with coming at a distance with the Korpsman casually slinging her arm around his pulling him towards the garden entrance.

Most were afraid to even be near his kind, with the exception of Ruby who seemed somewhat fond of Hansel for some reason, even the Headmaster seemed uncomfortable around Hansel also like he was expecting him to lash out and go on a killing spree. But the old lady didn't give off the slightest quiver in her voice, her voice sounded kind and somewhat protective to Hansel, it was something he wasn't familiar with but at the same time longing to hear it.

What in the actual frak is wrong with him?

Back with the team…

"Did you see where he went?" Ruby asked aloud with a hint of distress on her face.

"I think he went out there." Yang said standing on her tippy toes with her right hand in a salute to block out the sun's rays.

Blake tapped her chin and raised her finger, "If he's a part of our team than that means he's on our roster right?"

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"Then as team leader you should be able to track him with your scroll."

"Oh." Ruby extended the small piece of metal and glass punching in a couple of letters and managed to pull up Hansel's file, with a couple of strokes of her finger she managed to pinpoint his location, "Found him! He's in the garden area!"

"Great Blake, you just gave her another thing to stalk her boyfriend with." Yang teased racing away as Ruby tried to hit her with a book.

"YANG!"

Now that that's over with, back to Hansel…

It was glorious, absolutely glorious. So many brightly colored plants ranging in every spectrum, for the Emperor's sake he wished he could shred a few tears of joy; but alas Regentropfen was not being played so he would have to keep himself in check for the time being.

"It took me and the staff awhile to plant all of these but thankfully nature has been kind to us, and a little bit of Dust doesn't hurt." The old lady said sporting a mischievous grin.

"A most beautiful field indeed, I don't believe I've ever been in the presence of something so divine before." He said with the amount of humility that was appropriate for this.

"Why thank you, most of the time nobody ever really stops and smell the roses these days," Violet smiles sweetly as she watched Hansel kneel down in front of the rose bushes and pull out a small sketch book, "You know I wouldn't mind if you picked a few, as long as you don't ruin the garden. But I'm sure I won't have to worry about that from you."

Hansel for once genuinely grinned, oh how so many other Kriegsmen would be jealous, how many would fist fight Khorne with rubber duck boxing gloves to get this sort of opportunity. This once in a life time opportunity. Perhaps it was the Emperor's will that sent him here to this world? It wasn't exactly like the world Terranis of legend but in his own way Hansel was starting to warm up to Remnant.

"I'll be back in a bit dear, some business to take care of with a delivery." Violet said walking off in her slow pace.

Hansel regarded her with a nod and went back to sketching the flowers. Unbenouced to him the biggest fucktards in Beacon were watching the elder lady leave so that they can make their move on Hansel. Another stupid thing they will sorely regret.  
Cardin and his merryband of dumbasses strode over to Hansel with their stupid shit eating grins and false bravado hoping to intimidate the Krieg soldier.

An Ork is smarter than them by this account. You never disturb a Korpsman in his happy place. You. Never. Fucking. Do. It.

"Aww is our new meat enjoying his sissy little flowers?" Cardin said with a voice best fitted for addressing a three year old.

Hansel didn't acknowledge him and continued with schetching the flowers, if that Neanderthal head of his could see that the Korpseman was not going to take his shit then Cardin was surely dumber than an Ork.

The fact he wasn't responding irritated the bully further, "I'm talking to you."

Again no response.

"Hey you mask wearing freak answer me when I talk to you!" He might as well have been talking to a wall, "Give me that!"

Cardin tore the small book from Hansel's hands and held it in the air tauntily, "Aww look at these pretty little flowers," He tears a page out and stomps on a rose, twisting his boot to tear it up, "Oops."

If there was ever a time for him to have seen the error of his ways, it was long gone.

Without so much of a warning Hansel shot out with his right leg and kicked Cardin's left knee inwards, snapping it out of place. The lumbering buffoon fell over with a scream that an opera singer could feel jealously over. The rest of the team had no time to react as each took a punishing blow to the head sending them into dream land, for their sakes they'd best hope they don't drown in their own blood whilst dreaming.

Cardin tried standing up and hobbling away on one leg, but alas it was in vain when what felt like the force of a truck struck his good leg shattering it on impact. He fell face first trying to crawl but instead a stronger force pulled him towards a small pond.

Hansel grabbed him by his hair and proceeded to dunk his head into the water, keeping him under for twenty seconds before lifting him back up for air, "Filthy heretic." Was the last thing he heard before his head went under again.

* * *

Uh oh... Ruby should hurry the fuck up before Hansel does something stupid, Cardin should've paid attention to the match. Now he just might go glug glug glug... stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby stared at the seen in horror.

It all just happened so fast, one moment Hansel was just sketching flowers (which was kind of cute in her opinion), then Cardin acts like himself, and then kick, punch, punch, punch, and stomp and now he's drowning Cardin!

"Hansel, Hansel! Stop!" She cried Rosewarping (I had to come up with a name for it) over to him hoping to find some way to snap him out of his state.

* * *

It's not like Hansel was going to kill him, no not at all! Just… maybe hold him under for a little longer… 'Frakking bastard! He torn my notebook and stomped a holy flower! That is a direct insult to all Kriegans living and dead!'

Hansel sneered underneath his mask.

'If this buffoon wants to live than something better damn well liberate him from my hands!' Almost as if on que a black and red blurr slammed into him with enough force to make him lurch a little bit and loose grip of Cardin's neck.

"Stop, you're done Hansel, its done… please… calm down." Ruby said straddling Hansel while keeping his hands pinned by her's, she wasn't pinning his hands for long.

"Get off me!" He snarl pushing Ruby off of him not too roughly but enough to send her a foot or too back. She looked him, emotionally hurt that he threw her off but also with confusion because she heard what sounded like a crack in his voice, "Go away!"

Ruby stood up slowly, Hansel's voice sounded strained and his breathes were heavier than what he usually sounded like with his mask on.

Was he crying?

He ignored Ruby for a second and went back to his notebook; the poor thing had not only that one page torn out but its spine had taken a small bit of damage to it, making some of the other pages look like they might tear out easier now, some water was on the future pages but those would dry out.

It did not however remedy his mood; this was not just anybody's book. It was her book… it was the book she gave him… it meant the world to him… But he was not going to cry Emperor dammit, no! 'No tears, be iron, be steel, remember Krieg and everything you were taught, neigh, drilled into your skull.'

'You are a deadman walking. You don't have emotions'

Hansel's breathing began to level and his eyes started burning less, but not the fire in his belly, he had a thousand ways to kill Cardin on his mind at the moment so much in fact that he didn't hear Ruby asking him if he was alright until she stepped right in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked slipping her hand around his gloved hand, "What did they do to set you off like…" She gestured to the knocked out boys and the half drowned asshat, "…this?"

He was about to tell her it was none of her frakking business until he remembered that Ruby was his CO now, "They tore a page from my sketch book and stomped a flower. Both are unforgivable attacks on sacred Kriegan Culture, it was pure luck you stopped me."

Ruby's eyes fluttered, "Y-you don't mean that, you would've," She stared into his eyepices and looked down, "You weren't going to stop were you."

"No." He said dismissively, he honestly wouldn't have stopped.

"My word what happened here?" The voice coming from the elderly gardener as she stood looking at the boys wide eyed praying silently that they weren't dead.

"Miss Greenfield! It's not what it looks like!" Ruby said quickly raising her hands defensively for Hansel's sake.

'Then what does it look like?' Hansel thought raising a brow under his mask, "They attempted to harass a member of the Imperial Guard, me, and did not foresee the consequence's that crime holds. Usually it's a penalty of death."

Violet's hands flew to her mouth in horror, "T-that seems awfully harsh."

"But underneath Headmaster Ozpin's firm orders and a reminder from my CO of my agreement with him I shall not carry out the fullest extent of the punishment." While half of that was utter bullshit, that friend from Armageddon was a bad influence, it would save Ruby the hassle of having to explain for him.

It wasn't her fault that Hansel saw red, it was Cardin's.

"I-I, you know the Headmaster needs to know about this still, good Dust." Hansel casted his eyes to the side not wanting to look the kind old woman in her eyes, the kind woman that welcomed him to her garden was now trembling like a leaf; just like everyone else Kriegans have ever met.

She wasn't gone for even two minutes and their entire relationship just drastically shifted.

Ruby sighed looking behind Miss Greenfield to see her team members nodding their heads in disapproval and just a little bit behind them was Ozpin sipping his mug with disappointment written all over his face.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

"Please explain this to me Mister Hansel, why did you devastate my students?" Ozpin asked with his hands in their trade mark steeple and a frown on his face. Glynda was standing next to Ozpin with a very disapproving frown.

Hansel sat in his chair with his sketch book on his lap, "As I have said before, they were harassing me and that was not going to fly. They tore a page from my sketch book and ruined a flower."

Glynda's brow furrowed, "That's it? They tore your sketch book and stepped on a flower?"

"To you they're just that. To me, they're everything." He said with a small spike in emotion, "I don't have much in life, I'm very well aware of how inhuman we seem to you non-Kriegans. But this sketch book is more than just a leather binding and paper. It is a reminder of my sister, Gretel."

The two older instructors blinked, completely blindsided by Hansel's reveal, "She was one of the only people in the Imperial Guard I cared for, family means everything on Krieg and when you don't even remember who your parents were then your sibling is the closest thing you have to a complete family. I have been alone for four years now, and my only physical memory of her is damaged. That fool is lucky Ruby stopped me."

"You never mentioned that you had a sister." Ozpin said plainly, again his sympathy was getting the best of him.

Hansel glared warningly at the Headmaster, "I didn't need to, don't bring her up ever again." He leaned in closely, "I mean it."

The Headmaster stared into Hansel's eyepieces for the longest time, he could tell that the Korpseman hadn't blinked; perhaps in his opinion Hansel was taking that commanding tone a bit far this time, but then again he showed the Headmaster three times already that he was a trained killer that knew absolutely no fear. That alone gave the Headmaster a very inhuman chill, a soldier like Hansel was extremely dangerous and should have his territory respected.

But that didn't mean he'd let him have free reign, "I understand, and you do understand that I need to punish you for nearly drowning a student?"

In all honesty he didn't know if Hansel realized that there were consequences for nearly killing a fellow student, however in truth Cardin's aura would've kept him alive for another thirty minutes but it would've taken only thirteen to cause brain damage his aura wouldn't be able to fix.

The gas masked individual sat there for a second contemplating, "One hundred lashes?"

"What?!" Both teachers gasped in unison.

"That is the usual punishment for a brawl between guardsmen is a public flogging, one hundred lashes each. I've already received said punishment before after encountering a drunk Vostroyan guardsman. It shouldn't be too painful."

'Good Dust…' The Headmaster thought forlornly, 'Poor, boy what did they do to you?'

Goodwitch was fairing no better, tears threatened to break from her eyes as she struggle against the urge to give this… this poor puppy a hug and tell him everything was going to be alright. But she knew it would be a fruitless endeavor with him, it was too late to save that puppy.

At least for her to save him.

"Hansel, we don't punish students so-so… barbarically," The Headmaster paused in thought and pinched the bridge of his nose, "and since I know that conventional means of punishing you are out of the question… how about you spend some time with your team and tell them about your world, then after that you tell us everything about the Imperium."

"That is a punishment?" He asked incredibly perplexed at the plainly simple task.

"Yes, I want you to tell your team everything you can about your planets history and then I want you to tell me all you can about the Imperium, and I want it written down to so that it can be documented."

It was a weak and seemingly pointless punishment but what was he to do? Hansel was patient enough to not care about a couple months' worth of detention, expulsion was out of the question, and he sure as hell would never lay a finger on another student like that. Especially one that's known only pain, which would make rehabilitating him even harder than it already is.

"It will take a month or so for the Imperial record, but I shall complete the other tasks just as you have asked." He said monotonously already thinking up of where to start in Imperial history, the beginning was quite a ways back but luckily he had memorized it, "Is that all you'll be needing of me?"

Glynda had her eyes closed before she finally spoke, "Your first kick broke Cardin's knee very easily. Is that another… prosthetic?"

"My leg was amputated by a Chaos Space Marine, so yes." Goodwitch turned away as a stream of tears started rolling down her cheeks. She did her best to contain her sniffling and trembling in front of the boy, 'He's just a boy, why him? Why anybody?!'

* * *

In the never ending insanity of the Warp, a dark god of change smiled sinisterly, "Because I wanted it to happen."

* * *

Hansel stared at Professor Goodwitch in confusion on what she found so interesting outside, "Hansel you are dismissed for now. Professor Goodwitch and I need to discuss some things."

He regarded the older man with a crisp salute before turning heel and heading towards the door with a steady march. Upon hearing the door from across the room close, Professor Goodwitch started to sob almost uncontrollably, doing her best to keep her crying from getting too loud that it would alert anybody else in the vicinity of the office. A foolish thought? Yes. But reasonable and considerate? Yes.

The Headmaster sighed putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close enough to where she could rest her head against his shoulder.

"That has to be one of the hardest students anybody could deal with." He said gently patting Goodwitch's shoulder; Hansel was defiantly a complicated boy, cold and unfeeling one moment and the next a bundle of suppressed emotions breaking out of there captive cell within his mind.

Ozpin paled at the thought of what sort of trauma caused Hansel to become what he is today, and more importantly what sort of enemy would require such training in the first place. Currently he was wondering if he even wanted to know anymore.

* * *

'That was surprisingly pleasant.' Hansel thought to himself on the elevator ride down, 'Once again Rosenrot worried over nothing like I told her.'

He almost wanted to chuckle, 'I'd love to see the look on her face, it's always nice to see that genuine sparkle in her eyes.' But his thoughts ended there and he frown, 'That damn book is starting to get to me, curse you Julius! Putting thoughts in my head where they don't belong with your damn romance novel!' It was very tempting to burn that book, so many times did Hansel want to toss it into a bonfire and warm his gloved hands by it… but damn it high hell it was addicting to read.

Not more than a second after the doors open a red black blurr slams into him for the second time in a day, "Omydustareyoualright?Theydidn'tgiveyouthreemonthsworthofdetentionorasuspentionor-"

"Rosenrot!" Hansel interrupted covering her mouth with his hand, "We talked about this earlier."

Ruby nodded her head up and down waiting patiently for Hansel to remove his hand.

Hesitantly the Krieger let her have the ability to speak again, "So what was your punishment?"

"It wasn't that bad actually, I was instructed to debrief the whole team about Kriegan history and then write a report about the Imperium of Man's history and display it to the Headmaster."

"What?!" A certain eavesdropping blonde brawler said coming from around a corner with a frown, "I hit on a couple of the cute male instructors and get three detentions. You beat up a whole team and nearly kill someone and all you have to do is write a history report?!"

"That history report is a chronicalization of ten thousand years of Human superiority to every other wretched alien race that dare exists in the God Emperor's universe. It will detail the accomplishments of His sons, the Space Marines, and our struggle against the Ruinious Powers." Hansel said with the pious pride that is expected for all Imperial Guardsmen, especially one from Krieg.

"Right…" Yang said sidestepping three feet away from him, giving her sister a warning look and a small unnoticeable gesture to Hansel.

Ruby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Blake and Weiss with you?"

Yang stuck her thumb back to the corner she just came from and then the two previously absent members of team RWBY appeared.

With determination in her eyes Yang walked right up to Hansel glaring into his eyepieces, "Just because you're on our team doesn't mean we trust you. We do want that explanation about where you're from; absolutely everything there is to know."

'Does she really think intimidation works on me?' Hansel thought rolling his eyes.

He looked towards Ruby and stared, "W-what?"

"I am awaiting further instructions."

"U-uh?"

"What do you want me to do? Where is our next objective?" Hansel said wanting very badly to face-palm, but such things would not be wise to do in front of a superior.

"Oh," She said stammering, "ok, well it's getting late so how about we turn in for the night?"

"Affirmative." He replied monotonously following Ruby as if she was Hansel's former Watchmaster.

* * *

Deep within the Emerald Forest…

The skies were dark with storm clouds rolling inwards from the south, however these clouds did not form normally as they began to swirl like a hurricane outside the eyes of the city, their blackness covered the sky as a swirl descended and stood horizontal, the ball of cloud began to spin faster and faster until purple sparks started to surge.

A whole through the fabric of time and space opened up and allowed four individuals to walk out; one covered in crimson brass plated armor carrying a sword and bolter, the next one armed with a staff and clothed in robes and tomes waved his free hand in the air summoning more storm clouds to cover the Warp disturbance.

The next one armed with a chainsword and billhooks covered in slime and grime giving off a glowing green texture to the armor and the respirator that allowed its wearer to breathe heavily.

Finally came the disturbing creature that glowed a bright purple and black, its face mutated and halfway covered with a mask, its left arm a sort of crustacean appendage.

Behind the four came two dozen crimson armored warriors, and another group wearing worn uniforms and armor. One of the worn soldiers had an industrial inscription on his mask, "Vraks Prime."

The Robed Cultist gazed upon the men that walked out of the Warp portal, "We're missing one."

The Khornate follower growled, "The Vraks Ogryn is just adjusting to being awakened after all this time. My Blood Pact and Vraks Remnants are accounted for, sorcerer!" He spat with venom.

"Control your temper, for now, Chaos Undivided has much, much work and scheming to do first before you indulge in your blood."

The Khornate growled turning to his men and pumping his fist into the air shouting to the skies in a metallic voice, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! GLORY TO CHAOS UNDIVIDED!"

* * *

The White Fang does not hold a candle to Chaos. Now I know you're wondering why I chose to use Vraks Prime Remnants, its because they looked cool and were actually a challenge and yes you heard it right, Chaos Undivided has reared its ugly head for the first time since the Horus Heresy. Now that they are on Remnant, I can only imagine what effect they will have.


	10. Chapter 10

The sleep from his previous night in the guest dorm was a very welcomed change from the weeks of having to run around on an ice world infested with Tau and Khornate cultists. But this time however Hansel had his sleeping bag and regimental blanket that he had stored in Ruby's locker without paying too much thought to it at first.

Unfortunately the punishment the Headmaster gave him made Hansel realize something, that they wanted to know about Krieg right when they got to the room, and he figured that he had no leave way in allowing it to wait until the next morning. With his extremely hampered experience in dealing with non-Kriegan girls he somehow knew that they would be highly demanding.

Why can't people be more patient?

Ruby clicked a few buttons on her scroll and opened the door allowing Hansel to go first into the room, "What do you think?" She asked gesturing towards the 'decorations' in the room.

It defiantly wasn't the regular Imperial propaganda that was for certain, he had no idea who these 'Achievemen were' but they seemed to be of some importance or social hierarchy to have their very own poster.

And of course there was nothing dedicated to the God Emperor. *sigh*.

"Well…" Ruby asked stretching the word out, she really wanted to impress him, but little did she realize that Hansel had no idea on what to say.

"Those beds look… imaginative." He said straining to find some sort of complement to please his leader, hoping that was one of the hopefully many 'right' answers.

"Thanks… we put some work into those beds; Nora was just a tad bit jealous when she saw them!" Ruby boasted with her fists on her hips and a Cheshire cat grin donning her face.

Yang cracked her back and frowned, "Yeah this is cool and all but can you, I dunno… about face or something so we get into our nightwear?" Secretly she wanted to test the Korpsman and see if he'd perv on the four of them, how could she be certain one boy in a room of four girls can behave himself.

Obviously she's never met a Kriegan besides Hansel.

Said Krieger looked to Ruby expecting her to give the order, "Oh, um yeah, can you turn around… please?"

'Please? That's the first time I have ever heard a CO utter such a word!' But giving off no outer emotion Hansel did that very thing, his thoughts drifting off to how his squad was doing back on that frozen hellhole.

Yang was the only one of the girls that didn't go into the bathroom and change; instead she changed behind Hansel by ten feet eagerly waiting for him to turn around so that she could punch his lights out. But to her disappointment and surprise he remained perfectly still staring at the white egg shell wall as if it was the art piece of the century.

She frowned in confusion, usually any other guy would've killed to be in this very situation so he could try and peak on the girls in the bathroom but this guy hadn't moved a centimeter from where he stood.

Maybe he was gay? Or maybe he was just following his orders to the letter.

Even when the three other girls reentered the room Hansel didn't move, they went to their respective beds and yet he still hadn't moved at all.

"Uh Hansel?" Ruby asked sitting on her bed criss crossed hugging a Grimm plushy close to her chest. He didn't move but spoke.

"Yes."

"Are you going to move… at all?"

"You have made no further instructions for me to do so." He answered plainly.

Yang frowned and Weiss narrowed her eyes, "Are you for real? You actually need her to tell you to move." Yang asked crossing her arms.

"Affirmative, insubordination is not tolerated, and a 'blamming' from the Commissar is the outcome." Hansel recited without missing a beat, 'blamming' was one of the cuter ways of saying 'getting your frakking brains out blown from your skull' but thought that the girls would appreciate this term better.

The four girls obviously deciphered that word quickly as they gave each other disturbed looks, "Well, you can… loosen up I guess… you don't have to stand there any longer."

Hansel turned from the wall and gave each of them a quick once over. 'Strange sleepwear.' He thought not really paying it any real thought. For himself he just stayed in his gear but set the sleeping bag or bed roll on the floor with his backpack.

"Are you alright with the floor? I mean Yang and I can share a bed?"

"I'd rather the floor if it's all the same."

Ruby blushed looking away for a moment, "O-okay, if that's fine with you."

Weiss took a critical look at the Kriegan soldier with her arms crossed; they only saw his face twice the entire time they've known him, "Before we get to hear your story, could you please take your mask off? I don't exactly want to talk to a mask all day."

Hansel gave a quick look to Ruby who inadvertently nodded her head vigorously. Sighing internally he once again removed his blessed breathing apparatus, and the scarred emotionally dead face starred back at them again.

Ruby for the very little time she's seen Hansel unmasked had already gotten used to his scared face, even though it did make her a little bit sad to see him look so… lifeless. It really did, and she did not like it one bit.

The dark gray and black splotched hair was still somehow combed back perfectly excluding the parts where the masks straps were. All in all, especially to Ruby, he looked like an average handsome young man.

Weiss brought a comb out from her drawer and began brushing her hair while still giving him the Inquisitorial stare, "I guess we're ready for you to start then." While Weiss still found it hard to believe Hansel was from another world it was impossible to dismiss all of the facts, and this would most certainly set all doubts aiside.

Hansel cleared his throat like a professional orator, "I was born on a planet called Krieg, it was once a wealthy and very dignified loyal Imperial world, our ecosystem had some problems in it but it did nothing to hamper the local population of flowers that spanned the planet for miles upon miles."

"Everything was perfect on Krieg, until the High Autocrat declared that the planet should no longer serve the Imperium of Man, so he renounced the Emperor as the divine ruler of all Mankind and sent the planet into a state of civil war. The man's name has become so hated that it has been wiped out from all Kriegan records."

"The traitors had the Imperial Guard loyalists outnumbered substantially; one man named Colonel Jurten had promised the Imperial Guard that no other forces would be needed to take the planet. It wasn't like they could anyway; the Separatists had gotten control of the Planetary Defense system which has enough ordnance to annihilate an entire fleet."

"Woah, how did your guys win though?" Ruby gasped starry eyed, immersed within Hansel's story.

"While the rebels had more men and weaponry they didn't count on the loyalists having long since forgotten and forbidden nuclear ordnance. With a heavy heart, Colonel Jurten fired the weapons into the atmosphere, raining down nuclear fire and isotopes that had completely changed the course of my planet's very landscape; incinerating the surface of the planet for days. After that, the civil war was now in the favor of the better prepared loyalists, the war took another five hundred years of brutal trench warfare and even in some cases the use of more nuclear weapons."

"Trench's replaced fields of flowers, barbed wires became the bushes, ruined buildings became our trees, and our cities were the miles upon miles of bunkers underneath Krieg's surface. Underground Manufacturums produced gear and weaponry, our training ground was the scarred surface of our once great planet."

"Since then we have sworn to pay for the sins of our ancestors with our deaths as tribute to the Emperor of Mankind. That was one thousand five standard years ago and our ways have not changed since. Are there any questions?"

To say their reactions were predictable was an understatement; Ruby was clutching the stuffed animal like it was a life line, Yang had dropped her nail file and was staring at him with a blank look on her face, Weiss had forgotten that her brush was stuck in her hair and let it hang, Blake had nearly dropped her Ninjas of Love book.

"That sounds… horrible." Blake whispered shifting her eyes towards the floor, the very thought of weaponry that could devastate an entire planet being used sent an uneasy chill through her.

Yang couldn't look at him any longer, "Yeah, that does sound horrible. Don't you hate that Colonel Jurten guy for firing off those missiles?"

"No."

Weiss sputtered, "W-what?!

"He made the right choice, it was not an easy decision for the Colonel, but it was still the right one." Hansel said with absolute confidence, "Jurten had no choice whatsoever, under no circumstances was Krieg to fall into the hands of the rebels. If we couldn't have our home, then no one would."

Ruby couldn't handle it any longer; everything about him was just so saddening, his life was sad, and his Planet's history was brutally sad.

He needed a hug!

In a small flash of rose petals Ruby slammed into Hansel wrapping her arms around his waist and gave the best hug she could have ever given anybody.

The only thing Hansel did was stiffen; his eyes widened in shock for only a fraction of a moment before they settled back to their usual thousand yard stare albeit looking down at Ruby with curiosity, until he remembered what she said about hugs… that they were supposed to make people feel better… strangely enough it actually did make him feel better… it also made his face feel warm.

Yang didn't know what to say, she wanted to smile because her little sister was finally taking an interest in boys, but she was also upset that said boy was a sociopath killing machine with a death wish.

It couldn't have been any number of the boys in Beacon, hell, even Vale! But no, it had to be the killer from space!

Ruby pulled away from Hansel with a large grin on her face, "Feel better now?"

He didn't answer; his face was a bright red with his lips pressed into a line looking extremely uncomfortable. Hansel blinked a couple of times unsure of what to say, "Umm… yes?"

Satisfied with his answer and not wanting to drag the moment out longer less she fall victim to Yang's teasing Ruby Rosewarped back to her bed, leaving Hansel unsure on how to process the situation.

So with a shrug he straps his mask back on and lies down on the floor with his back towards the others trying to process what the hell just happened, '…..What the frak?' Was the only intelligent sentence he could muster within the inner sanctum of his mind.

Never in his life had he ever felt so… warm other that current moment, not even with his sister around to cheer him up (whatever the Kriegan way of cheering somebody up is), it didn't help that she was also wearing whatever that fragrance was either; that original smell he detected back at the Bullhead when he first removed his mask for them, he wondered what it was because it was so sweet smelling.

That smile was also, what was that word Julius once used when he saw two kittens cuddling together underneath a Chimera… adorable? Yes! That's what the word was; whenever Ruby smiled at him like that it made his world seem somewhat more bearable.

Several minutes passed and he couldn't sleep, Hansel's thoughts were burdening him with questions, so many questions in fact it got to the point where he was questioning if the Emperor had saved him instead of someone more worthy? But such questions were dismissed as heretical thoughts that needed to be purged by mental holy fire.

But upon the tenth minute of his time awake he heard a soft pitter patter of footsteps on the carpet, thinking it was just one of the girls needing to use the facilities Hansel paid no mind to the owner of the steps until she knelt a foot or two in front of him and faced him on the ground lying down.

It was Ruby.

For a good three minutes Hansel stared at her without showing he was awake and waited, all she did was lay there smile and seemed to mumble underneath her breathe.

"Hey Hansel I-I… well, I have a couple of things I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

'Did she know I was awake?'

"but I was a little bit intimidated to ask you about them. Back in the garden, and I know you will never openly admit it, but I heard you sound like you were on the verge of crying when you saw your book torn. I won't tell anybody or anything, because I know its private and all, but I'm your friend you can tell me anything!"

He frowned at the word, Julius was a friend, but the word just doesn't seem to fit Ruby. She seemed better than a friend.

"I was also a bit hurt when you shoved me off, emotionally but you were angry at Cardin, but who isn't? You don't need to apologize or anything… I also wish you'd smile from time to time, but I don't really know if you do that."

Ruby brought her index finger to his mask and gently touched the mask, she curved her fingers up to the sides; if it was anybody else Hansel would've snapped the offending finger in half and then off… but for her he made an exception.

"Everyone may seem to be upset with you but don't hold it against them, they're just scared we all get scared once and awhile. I hope they'll warm up to you soon though, but I am your friend so you can talk to me about anything that bothers you!"

Her smile faded and she sighed, "Although I wish I was more than your friend… and that I could tell you all of that when you were awake… hopefully I'll be able to, goodnight." She said closing the space between them and pecked his mask.

On the outside it looked like he was asleep, but on the inside Hansel's mind was racing five hundred light years per second, 'She, she kissed my mask.' He wasn't angry in anyway, just surprised.

He let several minutes pass after she went back to bed for good before he stood up and stared at Ruby as she slept, it took a cough for him to realize he wasn't the only one away.

Blake slipped out of her bed and stood in front of the Krieg soldier, "She likes you, you realize that right?"

He removed his mask again to speak softer with a… sad look on his face?

"She shouldn't. I'm already dead. She's alive."

Blake frowned and sighed rubbing her temples, "Look, there's no way shape or form I can or anybody else threaten you, so I'm asking that you just… just be careful with her okay? People like her are rare and I don't want to see her hurt."

He looked her directly in her eyes, "By the Golden Throne I will never hurt her. I'd sooner shoot myself."

The Faunus in hiding nods not wanting to risk waking the others up by talking any further, "Goodnight Hansel."

For a moment he just stood there, taking one last look at Ruby before reassuming his previous sleeping position with his mask back on. Before Hansel let the blissfulness of sleep take him he put his finger against his mask and practiced the curving motion Ruby made before.

* * *

Emerald Forest…

Miles away in the darkness of the Emerald Forest another portal opens up; this time spitting out several large green skinned beasts against the trees, each one making a small cry of pain that would appear comical from an outside perspective.

One of the Orks wearing a mock Commissar hat rises from the ground and cracks his back; he kicks some of his men to get them on their feet.

A growling takes the Orks attention as a black mass of fur and bone comes out of the bushes, "Ehews dis git?" He asked upholstering his Mork Magnum Slugga Special with a smile, "Et's see if them Weirdboyz's mod works."

The beast roared charging for the Ork.

"WAAGH!" The Ork bellowed charging forward; he grabbed the beast by the throat and fire into its midsection, a large burning hole appeared shortly and through that hole the round kept on going as it burned through the foliage even into the planet itself.

He hefted the corpse at a tree after taking the skull. He raised it into the sky to proclaim to his Gods with a roar. His name was Blitz Fraggskull, and damn it all he shall become the greatest hero in Ork Kultur.

* * *

A little shout out to 37, he provided me a list of Ork OCs and some ideas on how to improve the story, he alos helped me come up with the names of some Imperial Guardsmen who have yet to come. Also, I am working on the next chapter of the Walking Death Korps, Tankbuster has pointed out to me that y'all have been patient so I guess I won't torment you guys any longer; and I have also considered your idea Thaqif, yes I have considered making your request for a High School of the Death Korps, won't worry about it, I'll be releasing updates and new stories galore when Thanksgiving break comes and Christmas break. All in good time, fear not for it shall be done!


	11. Chapter 11

Before the light of the sun even touched the window Hansel was already up; after a Kriegsman has had a good amount of sleep they tend to wake up earlier than most people, their routine would usually start with exercise and weapons maintenance, but this time Hansel only needed to do one thing.

Clean his frakking uniform.

It was still stained with that wretched Tau blood, longer than he would have wanted it to be, he may've had a gas mask on but whenever he had his mask off he could plainly smell the dammed blood and it annoyed him. Plus it was a poor example on all Kriegsmen to have improper maintenance of his equipment.

It had nothing to do with him looking nice for Ruby at all, whatsoever… okay maybe a little bit…

No matter the reason it still needed a good scrubbing; luckily the laundry area wasn't too far away from the dormitory, so after carefully emptying his pockets he tossed his coat and fatigues into the wash leaving him in his extra pair of Imperial underwear and black Imperial tank top. Both of which had a golden Aquila design in the middle.

He spent thirty minutes staring into nothingness patiently awaiting the machine, and- (okay so he's washing his clothes I'm not going into detail about that)- with a clean pressed and toasty warm uniform Hansel walked out of the laundry area with a little hop in his march.

Not only did his uniform get cleaned but the little flag he was using as a sort of cape; it was actually a Kriegan skull helmeted with metal wings on its sides, it had gotten dirty with all of the blood and muck but now it was currently scarring the hell out of everybody that passed him by in the hallways, but then again with his new reputation on campus it didn't take much for other students to flee from his sight.

It was a rare occurrence to hear about someone with an aura being beaten by somebody that hadn't unlocked theirs; it was however done at a long distance and a one a hundred chance. Beating a Mistreal champion and four other students however was a frightening realization that aura could only do so much before superior skill and technology beats it into submission.

A war here would be utterly devastating.

Hansel picked up some information that the last war on Remnant was fought decades ago, that seemed like an impossibility for him to comprehend. War was just as common as nature. How there not be a war after all of this time? Obviously the reason being is that they haven't encountered the Ruinous Powers or any other xeno race.

He had little belief in this planet fending off Tyranids, hell, everybody else had a hard enough time doing that and there was no shame in admitting to that. It would be interesting to see the Necrons and Tyranids fight each other, then swoop in and kill off whoever is left.

That would be fun.

But now was not the time for fun, he had thirty minutes left to get back into the room before the alarm clock goes off. He wouldn't want to worry Ruby… and the team, yep he did not want to worry the team.

Hansel opened the door with practiced stealth so that he wouldn't prematurely awaken his roommates. He looked at the numbers on the clock and almost grinned, 'Thirteen minutes to spare.' Not record time but better than he originally anticipated.

With just a small amount of time to himself he brought out his novel and started off from where he left off. Several pages later and the alarm went off like a siren making all four girls jump out of their beds into the air for a second only to collectively groan in irritation that their sleep was interrupted.

"Damn clock." Yang whined with her pillow covering her face.

Weiss stood from her bed rubbing her eyes and sighing. She nearly shrieked seeing Hansel standing in the middle of the room staring at them with a book in hand, "Baah! Don't do that!"

Blake sat up and saw what the young heiress was yelling about, "Good morning Hansel." She groggily said squinting when she saw the book in his hand, "What's that?"

"A book a friend of mein sent me."

Blake slid out from her covers scratching the back of her neck, "Who's that?"

"Julius Romano, Sgt first class of the Armageddon Steel Legion's 101st Legion, he is tank ace and a most trusted friend. I did two tours on Armageddon before I was rotated out to another field that required my Regiment."

"The book he sent is a love story between a guardsman and an Adeptus Sororitas."

Blake stifled a laugh, "Why did he send you that?"

"In the message he wrote, and I quote, 'Learn to live a bit before you bite the dust Mister Reaper.' He somehow thought I would enjoy this… I can't stop reading it."

Blake nodded but smiled inwardly, 'Then there might be hope for Ruby yet.'

Yang raised a brow, "That sounds sweet, a bit out of character for you, but sweet. I kind of expected a war novel from you."

'Maybe I was being too harsh on the guy, it's still his first week and well he's had a hard enough time already.' She thought giving him a friendly smile, a gesture that of course goes unnoticed.

Ruby was the last one up, yawning loudly as she stretched her arms a little bit, "Good morning Hansel ho- oh, you cleaned your uniform! It looks nice."

The Death Korpsman's heart started beating slightly faster, "Thank you very much." He said giving Ruby a salute, she smiled and returned it in the same fashion.

After waiting for the girls to get finished clothing themselves in their school uniforms he followed them silently to the first class he was assigned to, history with Professor Oobleck. That sounds hopeful; perhaps some Imperial history might be hidden within the class curriculum and nobody really noticed it to be such.

Within the class…

"And this is Professor Ooblek's room!" Ruby said throwing her arms outwards spinning around showing off the classroom although it wasn't much to look at… it was just an amphitheater designed to be a classroom.

Up in the seats every other student was currently shivering in their seats, except for team JNPR who sat there with deadpanned expressions, "Oh crap, it just had to be this class." Jaune said finding his book he usually never read in class very interesting.

Pyrrha was not in class as she was still recovering from the beating she took from the Imperial Guardsman; Nora however was more than happy to Livestream the class to her scroll. Instead of shivering in fear or showing signs of discomfort she smiled instead, "I hope Hansel can adjust to the class."

The Kriegsman gave the room a quick look around, satisfied with the impression he's made to the other students and finding himself slightly disgusted that an abhuman was in the room. The ability to gain Imperial citizenship or not it did not disconcert the fact that the rabbit eared girl wasn't fully human. But such things can be ignored for the time being, since he was currently listening to Ruby.

"The Professor likes to speak really quickly and drink a lot of coffee to move around the room as fast as he does, talking faster than anybody can write down. He likes to give out a lot of boring homework."

A flash of green appeared behind Ruby, making the poor girl utter out a small 'meep' noise, "Ah Miss Rose speaking so fondly of me already?" The green haired man asked with a steaming cup in hand.

"Nope, just telling Hansel a little bit about the class… hehehe." She replied poking her index fingers together and shyly stepping to the side.

Oobleck adjusts his glasses getting a better look at Hansel, going as far as walking around the Kriegsman getting the full look of what his clean gear looked like, "I see you fancy skulls very much Mister Hansel."

"They are representations of Kriegan and Imperial culture."

"And why is that?"

"Whenever a Krieg guardsman is selected to be a Grenadier we decorate our masks to that of a skull, it is a sign that we have accepted the fact that we are already dead." Hansel said staring the green haired mess of a teacher in his eyes.

Oobleck furrowed his brows, "I see. Well class is about to begin, please take a seat somewhere that is open." He watched the Kriegsman march silently to an empty seat, next to Ruby.

The Professor clears his throat and points to the chalkboard with a ruler, "Today we shall be reviewing the events of the Faunus Rights Revolution before your test Friday, I suggest you take good notes."

Hansel brought out a small leather book bearing an Imperial Aquilia insignia, the book itself looked worn but sturdy, it was around two and a half inches thick with only forty percent of it filled out with footnotes about enemy positions and tactical drawings made to map out the battle field from bird's eye view.

And now it was being used to take notes in a schola.

* * *

After twenty minutes Hansel sighed underneath his breathe, it wasn't because the Professor spoke fast, Hansel's heard faster, no it was because he was disappointed with this battle that took place. Originally the Humans had the upper hand but because of the General's ignorance as a field commander he lost the battle to the Faunus, on top of that they captured him and his forces surrendered.

'I'd sooner be impaled by a Tyranid than surrender to some abhuman filth!' He thought nearly snapping his pencil out of irritation.

Ruby noticed how tense Hansel started getting when the lecture came to the part when the general underestimated the Faunus and lost the battle turning the war in favor of the Faunus, she was aware of how racist he sounded on the Bullhead but reasoned with he didn't know just how human the Faunus actually were and she hoped that he would be able to understand that.

She wouldn't bet any money on it though.

"Now, Mister Arc," Oobleck said warping in front of the blonde boys desk, "it's been a two weeks since I last asked you this. What was the advantage the Faunus had over the human soldiers under General Lagunes command?"

"Night vision, Faunus can naturally see in the dark. Defiantly not binoculars." He said earning a small chuckle from the Professor.

"Indeed Mister Arc."

"That is a rather poor reason from the Faunus to win, and an even poorer excuse for the General's defeat." Hansel said staring directly at Oobleck, "Such incompetence is inexcusable, his men should've attacked with more vigor the moment General Lagune was captured."

Oobleck frowned, "That would more than likely resulted in General Lagunes death and even more casualties for both sides with most of the deaths on the human's side."

"Acceptable."

"Acceptable?!"

"It would most certainly be better than surrendering to any opponent, especially non-humans."

Oobleck frowned and zipped right in front of Hansel's seat, to his credit the Deathkommando did not flinch, "What about the men? They had families to go home to."

"Irrelevant. The price of victory is always to be considered high, they should have waged a war of attrition the right way instead of using a sizeable force during a night raid. Only squads of five men are suited for such a task."

"General Lagune was an inexperienced commander."

Hansel reserved the desire to snort, "That sort of excuse gets a man shot for incompetence."

"Are you saying your military would shoot its own men for incompetence?"

"The Imperial Guard does not tolerate the following; incompetence, cowardice, questioning authority, and above all else heresy." Hansel said with crisp monotone factuality.

"What by your terms is 'heresy'?" Oobleck asked stiffening at the sour tone Hansel developed when he pronounced the word.

"Heresy includes to consorting with xeno filth, attempted secession from the Imperium of Man, and more specifically worshipping the Ruinous Powers of Chaos and other beings of the Warp. The punishment is death by fire."

A chill ran up Oobleck's spine, everything Hansel spoke of was spoken

"What's the Warp?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Imagine it as a sea; a sea of psychic energy and souls, now, imagine four monstrous beings inhabiting that sea twisting it with madness and deception. With their only goal is to destroy us inside and out; their weapons being traitor guardsmen and Space Marines followed by daemons."

"That's the Warp in a nutshell."

"Well, that sounds terrible. Who are these 'beings' you speak of?" Oobleck asked switching his scroll on to record.

Hansel stared at the man for several long and serious seconds, "I will utter their horrid names once, and once only."

"Agreed."

"They are the Gods of Chaos, the sworn enemies of the Imperium of Man. There are four gods each of them incredibly powerful and dangerous; Khorne, the Blood God as his followers call him. He is the God of murder and war, his cultists are most often fought in battle."

"Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways, a supposedly wise god of infinite knowledge. Not even coming close to his grace, the Emperor of Man though. This god in particular likes to play mind games, changing the courses of worlds and battles for his own amusement."

"Nurgle, or the Lord of Decay, is the Plague God. He creates disease after disease to plague everything, offering his followers immortality through disease."

"And the one I hate the most. Slaanesh, the Dark Prince of Desire, where everything including pain is considered pleasure to that freak." Hansel scrunched his face underneath his mask feeling a bad taste cross his mouth, "All of these heathen monstrosities feed on the souls of their victims and cultists to gain power, they kill off entire worlds just because they can."

"But a fifth god is often times left out for he is an outcast to them; the God of Anarchy, Malice, a god of Chaos that targets the other four and everything else. If anything he is one of the more dangerous ones. Malice's lesser daemons can cut through a dreadnought without any effort, and his higher "Guardians of Contradictions" even terrify Bloodthirster daemons of Khorne."

Oobleck stood unmoving with look of discomfort on his face, "They are the greatest threat to the Imperium, but they are but one of many."

"I… I can see why you're trained to be so… ruthless." Oobleck said recovering from his initial shock.

"The Archenemy shows no mercy, no quarter. Neither will we. That is why the very idea of surrendering is unacceptable, and why the General would be shot for incompetence, a Lieutenant Commissar could fair far better with feudals at his command."

The school bell rang, shaking Hansel and Oobleck from their conversation, "C-class dismissed, read pages thirty to sixty to review for the test Friday…" He appeared by his desk moving some papers around as the students left, at least pretend to as he watched Hansel leave with Ruby out of the corner of his eye, worrying for the safety of the team that just acquired a new fatalistic member.

Deep down he had hoped that everything Hansel said was just delusion of a closed minded society. But even he doubted that.

* * *

A lesson in Chaos and why failure is not an option in the Imperial Guard; its obvious now that Hansel has acknowledged Ruby's affections and now its his time to start returning them, please don't be so upset with the jab I made towards Velvet remember: Guardsman logic.

Also Thaqif... I said that I will do your idea for a story... for some reason you don't have an account so I can. Not. Talk. Back. To you! I'm trying not to be rude here but that's the case I'm making.

Walking Death Korps shall get an update, I'm currently making the longest chapter I can with it because it switches through four different povs. Patience I say!


	12. Chapter 12

Emerald Forest, outskirts of Mountain Glen…

The Warband of Chaos Undivided made much progress in the first day they arrived on this planet, the Lesser Daemon Igor had created a map for Montresor Amontillado de Caskius, the psyker guardsman that served Tzeentch, with details of a cave system that the band of traitor guardsmen could set their base of operations in.

Mountain Glen as it was called, one of the only land marks the Daemon could make before it had to flee from the beasts created by the Outcast God; these 'Grimm' were apparently able to sense negative emotions in human beings and these Faunus abhumans he kept babbling about.

It was displeasing to hear that the Outcast God's monsters still exist; they are truly the greatest achievement this being of the Warp has made, they are designed to hunt everything the Chaos deities stood for.

Thankfully he had a masking spell to hide the Warband otherwise they'd be up to their necks in those beasts.

Montresor stopped the Warband and brought up a pair of binoculars to his mask's metal eye holes. An evil smile made its way across his face, "Khan Iron Soul, come, see what I see."

The Khornate warrior standing six foot six snarl lowly peering through his Daemonic styled horned helmet's eye holes, he began licking his lips with his Chaos branded tongue uttering one word.

"Sacrifices."

From their perch on top of a cliff shrouded by trees they could see plain as day the nine individuals wearing white and black uniform with Grimm masks patrolling a perimeter, on a path leading straight towards the warband.

Originally from the reports of Igor, he initially thought that they were worshippers of the Outcast God, but he was wrong. They were dressing up as monster for blablabla… humans...blabla… civil rights, trivial things Montresor didn't care for.

All that mattered is that they were two things that Montresor wanted; information and sacrifices. They would need more to open up Warp portals grand enough to summon men, vehicles, Traitor Marines, and possibly a Blood Thrister Daeon… yes that would do.

"Khan, I just want three alive, the rest are yours." Montresor said his eyes glowing purple as he was about to begin a spell.

"Blllllllooooooooooooooddddddddd…" He muttered waving over seven other Bloodpact guardsmen.

* * *

The White Fang scouts were making their daily routes on the outskirts of their base hidden within Mountain Glen, usually this patrols would go with one or two Grimm sightings, Goliaths mostly, a lower level Beowulve on the 'hectic' days.

A boring assignment.

But today the lead Faunus, a rabbit eared soldier, heard the distinct sounds of shuffled walking and heavy breathing. He ordered his men to lower and hide themselves in the bushes with a swift hand gesture. He waited with the sights of his machine gun pointed towards the road.

Several seconds pass before an elderly man with a walking staff ventures down the road walking slower than a snail's pace.

The lead scout jumps out aiming at the old man, "Freeze!" His scouts follow suit aiming their sights at the old man.

"Oohhh my! Wah, what did I do?" The old buzzard asked stepping back.

"You're trespassing on White Fang territory old man, keep your hands where I can see 'em and you won't get hurt."

"You don't want to hurt me?" The scout frowned at the remark.

"No, so don't make me."

"Thank you my boy, for your kindness I'll make sure you don't die first." The elder man's eyes flashed an unnatural purple/blue glow, the scout staggered backwards as the old man's whole body flashed a bright blue.

After the flash the old man was gone, and in his place stood a being that sent shivers down the scout's spine; in the place of the old man stood a figure half a head higher, dressed in worn armor that was decorated by unrecognizable runes and scroll trappings, a metal mask covered the man's face.

The mask itself was of a skull like visage of a demonic beast with three eyes, two of which were utilized for sight. His walking stick was now a staff with some sort of wheel-like insignia on top.

Before any of his men could react to the thing in front of them, eight crimson armored monsters of men wearing iron masks decorated with sharp teeth came down from the trees howling the most terrifying battle cry he's ever heard of in his life.

One that would haunt him for the rest of his days if he lived long enough.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" They screamed in unison, armed with a variety of weapons; axes, swords, and lasrifles.

Two of the Fang members where unlucky enough to be skewered by lasrifle bayonets and risen into the air screaming in ungodly pain as they bled like pigs.

One cultist slashed with a hatchet across a cat Faunus man's face, reliving him of the face as his aura shattered upon impact; the cultist chopped his head in half with the next strike and began chopping at his corpse again and again laughing like a kid playing whack a mole.

Khan himself bisected a Fang soldier with one slash from his dammed broad sword and with a quick flick of his wrist amputated the arm of the closest soldier and punched through his chest clawed gauntlet first.

He raised the poor Faunus in the air as the poor thing sputtered in pain, a pain that was relieved when the sword wielding hand assisted in tearing the poor bastard in half.

One had the flight instinct as the battle turned into a bloodbath; he didn't get twenty feet before a hailstorm of lasrounds broke his aura and wounded him severely. Crawling would've been a feat on its own with the amount of pain the Faunus was in before a Pact member came up from behind his prone figure and promptly debrain him with a masonry hammer.

The scout leader was back to back with the last two of his squad members, none of them could raise their weapons to the murderous human creatures that surrounded them. A thick black iron chain was whipped around them by one of the Pact's Trapmasters, with the thick and heavy chain pinning their arms and bodies together they abandoned their guns all together pleading for mercy.

Today must've been either they're lucky day or the worst thing that could ever happen to those who fought the Ruinous Powers.

Becoming captives.

* * *

Back at Beacon…

The walk to the next class was silent between Hansel and Ruby; she was still wrapping her head around the fact that the Grimm, the monsters that have hunted Humanity and Faunus kind for all of their history were basically nothing compared to the enemies Hansel and his people have been fighting against, monsters that took entire planet's and on top of that souls.

The very idea of having your soul taken was paling for any aura user.

Hansel himself was still fuming over how weak human history on Remnant was; he was especially annoyed with this false concept of peace they believed in. There was no such thing as peace, only an intermission between wars to rearm and rebuild only to destroy again, that is how the world worked.

He wouldn't have it any other way… maybe… no, no maybe's. Maybe's aren't meant for his kind, and there wasn't a shadow of a doubt in Hansel's mind that they were making him weaker with this 'compassion' they've been showing him, and he did not like it not one bit. He needed to be focused, a closed mind is a focused mind.

Professor Port's class the next one on the schedule; from what Hansel gathered Port was supposedly a boring teacher that taught about Grimm and how to combat them, of course for the most part its him telling all of them one of his many adventures as a younger man.

Sounded like an old Commissar that had too much Asmaec without the drink itself.

The man certainly looked like he would enjoy a flagger or two of alcohol from the roundness of his gut, yet oddly seemed looked like he would be able to handle himself. But how in the hell could he see with his eyebrows covering his eyes?

"Mister Hansel, it is a pleasure to see you again my boy! You gave us quite the show!" The fat jolly Santa Claus looking teacher said with hearty jubilee.

"…"

Port cough a little bit feeling slightly embarrassed, "Well I hope you don't mind but I was hoping you would like to perform for us once more with one of your weapons?"

"May I leave now sir?" He asked monotonously but on the inside sighing with relief that he'd get to kill something. Port nodded and Hansel left as soon as his legs could carry him.

However in his haste to leave he completely ignored his teammates who were trying to get his attention, one in particular, "Wait!" Ruby called but Hansel didn't hear her in time.

"What's going on Professor?" Weiss asked frowning at the supposed rudeness Hansel showed Ruby.

"I wanted to see if the reaction that Beowulve had could be replicated, if it does then we can confirm that Hansel is truly fearless and therefor an invaluable asset to us." The members of team RWBY stared deadpanned, that actually made some sort of sense coming from the usually nonsense incarnate teacher.

Hansel returned but this time he had his lasrifle converted into the weapon that every Grenadier carried once in their lives, the Hellgun, it was their lasrifle that had a stronger kick than the other 'flashlight' guns the regulars used. But had only twenty five shots before the battery either needed to be recharged or discarded.

It immediately took Ruby's interest, "Oh we haven't seen what that one does! I wonder what caliber it shoots?" Weiss rolled her eyes as Ruby started off naming numerous and very wrong calibers.

Port chuckles heartily, "A rifle with a bayonet this time? I see you like to switch things up, are you ready for your prey lad?" He gestures towards the cage with his blunderbuss axe… thing.

Hansel responded by leveling his sights at the cage, ready to kill whatever came out of it.

The lock came off and in a flash the Grimm leap out of its cage; the Beowulve roared in anger as it tried finding the portly human that locked it in the steel cage, it was frightfully disappointed when it felt a disturbance in the room. Said disturbance was standing twenty feet from it.

As Professor Port predicted the Beowulve started to whimper and shake violently, trying to find a way to escape the anomaly standing in front of it. But fate wasn't on its side.

The first shot went right through its knee, disintegrating it causing the whole leg to collapse with the lack of support.

'No mercy for the wicked, no mercy for the heretic.' He thought as another lasround burns the Beowule's connection to its arm and shoulder away, making its now useless left arm dangling.

Another round sounding off struck the beast in the chest; its bone plating offered mild protection as it started crumbling from taking the initial round. Hansel raised his bayonet as he neared the downed beast. This one however had more fight in it.

With a last ditch attempt the Beowulve lashes out with its good hand to try and wound the anomaly walking towards it, except Hansel's bayonet was lowered at the right angle to amputate a full half of the Beowulve's hand. The poor thing didn't have the time to scream as Hansel repeatedly stabbed its chest with the bayonet.

Satisfied with his work Hansel watched the corpse begin disintegrating into mist, "Once again Mister Hansel you prove that you are a truly fearless and powerful Huntsman in training." Port announces patting the Kriegers shoulder.

"Again, I have seen better." Hansel muttered leaving the classroom to store his equipment in his locker. Today was turning out to be an annoying one; first the history of Remnant turned out to be highly disappointing, the humans here appeared docile with this false sense of peace and comfort to the point where the only 'Kingdom' with an actual army is this Atlas place.

Secondly, their 'threat to Mankind' was a complete and utter joke. Orks were at least crafty in their own way and to their credit showed little fear. That is until they meet the Death Korps. Somewhere along the line they got the notion that whenever they killed a Kriegan that said soldier will come back from the dead looking for their killers.

It provided a great way to demoralize the xenos, but it's just a ghost story, sure there may have been notions that genetic memory is passed down but Hansel himself has never experienced such a thing, yet. As far as he knows that very well might be true, but until he can confirm it will remain just a ghost story.

They had no idea how dangerous the Ruinous Powers actually were, while the description he made was good it was in retrospect a summary compared to the actual truth. The actual truth would've made them curl up into fetal positions, the Chaos Gods fed off of negative emotions… kind of like the Grimm… which now seem to have another thing in common with Chaos… that's starting to become suspicious…

Before anymore paranoid musing could come to his mind Hansel noticed he had just walked right past the weapons locker room, "Frak all." He mutters pulling the scroll from his coat, "By the Throne this place is getting to me."

As Hansel started storing his weapons he felt a presence, someone was in the room. Carefully but casual enough he unslung the rifle, but with it being close quarters it would be inefficient, so he gently slid his fingers over the bolt pistol and closed the door hiding the pistol.

In a flash he turns around with his pistol at his hip ready to blast whoever was there, and to his utter dismay it was the Headmaster, "You really shouldn't sneak up on a Grenadier."

Ozpin nodded silently with a neutral face, "Doctor Oobleck recorded your conversation with him. Is it true, all of it?"

Hansel nods grimly, "That's a summary, the truth is that those beings feed upon the raw negative emotions of all beings. Hence our brutal upbringing, to starve them as we kill their followers."

The older Huntsman sighs pushing his glasses down and pinches the bridge of his nose, "They sound unstoppable."

"Not quite." Hansel removed his mask and stared Ozpin in the eyes, "As long as we continue to resist their temptations, keep our minds and bodies honed to defend against their advances they shall know defeat. The Emperor protects."

A small smile came to Ozpin's face, "That's nice to know. How are things with team RWBY?"

"…Complicated." He said putting his mask back on.

"I see. Well I won't bother you any longer; besides, you have a class to get back to. Have a good day Hansel."

The Headmaster exited the armory with his steaming mug, leaving the Kriegan soldier alone in the locker room, "What a strange man."

The class itself wasn't half as bad as Ruby had previously described, all they did was listen to the fat man talk about his past 'adventures' which were in their own way entertaining. As entertaining as Port's tales were Hansel felt himself slipping back into his brooding over human history.

At least that was until Ruby started asking questions about his lasrifle, personally to him it was just a better flashlight gun, but too her it was a marvelous piece of hardware that she wanted to take apart to figure out all of its secrets.

It was cute when she gets so excited over weapons like that.

It wasn't hard to imagine her as a little Mechanicus in a red hood obsessing over weapons and technology all the while maintaining that adora- that's it. She was the reason why he was getting weaker!

Yes, she was the whole reason. Ever since he first met her she's been trying to be nice to him; day in day out always trying to be friendly with him, smelling like strawberries and cookies, asking about his weapons and their capabilities, asking him if he was feeling well… giving him a warm smile every time she saw him… paying full attention whenever he spoke… giving him those oddly warming hugs that made butterflies fluttering in his stomach…. Emperor dammit!

The logical side of him has been screaming at him for a few days now, 'Kill, purge, praise. Destroy the unsanctioned abhumans. Kill, purge, praise. They are not Imperial leadership; they have no authority over you. Kill, purge, praise. She is a distraction, kill her, kill Ruby.

Kill Ruby.

He locked his eyes on the red/brunette haired girl; a simple thrust from his pen to her jugular might do the trick, one punch to the temple of her skull with his prosthetic arm would be instant, snapping her neck like twig branch, slamming her face into the table with all of his might.

It would be so easy, he would probably kill several others unarmed before a student could over power him or a teacher could kill him.

That's what the logical side wanted, that's what it thought the Emperor would want him to do, kill and purge all enemies… but is that truly what the Emperor would want? What if this was a test of will from HIM? Instead of that, would he instead stay his hand until the Ordo Hereticus made its decision, or will he act without the guidance of a Commissar as he had been doing. These Faunus while they may be foul but they were still useful at the current moment.

Ruby was a young and inexperienced leader and none of his teammates have drawn a drop of blood. With some guidance from Hansel however she just might shape up into an appropriate leader of a squad. Hansel had some training in that field so that seems like a possibility.

When the Imperium finally finds this world he would start following orders once again from the Imperial Guard and return to his regiment.

Until then maybe, just maybe Hansel could learn to deal with this 'weakness' and make it into a potential strength that he could utilize in his service to the Emperor. Maybe he could even learn to… accept this weakness and strengthen it to where it would become his strength.

Emperor bless him he was a genius… but how does one 'accept' a weakness… maybe he should really try understanding that romance novel after all.

* * *

Unknown location, presumably a small cave within Mountain Glen…

The White Fang scout from before opened his eyes slowly, his head felt like what a bell would if it was hit by a train after being beaten senseless by a bellboy and then thrown down a rapid water fall. Taking a large amount of effort he finally opened his eyes to see where he was.

Immediately he regretted being alive.

All but two of his men were dead, lying in pieces on top of some sort of tarp on top of flat rock slabs. The attackers, those terrifying crimson armored men with their foul masks on their belts were eating what remained of his fellow scouts like they were having some sort of sick Thanksgiving.

He had no idea when he started screaming or when the other two started either.

As if things weren't bad enough, the creature that disguised itself as an old man from before was sitting on a rock with one leg crossed over the other, while his equally terrifying comrade in the crimson armor had his helmet removed revealing a terrifyingly stony scarred face of a man with filed down teeth, drinking Faunus blood from a goblet.

"A bit gamy," The being spoke, "but still sweet, sweet blood."

"Bastard!" The scout screamed hoarsely shaking in his iron chains.

Montresor chuckled standing up, he closed the distance between himself and the scout, "What is your name?"

His eyes started to glow bright with the intense stare and a burning feeling was felt in the back of the Faunus's head; he cringe and hissed feeling the heat increase, it felt like his brain was being melted, "Aaron, Aaron Greenford."

Khan snarled, "Why are you asking him questions instead of reading his mind? You stupid psyker."

Montresor shrugged, "Because where's the fun in that?" He chuckled heavily as the Khornate cultist sneered impatiently nearly crushing his own goblet.

"What the hell are you, what do you want?!" Aaron yelled desperately trying to break free of his bonds.

Montresor grabs him by the chains and hoists him in the air, "We are Chaos Undivided… and we will amass altars to our Gods here. The Changer of Ways has plans for this world."

"This land shall be bathed in the blood of millions, innocent or guilty it matters not! Blood for Khorne! Skulls for the Skull Throne!" Khan roared thrusting his hands into the air.

"Dark desires and pleasure shall be awarded to the faithful warriors of Chaos, all shall enjoy the whispers of Slaanesh." An individual sporting purple and a light pink variant of armor said seductively with a few tentacles emerging from within a crustacean like claw that replaced its left arm, his mask was one made of human skin stitched together.

A green armor being came from the shadows wheezing through his rebreather, "The Plagues of Grandfather Nurgle shall wreak havoc upon all creatures that dwell here, only the strongest shall survive."

Sweat was pouring from Aaron's brow as Montresor brought him closer, "And you my boy, you and your comrades are going to do a little bit of… reconnaissance for us, until we are ready to be seen. Now don't struggle, this will only hurt a lot."

The screams of the three captives were heard by no one other than the cultists, the White Fang weren't able to hear the screams of the dammed scouting party even with their advanced hearing. They simply weren't listening hard enough to hear them coming from within the depths of Mountain Glen.

* * *

Oh shit, what the hell have I done? Bad Hansel, don't think like that!


	13. Chapter 13

The time seemed to pass by for the rest of the school day because before they knew it lunch time came around and as per usual the two teams RWBY and JNPR would sit together at lunch to trade tales of misadventures during the school day, they had even accommodated Hansel with an extra chair.

However that chair has been empty for the last several minutes.

"Anyone see where Hansel went?" Yang asked looking over to the lunch lines believing she'd spot the gas mask clad boy there getting lunch.

Ruby opened up her scroll and started seeing if she could lock on to it, "I found his scroll signature… he's out in the garden."

"Shouldn't he be eating with us? We are supposedly a team after all." Weiss said in the snarkiest way humanly possible.

Nora slurped a few noodles from her spaghetti and gave a small belch, "S'cuse me, maybe he's off communicating with the dead with otherworldly powers!" She made an ominous ooing noise waving her arms around.

Ren nod his head, "Nora I don't think he can do that."

"If anything he'd kill somebody for being able to do that, because, 'that would be heresy.'" Ruby said mimicking Hansel's serious monotone voice the best she could with a practiced frown, only to break out into a small giggle.

Yang snickered, "That's so cute, but does your little boyfriend know you do that behind his back?" She said snickering even more as Ruby froze with an uncomfortable smile on her face.

"Boyfriend?" The collective of JNPR asked looking dumbfounded.

The heiress herself chimed in, "Oh yeah, Hansel and Ruby sitting in a tree…"

"…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yang finished pulling Ruby's reddening cheeks.

"Are you serious?" Jaune asked covering his mouth.

"We-we are not! We haven't been! H-he's just a friend!" She tried defending albeit very poorly; the bashfulness on her face betrayed her greatly as she looked like a ripe tomato ready to be picked. Ruby glared at her partner and Yang as the fiendish teasing duo had to lean against each other from laughing too hard, even Blake had her hand over her mouth to keep the chuckles from coming out.

"What's so funny!?" She demands puffing her cheeks out crossing her arms.

Yang wipes a tear away pulling Ruby into a one armed hug, "Don't take it to heart Rubes, we're just messing with you is all."

This doesn't improve Ruby's mood at all as she continues glaring at her sister with a scowl. She flings some applesauce from her spoon right in between Yang's eyes, the blonde shuts her eyes to wipe her face off with some steam coming out of her ears, "Okay, maybe I deserved that. None got in my hair right?"

"No Yang." Blake said flicking off some sauce that actually landed in Yang's hair into Jaune's face, getting an annoyed frown from the blonde boy, "Besides, it doesn't matter if Ruby likes him, do you even know if Hansel can understand the concept of love in the first place?"

"Well… he has that romance novel, doesn't that count?"

Blake shook her head, "No that doesn't count, he may have the book but does he understand the message in the text? It's one thing to read a book; it's another to understand it properly."

Ruby frowned setting her chin on her hands propped up on the table, "I don't know if he does understand."

The blonde brawler patted her sister's back, "It's okay Rubes, besides you're too young to have a boyfriend anyhow."

Ruby jumped to her feet sticking a finger in her sister's gut, "You had three at my age!"

Yang scratched the back of her head smiling bashfully, "That doesn't mean anything Ruby, besides, none of them were scary trench coat wearing killers either. I don't think our Dad or Uncle Qrow would like him very much."

Ruby simmered back down into her chair and began shifting her food around with a fork, "Gee, I think Uncle Qrow would have a stroke if he found out that I like Hansel."

"Oooohhhh you admitted it!" Yang cheered pulling Ruby's cheeks.

"Yang!"

* * *

In the garden…

The flowers were a refreshing sight for the Kriegan boy, all doubts and worries seemed to just disappear whenever he came here, the only place where he can enjoy being alone and where he can eat a small lunch in peace. It was an almost perfect time of hour for him.

That was until he saw the filthy abhuman with the rabbit ears walking by; the very sight of the abomination sent an angry chill through his body, every nerve was screaming for him to rip her ears off and strangle her with them and burn her with a flamer so that there was no evidence of her existence excluding a scorch mark with ash around it.

For now though he'll settle with a cold glare and malicious plans for the abhuman as she walked past him going about her business.

"Abomination…" Hansel mutters going back to his sketching; he had nearly copied the flower of his choice, a red rose, all he had to do now was apply some shading, then find a colored pencil to add value to the petals and stem.

Absentmindedly he pulled his scroll from his coat and starting searching for the school store on campus, with a little bit of the money that he got as allowance from Ozpin Hansel figured he might as well purchase something he could use; before he could leave the courtyard however a small ding emitted from his scroll.

Pulling it out and curiously opening up the inbox he found a message from Ruby: "Class in five minutes don't be late! We missed you at lunch by the way!" It read with a little smiley face emote winking at him.

"Strange device." He muttered eyeing the endless winking emote, his text back reads: "On my way to destination."

* * *

In the lunchroom…

"Oh I'm getting a reply!" Ruby squealed.

"What's it say?" Blake asked looking over her shoulder.

"On my way to destination. At least he acknowledged it." Ruby said with a sigh and lowered shoulders, "I thought he would've… I don't know, sent something like, 'Sorry for totally ignoring you and everybody at lunch.'"

Blake frowns patting her shoulder, "I'm sure he'll explain why he left us at lunch." She tried giving Ruby a hopeful smile but it fell faster than a cardboard airplane, the little scythe wielder looked so put out from Hansel's lack of response; ever since Oobleck and Port's class's he's seemed distant, more distant than he usually was, almost like there was something bothering him.

Whatever it was it was affecting Ruby in a very negative way.

* * *

In the class…

A green hair woman with fair features tapped on a canvas with her paint brush, "Welcome back to art! For any of our new students in the class, my name is Professor Lisa Verde and I'll be your art teacher for this year." She finishes her speech with a small smile gesturing to the canvases around the room.

"All of these works of art are from a dark time in Remnant's history when struggling powers feuded over lands and civil rights, one of the things almost lost during that age were the arts. That's the reason why each of your names has some sort of reference to nature or the arts."

She then gestured out to the empty canvases, "Now I want you to express yourselves, show me a happy memory, a scene from your past that you would like to share, or just something creative! You have the whole period to paint."

Although it was strange that a combat school offered an art class of all things Hansel spared no time in finding a fresh canvas for him to use, he knew exactly what to make that should impress and humble the humans and abhumans of this world through the use of historical propaganda.

* * *

Mountain Glenn…

In the darkest regions of the endless caverns that spread through Mountain Glenn like a sick spider web a truly horrific ritual was underway. Under Montresor's possession, Aaron and his fellow possessed managed to convince their fellow Fang members that an ambush by Beowulves killed their scouting party and that they were lucky enough to survive.

Once again the lies of Tzeentch fool the weak minded, but further events with engaging the White Fang would be rare so that they don't arouse suspicion, thankfully Aaron's memories supplied Montresor with different routes into the city of Vale where he could lure the poorer underclass of the abhumans into an ambush.

For the next phase of his plans to succeed, he needed sacrifices. Lots of sacrifices.

A chorus of horrid sadistic laughter filled the cave, the Bloodpact were currently tormenting some new sacrifices, baring their filed teeth and licking blood off of the scraps from the Fang scouts they encountered before.

Montresor would admit that it seemed a tad bit cruel, if he cared, besides what the Pact members were doing was far more humane compared to what Caligularii was doing. Slaanesh cultists were always finding new ways to be disturbing even to other cultists, thus they weren't liked by anybody.

"Khan." The Khornate warrior sneered turning to face Montresor, "Bring me the one with wolf ears."

Khan grunted in response gesturing to one of his men to unshackle the wolf eared Faunus man.

"Please, please don't kill me, please don't…" He pleaded pathetically with ears pressed down against his head, tears streaming from his eyes as he tried in vain to struggle.

"Rejoice friend, rejoice!" Montresor said kneeling down to the man's eye level, "Your death shall feed our God's of Chaos and bring about a great change to this world." He grabbed his chin and stared into his eyes with his glowing eyes, "You and your kind shall be the building blocks of something great. So rejoice for the short moment of life you have left."

With an act of defiance the man reared his head back and head butted Montresor, his small act earned him a harsh choke slam onto the sacrificial table, "Now that was just rude."

Unsheathing the sacrificial knife the Sorcerer began chanting in the foul tongues of Chaos, the shadows seemed to grow larger and move about on their own free will, the growling from the Pact members grew more intense as the dark powers began to boost their bloodlust.

Bubonico's spores began to glow a bright green, "It tickles my lungs! Mwhahaha!" He chuckled with a heavy metallic tone, a side effect from wearing his re-breather.

The poor wolf eared man's breathes began to quicken, his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest with the amount of fear he felt. He screamed in horror as the ceiling of the cave started to twist and turn as if it was moldable clay until it tore itself apart, what it revealed was too mind-numbingly horrifying that description was the last thing on his mind.

Coincidently this was also the time Montresor decided to plunge the knife through his heart, a quick twist and pull released a fountain of blood that began to spiral into the vortex bringing the Faunas man's soul into the void.

Montresor spreads his arms out bellowing with triumphed laughter, "Bring me more sacrifices! They want their blood! Their souls! For Chaos Undivided!"

* * *

Beacon…

Over the past hour the class had gone smoothly; excluding an incident where Nora tried sniffing the paint fumes lord know she doesn't need it. The class had shown some sort of artistic vision in the least; Ruby had created a yellow square creature living in a pine apple in the bottom of the sea for her canvas, Yang painted her motorcycle, Blake an open book no surprise, and Weiss making ironically making a snowflake.

Professor Verde had graded them well and even commented on how their paintings could be displayed at the Vytal festival. After reviewing JNPR's partner paintings she concluded that Jaune Arc could use some improvement in the detail department when it came to knight paintings, while Pyrrah Nikos could use some more inspiration other than a dueling court with two duelists. Lie Ren had an excellent painting of cherry blossom trees while his partner had an interesting collage of sloths eating Grimm… perhaps the girl needed a psych evaluation?

Then that brought her to the last student, Hansel, Ozpin had told her about this boy in particular out of all the rest. He asked her to keep a good eye on him and see if painting would be able to bring out a more as he put it, "Human" side.

Whatever he meant by that eluded her until she saw his painting. Never before had she ever been so speechless.

The skull masked boy had created a work of art that looked museum worthy with its near professional brush strokes compared to the less professionally done by the other students. The scene he depicted was also rather… spectacular.

She counted four massive armored men standing taller than any others she's ever seen. The armor they wore looked bulky and protective, adorned with black paint and skulls, their visor's eyes were a bright shade of red. All of their weapons were extremely large, some were axes and swords with chained teeth that seemed to be revving.

But these massive beings were not alone; beside them were others that had similar attire to Hansel's, they were charging alongside the massive men against horrifying monsters that had what looked like swords for arms.

"Who… who are they?" She asked, her eyes were devouring every minor detail of the painting with artistic interest.

Hansel gestured towards the side of the black armored men, "These are the Black Templar Space Marines, sons of the Emperor of Mankind, beside them are Kriegan guardsmen charging Tyranids on an agricultural world."

The Professor didn't take her eyes off of the painting, "Where did you learn to paint like this?"

"For a period of time I was tutored by a Planetary Governor that I was assigned to guard, he was a kind old man."

"Whoa, "Ruby gasped, she grabbed Hansel's shoulders, "they look so cool! What are those weapons! What are those scary looking things?"

"Tyranids." He pushes her hands off, "Reframe from touching me."

"Sorry." Ruby mumbled casting her eyes to the floor.

From behind Ruby the rest of her team and team JNPR gave Hansel disapproving looks, looks that did not faze him in the slightest for he didn't recognize the facial language. Very few people on the Kriegan portion of the Imperial Guard were able to give a disapproving look and that would be requiring them to be mask less, now if they had crossed their arms he would've understood and not cared their gestured opinions.

He just assumed they were jealous of his glorious masterpiece. Which would be understandable.

"You wouldn't mind if I display this piece for the Vytal festival at all do you Mister Hansel?" Professor Verde asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Do what you will with it, just make sure it is displayed properly, these are the Emperor of Man's sons and they need to be shown the proper respect even in a painting."

Verde nodded her head rapidly, "Oh of course, they shall displayed proudly with the other art pieces, but on a higher perch of course, since they are royalty."

"Good." He responded just as the bell began ringing.

With the class over with Hansel spared no time in grabbing his bag and march-bolting (boltmarching… he marches all the time okay?) out of the class room before his 'teammates' as they like to refer to themselves as could catch up with him.

"What's his damn problem?" Yang growled sending hateful eye daggers towards the Kriegan boy's fleeting form, "I'm going to give him a good beating."

Before Yang could do something she'd regret Blake stood in her way, "Yang stop. He's obviously in a bad mood. I think he just needs some space."

"Space?! What in the world could he possibly angry over anyhow?" Weiss spat waving her had off towards Hansel's direction.

"Well he's a soldier, and a religious fanatic that's known nothing outside of what has been given to him. He's probably confused about how actual people live." Blake tried explaining, though it struck her in a way because Hansel was a racist, excluding that she did feel sympathy for him. She herself lost her childhood to strife, but in her case she at least had a few good years as a child in the first place.

Yang frowned but sighed a second later, "He did have it rough, but he can at least try to be nice to us."

She turned to her left to talk to Ruby about what could be done to make Hansel act nicer but her younger sister wasn't there, "Where'd Ruby go?!"

Both teams looked around frantically but the young huntress in training wasn't there.

* * *

RWBY's dorm…

'Damned heretics, damned schola, damned planet full of cowards and abhuman filth! Damn it all to the Warp!' He vented throwing his coat to his bedroll, the day proved to be disappointing on too many levels. A small history with only two mentionable wars and the most recent one being a defeat to abhumans of all things proved to Hansel that these people needed more help than he could provide, Emperor forbid any actual foes appeared on this world because it would be a bloodbath.

Not that every battle he's ever been hasn't been a bloodbath or anything, but he doubted that any of them could handle the Ruinous Powers, cultist militia might even be formidable here because if what they are saying about humans being able to use their souls to fight he was sure that it would apply to users of the Warp and their minions.

That would make things marginally harder.

Thinking about that can wait, in the Imperial Guard very few relaxing or luxurious things were made available for you, the most beloved of the top ten things were showers and by the Throne it was greatly needed for his nerves. If he didn't feel the soothing hot water soon he just might beat somebody's head into a wall.

Believing he was alone for the end of the day he made no precautionary steps to hide his belongings from view. So the moment Ruby entered the dorm to try and talk to Hansel did she find his coat on the floor where the bedroll was in the middle of the room between the entrance and bunk beds.

Sticking out of his coat pocket was his journal.

* * *

Hasn't anyone ever told you not to read a Kriegan's journal/sketch book? You tend to read some very disturbing things and see horrible images, and worse, you see what they "feel" but how will said soldier react after finding out that you've been through his stuff?

Emperor help Ruby.

I also theorize that since the cultists are technically humans they might be able to access aura due to high sensitivity to the Warp and their strong evil religious discipline, but the same could be done for the guardsmen in that regard. Like/Follow/Review do whatever you do!


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby's fingers trembled at the thought of taking the book, 'Surely he wouldn't mind at all its just a book, a book he broke Cardin's legs over and tried drowning him after knocking out his whole team one punch each, what's the worst that could happen?'

Okay maybe she should leave it alone. Come back another time and talk to him…but still it's just there and no one's around, and Hansel is in the shower… maybe a small peak wouldn't hurt, would it?

Gently she lifted the leather booklet up to her eye level and undid the belt buckle binding. On the first page she read this: **"For my big brother who's always by my side,**

 **Gretel."**

'Gretel? Brother? Whaaaatttt!?'

For the next twenty minutes she flipped through the pages; reading disturbing entry's that described horrible scenes of violence committed by men and monsters, men vs men that turned themselves into monsters fought savagely with axes and swords decorated in the entrails of their fallen foes.

It was the most disturbing thing she had ever read, these pictures were so detailed it nearly looked like they were photographs. To Hansel's credit though not everything in there was disturbing to say the least, there were some drawings that had honestly impressed her.

The first was the portrait looking one of an old man wearing an ornate outfit; his hair was only present on the sides of his head in a semi-circle, a mustache that was underneath his nose, and a smile on his face. Underneath the picture she read: Planetary Governor Leonidas Romano of Armageddon.

The next picture she found was one of a boy similar to Hansel's age but with some actual color on it; his hair was black and shaggy with a Commander's cap tilted to the side, brown eyes accompanied a smug smirk that shouted mischief, his uniform was yellow with brown straps holding his equipment together.

His name was Sergeant First Class Julius Romano, Steel Legion 101st Armored Division, there was a second name next to his original name, "Ork's Bane" that was written in capital gothic lettering.

On the next page she came across one that made her jaw drop; it was a picture of a girl that obviously had more work done on it, her hair was short but long enough to lightly touch her cheeks, she had a similar uniform to Hansel's meaning she was a Kriegan, her eyes were not gray rather sky blue, and most unlike Hansel she had a warm smile.

Under the picture she read the name 345768-00877-Gretel, written next to it was: **My wonderful little sister, whom I shall protect for all my life.**

Tears began to swell in Ruby's eyes, 'Hansel said that he was all alone, he never mentioned having a sister, so that means tha-' She froze upon hearing the bathroom door unlock, and wished furiously that she left the book where it had lied.

* * *

The shower was divine. Such a rare pleasantry always felt nice in the bunkers, but the water pressure there was nothing like the pressure here. Hansel could've sworn that his shoulder muscles cracked under the soothing treatment of hot therapeutic pressurized water.

He could've dropped dead right then and be absolutely happy about it.

After taking the time shave off the small beard that was accumulating on his face he took the time to comb his hair back, completely unnecessary because the mask was going right back on after words but it was an impulse that came to mind. Weird because he's only combed his hair several times in his life, that was just for facial recognitions with the Commissars, again a pointless endeavor on the Commissar's part because they for the most part never cared for their own men and Kreigans always wore the masks.

This strange world was getting to him.

Although he had to admit he didn't look too bad, but he looked even better with his mask on. Now he just had to button up his pants and walk out the do- 'WHAT!'

He stared at her unmoving, their eyes met for a brief second before he laid his eyes upon the only thing of value he owned.

"Hansel, I- I can explain! YouseeIfounditlyingoutan-" Ruby began babbling weakly as Hansel's face began to twitch into a sneer.

"Put. That. Down. Now." He growled walking towards her, his fists were balling themselves up instinctively readying themselves for a beating.

"I'm so-" The Kriegsman was not going to listen to her excuses; he swiftly swiped it from her grip, his left hand was shaking violently, he wanted to hit something very badly.

Hansel's stare sent horrifying chills down Ruby's spine as she stood there helplessly, her sense were screaming for her to run but they were just not responding to her commands. Ruby was completely helpless.

Taking mild interest in what privacy Ruby violated he looked at the page she was on. Whatever anger he had before was gone, it was now replaced with a fury Hansel was struggling to control.

He closed the book with a loud slam, "Get. Out."

"Bu-"

"GET OUT! GEH RAUS! RAUS! RAUS!" He shouted with a booming voice as he pushed Ruby out of the room to avoid splattering her brains all over the walls in a fit of rage.

Ruby had to put her hands up before she slammed into JNPR's door, a loud slam made her wince as she slowly turned around to look at the door with immense regret.

'How dare she… how frakking dare she!?' Hansel screamed inside his head, his fists were yearning for violence, something needed to be broken or torn. He threw his fatigues on hastily stuffing them in his pants before tightening the suspenders around his shoulders, donning his coat and mask with a scowl that would give puppies heart attacks Hansel set out in an angry stride completely blowing Ruby off as she once again tried explaining herself.

"Hasnel wait, please?"

"Shut up. Shut up!" He turned with a snap getting in her face, "Shut up! Don't you dare look through this book again ever, and I mean ever again. Do we have an understanding?"

Ruby shrunk back with her eyes looking at the floor, "I-I'm… yes. I'm so sorry."

Hansel stared at her for a minute, watching her tremble underneath his sight, "Leave me alone." He growled marching in the opposite direction, carrying an aura of anger with him out down the hall.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby whispered Rosewarping away from her dorm and further away from Hansel.

* * *

Underneath Mountain Glenn…

Inside the cave now occupied by the Warband of Chaos Undivided and its horrid followers their plans for gathering more sacrifices and followers to initiate. The four officers of the Warband stood in their respective distance between one another.

"My puppets are ready to go Khan, your Vrakian scouts will have their opportunity to infiltrate the city of theirs, this Vale, in the next three days with me in disguise for reconnaissance." Montresor began, "Bubonicos's disease-bombs shall require more time to create, he needs some more Faunus specimens to toy with."

"Yes, they have a unique natural immunity to some common human diseases. I plan on making something that targets them specifically, Grandpa Nurgle shall be most pleased with this new challenge!" Bubonicos said, clapping like a giddy child eager to tell their elder that they've got a good grade at school.

Khan growls lowly sharpening a knife, "No one has caught word of our plans at all?"

"Our presence goes unnoticed by the inhabitants; our penetration into this world was flawless." Caligularii spoke with much unneeded huskiness in his… her… its voice, making even Bubonicos take a step to the left.

Montresor coughed clearing his throat, "Okay… good. As long as we do not see those blasted Corpse Emperor loving dogs any time soon, at least before we are ready and our mission here is complete."

All four turn towards a banner that hung off of the adjacent wall, an eight sided star with the colors of all four Dark Gods present, the banner itself was silky smooth and new.

"Praise be Chaos Undivided! Long live Chaos!" They shouted in unison, not too soon after a chorus of similar cheers went through the cave.

* * *

In the Emerald Forest…

The only thing greener than the renowned Emerald Forest would be its new greenskinned denizens. Blitz Fragskull the Stormboy Commander, a Freebooter Ork of origin, he was tasked by his leader and friend Gritz the Blood Axe Nob Kommando; now many would find it strange that a Freebooter would work for a Blood Axe but given the fact that said Blood Axe is just a little bit shorter than a Warboss and saved his life from a Tyranid swarm would've ended his own life, Blitz owed Gritz his undying loyalty.

"C'mon you lot, teh boss wantz us to find a right propa cave, so stop loligaggin you gits! Move out!" He chastises the other Nobs of his party for slowing their pace, "We ain't got all day to dilly dally, Gritz waants to have h'our base all set up real nice like!"

"Ya got it bwoss!" One of the… slower….uh special? Special Nobs said saluting with crossed eyes.

Blitz stared the Ork down and nodded his head with disappointment, "Why do I get the soft 'eads? Gutz, Geargrinda! Get up here!"

Two Orks from the back, a nob and a Mekboy came running up to Gritz; the Mekboy was Git Geargrinda, for the most part he was now made of metal, his head and its insides along with his hands were the only natural things left of him.

The rest of Geargrinda was all cybernetic, a testament to his skill as a Mekboy in Gritz's Gang. A 'recovered' Imperial bolter in his left hand and a claw made of sharp blades having dual purpose as a hand and a weapon made up his personal arsenal.

If it wasn't for being too over cumbersome he'd have his ride, a heavily armored motorcycle with two wheels in front and in the back with weapon storages on its sides, how he loved that thing.

Gutz Rothtooth on the other hand was an enigma on his own. He was a Deathskull Loota Nob, that raided but he was also a reverend that was armed with a Big Shoota that utilized dual drum magazines, his secondary was an underhanded railgun lovechild between a rocket launcher.

For when you absolutely have to kill that spider.

Gutz however was not alone; he had his personal Gretchen and most trusted ally Kimari riding on his shoulder. He and Kimari were close enough to be described as friends. However a Gretchen was still a Gretchen and therefor will be kicked around like a futbol from time to time.

"O'ight 'en lads, tha Gretchen I 'cent up a ways shrood be comin back soon, fallow 'im when ya spot 'im." Blitz said walking through the tree branches, each one snapping off with a small explosion from the tension his body made against them, "End I won't be seein you gits til you come back wit newz."

"Got it boss!" They both said simultaneously, peeling their eyes for the Gretchen.

For nearly thirty minutes the Orks saw endless green and brown, "Dis place ain't so bad, could oose some blood dough." Kimari piped dangling his feet off of Gutz's shoulder.

"No humies sho far, dis iz getting boring boss!" One of the Nob's whined with his head bowed pitifully.

Blitz smacked him over the head, "Put a sock in it ya git! We'll get plenty of humies to kill soon en-"

Gunfire from a bolter caught the mini pack's attention and the screaming that followed it, "Furries! Furries!" A Gretchen yelled as he blind fired behind him running like several Bloodthirster Tyranind hybrids were after him.

(That sounds fucking scary)

"Wot's dis?" Blitz upholstered his Mork Magnum Special and aimed his sights over the Gretchen's head with his eyes squinted waiting for the rumbling noise to make its appearance.

Five Ursa jumped from the foliage chasing after the Gretchen, they dodged every poorly made shot as they neared the screaming Greenskin. The poor Ork tripped on a root and lost his bolter, "Zog!"

One Ursa leapt forward intending on scooping the smaller Ork in its maw, however instead of the Gretchen it found a large red metal arm in its mouth dislocating the jaw and breaking all of its teeth.

"Dat Gretchen iz Blitz's Gretchen!" Geargrinda opened his hand splitting the jaw and head from the Ursas body, the corpse flapped on the ground in a death rattle as it rapidly started to decompose into black mist. The other four were stood in a defensive semi-circle in front of the Orks snarling and sneering.

The Orks themselves returned the favor, "WAAAGH!" Blitz shouted as he fired one round from his Magnum Special off, the round made a large burning as it connected with the biggest Ursa's chest crumpling it like a piece of paper.

The Nobs opened fire with their Shootas in a sprinkler fashion pelting the Ursa with their rounds tearing them into their bodies tearing off large chunks of black flesh until they were splattered all over the foliage.

"Wot a butifell sight! Eh? Wot's dis?"

Blitz prodded one of the Ursa limbs with his pistol as it disintegrated, "Now dey all dew dis? Gittyrung! Report!"

The Gretchen that had been running his ass off jumped up with a salute, "Cave sir! Moar O' dem beasties in dere dough!"

A disturbing grin came over Blitz's face, "Oh iz dere now? Iz's WAAGH time!" He shouted thrusting his fists into the air, a chorus of similar roars sharing the same belief followed as the small horde charged off into the direction Gittyrung came from.

* * *

Beacon…

Ozpin turned to the Emerald Forest with a raised brow, he could've sworn that he heard a mass of gunshots and roars coming from the forest. Perhaps it was one of the airships engines back firing or maybe he was just hearing things with all of the clockwork in his office… maybe that was it… hopefully.

Hopefully however did not put his nerves at ease, his instincts have been flaring for the last couple of days, he hasn't slept well since Hansel first arrived. At first it was out of concern, but after the last few days since that storm had passed he's had nightmares that sent his heart racing and drenched him in sweat.

Oum knows why, maybe this job was getting to him; perhaps he should start drinking more tea than coffee for the next couple of days? That should help dampen his anxiety, more walks through the academy might take his mind off of the Vytal Festival, nothing more stressful for a man in his position than having to prepare for housing some guest students from the other academies.

In fact a walk right now will be a good start, nice and relaxing, no problems at all whatsoever.

He didn't get a foot from his elevator door before a familiar red/black blur skidded to a halt and nearly slammed into him, "Sorry Headmaster!" The blur said coming to a halt.

"Ruby? Why are you running in the halls?" Ozpin asked, after getting a better look at her he saw that she had puffy reddening eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why are you crying?"

"Wha?" She wiped her face quickly with her sleeve, "I'm not crying!"

Ozpin raised his brow at her, "Ruby don't lie to me. Why were you crying?"

Ruby covered her eyes with her hands, "I did something really stupid Headmaster. Can we walk a bit? Please?" She asked gesturing down the hall.

Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her down the hall, "Of course Ruby. You can tell me anything, now what happened?"

"Well, its about Hansel. Today he seemed to be stressed about something, I don't know what but it made him act very distant with us. I went to go and talk to him about it but he was taking a shower, so I was waiting but while I was waiting I saw his notebook and… I… I started reading it."

"Continue."

"He came out of the bathroom and… an- he was so angry… I didn't know he had a sister…" Ruby stopped mid-pace steepling her hands over her mouth and began to cry again.

"He didn't hit you did he?" Ozpin asked defensivly.

"Nononono, not at all! He just pushed me out of the dorm room shouting!"

"Hmm." Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose feeling another headache coming on, "When I spoke to Hansel after the day when he fought Cardin and his team I did inquire about the books significance. It was a gift, a gift from his sister… Gretel I believe her name was."

"Yeah! That's her name, I also a picture he drew of her. She looked like a really nice person. Headmaster, what do I do? How do I fix this?"

Ozpin stopped walking just before the last hall leading into the courtyard; he took a small sip from his coffee mug while he observed Ruby's pleading eyes, "Hansel loves that notebook dearly, in his own words it is the only thing he actually owns. When you went looking through it you violated the only privacy he's had and saw something you shouldn't have seen."

Ruby started twiddling her thumbs with a very sorrowful look on her face.

"From the way he acts I think it's plain to see that he has not stopped grieving, even after four years. I myself know what it's like to lose someone close, I'm sure you do too Ruby."

"I do… what do I say though?"

Ozpin smirked taking another sip from his mug, "That's up to you. Knowing Hansel he's probably in the garden. Good luck Ruby." He said turning down another hall leaving the young huntress alone.

"Thanks for the talk…"

* * *

Blitz's Orks in the Emerald Forest…

After several minutes of running and chopping up stray Grimm that came in the Ork Horde's path they finally came upon the handsome looking hole inside of a mountain; plenty of green moss grew on the outsides, the rocks around its mouth provided excellent cover for the Greenskins.

All that needed to be done was clear out a little infestation.

"Gutz!" The large Deathskull loota Nob came running up with his Big Shoota locked and loaded with a dual drum magazine and his railgun/rocket launcher hybrid in his other hand, "Go in dar and clear dose Furries outta dar!"

"For teh glory of Mork and Gork! For DAKKA!" He charged into the cave's mouth screaming his praises to the Ork Gods with fanatical glee.

On the outside of the cave Blitz set his back against a rock and started smoking a large cigar with a terrifying grin on his face, he loved it whenever a battle no matter the size takes place even if he doesn't particate in it. A good commander always took pleasure in his masterpieces and whenever his Orks slaughtered an enemy with no mercy, the sounds of explosions and screams were music to his ears.

Ten minutes later Gutz emerges, bloodied but with a toothy grin, "Furries be dead, me gunz made teh cave bigga!"

Blitz smacks his shoulder and nods, "Fine work, rest urself up now." He waves the other Orks forward, "Come on eww lot, make dis place Ork worfy!"

* * *

Beacon Gardens…

'Stupid girl.' Hansel thought bitterly; for the past twenty minutes or so he's been sitting on a bench and staring off in the distance wishing an Exterminauts was purging the planet of all life. It would be a glorious way to die.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, it was getting late and if Hansel knew the non-Kriegans as well as he thought he did then they might be worrying about him not being in the dorm room. Not like he gave a damn about what any of them thought in the slightest, but it would lead to another annoying pointless conversation.

Hansel sighed opening up his journal again, without even looking down he flipped to the page he wanted to be on, the page he's visited a thousands of times.

'Gretel…' She was the only thing that kept him motivated to survive for the longest time, most of the children of Krieg would submit to their training and lose absolutely all trace of their humanity and become comparable to that of a Necron. Few however had the iron will to retain a mere fraction of their humanity, they needed one thing to concentrate on, one thing that would keep them alive. Physically and mentally.

Ever since she died though that human part of his mind has long since been dead, he's lost limbs and has gained scars that would haunt him until the end of his days, if he continues his regular Kriegan path then the end of those days will come closer than expected. Instead of having a cause to die for, he needs one to live for.

"Hansel?" He snapped his head towards the soft voice that addressed him, and to his displeasure it was Ruby, "Can we talk? Please?"

He stared at her for a good minute in silence, "What?" The Kriegan asked, the venom in his voice had for the most part had gone away.

Ruby closed her eyes and sat down a foot away from Hansel, after taking a short breathe she opened her eyes and spoke softly, "I'm sorry that I went looking through your journal. I don't know what it's like to lose a sister… but I know what it's like to lose a family member."

A single tear ran down her cheek, "I lost my mother a few years ago when I was younger, I remember not talking to anybody for days, not eating anything or leaving my room. I just felt so empty, so incomplete without her around," Hansel slowly turned his head towards her mildly interested.

"I just felt like the whole world collapsed and that there was no way of ever recovering from it. Everything reminded me of her and the things she own I treated them like they were the most delicate things in the world and lash out at anybody that would try to help me."

"Then how did you get over it?" He asked.

Ruby inched a little bit closer taking his hand and gave it a squeeze, "I talked about it with someone."

* * *

Wow that escalated, give it a few more chapters and we'll get this story back on RWBY's canon, hopefully our Kriegan boy won't feel so alone anymore when a couple of chaps from the guard up to. Chaos Undivided is up to no good again and our Orks (courtesy of 37) are on their way to establishing themselves on Remnant, be prepared for cartoonish Ork stupidity, it also looks like Ruby and Hansel are making up.

Drinks for everyone! Except for the Vostroyans, they drink too much.


	15. Chapter 15

Previously…

"I talked about it with someone."

Now…

"Talk about it?" Hansel tested the idea with his tongue, "Talk about it. You want me to tell you how my sister died?"

Ruby failed to meet his masks synthetic eyes as her cheeks began to flush, "If you can. I mean if it's too hard for you to do I understand."

To any other person this would've been interpreted as a respect for one's past, however for Hansel it was her questioning his strength.

"You don't think I'm strong enough to talk about it?" He asked with a spike of aggression.

"Nonono! I was just saying if it's too personal you don't have to talk about it!"

The Kriegan boy narrowed his eyes trying to weed out any lies in Ruby's apology. It was strange to him that she was always so honest with him; honesty in the Imperial Guard was a very uncommon trait from what he learned about other regiments, which was one of the reasons why Hansel got along with Julius so well on Armageddon. The young tank ace had no problems being honest.

"I will tell you about it, but I want your word that it stays between us." Hansel removed his mask and stared into her eyes, "I mean it."

Ruby met his stare with determination, "I promise Hansel."

It was refreshing to see her look serious for once, although he didn't mind her usual antics.

He sighed leaning his elbows against his knees, "Growing up on Krieg was painful; we were constantly reminded about our ancestor's sins with the withered husk of our planet's surface. The cities that used to house billions became our training grounds; we are beaten to feel no pain, mentally tortured so that we can become stronger. There is little to no room for emotion."

Hansel looks up to the stars, "People cower whenever we are present, to them we are emotionless and heartless. To them we are monsters. But to Gretel, I was her brother." Slowly he hugs the book close to his heart, "During our training we were able to brave the will breaking training, and together we preserved what little humanity we could afford, look out for each other. Find a reason to live."

"To say we are not human is false; we have to have some sort of humanity to love the Emperor of Mankind, through sheer will power we were still able to care about one another. We were willing to die like the others but we made a promise, that no matter what we would never leave the other to die alone."

"Gretel and I made a good sniping team; she was my spotter for long range targets and also supplied extra battery packs for the lasrifle to fire. One day on a campaign against the Ruinous Powers I had found myself fighting a Psyker, a grenade went off making my ears ring like bells."

"The explosion distracted me long enough for the Psyker to get a clear shot at me. I would've been able to accept my fate and die by the Psyker's lightning bolt, but Gretel had other plans." Hansel stops to wipe his eyes and steel his nerves, "She pushed me out of the way and received a devastating glancing blow from the Warp energy."

Ruby blinks several tears away, her lip trembled as she squeezed Hansel's hand tighter trying to comfort him, "As soon as my body could respond I beat that Psyker to death with a brick, I didn't stop until his head was a mere stain on the floor. The wounds Gretel received were too severe; even if I could get her to a Quartermaster they would not have been able to do anything for her or would do anything to save her, there were just too many casualties from the fight, it got to the point where the Quartermasters were giving the Emperor's Blessing to almost all of our wounded. So I cradled her in my arms and sang Sonnenlicht to her as she faded out of the Materium and into the Emperor's light, to the blessed promised world of Terranis, where she would be rewarded for her sacrifice in the Emperor's name. Her sacrifice prevented a Daemon from being summoned."

By the Emperor did Hansel want to cry, but Regentropfen was not being played so he could not allow himself to cry. He took a moment to compose himself, swallow his sadness and steel his nerves before his emotions could get the better of him.

Ruby however was unable to do that, "That was the saddest story I've ever heard!" She cried pulling him into a tight hug, "I'm sososo sorry!"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because *sniff* I know t-that y-y-you're not going too! S-s-so I'll do it f-for you!" Ruby cried with her face buried in the crook of Hansel's neck.

'Cry for me?' Never in his life has anybody cried for him, never has anybody cared this much and was not his sister. Hansel blinked several times utterly stunned. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist like she had done to him before, "Thank you, Rosenrot."

"You're welcome." Her muffled reply came, slowly with a few sniffles Ruby removed her face from his shoulder, wiping a few tears away with her sleeve, "What does 'rosenrot' mean?"

"Rose so red."

"Oh," A large blush came over her face, "I-uh like the nickname."

"It suits you well. You're right; I do feel better after talking about it, thank you."

The broken moon's light shown done across the flower garden, the light itself glistened off of the water and dew drops that accumulated on the multi colored plants; though Hansel didn't take particular notice of the scene he did take notice on how close he and Ruby were, closer than arm's length away in fact she was more or less curled around him.

At such a close distance Hansel was tempted to do something that wouldn't have crossed his mind a couple of days ago… but he was not ready to cross that line yet, the more logical Imperial part wanted him to hurt her, but the part of him that was still alive or 'human' wanted no harm to ever come to Ruby and that he'd spend whatever time he had left by her side.

Both sides gave compelling arguments, but deep down he knew that no matter what he says he'd never physically hurt her, it would just be impossible.

"We should go, it's getting late." Hansel said loosening his arms around Ruby, returning to his cold voice and blank face.

She frowned with disappointment, "Oh, yeah. We probably should."

Before Ruby could leave Hansel grabbed her hand, "I'm s-s-sorry for yelling at you." The words 'I'm sorry' has never and will never sound right coming from him, Hansel usually never had to utter those words of defeat.

Ruby smiled giving him a final hug, "You don't have to apologize; I should've gone looking through your stuff in the first place, but thank you anyways."

Gently Ruby grabbed Hansel's hand and tugged him alongside her, surprisingly he made no protests about her touching him, instead he squeezed her hand back.

Score one for Ruby, Universe zero.

"Not a word of this to anyone." Hansel whispered very closely behind her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

"I'm not, besides, my sister would punch you across the school if she found out about you holding my hand!"

Unknown to them however two people saw and heard what was said; a concerned but very nosy Headmaster who took great interest in the lives of his students and was impressed to see another hostile situation diffuse and possibly evolve into something better for the both of his students.

The second was a raven haired Faunus in hiding that felt concerned for her leader/friend that was alone with a dangerous angry racist boy from another world. She hoped that Ruby might be able to slowly but surely change Hansel's attitude.

But both spies could not help but shed a few tears from the sad tale that the boy from Krieg spun, so much pain for one soul yet he was still able to function the best way that he could. It was one thing for a loved one to die, but to have someone so close die your arms after saving you? They couldn't imagine a worse hell to live in.

* * *

Vale…

Under the pale light of the moon and the holographic lamps could you see the empty streets of the city filled with rich and diverse culture, the occasional car would pass by to where ever the occupants needed to go at such a time. Lights from apartment houses flickered off one by one as the hour became late.

In the poorer run down part of the city where the impoverished lived and the poor would often wander trying to find a barrel of flames to light their hands under.

To them it was hell, to others, it was an opportunity.

In the darkest of alleyways did a spark of purple light appear without any means of power, it was only visible from the front, from behind nothing could be seen. This light itself began to expand into a flurry of clouds that centered themselves around this light as it grew wider.

Five shadows appear behind the light, they stepped out with their weapons primed ready to slaughter whatever came in their path.

Four of the beings that appeared had the armor that the Vraskian traitors once wore, they the Remnants of Vraks. The fifth member of their party that came last was none other than Montresor, the Sorcerer of Tzeentch.

The robes that adorned his armor billowed in the soft breeze that blew through the streets, his Daemon skull themed mask gave off a deadly grin as he and the scouts stalked through the alleyway.

He lead the Vraksian scouts into an abandoned warehouse and brought up a map of Vale, "We make camp in one of these buildings, then after my spell is complete will we begin influencing these pathetic beings into joining us."

The traitor guardsmen grunted and growled to acknowledge the Sorcerer albeit with irritation, "But, I will allow you four to pick off some of the weak around here. Just don't get caught or cocky and no battle cries either. Not yet at least."

That seemed to earn him some points with the militiamen as they began to chuckle, "You are most generous Sorcerer." Said the Vraksian Enforcer of the group. (Chaos Commissar for Vraks)

"I know how much you Khornates enjoy killing, nobody should miss the people you kill out here, just make sure to be tactical about it." Montresor said patting the Enforcer's shoulder, "Just bring me one or two of them, I'd like to strengthen the spell with fresh blood."

"As you wish." The Enforcer replied with a bow.

The four Vraksian scouts left the warehouse with knives and chains in hand, leaving Montresor to make the warehouse suitable for Chaos worship and sacrifice.

* * *

On the streets…

Three homeless Faunus men wandered down an alleyway that used to belong to a shoe making factory long since gone out of business, while the place was empty and cold it was a thousand times better than actually being out on the streets where cars would splash water into their huddled sleeping forms.

They were all former employees to a company that made dust infused clothing, but alas the company was bought out by a larger company and had subsequently laid off all lower level employees, they've been wandering the streets for three months now and have been using this abandoned building for housing.

One of the unemployed Faunus, a bear Faunus separated from the small group to go where they had designated the smoking area of the factory. Bad habits die hard and since Faunas folk have a better sense of smell the very presence of cigarettes bothered them unless they were addicted to the cancer sticks.

Finding the right spot to light his smokes the bear eared man took a long drag of his cigarette, finding the little pleasure but substantial warmth the cigarette provided he let out a large cloud as he sighed.

"I hate this city." He muttered tapping away the burned parts of his cancer stick away. Usually he'd stay up here for hours puffing and sneering at the financial district but tonight would be his last.

With his back turned and sense of smell occupied by the nicotine smoke he failed to smell the dry iron aroma of blood slowly stalking its way towards him, his ears were tuned to the howling wind instead of the light steps of leather boots.

As the man lit his second cigarette a hand clasped around his mouth and a sharp blade slid across his throat, he didn't have the time to scream or struggle as the blade found its way into the back of his neck at the base of his skull, ending his life in mere seconds.

The Vraksian scout lifted his hand from the dead Faunus man's mouth with the cigarette between his fingers; he stuffed the thing behind his ear for future indulgence.

On the other side of the factory the remaining Faunus men had no idea that their friend was dead, they were in the process of organizing several cans of beans they had to steal. Both were completely unaware of the black full face skull masked figure that was standing in the doorway with a meat cleaver in his right hand and a billhook in the other.

A crash from the outside drew their attentions giving the Enforcer the time he needed to sneak up on the Faunus men; with a quick fluent flurry of motion the Enforcer imbedded the meat cleaver through the skull of the man with the cat ears and decapitated the one with wolf ears just as he turned his head to see his friends head get split in two.

They both died within a second. Giving off a low chuckle the Enforcer kicked the cat eared man's body to release his cleaver, "Looks like we got ourselves quite a feast planned out for us boys, beans and meats."

He motioned the Vraksian sniper of the group to gather the bag while his shotgunner carried the cat and bear Faunus bodies with him, the Enforcer himself took the wolf eared man's head as a trophy and bound it to his belt, he had a thing for wolves.

"Let's be scarce now." He commanded motioning back towards their hideout.

* * *

Beacon…

As soon as the two got to the dorm door the hand holding stopped much to Ruby's disappointment, but she at least make a break through with Hansel.

Yang was in her bed listening to some music and Weiss was lying down on her bed studying.

Hansel found his usual spot in the middle of the room and sat himself down; he'd pray later when the others weren't awake to disturb him with their questions about why he was praying and to whom.

Before Ruby closed the door Blake grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, "Bl-"

"Shh!" The raven haired girl peaked back into the room, seeing that nobody noticed her snatch Ruby out of the room she removed her hand from Ruby's mouth, "I heard what you guys were talking about out in the garden."

An absolute look of horror crossed Ruby's face, "Are you kidding me Blake?! How did you even- I don't care but never ever tell anybody about what you heard!" She whispered yelled at Blake.

"I know Ruby-"

"Blake he will kill you if he found out you heard all of that! I'm not joking around I think he would seriously kill you."

"I know Ruby... I just wanted to tell you to always be there for Hansel, no matter how difficult he can be I think you should always be there for him." Blake sighed glancing through a crack in the door watching the guardsman in question lying on his sleeping bag, "I didn't think much of him before; in fact he made my skin crawl whenever I was around him… After hearing that story though, I can see plainly see he needs you to help him and wants you too but doesn't know how to ask for help. Can you help him Ruby?"

A large smile crossed Ruby's face, "You can bet on it Blake, I'm not giving up on him now or ever."

Blake nodded with a small smile, "If you ever need any help I'll be there."

Both girls entered the room; nobody had even noticed the two entered in the first place so they weren't trying to be sneaky in the slightest. When Blake passed by Hansel she gave him a friendly wave, a wave he didn't return but acknowledged her with a nod.

At least he responded with something.

Ruby did have a way of cheering people up, it wasn't anything special she was just being her usual innocent childlike self. That was a trait Blake thought at first as a liability, but now after being around her energetic leader she could see that it was more than that, Ruby could be very adult like but keep that same likeable childlike aura around her to lighten tensions and ease nerves.

She was certain that Ruby would eventually get through to Hansel, it would take some time but she was fairly confident in her leader's abilities to change the situation.

Later on at night when everyone had gone to sleep in their respective bunks Hansel found himself kneeling on his bed silently praying to the Emperor, however tonight was different because in his usual prayers he included Ruby into them; he had hope that someday he'd be able to convince her to convert to the Imperial Creed, but for the time being he'd include her in his nightly prayers.

But he too was not aware of what the future would bring; he was most certainly unaware of the five Warp portals that would be opening up in the Emerald Forest in the coming hours and just whom or what those portals might bring into the world of bloody evolution.

* * *

And blam! There you have it, this ship has set sail! Chaos is up to no good at all, killing defenseless poor people in such brutal ways... and what could possibly spawn from those portals? Daemons? Traitor Marines? Twinkies? Who knows? I know! Till next time, see ya later!


	16. Chapter 16

The sounds of gunfire filled the dark industrial polluted skies, numerous Vulture gunships dipped down from the ocean of dark clouds, evading red rockets and Shoota fire to conduct their hit and runs on the Orks of Armageddon. For a few thousand years this has been the norm for the industrial hellhole of a planet.

While it may be a hellhole, it was still home for the denizens of the war torn planet.

A home befitting of a young Tank Ace, Sergeant Julius Romano, for five years he has served his home world and the Imperium of Mankind, starting out as a loader until he earned the rank he holds today.

Just like any other day he doing what he loved best, killing Greenskins.

"C'mon you lousy frakking Greenskin pricks! You can fight better than that!" He shouted like a mad dog from the top of his Leman Russ, firing at the Ork Nobs and Gretchens with a mounted Stormbolter he had acquired, "I've seen algae put up a better fight than you lousy good for nothing mushroom shrakk eating bitches!"

The young Ace was renowned for his harsh language and even harsher combat prowess, he had on numerous occasions been found crushing injured Orks to death underneath his tank's treads for the reason, quote on quote, "They make a nice squishy noise."

Tank crews that serve alongside his call him, "Ork's Bane" because his Demolisher is decorated with the skulls of vanquished Orks. This particular battle however he had specific orders to assist a squad of guardsmen with an Inquisitor that had gotten cut off from the rest of the army, from what he was told the Orks had them pinned down.

A mission that most would take seriously, to Julius it was just an excuse to kill some Greenskins and have a new story to tell the ladies back in the barracks before they'd request some quality time~

"Main cannon fire!" The operator responded by letting off a punishing blast that tore apart a barrier, impaling numerous Orks with the shrapnel from the blast killing and wounding dozens of Orks in the process.

Julius's squadron filed through the hole they made while getting a new green paint job, courtesy of the Orks that so graciously laid on the ground for the Armageddonians to grease their tank treads with.

The hundreds of Orks that had originally been fighting the Steel Legion has been reduced to a mere ten little green peas in the eyes of the Tank Squadron, 'Yarrick's Fury' as they crossed over deep into Ork territory after crushing those little peas beneath their treads.

Julius activates his Vox-caster to speak with the other tanks, "Not too much farther now, keep your eyes peeled on dem scanners boys, Greenies like to sprout from the ground. For the Emperor!" A series of cheers and howls praising the Emperor soon followed, the morale of the squad was high and their weapons barely even warm from the small pitiful contingent they butchered.

"C'mon you sons of bitches, the high and mighty Inquisitor shouldn't be made to wait for his knights in yellow armor!" He pats his tank, "The Praetorian wants to kill Greenies! That's what the Techpriest told me! Otherwise she gets angsty!"

His squadron kicks their engines into high gear gathering up a large cloud of polluted dirt, the regime banner on The Praetorian billowed ferociously in the wind; the Sun's shine was dulled through the industrial ravaged skies of Armageddon, a Vulture squad in formation would pass above every few minutes and after their passing would come the rhythmic sounds of explosions that no doubt devoured Greenskins in holy fire.

"Not liking this Julius, I'm still getting a signal but no one's responding." One of the other Tank commanders said on the private Vox-line.

"I don't like it neither, but our mission hasn't changed yet, 'sides they are probably having trouble hearing us under all of the gunfire fire." Julius reasoned, he didn't like the Vox silence, it worried him because the whole time they've been traveling into the Orkoid territory not a single potshot was taken at them.

Whenever you travel into Ork territory and no one has shot at you for longer than five seconds that usually meant one thing.

Those green bastards were setting up a trap.

"Be wary of those hills boys, some sumbitch could jump down at any time with some tank busting bombs." The tank on the far left aimed its guns up towards the hills keeping watch, heading Julius's warning.

In the passing minutes of nothing but the sounds of rolling treads did the sympathy of gunfire and the light show that comes with it appear, a downed Imperial convoy with their backs against an old gothic styled building that has long since lost its colors and top half of its body, most of that body was used as makeshift covering for the guardsmen and their few tanks that were able to fire.

The Orks had many casualties but they can afford casualties in high numbers, these Imperials don't have that luxury as they were harassed by Ork bikers riding around them in a clockwise circle, firing into the circle every chance they could get. Some of them would split off and go near a small encampment that they had just out of the trapped Imperial's sights, there they had ammo and Weirdboyz repairing their Warbikes.

"Alright squad, aim for those buggers with all of the ammo, we'll give these mushroom frakkers a show!" Julius cheered over his Vox- caster, the guns on their tanks turned to the Ork encampment.

One of the Orks down in the camp had managed to see the row of tanks from the hill, "Oh bugger!" Were his last words before high explosive rounds incinerated him and the whole camp with an explosive chain reaction that expanded to the bikers themselves, whoever didn't explode from the initial explosion was rocked so much by the explosion that they started crashing into each other or into other solid obstacles, the Greenskins didn't have much time to recover from the surprise attack before the Leman Russ tank squad was firing down and running them down showing no mercy to the alien invaders.

Julius pulls up with Vox-caster as his squad nears the stranded Imperials, "Yarrick's Fury is here! There's no need to fear, just buy us a couple of beers!" He yelled with singsong firing his Stormbolter at the dwindling Greenskin masses, "I frakking love this damn thing!"

Eventually there were no more bikers left riding around, what remained of them were green chunks and broken bikes burning across the field. Cheers could be heard from the stranded guardsmen as they stood up from their dugouts and makeshift cover.

The tank squad rolls up in front of the stranded guardsmen, Julius waves to them and they start to file out, from what he saw there were around fifteen men left not counting whoever was wounded.

Pushing a few buttons and turning some nobs Julius manages to get contact from a squadron of Vulture gunships, "This Yarrick's Fury one to Emperor's Fire over, I repeat this is Yarrick's Fury one to Emperor's Fire over."

"Yarrick's Fury I read you over, how goes your situation? Over.

"Emperor's Fire we read you over, we have made contact with the stranded and have yet to make contact with the Inquisitor. Over."

Some static was heard for a few seconds, "Acknowledged, we will arrive in ten minutes, there are reports that a large movement of Orks coming your way however. Can you hold out? Over."

"Oh some Greenskins want to play? Alright then, we'll give 'em what they want, just make sure to bring some toys of your own boys. Over."

"We hear you Julius, stay safe. Over." The transmission ended as did the static.

A small smile came over Julius's face; boy did he love his job. He stood up on top of his tank with the Vox-caster in hand, "Alright you tired sons of bitches I know you're all sore but we've got ourselves a little problem, a group of Greenies are coming our way and they want to kill us like a bunch of grox ready for slaughter! So what are we going to do about it?"

A chorus of cheers and war cries came from the guardsmen and tank operators, "That's right! We're going to give them a right proper Armageddon welcome! Get yourselves patched up and ready to fight!"

The guardsmen cheered and cursed, a new wave of inspiration came through them, they were ready to fight once more.

Julius couldn't be any prouder of the Armageddon soldiers under his command, even after being exhausted and beaten they were still willing to fight like the bastards that they are; however he hasn't seen high or low of the Inquisitor yet, that was odd to him because those guys are always so eager to show themselves and give out orders or execute somebody.

So where the frakk was the Inquisitor?

"Oi!" He called down to one of the guardsmen, "Where's this Inquisitor chap anyways?!"

"He's down in the building somewhere doing something, we haven't seen him for the better part of two days!" The guardsman shouted back, "He's probably doing some Inquisition shrakk or something, I wouldn't worry about him, he's got some guys down there."

Julius nodded to the guardsman thinking to himself, 'That's odd even for them, oh well. Guess I'll see him once evac gets here.'

That's when he heard it, the roar of Warbikes racing towards the stranded Imperials and tank quad, their loud motors sounded like the grumbling in a starving Carnifex's belly would make, the sickening melody was accompanied by the Ork war cry, "WAAGRH!"

A sick smile came over Julius's hidden features, "That's it you sons of bitches, come to Julius." His tank's loader chambered an high explosive round that was aimed for the lead Greenskin biker, "FIRE!"

The volley of high explosive rounds sped down to the charging biker horde, within a second the front of the pack was completely vaporized, but this did not deter the rest of the Warbikers, it only made them drive faster in hopes to maneuver around the tanks.

From behind the small metal shield that separated Julius from the frame of his mounted Storm bolter he could see an Ork biker with a rather nasty looking red bomb; with a firm squeeze Julius fired at this biker in particular until his arm carrying the bomb went flying off only to land on a bigger Warbike, the Ork barely had a second to register the primed device before it went off in a fiery display taking up several other riders.

One of the larger Warbikes had a Gretchen holding onto a rocket launcher; the small Orkoid fired the launcher but subsequently flew off of the bike and into a another's bladed wheel, his rocket however struck one of the Russ tanks with enough force and explosives to send it rolling back into a barrier with some guardsmen behind it, the flaming heap of Imperial armor sat dead on top of crushed guardsmen.

'Bugger!' Julius thought replacing his Storm bolter's clip, 'There goes Nero and his crew.'

A flurry of red rockets came from the horde of bikers going every which way, the menacing red projectiles started to coat the landscape in fire and decorate it with deep crevices; another one of Julius tank squad mates was struck with one of the rockets, his vehicle's explosive death extended to another tank that was too close and the shrapnel from the doomed tank managed to hit Julius's tank in its treads.

Ducking underneath his Storm bolters metal shielding he hailed Emperor's Fury again, "Shrakk! Emperor's Fury we're compromised, I don't think we can hold out any longer. If you can, make sure to incarnate this whole frakking area because these lousy Greenskins ain't getting their paws all over my tank! We're going to try and seek refuge inside of the downed building the Inquisitor is hiding in. If we end up dying in there make sure to tell my father and brothers that I love'em! Julius over and out!"

He didn't bother waiting for the Vulture crew to respond before giving his fall back order, "Into the building! Now! Fallback into the building!"

The last tank crew other than his own tried to file out of their tank but it was struck right through its own barrel, the explosion that came after erased all trace of the crew, "Frakk!" Julius shouted pulling his shotgun out of its holster beside him, "Move faster damn it!"

He leap off of his prized tank and ran behind cover to wave his men the right way once they piled out of the tank, fortunately they escaped it before three red rockets destroyed it.

"Frakking frakker frakk!" Julius screamed pumping shells towards the Ork horde, his crew having to drag him a little to get his feet moving.

Inside the structure they saw dozens of blood soaked white sheets covering bodies of fallen guardsmen, their weapons void of lasgun ammunition, some parts of the guns were even missing.

"Things got desperate." The tank driver said looking over one of the weapons that was stripped down to its frame.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Julius was getting a bad vibe, he may not be a psyker bad he had a bad vibe about this whole place. There were no guards, no one positioned at the windows or crevices that gave firing positions to the outside, but most of all there was absolutely nobody around.

A scream and lasfire went off, but it was not on the ground floor, it was below the ground floor coming from the stairwell that leads further into the building.

"Set some mines, it'll buy us some time." Two members of his tank crew went to the entrance and stared laying some landmines all over the ground making sure to put a body or two in front of them to hide from Orkish eyes.

Taking extreme caution the squad slowly descended down the steps, weapons raised and eyes scanning for any signs of life in the dark as the munitions the Orks had kept pelting the building did not let up in the slightest.

As they progressed further they began noticing signs of a struggle; there were lasround scorch marks all along the hall, they started finding dead guardsmen, small numbers at first but they just progressively got more and more plentiful doen the hall until they found the room that had the Inquisitor.

And by the Emperor did they want to hurl.

Their bodies were hung up all over the place, impaled upon spikes and in some cases their own lasrifle bayonets; and kneeling in the middle of it all was the Inquisitor, only the Inquisitor most certainly did not look right at all.

His attire was drenched in blood, his face was deathly pale with self-made cuts all along his face, the cuts went in a circle pattern that fed into the eight sided star on his forehead; what was even worse was that he was conversing with a bright blueish portal that floated in the middle of the gore ridden room.

"Yes master…" He cooed to the portal, "they shall be enlightened by your knowledge, your change shall cleanse this world of the non-believers and those horrid aliens… what? Behind me?"

The Inquisitor stood up and saw the squad of guardsmen armed to the teeth and seething in rage, Julius in particular, "You… lousy… son of a gorx whore! You… you dare… you dare to betray the Emperor and perform Chaos sorcery on MY world! Have my men killed! Motherfrakker you're DEAD!"

Julius and his men charged at the Inquisitor firing their shotguns and lasrifles with full intent on killing the filthy turncoat that murdered the men who were supposed to protect the Inquisitor, not to be used as sacrifices.

The Traitor Inquisitor simply raised his hand forming a psychic energy barrier that deflected all of their shots, "Don't understand! You don't understand what it's like to watch a failing power stand! To know the truth! I just want to make our lives better, no more God Emperor, no more duty, no more suffering underneath these lies!"

"Liar!" Came Julius's response as he reloaded his shotgun quickly, "You heretic bastards and your damn lies and excuses! I'm going to make you wish your mother never bore you from her womb!"

That certainly earned the Traitor Inquisitor's ire.

A bolt pistol came from the Inquisitor's holster, "I tried explaining it to the others, but they wouldn't listen, you however… you are just downright rude!" He fired off several rounds in his blind fury, missing Julius but managing to kill the tank driver.

The gun loader and mechanic bayonet rushed the Traitor Inquisitor in the hopes to skewer him, unfortunately for them the heretic unsheathed a power sword and parried both of them, decapitating one and blasting the other in the chest.

Their sacrifice was not in vain however, they managed to give Julius enough time to place a shell into the Inquisitor's chest, while it didn't pierce his armor it did send him stumbling back, another shell disarmed him of the bolt pistol.

"I'm going to gut you." Julius unsheathed his own power sabre and took a dueling stance, "Before those Orks get down here, before that fire bombardment coats this area in holy fire, I will gut you like a grox!"

Julius lunged at the Traitor Inquisitor meeting his blade in an elaborate display of electric energy, he parted swords to hack and slash at him a multitude of times; the Inquisitor was blocking each and every strike but was unable to end their dual because there wasn't enough room for him to strike back only for him to retreat until his footing placed him on a step closer to the Warp Portal, 'That's it!' He thought.

"If you will not understand Chaos willingly… then you meet my Gods yourself!" He finally had the ability to parry the guardsmen, so he led their blades to the portal and grabbed ahold of the man's and tried throwing into the portal.

"I ain't going down without a fight!" Unable to stab at his opponent Julius did the next logical thing… or what he thought was logical.

He upholstered the plasma pistol holstered on the small of his back instead of his laspistol in his right holster.

"Die grox frakker!" The Inquisitor's surprise was short lived as his arm was blown from his shoulder, in a last desperate attempt to be rid of the guardsman, he lunged out with a snap kick.

"Fra-" Was the last thing he heard from the guardsmen as he went flaing into the Warp Portal.

"Ha…. I win…" The Traitor muttered falling down to one knee as his body began to give out, unfortunately for him his victory was short lived, because right at the door were several angry looking Nobs, "Oh frak."

"WAAGRH!" Was the last sound heard on the battlefield before the roar of passing vultures and their fire bombs fried everything on the battlefield.

But little di anybody know this was not the end of Julius Romano, because after receiving the kick and involuntary trip through the Warp, he smacked face mask first into green grass.

The first intelligent thing he could say after recovering from his travel was, "Well frak, now where am I?"

* * *

There we have it, Julius Romano, our guardsman from none other than Armageddon itself. Now I'm not much for spoilers so don't expect them often but the next few guardsmen are from the following; Vostroya, Mars, and Tallaharn.

The team names shall be in this order; JHSN, this excludes the Tech Priest over the age technicality. Now my little challenge for you the reviewer is to try and come up for what those for letters mean, what is their team name... because I got nothing, review or message me with what you think the team name says and the best shall be picked and debated between my Beta Reviewer and I.

Stay tuned


	17. Chapter 17

Winds blew with a furious purpose, dust and sand swept across the desert without mercy for whomever was present on the battlefield; Imperial guard and Chaos have been waging brutal and unforgiving warfare, no one was spared on this desert world, its civilian populace long gone.

These two armies were however not the only ones, no, the dreaded Necrons woke upon the sounds of battle between the Lost and the Damned, and the Tallarn Raiders. The Tallarn were a stubborn and dangerous bunch, their former lively world was transformed into a desert wasteland by a virus bombardment. Deserts were their home now, be it on Tallarn or some other hellhole this is where they belonged.

The latest sandstorm had been hell for the cultists, ironic, but it was still in its own way a hell. Not a single one of the Lost and the Damned scouts could see their hands in front of their faces; a rope had to be tied so that none of them would be lost within the storm.

Very slowly they were getting close to their home base, a ruined temple, there they would find some life giving water and a place to empty their boots of the dreaded grains of planet that always seemed to find its way there, sometimes whole pairs of boots would break apart if they weren't properly maintained.

Unfortunately for them, they would not be reaching the temple.

Several beings ran through the storm as if they were a part of the storm, completely hidden from the sight of the cultists that drudged through the sand unaware on the sandmen following them.

"This is such bollocks!" One of the cultists whined with his mouth taking in some sand, making him cough it right back out.

"Pipe down!" The one in front called back though his rebreather, "We're almost there!"

Hearing the reassuring update from their leader the small group started to march faster, in hopes of finally being done with the storm. Their hopes however will drop like rocks, or in the case of the rear soldier, his head.

With a quick flash both the rear cultist's head was removed and his line to the rest of the squad severed before his body even hit the ground, whatever noise it would've made was lost within the sandstorm.

The next man met a similar fate, as did the next, and the one that… until the only one left was the group leader.

He however was completely unaware of his squad's demise, "Haha! We made it lads! We-!" the cultist squad gasped as a long curved sword pierced through his back and out of his chest.

With his lights fading he managed to get a glimpse at his attackers before his body succumbed to the sands, seven Brawlers of Tallarn. Men that specialized in close quarters and hid within sandstorms to ambush their enemies, and take no prisoners and leave no evidence of their existence.

The entrance to the temple wasn't well hidden, the Magnoculars weren't even necessary, a downed obelisk provided cover for the cultist encampment letting light from their camp illuminate small portions underneath the heavy storm of sand; whoever was supposed to be guarding the entrance was instead by their vehicles, the tarps that were meant to guard the equipment from sand erosion were flailing tattered remnants of their former glory.

It was laughable at how unprepared they were, and now they were going to be punished for their ignorance swiftly and mercilessly.

The Tallarn way, one thing the "Desert Tigers" personified.

Like serpents they slithered through the sand dunes, careful to slide down the way the wind was blowing so that if someone was looking towards them, no one would suspect something was coming down the dune.

The seven men separated, no words were spoken between them as they moved into positions optimal for an ambush.

One in particular had gotten on top of a Chimera tank that over looked four cultists, this man's name was Saladin Ad-Dīn Yūsuf.

With practiced precision he unsheathed his curved Khalig sword and curved Monoknife without making a sound. He crouched down over the cultists underneath the Chimera and jumped down behind the four of them; with natural born swiftness he decapitated the closest cultist with a back handed sword swing, drove his Monoknife through the armored chest piece of another cultist.

The corpses dropped after a second, alerting the last two albeit not for long. In a blur of sharp metal and sand the last two cultists found themselves cut into several pieces of meat and metal with wide eyes.

Saladin flicked his blades twice before sheathing them. He sprinted down the path the equipment made, along the way the sounds of blades hacking and slashing were heard, accompanied by the gasps and choked shrieks of the victim cultists.

By the time Saladin reached the temple entrance the rest of the Tallarn brawlers were behind him, their faces covered by their face cloth wrappings.

Inside of the temple old hieroglyphics depicted a story: great monsters battling men in large numbers, the monsters swatting the men like they were mere pieces on a chest board. The men suffered heavy losses until from the skies greater men made of metal descended from the sky with weapons of Imperial make, they slayed the daemonic beast and lead the men- unfortunately some cultist thought it was a good idea to cover the remainder of the story with a Chaos banner and supply crates, bringing a small amount of ire from Saladin.

He loves stories.

No doubt it was a retelling about the liberation of this planet, Sultana V, when the Blood Angel Space Marine Chapter slew the Daemon Baaraz Etrout, whom had enslaved the planet on the name of Chaos.

Now the Imperium and Chaos returned to this world to wage war, again.

The halls of the temple were decorated with hieroglyphics and unfortunately Chaos insignias, the temple was desecrated. Bodies of Imperial priests were strewn across the walls as a final insult to the Imperial Creed, to the Emperor himself.

Such heresy was beyond forgiveness, no amount of repenting will save them from the wrath of the Tallarn guardsmen.

Deeper and deeper they treaded through the inner halls of the temple, the more the hairs on the backs of their necks stood at attention. Something terrible was being conducted within the bowls of the temple.

"Raheim," The Tallarn Sergeant whispered to one of the masked men, who was the squad's vox-operator, "call in our position, the regiment must be informed about this location. If we are to die here, then I want my body bathed in fire than to be stung up on the walls."

The Vox-operator nodded tuning into the frequency the regiment was using.

"Saladin," He turned towards the Sergeant, "you will scout ahead with Al-Asha and Dakar. Kill any and all cultists you find and secure the area. The rest of the squad and I will start clearing out any stragglers that try to come through here."

Saladin bowed his head and took off with Al-Asha and Dakar following close behind.

A few minutes into their run through the temple halls chanting could be heard, along with the struggle of chains and inhuman roars.

"What in the Throne is that?" Dakar asked readying the Plasma gun he was charged with handling.

"Whatever it was," Saladin said readying his Lascarbine, "it does not sound pleasant."

The screaming and grew louder as they traversed down the narrow hallways, the tormented screams sounded mechanical in nature, "That sounds a Necron." Al-Asha commented with a raised brow.

Dropping themselves to the ground they slowly crawled across the sandy floor; inside of the large temple room were a mass of Lost and the Damned however they were not alone, two Hereteks or Dark Mechanicus stood around a table with a Necron Trooper strapped down with some of its limbs missing, beside it was an energy cage that magnetically held the remaining Necrons captive.

"What in the Throne are they doing?" Dakar asked cringing at the metal pincers pulling the soulless metal monster to the table.

Al-Asha rubbed his bearded chin, "I think, I think that they are trying to sever its connection to its Gods and turn it to Chaos. I'm not even sure if that is possible, then again, who knows with the Necrons and Chaos."

"It matters little, we have our orders, and I think those Necrons would useful uncaged." Saladin lowered his face wrap displaying a sick grin, "If we disable that cage we'll be able to pick off whatever is left with the plasma gun and grenades."

The other two Tallarn men sat there and thought for a moment, "Frakk, I hope you know what you're doing Saladin."

"This is going to suck." Dakar whined charging a blast from the plasma gun.

"Don't be such a grox calf, if this goes well then we should get out of here with some accommodations, maybe a metal or two for our hard work." Saladin said smugly, he was already sneaking into the room with Al-Asha following close behind.

Dakar sighed face palming, "Frakk…"

In low crouches the Tallarn men snuck behind fallen debris and supply crates without making a sound to betray their presence, if this plan was going to work then they'd need to be quick with their plan's execution.

Getting in a higher position so that the whole room could be seen Saladin took the time to count the number of enemies, "Thirty heretics, ten xenos, including the one on the table. I'll take out that generator, once they start killing each other off we'll-"

Saladin stopped short as a portal opened up in the center of the room, three strange looking orbs flew from the portal and into the hands of one of the Hereteks, "With these soul tears from the Daemon Hordes we should be able to turn this one to our cause." One of the Dark Mechanicus said.

"That's if the construct can handle the spirit." The other said holding open the Necron Trooper's metal chest cavity.

Saladin looked towards his compatriots with the same 'oh shit' look, "Frakk it, we're doing it now!"

He raised his lascarbine over a downed book case and fired three shots into the stasis generator, the metal contraption exploded in furious flames catching some of cultists in the blast. Dakar tossed two grenades just under the table where the two Dark Mechanicus stood; they had very little time to react before the explosives detonated and relieved them of their bodies in a plume of fire and shrapnel.

The Necrons stood within an instant and immediately started to exact their revenge on their captors.

One punched its arm right through a cultist's chest armor, out through his back to grab another by his throat. The machine pulled his arm back tearing out the cultist's throat through the first cultist's body.

Another clapped both of its hands with a cultist's head between the palms; said head was nothing but mushy flesh and bone.

"Frakk, frakkkk-ahhhh!" One cultist screamed as both of his arms were torn off and used to club him to death.

While the chaotic battle raged the three soul orbs that the Hereteks originally had flew back into the Warp portal, causing it to distort and flicker violently.

One Necron grabbed a cultist by the head and gouged his eyes out with its metal thumbs, and ended the heretic by tearing his head in half.

"Fire the plasma!" Saladin roared shooting the Necrons with his lascarbine, barely even damaging them… in fact doing absolutely nothing to them at all.

Dakar slipped his light resistant goggles over his eyes and fired one blast, the plasma round struck two Necrons, sending them to the ground covered in hot plasma.

Imediately the metal skeleton men took notice of the Tallarn guardsmen, "Shrakk!" Dakar fired twice more scoring four more kills from the slower machines, the effects of the stasis field still hampering their movement even after its destruction.

"We need to get moving, they'll have us surrounded!" Al-Asha shouted firing lasrounds into some cultist stragglers that were near their weapons.

A Necron jumped up to their position with razor sharp claws, Al-Asha charged it with his Khalig sword and attempted to behead it; instead the metal being raised its wrist to Al-Asha's and broke the man's bones, it then shoved its right hand into his gut and remove his liver in a fluid motion.

Al-Asha dropped to his knees with a grunt, he grabbed onto the Necron's legs, "Kill it!"

Dakar responded with a war cry and a burst of plasma, melting the metal monster on top of Al-Asha.

The Warp portal began to fluctuate viciously as it started to suck in the room's contents.

Saladin stared in horror before pulling Dakar alongside him, "we need to go now!"

"Take this! I'll hold them!" Dakar thrusted the powered down weapon into Saladin's hands.

"What are you-"

Dakar jumped down to the ground and charged into the middle of the Necron group as they converged on him, "For the Emperor!" He opened his uniform up with five high explosive grenades clipped to his gear, all with their pins released.

Saladin dove to the ground as his friend exploded into flames, engulfing and damaging the Necrons as they flew into different directions.

Unfortunately for Saladin the explosion knocked him unconscious and left him to the mercy of the Warp portal as it sucked down the contents of the room.

* * *

Whether it is by fate, or by some writer making a fanfic (wink), he woke up to the soft feeling of grass in between his calloused fingers. Groaning groggily he lifted his head up to see another guardsman dressed in yellow lift his head up from the ground asking, "Well frakk, where am I?"

Saladin groaned rising to a knee, "Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Our Tallarn man is here! And soon so shall our Vostroyan and Tech Priest adept, they shall be prized members amongst the students of Beacon Academy. However how shall this new huntsmen group react to the Faunus abhumans? How shall they handle their separation from the Imperium? And better yet... who shall they be shipped with? What is Chaos Undivided up too? What are the Orks doing?

I already know, don't worry about it. Just do your thing and enjoy this latest installment.

Also the Ruby/Hansel pairing shall be known as Skulls and Roses.


	18. Chapter 18

A combination of ice, snow, and lasfire filled the frosty morning air; for three weeks the 241st Vostroyan Firstborn Regiment has fought tooth and nail against Dark Eldar and Traitor alike, the three way conflict taking tolls on all sides, but neither seemed ready to call it quits.

On this particular day a Private Nicholas Tsartrov (Demoted five times due to misconduct) was having it particularly bad.

"Frakk!" He yelped as a lasround missed his head by mere inches, "Piss off!"

His current assignment has landed him on guard duty for an Adeptus Mechanicus Techpriest and his Adept; both of whom were currently trying to get a Leman Russ up and running, even with all of the lasfire and the Splinter rifle shots flying around them.

Currently both cultists and BDSM crazed xenos were his position, neither side wanted the Imperials to have armored support; otherwise it would become a major turning point in their current stalemate.

"How much longer damnit!?" Nicholas yelled gunning down another Kabalite Warrior that apparently thought charging a Heavy Stubber was a wise decision, "Shooting these bastards is fine and all but I'm running low for frakk's sake!"

The elder Mechanicus turned his hooded head to Nicholas, "The machine spirit does not approve of your whining."

"Oh that is just great, tell it I don't appreciate its stagnancy in a combat zone! What the frakk Edison! I thought you said she was fine an hour ago!"

The Adept raised his head, "That was an hour ago, this is now."

Nicholas face palmed while firing the heavy mounted weapon, "Just my luck." He placed both hands around the Stubber's triggers, "Stuck in some nameless hellhole," He swivels the gun to the left shredding ten cultists in three seconds, "surrounded by Emperor damned monsters!" A quick turn to the right and thirteen dead Dark Eldar later, "AND I'M ALL OUT OF AMESAC!"

The machine gunner's displeasure was evident throughout the battlefield, if one were to try they have a hard time finding a complete corpse or partial, most of them were limbless or complete utter piles of gore and snow.

Hey, the man was thirsty!

Unfortunately for him the Stubber was running low, "Damnit! What is takin-" The Leman Russ engine suddenly sputtered with life, its cannon began to rotate so the accumulated ice could be broken off, the tank crew shouted in joy.

Nicholas sighed in relief, "Good Throne…" He waved over a guardsman and asked him to take over for him so that he could call in mission success to the Commissar.

The Guardsman gave him a nod as he took over for Nicholas and began laying down suppressing fire on a group of Dark Eldar that tried charging the lines.

"Commissar Dima, this is Nicholas, respond over." An audible static noise responded before a heavy accented angry voice replied.

"What the frakk is it you sorry excuse for a guardsman?!"

"Our Leman Russ is back on line sir, we are awaiting further instructions." Nicholas said in a polite manner but making faces at the voice, 'Asshole milk drinking bitch of a grox!' Is what he had wanted to say to the Commissar on the other end of the line.

"Well then you're not such a useless drunk after all, if I didn't hate your guts so much I'd buy you a drink,"

'Go frakk a Tyranid.'

"but since you are I'm not going to. Get your sorry as convoy moving pronto!"

"Yes sir!" He replied turning the comms device off, "Asshole."

"Geez Nick, you're going to get yourself shot one of these days." The Vox-Operator said standing back up.

"Eh frakk him! Sitting over in his cozy little base while we get our asses shot off before they can freeze off!"

The Operator chuckles waving him off; Nicholas frowns going back to where the two Techpriests were, both of whom were giving their final blessings to the tank.

"Hey Edison!" The Techpriest Adept looks up, "How's about after this mission we get a couple of drinks?"

"Nicholas…" Edison muttered face palming, "I don't drink. How many times must I tell you this?"

"Depends how many times I forget, also can you tell Nikita that we've been ordered to push through the xenos and cultists? He's less likely to yell at you."

Edison rolled his one human eye at Nicholas puppy eyes and chuckled with metallic amusement, "Fine."

The Vostroyan guardsman pumped his fist hissing, "Yes!" getting yelled at by the irate Tank Commander was one his least favorite reasons for drinking more than other Vostroyans.

Edison jumped up to the top of the tank utilizing the hydraulics in his legs to propel himself higher than any regular flesh bag could hope to jump, "Commander, the Commissar has ordered us to progress into enemy territory."

A burly man with a snow white beard wearing a furry Vostroyan hat popped out of the tank hatch swearing, "Son of a grox! That damn idiot is a disgrace to the Commissariat with his Emperor damned incompetence, Nicholas get your lazy bum ass up here!"

"Frakk." Nicholas muttered climbing aboard the tank, "Yes Nikita?"

"Get off my frakking tank!"

Nicholas threw his hands in the air, "Why does everyone hate me!"

Nikita threw a bottle at him, "You didn't call my daughter back you asshat!"

Swiftly Nicholas caught the bottle and noticed that it was full, "But you did save our bacon there… don't expect any more Amaesc from me, it's a one time deal." Nikita muttered slinking back into his tank, closing the hatch.

"I think that went well." Edison said jumping down from the Leman Russ.

"Huh," Nicholas stuff the bottle into his rucksack, "that was the nicest thing Nikita has ever done for me… he's still an asshole."

The Mechanicus chuckles metallically patting Nicholas's shoulder, "Who isn't an asshole in your opinion?"

"Mmmmm, I guess you, you're the only guy that'll talk to me, instead of shout in my ear. You also fixed up my leg with that tech of yours."

"It was no trouble after you pushed me out of the way from that Traitor Marine's axe." Edison said with reminiscing of the conflict that made the unlikely two friends.

"Enough lollygagging, we still got heretics and xenos to kill." Nicholas charged his lasrifle and fixed its bayonet seeing the tank move ahead of the company, "Looks like Nikita is leading the charge! Want to join us?"

Edison spun his axe hammer hybrid and stuck the end into the ground, "Someone has to make sure that holy hardware doesn't break down."

"That's just an excuse."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"Your buddy joining us?" Nicholas asked gesturing to the senior Techpriest.

Edison turned around and proceeded to talk to the Senior Enginseer , "Do you wish to partake in the destruction of these xenos and heretics?"

"Fighting is a young man's game, I shall ensure the Machine Spirits in the base remain fully operational. Slaughter in His name Luminous."

The Junior Adept bowed towards his better and turned to Nicholas with his weapon raised, "For the Omnissiah!"

"For the Emperor!" Nicholas responded raising his rifle over his head, "Let's go gut those bastards!"

Both men charged forward alongside the other Vostroyan men, battle cries filling the air drowning out the death screams and roars of both man and xeno.

The heretics were already locked within a deadly melee with the Dark Eldar, losing their lives to the evil space elves, the only thing keeping them within the conflict was their sheer number advantage over the melee proficient aliens.

Unfortunately both sides were going to lose their advantages.

Down the hill came a Leman Russ followed by an absolute avalanche of red coated guardsmen each with their rifles firing streams of red laser; with the xenos and heretics at a disadvantage they had very little means to find cover for themselves other than amongst the dead. Cover that they became a part of soon enough.

Nicholas jumped into the air and brought his boots upon a cultists chest pinning the heretic to the ground, he raised his bayonet up high and plunged it down into the traitor's face repeatedly.

Edison himself was taking on five cultists at once; using his metallic tendrils to grab cultists by their throats and thrashing them around until their necks snapped like peanut shells, the ballistic mechadendrites firing off lasrounds at the farthest cultists that were still using their lasrifles instead of axes. While his Warhammer power axe hybrid hacked and hammered any cultist that got in his way.

The Mechanicus had just gotten done sweeping a heretic's legs from beneath him, in a quick succession he had plunged the spearhead end of his staff through the traitor's neck completely severing the connection to the heathen's spine before checking on Nicholas's progress.

Currently the guardsman had his hands full, literally. Two unarmed and injured cultists were currently trying to claw out the Vostroyan boy's eyes with metal replaced finger nails and bite into him with filed down teeth.

"Do," He lets one closer and head-butts him backwards, "I," He repeats the same to the other, leaving them both on the ground nursing their heads, "look like a grox burger to you two?" Both looked up only to stare into the barrels of both the lasrifle and a laspistol akimbo.

"Frakk!" Was the last thing they had to say before two lasrounds went through their heads, a stupid crossed eyed look adorned their faces before they fell into the ground.

"Hahaha!" Nicholas chuckled holstering his pistol, "I never get tired of this!" He ran up to and impaled another cultist that had tried to retreat back towards the Chaos lines, "You're going nowhere!"

Edison slashed another cultist across his flak armor with the axe end of his weapon, fired two lasrounds into a charging cultist making the heretic fall to his knees; he proceeded to hammer the man's head until his nose was adjacent with his Sternum.

The Dark Eldar began to make a last ditch effort to stay on the battlefield and made a charge straight for the Leman Russ in the hopes of killing the tanks operators and destroying it from the inside out with what was left of their explosives.

They weren't however counting on the cultists to pull a dirty trick. Sometime during the battle they had received some special forces back up, their backup however wasn't your run of the mill traitor.

They were Traitor Marines.

From the snow banks adjacent to the battlefield eight monstrous beings erupted from the ground, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" Shouting their terrible war cries into the air, praising Khorne.

"Oh frakk…" Nicholas sighed, internally wanting to curl up in a ball and cry his eyes out at his terrible luck.

"My Omnissiah," Edison muttered, "you've got to be kidding me."

The massive chainaxe wielding fallen demigods charged and swung their weapons of choice wildly as they went through crowds of xeno and guardsman alike without any discrimination, taking out some of their own men in the process.

"Oh no," Nicholas broke out in a dead sprint, pressing his fingers against his vox-beads "Nikita get out of the tank! Get your men out now!" He screamed hoarsely.

"The hell I'm leaving this tank! Let those lousy Traitor Marines come!" The Vostroyan man roared turning his tank towards the fallen Astartes, the gears switched into full speed as the cannon fired as fast as it could.

Four of the Astartes charged the tank head on screaming themselves hoarse over the roars of their weapons. One of the cannon rounds struck a Marine straight into its chest sending it flying backwards in a fiery blaze skidding across the ground, even if the round hadn't killed the Marine, then the sneaky Dark Eldar with a sword made sure the Astartes was good and dead.

The three remaining Marines jumped onto the tank and started to hack at it with their weapons, one of them managed to rip the hatch off, "Blo-" The Astartes stopped short seeing Nikita flipping him off while smoking a cigar.

Nikita laughed at the Traitor Marine, "Look behind you asshole."

The Marine looked backwards and to his horror the mountain's edge was approaching fast even with the combined weight of the Marines.

"You and me frakkhead, to hell we go!" Nikita shouted puffing his cigar for one last time before going over the edge.

"Oh Nikita," Nicholas muttered seeing the tank with the Marines go over the edge, "you brave bastard."

The tank and the Astartes plummeted hundreds of meters per second, striking the ground with the combined weight of the Marines and the remaining ordnance created a massive explosion, meaningless on any other day, but this day the mountain had different ideas.

With the already massive amounts of explosions and the rumbling of armored vehicles around the amount of stress was finally too much.

A great shaking overtook the battlefield; all fighters remained still each with varying degrees of concern and fear on their faces as an undeniable fact was revealed to them.

The mountain was having an avalanche.

"Well this is not good." Edison muttered watching giant cracks spread across the battlefield.

In an instant the whole battlefield began to go in one direction, downhill. Human and xeno alike were frantically trying to claw their way back up hill, trying their best to not get caught in the rapidly falling snow waves.

Even with all of the augmentations the Mechanicus could offer, Edison had an incredible amount of time getting himself and Nicholas up the hill, "We are so dead!" Nicholas growled clawing at the snow, trying to find some way to help Edison get the both of them up the hill.

One thing caught Nicholas's eye, a large piece of metal that used to belong to Nikita's tank.

The Vostroyan lunged for the metal and brought it underneath him, "Get on Eddy!"

"What are you doing?!" The Techpriest shouted being dragged onto the makeshift sled going down the mountain.

"Something really frakking stupid!" Nicholas cried over the roar of the avalanche, "Whoo!"

Going down the mountain by riding its momentum seemed like a good idea, ride the wave and land unscathed after avoiding any obstacles of course… however the operative word was seemed like a good idea.

"Oh hell we're going too fast, too fast!" Nicholas cried using his body weight to help turn the metal sled, "Eddy lean left, lean left!"

The Mechanicus did as he was told while muttering thousands of curses per second, "OmnissiahdamnedfleshbagdrunkardsonofagroxOrkfrakking,"

"You can curse and bitch all you want after we survive this!"

Edison groaned, "Omnissiah preserve me from this moron! You will get me killed one of these days Tsartrov!"

Nicholas turned around, "Hey I can't survive this, and you're like seventy percent metal!"

"Seventy two point three!"

"Who cares!?" Nicholas screamed as the sled took a steep drop, men from both the Imperium and Chaos flew by like ragdolls, some of dead and broken, others screamed bloody murder as they plummeted to their inevitable deaths. A rather sad sight to behold to any observers.

As if their situation wasn't already bad enough, then it most certainly got worse as a battalion of Traitor guardsmen were making their way up the mountain with armored vehicles.

Nicholas frowned, "Oh come on! Really?!"

The sled flew faster than an arrow speeding across the snow, finally the heretics at the bottom of the hill took notice of the rapidly approaching tsunami of snow and ice, made evident from their screams.

"Blighmy!"

"Bloody hell!"

"By the Warp!"

"Aoaaaahhhh!"

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Leedle leedle leedle lee!"

Nicholas and Edison ducked their heads as the sled passed right underneath a Chimera troop transport, going out from the other end they passed right through six Damned Legionaries, sending four in different directions while the other two landed on top of the metal sled.

"Bwah?" Nicholas and a cultist looked each other in the eye for a second before he pushed him into the air, the heretic flailed for a second before getting impaled on the front of a Leman Russ tank.

The Vostroyan looked behind him to see the other cultist get flung into the treads of a forward advancing Leman Russ, resulting in the traitor being more so related to corned beef hash than human life.

Unfortunately their troubles weren't ending anytime soon for three reason; one was that they were losing momentum, two was that they cultists were noticing them, and finally three was that the avalanche was still going full force down the mountain.

Mondays!

As soon as they could get into better positions, the two Imperials fired everything they had at the cultists they were passing by, many had little time to react; most were confused about what they were seeing in the first place, and there was also the large amount of snow that was sweeping away their tanks and men like they were little more than dirt to a broom.

"Well Edison it's been a blast!" Nicholas said switching out a lasmag, "I don't think we'll make it out of this one!"

"It's been fun fleshbag, I only wish that we could've seen the look on the Commissar's face!" Both laughed as their sled slowed to the speed of twenty five MPH, the cultists were now shooting back, albeit inaccurately.

What the duo didn't see however was a Chaos Priest attempting to raise a portal, "C'mon, c'mon! By the Changer of Ways hurry up!" He shouted as the portal opened up to a glorious black, blue, purple vortex.

The Priest was so overcome with his jubilee that he hadn't noticed the sled moving as fast as a car right behind him, "WHOA!?" He shouted flailing in the air before landing with a hard thud.

Nicholas had a fraction of a second to see the Warp portal before he and Edison slid right into it.

On the inside of the Warp the two Imperials shut their eyes tight muttering prayers to the Emperor for a better way to die and to die at all, and it seemed like He was listening.

With a clang the sled hit a tree getting two loud grunts from the Vostroyan and the Techpriest.

"Uggh…" Nicholas groaned sitting up, Edison was holding his head trying to get his ocular receptors to respond.

"Well frakk, where am I?" A voice asked through a respirator.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Another said.

Nicholas blinked several times getting a better look at the men in front of him, "A Tallaharn and Armageddian?"

The two guardsmen snapped their heads towards him, "A Vostroyan and a Techpriest?" The Armageddon solider observed.

"Well," Nicholas said pulling out his Amesac bottle that was somehow unbroken, "anyone want a drink?"

* * *

Well that's it! I've had with these motherfucking intros, in this motherfucking story! For now at least, if you are wondering about the other two Wrap portals your questions will be answered in the next chapter. Our heroes (and I use that term lightly) have arrived to assist our Krieg guardsmen in the holy crusade against the Grimm! What adventures await them? What dangers shall they face? Is there an actual reason why these young men arrived on Remnant or is it all a coincidence? And most importantly... what is the real reason why Chaos Undivided arrived on Remnant?


	19. Chapter 19

While the Vraksian scouts were away Montresor had two things he needed to do personally; one was to sanctify their new forward operating command post with the dark powers of Chaos, insignias needed to be drawn, runes needed to be created on the inside of the building to mask it from the prying eyes of the public. To everyone else the structure would appear to be boarded up and long abandoned, to other Warp sensitive or Chaos warriors it would become a beacon for them.

The second thing was perhaps the most important thing to the cause he was currently servicing, the fate of the missions success relied entirely on… him going to the library.

All jokes aside it was actually a very important thing for him to do, to cut down on time and resources it would be easier to just find whatever maps of the city there were and steal them, civilizations such as this one wouldn't notice or care that something like that would go missing, the thought of a Chaos incursion to civilizations that have never ventured off their own worlds would never cross the minds of their leaders.

'Almost too easy.' He thought to himself in glee.

Without those corpse worshipping dogs around or any other xenos running about planetary takeovers were substantially easier, no one would be any the wiser.

There was however much more to the library, he wanted to find the history sections, the planet's history would greatly help Chaos Undivided find what it was looking for. The truth was that while taking the planet and souls was usually the reason for their presence this one was not, there was something far more valuable was on Remnant, more than just souls or this "Dust" of theirs.

Montresor knew however his appearance was… for lack of a better term nightmare inducing, so he had to use his powers to mask himself again, this time however he'd use his old self's image.

With dark chanting and a slit of his palm to draw his own blood needed for a sacrifice, the dark sorcerer went through a change; his skin while it was still fair underneath his mask began to gain its natural pink color back, his armor molded to a black leather jacket and blue denim jeans to hide amongst the planet's populace, his eyes no longer glowed blueish pink but instead a more natural blue, his hair turned back to its natural brown instead of void dark blue.

Montresor cracked his neck groaning in relief as his transformation was complete. Out of his own curiosity of his looks the sorcerer took a look in a mirror that was clean; and by Tzeentch was he satisfied.

"I never remember looking this good." He purred doing a turnaround in the mirror, "I should use this spell more often!"

Chuckling darkly he pulled out a pair of glasses and set them on the bridge of his nose, "Time to see how well this works."

The streets of Vale in the poorer quarter where the command post was located were dirty and unsightly, no one would walk around after dark, crime was ramped as the poverty that plagued the denizens. Where Montresor was currently walking was the polar opposite; business flourished, people were employed, and walked the streets freely to go about their business.

He'd occasionally look towards the store windows and see multitudes of merchandise; Dust, weapons, food, clothing, toys, furniture. This place was a paradise.

For now.

Already he had devious thoughts and intentions for these businesses, oh how he couldn't wait to see them all burn, bodies of innocent and guilty littering the streets… a sanctuary world for Chaos.

But those were plans for another time, the library was calling him… accept he had no frakking clue where it was… oh well, just need to ask somebody.

A smile crossed his face once spotting a somebody, "Excuse me miss," He said to a redheaded woman that was texting on a scroll, "do you know where the local library is? I'm afraid I'm rather new here."

The woman looked up and felt her jaw drop upon seeing Montresor's old form, " Oh um… its, uh down that street and uhhh, t-two blocks to the left."

Another smiled crossed the sorcerer's face as her stared into the woman's eyes, "Thank you pretty youth, perhaps our paths shall cross again?"

The woman's face turned a bright shade of red as she stammered, "Well, I can go with you to the library, I'm not doing anything right now!"

Montresor held his elbow out for the red head to wrap her arm around, "At your lead." He said in an alluring fashion.

She took his offered arm and began to lead him towards the library.

The wicked sorcerer chuckled internally, while he may have good enough looks he'd still use his Warp magic any day to sublimity lure potential sacrifices into his grasps.

It was cheap, but so was the girl's life.

The poor girl, she had no idea what she was in for.

"My name's Erica Roja, what's your name?" She said rosy faced, completely underneath his spell.

He looked down at the entranced girl with eyes that bore into her soul, "Montresor, Montresor Armontailldo de Cakius."

* * *

In mere minutes the two made it to the library, it wasn't anything too grand in Montresor's perspective, there were certainly larger gothic libraries, hell, this one had no gothic accents to it at all. Rather plain looking, but it'll do.

"Now my pretty youth, stay in this café for a while, I'll be back in little under an hour. Can you be a good girl for me?" He asked holding her chin, speaking with a silky tone.

She closed her eyes listening to his voice," Yes~"

Chuckling darkly he kissed her on the cheek, "Til I return, my pretty youth~"

'What an impressionable lamb,' He thought leaving her by a table; the girl had sat down and stared at him with starry hopeful eyes stuck within a fabricated dream that put her in some sort of romance story. How he was going to enjoy crushing her hopes and dreams of romance, no matter how pretty she was.

Humming a tune to himself, the Champion of Tzeentch ran his finger across the bookshelves as he browsed for the history section. So many books they had about their trivial wars, so far only a few worth mentioning, if only they truly knew the fullest extent a war could be fought.

Ignorant beings.

"Ah, here you are." He pulled the large book from the shelf and blew off a layer of dust and grime, "The History of Remnant."

The book itself was nothing special; it had a cover of all the continents and islands displayed, the name Schnee was on it but the first name was scratched off. But he was certain that it would be a good start; he summoned a black backpack into his hands and started shoving numerous other world history volumes until the shelf was empty.

He said one word and the bag disappeared back into through the Warp and into the command post, but before he could take his leave another evil thought crossed his mind, 'Perhaps I should torch this place… someone might actually find it strange that all of the history books are absent, it would be a good way to make sure, and why not? It's all in good fun after all? I'm sure there are more libraries.'

Putting little concentration into his power he drew a spark of Warp flames into his palms, a spark that grew into a small fireball. When he first entered the building he noticed there weren't many witnesses around, even the librarian was asleep at his post. Perfect.

Montresor tossed the ball of flames lazily behind him as he walked away; the ball of fire spread across the floor at an alarming speed, its hungry flames razed the bookshelves and their contents with ease.

"Come along now my pretty," He said to the dazed girl pulling her away from the table, "we have somewhere to be."

"Ooooooh…." She said watching the fire in the library grow, "pretty…"

"Yes," Montresor chuckled darkly, "It'd be nice if the whole town looked like that. Perhaps it shall in time."

To the sorcerer's surprise the girl squeezed his hand, "Can it? Can it please!? This whole city should burn!" She asked with eyes filled with destructive lust.

"Hmmm," He thought darkly, "Perhaps you would be better suited as a cultist instead of a sacrifice, wouldn't you say?"

Erica responded by nuzzling her nose against his neck, "I'd love it! I'll do what ever you want! Just let this whole town burn!"

The sorcerer pulled her closer whispering in her ear, "Then I'll make this whole planet sparks for you my pretty youth, I'll take good care of you for now on." He whispered with a light growl kissing her lips. Now that he was closer to the girl he could sense something within her, analyzing her mind further he found a laundry list of crimes and pain, she was apparently wanted in a place name Atlas for thirteen murders by poisoning. What a catch Montresor found.

* * *

An hour later inside of the Chaos hideout Montresor stumbled upon the Vraksian scouts making dinner, out of some Faunus. They took immediate notice of the girl.

"Who goes there?!" The Enforcer asked with an unsheathed knife pointing it threatening at the duo.

Montresor snapped his fingers once lazily and immediately returned to his usual form, "It is me Enforcer, and my escort. This is Erica Roja, a new member of our cult."

"Hi!" The girl said waving at the murderous soldiers of Chaos with a toothy grin.

The soldiers looked at each other with confusion, "What?"

"She's mine. Let's put it at that."

Montresor took the girls hand and lead her away from the gore and warriors, "Bye!"

For a moment the Khornate cultists looked at each other in confusion before shrugging, "Okay then… let's eat."

Erica hummed happily swinging her and Montresor's hand around, "Your friends seem nice!"

"Hehehe, that's one way to describe them," Montresor stared into her eyes and began to lift his enchantment on her, if she was going to join she'd join on her own accord, the bond with the patron God is stronger when done willingly, "Would you like to see my lord Tzeentch's power? His power to change whole worlds in a flash?"

The woman blinked for several seconds before a sinister smile formed on her face, "Yes," Erica said walking her fingers up his armored chest plate, "then something else."

Warp energy began to glow heavily in Montresor's eyes, "As you wish, my pretty youth~"

* * *

This was nothing special, just a little peak into what the Chaos scouts were doing. It seems like Montresor has found himself a nice psychopath to hang around with, lucky him. But what of our dark heroes? Tune in next time.


	20. Chapter 20

Julius eyed the bottle in the Vostroyan soldiers hand before shrugging, "Suppose I could use a swig, names Julius Romano."

Nicholas handed off the bottle with a smile, "Nicholas Tsartrov, this here is Edison Luminous." He gestured to the down tech-adept clutching his head groaning.

"Saladin Ad-Dīn Yūsuf." The Tallaharn boy said with his face wraps slightly muffling his voice.

Julius sighed handing the bottle back to Nicholas, he looked up into the dark sky and estimated that daybreak would be within the hour by the orange haze over the mountains getting brighter, "So, lads let me run this by ya. Were you lot fighting a lot of xenos and heretics before you got blown into or thrown into a Warp portal?"

Edison groaned standing up, "Yes."

Saladin, "This is true."

"Huh." Nicholas said staring up at the broken moon, "The hell happened here to break a moon?"

The other three Imperials looked to where Nicholas was pointing and gawked at the broken remains of the moon that hung over the unnamed planet.

"Well Emperor be praised how in Holy Terra are we even on dry land? Shouldn't the gravity be all buggard?" Julius asked loading his shotgun, his father always told him, 'You'll never know when you'll need a loaded gun, so always have one.

Edison stood to his full height cracking his metal back, "Perhaps the gravitational pull from the planet's core makes up for the lack of pull from the moon, and maybe we're on only a fraction of what's considered dry land?"

Nicholas rubbed his temples, "That's too much science for me Eddy."

"What do we do now?" Saladin asked swinging his Khalig through the air making a whistling sound out of boredom.

Before any one answer two more Warp portals just tore through reality.

"Buggar!"

"Shrakk!"

A sharp screaming erupted from the portals as they spat out two more travelers, a Cadian guardsmen came from the closest portal, while a Ta-

"XENO!" Nicholas shouted firing lasrounds at a Tau Fire Warrior that sprung from the portal, a second later and the other two guardsmen opened fire on the blue skinned armor wearing alien.

Fate however was on the TFW (Tau Fire Warrior, I'm that lazy) side as most of the rounds hit the surrounding foliage instead, giving it a short window of opportunity to scramble away until it broke out into a dead sprint in the far opposite direction of the guardsmen.

"You better run you bitch!" Julius shouted firing one last shell at the fleeing alien, managing to clip its armor and send it into a glancing blow of a tree, "I'll skull frakk you with this shotgun!"

"Pansy!" Saladin shouted waving his sword threateningly.

"I'll drink your blood like wine! Then spit it back into your face!" Nicholas roared just missing the xeno's head with his lasrifle.

The Cadian boy as he rose to his feet, "Damn, the whole platoon is gone." He muttered with a with a shaky voice, a traumatized look plastered across his face, "They're all dead, I'm all that's left…"

Nicholas bumps the Cadian's shoulder with the Amsaec bottle, "Know how that feels, drink?"

He looked at the bottle and Nicholas, "Thanks mate…" Gently he took the bottle and sipped a small amount of the liquor, "here…"

Nicholas took the bottle back looking at the Cadian with sympathy. Julius also took notice of the boy's sorrows and gave him a pat on the back.

Saladin nods to the estranged Cadian guardsman as the soldier began to drudge forward into the forest in a mindless march.

Julius calls to him, "Wait pal, where are you going? We don't know where we are!"

The Cadian turned with a deadpanned stare, "Anywhere is better than just standing around… my names Gavin, what about you guys?"

Julius was about to answer him but the words got caught up in his mouth as he stammered, "G-g-g-g-g- behind you!"

Gavin raised a brow before the foreign hissing noise started to ring in his ears, he closed his eyes and opened them slowly to see a massive shadow dwarfing his own, "There's something big behind me, isn't there?"

The other three guardsmen and Techpriest nodded rapidly.

Gavin sighed closing his eyes for one last time, "Frakk."

In a flash the giant black snake's mouth chomped the poor traumatized Cadian solider all the way down to his shins, when it lifted its head from the ground level the boots of the solider standing in place could still be seen with blood spurting from the still active veins before they went cold.

"Uh-uh-uh-"

The Snake hissed twice sneering down towards the guardsmen and Techpriest, all of whom were staring deadpanned in utter shock.

"That went south… so fast…" Saladin muttered staring at the ankles in more or less amazement.

Nicholas licked his lips trying to come up with a statement, "I've never seen that sort of xeno befo-" The second head from the tail loops around from the other side of the small clearing causing the Vostroyan to frown, "that's some cheap shrakk right there."

"Uh anyone see a Commissar?" Saladin asks checking over his shoulder.

"Nope." Julius responds taking a step back, "So I vote for a tactical charge in the other direction, because that's the manly thing to do right?"

"Most certainly!" Nicholas responded with a nervous chuckle shuffling backwards.

"I agree." Saladin says as he backed away from the imposing monster.

Edison nods and points behind them, "I believe I hear the Omnissiah calling me, from the other direction!"

"Then it's agreed!" Julius said clapping his hands together, "RUN FOR YOUR FRAKKING LIVES!"

* * *

Beacon, half an hour earlier…

Hansel opened his slowly, unlike others he didn't need an alarm clock, on Krieg your body suffices, when it tells you to get up you get up pronto because the Commissar would have an inspection every day on the battlefield to make sure everyone was combat ready.

His body was telling him to get on his feet and organize his weapons and equipment… but for some reason Hansel just didn't want to get up. The floor was comfortable, he was toasty in his coat, the school day wouldn't start for another couple of hours, and most importantly there was no battlefield to go to at the current moment.

'So… this is what it's like to have nothing to do… I hate it.' Hansel thought placing his right arm underneath his head.

The whole room was silent, excluding Yang's incessant snoring, and was quiet peaceful. So peaceful in fact it was making Hansel consider sleeping in for a little while longer.

That was until a yawn caught his attention.

He didn't turn his head or get up but opted out to listen for whoever it was, though he had a pretty good idea who it was.

Ruby.

As fate would have it the girl in question shuffled into view with a tired look in her barely opened eyes, her hair was disheveled and shot out in multiple directions like a hung-over monkey's head.

If it wasn't for Hansel wanting to keep a low profile he would've stifled a small barely audible chuckle, though with the mask on its noise would've been louder.

Ruby yawned again while stretching her arms out doing a small stretch. She turned around and saw that the rest of the team was still fast asleep until her eyes landed on Hansel.

She could never tell if he truly was asleep with that mask on, it'd be scary if he was actually awake right now, but she knew he was probably asleep… and so were the others…

Hansel raised a brow at seeing the thought process of Ruby's face, how quickly it turned from a simple smile to a devious grin, like she was going to do something she knew she could get away with doing.

It didn't take Hansel long to figure out what it was because as soon as she initially crossed over him she settled down next to him on his right side, taking up the space where his right arm would've been. As gently as she could Ruby slid her right arm across Hansel's chest until her fingers were touching his left shoulder.

Ruby made her head comfortable on Hansel's right shoulder in a way where she thought that he wouldn't notice a change in pressure, which just might've been the case if he wasn't already awake, with his mind racing faster than a shooting star.

Warning, Hansel exe. has stopped working…

Rebooting: 25%

Ruby nuzzles her face closer underneath his gas masked chin.

Rebooting: 65%

Gripped his coat tightly, yawning softly.

Rebooting: 99%

Reboot complete:

Hansel cleared his throat loudly, "Ahem."

"Eeep!" Ruby closed her eyes as tight as humanly possible cursing herself, 'He's awake! What have you gotten yourself into Ruby Rose!?'

Hansel pushed himself off of his bedroll and turned his head to a rather red faced nervous Ruby, and stared at her silently for a good couple of seconds, waiting for her to do or say something that would have her explain herself. But Hansel wasn't going to wait and decided to make the first move.

Ruby press her index fingers together quietly looking to the back wall of the room for some sort advice, but walls unfortunately don't give advice. With a nervous sigh Ruby looked back to Hansel ready to explain what she was doing by his bedroll when he was doing something that raised a red flag.

He was taking his coat off.

"…." Ruby couldn't find any words to say, all she did was stare at Hansel with a terrified look, she was not that kind of girl! She wanted to wait til marriage before she… as Yang described it, 'popped her cherry.'

"I- eep!" She closed her eyes as Hansel pulled her towards him, but he was still wearing his fatigues, what was he doing?

Ruby opened her eyes to see Hansel wrap his coat around the both of them and settle back down onto the floor.

'…..oh.' Ruby thought with a dark red face.

"You looked cold." Hansel whispered wrapping his arms around Ruby, "I don't want you getting sick."

"Thanks." She squeaked in embarrassment.

"I also heard what you said to me a few nights ago. When you thought I was sleeping."

Ten thousand bombs went off in Ruby's head, her heart started beating like a million engines were kicked into overdrive.

"Y-yes…"

"I trust you." He said squeezing her closer.

A large Cheshire cat grin adorned her face, she did it, she broke through! How badly she wanted to squeal and hug him and kiss him- Yang would lose her cool if she did that! But it would be worth it in Ruby's opinion.

"Thanks Hansel, that means a lot to me."

"Go back to sleep."

"Okay, fine, kill the moment." She murmured resting her back down on his shoulder, letting the embrace of sleep wash over her.

* * *

Yang opened her eyes slowly, she had a good night's sleep dreaming that she was at an Achievmen concert and they were singing a song just for her, even with eight hours sleep she still felt drowsy.

"Nnnngh," She whined throwing her legs over her bed, twisting to the side a couple of times to crack her back. Lazily her eyes drifted over to where her sister slept, only to widen to see Ruby absent from her bed.

She jumped down to the soft carpet to go check the bathroom, but a hand from behind clasped over her mouth, "Shh."

"Mmlake?" 'Blake?'

"Just don't freak out okay." Blake said releasing her grip on Yang's mouth.

"What was that for?"

Blake rolled her eyes and pointed toward where Hansel usually slept. Correction, where Hansel and RUBY were sleeping.

The room started to heat up as the blonde's face twitched with outrage, "Yang… cool down, you know there's no way you're going to stop those two. Your sister likes him a lot Yang. I think you just need to accept it." Blake reasoned holding onto her partner's shoulder.

Yang glanced towards Blake with a scowl, then back at her sister and that… monster of a boy. She glared at the skull themed mask with contempt, out of all of the damn people that they could find in that forest it had to be someone like him, a murderous racist asshole that treated everyone like they were beneath him and not worth his time.

But then she glanced to her sister's face; it had been years since she'd seen Ruby look legitimately happy, she never really got over Summer's death, for a whole year Ruby had stayed in Yang's room because she's end up screaming in the middle of the night from reoccurring nightmares of being surround by Grimm in the forest when they were little.

Now it looked like her sister was having a pleasant dream… with someone that makes her happy… somehow.

"I know Blake. She's my sister though, I'm supposed to protect her, how do I know that he won't hurt her?"

The Raven haired girl looked past her partner towards the sleeping soldier, "Hansel told me he wouldn't, he in his own words said that he would sooner kill himself, I'm pretty sure that he'd kill anyone that tries to hurt her too. I also think Ruby is old enough to handle herself Yang."

Yang sighed staring at the odd couple, "I know but seriously? This guy? The whole, 'I'll kill you all' looking racist jerk? I'm certain Ruby can do better."

Blake grimaced at the remark, she knew that Hansel's views on Faunus miffed her at best, but she also remembered where he comes from, "While I may not like any of those portions of his personality, Ruby can decide for herself if she really wants to be with him."

The blonde nodded her head, she stared at the two for a few minutes until a very naughty Xiao Long idea popped into her head.

Silently Yang pulled the bedroom drawer open and brought out her scroll, "Hehehehe…"

"Yang. What are you doing?" Blake asked not liking where this situation was going.

"Oh nothing~" She said mischievously going to the camera function of her scroll.

"Yang, think about that, is it really a good idea?" Blake asked cautiously.

"Yep."

"Suit yourself then, I want no part of it."

Without heeding her partners warnings, the blonde teen took several photos of Ruby and (Dust damnit this was hard to admit) her boyfriend, she then started sending the pictures between the members of RWBY and JNPR as a little joke.

Now, will she regret sending these pictures? More than likely, but it was worth it.

She was about to send one to her uncle but her scroll was receiving an incoming message.

From Professor Goodwitch.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, with the Sun just barely passing the horizon...

"Thank you teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY for joining me at such an early hour." Ozpin stated with his hands steeple on his desk, "Late last night we were getting some strange readings from Emerald Forest, I did some comparison an hour ago and it seems the energy signatures match the same ones that brought Hansel here."

The Kriegan boy immediately stiffened his back staring the Headmaster dead on, "More Warp portals?!"

"It would seem that way Hansel." The Headmaster said with a hint of worry in his voice, "We do however have a live feed over the portals, I want everyone to know what they could possibly be dealing with when I send your teams out there to eradicate or save whatever comes out of those portals."

"Eradicate sir?" Coco Adel asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Any number of things could come out of those portals," Hansel interrupted, "It could be the unlucky guardsman like me or it could be Chaos cultists armed to the teeth ready to pillage the land, Traitor Marine Legions in their adamantuium power armor ready to lay waste to whatever lives, or Emperor forbid it could be a couple of Daemons like a pack of Bloodletters coming forth to steal souls."

The shades that were formally over Coco's eyes slid down to her nose as she deadpanned at the numerous horrific possibilities Hansel just listed, "Damn."

"That is precisely why your teams were called here, Professor Goodwitch will accompany all of you to the forest and provide support against whatever will come from the por-" The Headmaster stopped short as a yellow coated man flew from one of the portals to land face first into the ground.

Everyone held their breathes (excluding Hansel) staring at the man wondering if he was alive, they all sighed with relief seeing him lift his head up, but yelped again as a second man wearing desert garbs body slam into the ground several feet away from the yellow coated man.

He too lifted his head up looking confused. Thinking that the spontaneous arrivals were over they were proven wrong when a sled carrying two… men?

Both were wearing red, one however was cloaked in bright red robes and looked significantly taller than the other more ornate man.

"A Techpriest, a Tallarn guardsman, and an Armageddonian guardsman? All in one place?" Hansel said more or less to himself, not realizing or not caring that everyone else in the room looked at him with curiosity.

"Just how diverse is the Imperium?" Ozpin asked raising a brow at the three soldiers conversing with one another.

Hansel shrugged, "Trillions of people, millions of planets. So very diverse."

Through the monitor they witnessed another two soldiers get spat out of the Warp, on human and on-

"Xeno!" Hansel shouted slamming his hand on the table, "A frakking Fire Warrior!?"

Ozpin furrowed his brow at the alien soldier as it started running from the Imperials lasfire and shotgun rounds, "What is the quarrel between you and these Fire Warriors?"

"They are xenos, that's reason enough. They are untrustworthy traitorous vile monstrosities of creation; they the Fire Warriors are the warrior cast for the Tau Empire. Before I came here I was in a campaign against them and Chaos at the same time." Hansel glared at the alien warrior's fleeting form, "I will kill him one of these days when he shows his wretched face again."

Hansel's angry outburst raised multiple questions in the room, 'Why were the aliens considered traitorous? Can they not be reasoned with? Why are the Tau Empire and the Imperium fighting?'

But those questions would have to wait because the green armored boy was walking away from the other soldiers and the Techpriest, they were apparently conversing with each other, the cameras audio wasn't available to make out what they were saying.

They did however see the Imperials panic and most (excluding Hansel) of the people in the room couldn't blame them. A King Taijitu was right above the green soldier.

Velvet's eyes widen into saucers, "I- I don't think he's going to move!"

Unfortunately for the Cadian, she was right. In one second the Cadian soldier went from Imperial guardsman, to lunch meat.

"Oh my- my Dust." Professor Goodwitch said watching the boy's blood spurt from his ankles, it was a good thing nobody had eaten anything recently otherwise there would be some projectile vomiting flying about.

"Fool should've moved." Hansel muttered nodding his head to the side, earning Coco's immediate wrath.

"How can you just say that?! The kid was just eaten!"

"That was his problem, he should've moved instead of stand there like an idiot." Hansel replied coldly.

Yang growled, her eyes turning into a bright shade of red, "He was just a kid Hansel."

Hansel scoffed shaking his head, "Is that supposed to excuse him? It's a rather poor excuse, the Cadians are supposed to be the 'Emperor's finest' yet one of them just died like a lamb, he dishonored planet dying like that."

"Hansel!" Blake said taken back by his coldness, "He was scared."

"Like I said, poor excuse."

"That's enough." Ozpin stated calmly, "While Mister Hansel is right in the regard that the boy let his fear control him, he also fails to put himself in the boy's mindset."

"If I couldn't run and fire at it, I would've at least pulled my grenade pins."

"W-what?" Ruby asked blinking at him.

"I would've caused as much damage possible or kill it with me. That's what every guardsman usually does when pinned and left with no other option."

"That's enough," Ozpin stood slamming his hand on the table, "those men down there are still in trouble, they need your teams down there as quickly as possible. Go now!"

"Yes sir!" The individual teams and their leaders said in unison making a break for the conference room door.

Ozpin sat back down into his chair, it had been a long time since he's ever had to yell at any students like that, but they were wasting time arguing with Hansel.

Hansel.

That boy has been an emotional roller coaster for the staff and students at Beacon; never had they met anyone so fatalistic, so merciless and cunning. Ozpin had a sneaking suspicion that the boy was holding back with his fight with Pyrrah, he could see it in his form, he was also certain that those weapons of his could've easily have killed Pyrrah if they were used.

In every sense the boy was dangerous, but unique. No one in the history of Remnant has ever had the ability to repel the Grimm, without an Aura at that. Then there was also the case of Hansel's birth; born only to fight and die, to feel nothing, kill everything he was sent up against be it human or otherwise.

What a miserable life.

The only silver lining he could see was whenever he and Ruby were together; she had somehow gotten close enough to him to reveal a troubling past pain, the death of his sister, so openly with her when he would've just shut him and Glynda out if they tried talking to him about it.

He had a sneaking suspicion that the walls Hansel had built up around himself were starting to fall.

But what will these new arrivals foretell? Will they be like Hasnel or will they be different?

* * *

Julius and co were running as hard and as fast as a damn Land Speeder, but it wasn't enough to throw the snake off of their trail, "Persistent bastard!"

"No shrakk!" Nicholas said firing two rounds from his laspistol behind him.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared in Julius's head, "I have an idea! Saladin come with me, we'll lead this big bitch to the right. Nick, you and Eddy will lead him to the left, try and serpentine through as many trees as possible so we can overextend and kill this bastard!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Edison said grabbing Nicholas by the collar, "Good luck, Omnissiah be with you!"

"Emperor protects gentlemen!" Julius yelled veering off to the right. Leading the second King Taijitu head farther away from the rest of the body.

* * *

Boom! There they are! Our boys have gotten themselves in quite a predicament haven't they? Let's see how this get's resolved next time on the Death Korps of RWBY!


	21. Chapter 21

"Saladin!" Julius called as the two soldiers serpentine through the trees, followed closely by the large snake beast that as expected followed their exact movements, "You're good with that sword yeah?!"

"What kind of Tallarn man would I be if I was shrakk with it?" He called back after jumping over a log in his path.

Julius vaulted over a boulder and continued on sprinting, "You split off from me, I shoot this bitch in the eyes, you scale as high as you can go and stab its underbelly!"

"That sounds good! Just give me a signal to split!" Saladin said jumping forward to avoid the snapping jaws from the beast.

Julius saw that some broken trees and low lying boulders were lying up ahead, "When we get closer I'll shoot its eyes out with the laspistol, are you certain you can gut it?"

"As certain as sand is endless!"

"…A simple yes would've been appreciated!"

The King Taijitu roared as it tried snapping at the two guardsmen again.

"I'm real sick of this bastard! On the count of three! One… Two… Now!"

Saladin broke off to the left running up a broken tree, Julius launched himself upwards from a boulder with his laspistol's sights aimed for the Grimm's eyes.

"Now you see us," Julius fired twice, both rounds hitting the Snake's eyes where the pupils would've been, "now you don't!"

The King Taijitu roared in pain as it flung its head back, its eyes were now red angrily boiling orbs that started pouring out of its head.

Saladin took the advantage of the Snake's momentary shock, he leapt off from his perch with his Khalig's end aimed right for the Snake's belly, "Yeeeaaaarrrgghhh!" He shouted as he slid down the Snake's belly with his sword bisecting it.

With a mighty roar the King Taijitu thrashed about with its insides displayed, it fell down with a heavy thud sending both guardsmen down on their asses.

"Yeeah!" Julius cheered firing two lasrounds in the air, "Hahahaha! Frakk you bastard!"

Saladin raised his sword in the air cheering in triumphantly, "The Emperor favors us! Praised be his name!"

While the two were celebrating their victory against the Snake, they failed to see the Beowulves sneaking up on them.

* * *

Nicholas ducked underneath a pair of snapping jaws, "Shrakk!" He cried nearly falling over, the helpful mechtendril from Edison kept him from doing so.

"This is the most running my legs have done in years!" Edison called, over to Nicholas over the roars from the beast, "This thing has to be getting tired or something!"

"Hungry is more like it Eddy!"

Suddenly the White head reared up in pain, roaring bloody murder as if it was in immense pain. The roaring caught the guardsman's and Techpriests attention as it started to slam into the trees in pain, similar roars came from the other direction only louder and in a shriller pain filled volume.

"Quick! While it's distracted!" Nicholas charged with his Shashka sword raised, he made one large slash into the underbelly of the snake and shoved the entire grenade bandolier he had inside, all pins on the Krak and Frag grenades pulled.

Nicholas ran back as fast as he could before dolphin diving underneath a log for cover, Edison already taking residence behind a thick tree.

Five tense seconds later and the hole Nicholas made erupted into fire, the top half of White's body fell to the ground with a humongous thud, its mouth opened and closed several times before finally closing. Its death sealed.

Both Nicholas and Edison jumped with joy, locking arms and spinning around in circles, "Whoo hoo!"

"We're alive!"

Then that's when they heard it, the growling. Slowly and with a small hiss from the both of them they saw what looked like wolves on two legs with bone armor staring at them.

"You are frakking kidding me." Nicholas sighed.

"What are the Omnissiah damned odds?"

Two wolves pounced with their claws out, ready to shred the two Imperials right then and there. Edison however had different plans; he raised his ballistic mechandendites with their lasrounds charged, both fired concentrated amounts of red energy into their snarling faces, burning away flesh and melting their bony faces.

Two corpses slid to the guardsman and Techpriest, the heads of the beasts looking like melted plastic.

"Damn…" Nicholas said looking at the damage, he then brought his attention to the remaining beasts raising his lasrifle to challenge them, "Well, who's next?"

* * *

Beacon Bullhead cabin…

The atmosphere in the Bullhead was tense to say the least; it was the first rescue mission for two freshman teams but just another mission for the Sophomore team.

Coco Adel was many things to many people; attractive, a fashionista, a friend, partner. Amused was however was not one of those things.

"How can he be so cold?" She asked aloud, watching Hansel from the far end far end of the Bullhead where he was field stripping his rifle, "He acted like that boys life meant nothing to him."

"Don't be too harsh on Hansel," Ruby, the first year team leader of team RWBY said, "he's- he was just raised differently…"

Coco raised a brow, "Differently? He's an ass. He has to be the coldest person I've ever met, other than that I've been hearing he wasn't too nice to Velvet or any other Faunus for that matter."

The Faunus in question hid her face with a magazine, trying to not tremble like a leaf.

Ruby scratched the back of her nervously, "Well… he's not exactly from here."

Coco scoffed, "Yeah, Velvet told me after Oobleck's class, he's some sort of spaceman or something."

Fox and Yatsuhashsi, the other two members of team CFVY rolled their eyes at the very mention of the subject.

Yang chuckled, "I thought the same thing, but I don't know Coco, Ozpin said he came through some sort of portal and plop! He's on Remnant!"

"I don't think Ozpin would lie about something like that Coco." Blake said poking her head over her book for a second.

Coco crossed her arms still glaring at the skull masked boy, "Whatever, that still doesn't give him an excuse for the way he's been behaving."

"Then I guess this should explain it." Ruby said, pulling up a video from her scroll.

"What's that?" Velvet asked as the video was buffering.

"A couple of nights ago Hansel gave us a brief history of where he comes from, I kind of recorded it secretly." Ruby said looking slightly embarrassed, "I didn't have his permission so don't tell him."

Coco lowered her sunglasses looking at the younger girl, then to the video… she couldn't tell which was scarier, the boy or his mask. His eyes were just devoid of any light, there was a sense of hopelessness, his face was just as blank if not for the claw marks that covered a good portion of his complexion.

Yatsuhashsi was curious now; he had only seen those eyes once, those eyes were his grandfather's whenever he spoke about the Great War and the horrors he saw on the battlefield, this boy was no older than he yet his eyes were quadruple their ages.

Fox listened carefully to Hansel's unmuffled voice, if anything the gas mask gave him more personality, without the mask it sounded as if the cold itself had the ability to speak.

Velvet's ears twitched upon the mention of weapons that devastated a whole planet's ecosystem, and even then the war continued on for nearly a five hundred years until everyone on the opposing side was dead. That sent a very uneasy chill down her spine, especially when it got to part of all Kriegans being sentenced to serve pay for their ancestors sins, having no other role to fight, kill, and die.

She couldn't hate him now, Faunus had it rough, but this was on a whole other scale of rough.

He had guilt over something he had no part of, and has no choice but to endure it until he died and would do so willingly.

"That's… that's really sad." Velvet said lowly, "I can't imagine all that weight on his shoulders."

Yatsuhashsi held his chin looking at the soldier in a new light, "That is a massive burden indeed, I have never seen his fighting style, how does he fight?"

"Mercilessly." Pyrrah said from across the Bullhead with JNPR, "He doesn't use an exact style at all, he strikes fast and hard, whenever I tried anything he immediately countered it. He put me in the infirmary for a few days from the internal damage each strike did. If he wanted to, he could've killed me."

"What's his semblance?" Fox asked now feeling a little bit more curious about the mysterious first year.

"He doesn't have one," Weiss answered, "he hasn't unlocked his Aura yet, but he does oddly have the ability to frighten Grimm."

"Bullshit, how is that even possible?" Coco asked.

"Miss Adel watch your language." Professor Goodwitch interrupted with a stern glare, "I will not have foul language on this expedition, and if you must know Hansel's people do not comprehend emotions, they have those beaten out of them when they are young children. Without any sense of fear, the Grimm just do not know what to do with him."

"So he's like invincible to the Grimm?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know," Goodwitch answered glancing over to the boy as he finished modding his rifle, "we've only used Beowulves, never anything larger."

The Bullhead's Pilot called on the intercom, "We're touching down as close as we can get."

As soon as the bay doors opened Hansel was the first one out in a kneeling stance surveying the area with his Hellgun rifle, "All clear. Awaiting further instructions."

Hansel kept his gaze to the forest, ignoring the odd looks everyone else was giving him.

"Hansel," Ruby said with a deadpan, "please stand up."

He did so silently while keeping his eyes peeled, scanning the tree line with immense criticism.

Coco nodded her head at the boy, she felt he was being too cautious. Yatsuhashsi raised his brow at the Kriegans behavior, he was acting as if someone would be shooting at them.

Fox face palmed, "What are you doing?"

"Surveying area for possible hostiles."

"Why? If the Grimm come out then we can take them, it's not like they are going to shoot at us, and it's not like there is anyone to take a shot at us in the forest."

Hansel nodded his head, "Saying things like that will get you killed one of these days, there are worst things than Grimm that could take residency in a forest."

"That's a good thought Hansel, but we are in a hurry, I just received word from the Headmaster that the guardsmen have defeated the King Taijitu, but are currently being surrounded by Grimm and need our immediate intervention north of here." Professor Goodwitch said collapsing her scroll down to a more mobile size, "Everyone move out!"

Both teams broke into a dead sprint upon Professor Goodwitch's orders; the brush became little more than a passing glance for them, except for Hansel. Who was a little bit ahead of Jaune in the sprinting department even going at his full speed.

Even when in a full sprint his eyes scanned the area up ahead, while Hansel did see the urgency in saving fellow guardsmen in the hopes that they would have some way of communicating with the Imperium it served no purpose to be killed before reaching them, a tactic that seemed to be lost to these "Huntsmen" as they called themselves. If they die trying to rescue the guardsmen then what was the frakking point of coming out here?

'Morons,' Hansel thought nodding his head, 'I'm eager to serve the Emperor but this would have no purpose.'

As he sped past the forest he noticed something moving within the brush, whatever it was it kept his pace if not going a bit faster than Hansel but at a safe distance.

Hansel stopped and pointed his rifle at the brush; on que whatever was moving had stopped, waiting for him to move again, Hansel squinted through his lenses trying to get a better look, whatever it was it obviously wasn't a Grimm.

"Come out of there!" He raised his Hellgun with his finger around the trigger, ready to kill whatever it was.

For some reason it was focused on him, and only him, everybody else was farther down the path they were traversing. The bushes rustled slightly, twigs were being snapped rapidly which meant it was emerg-

"Gah!" From the bushes came a mass of black fur and… armor? Hansel struggled underneath the weight of the wolf like beast; his Hellgun was knocked from his hands firing off one round into a tree, he braced himself for whatever manner of death would give him, what he wasn't expecting was an obscenely long lick across his gas mask.

"Bwah?" Wrestling his right hand free he managed to push the creature off, "By the Throne…"

It defiantly wasn't a Grimm. It was a Krieg Hund, more specifically it was a Krieg Hund from Hansel's regiment as it had a pair of tags bearing the numbers 263rd .

Krieg Hund's were specially breed dogs with a DNA template used from an old Canine species that was native to Holy Terra and used by different militaries. This breed however was genetically engineered like the Krieg Steeds; they were faster, bigger, made to survive in hostile climates, and to be deadlier than their ancestors. A bite from a Krieg Hund has enough strength to bite through Flak armor.

These Hund's were used for a variety of purposes; guard dog, attack dog, bomb sniffer, bomber (runs at tanks with an explosive charge on their backs), but most importantly they were loyal to anyone in the Death Korps.

All Krieg Hunds had the ability to breathe in air that would've dropped a regular man in mere seconds. They were specifically designed to see out members of the Death Korps because they would grow accustomed to the chemicals soaked into their clothing.

Even with the genetic breeding and mutations they still looked like German Shepherds, only twice their size, and marginally smarter, able to understand old Kriegan and follow more complex commands.

They were perfect companions.

"Hansel!"

He looked to his right to see everyone running back towards him with their weapons raised, aiming for the Krieg Hund.

The Hund did not take kindly to the gesture and stood in front of Hansel; teeth the size of knives bared, black fur from the exposed regions of its armor standing upright, a side effect from the mutations was that its eyes would start to glow a bright fiery red.

To them it must've looked like a Grimm.

This situation required delicate handling.

Hansel stood up and open palmed smacked the side of the Hund's helmet, making it whimper and bow its head.

"Nein," He grabbed it in a headlock and made it look at the huntsmen teams, "kameraden." Hansel said gesturing his hand to the bewildered teams and teacher.

"What is that?" Jaune wondered out loud.

"Dog, big dog!" Blake said on top of a branch.

The Krieg Hund sniffed the air and looked back towards Hansel with its ears standing up straight; it licked his mask repeatedly as if it was apologizing for threatening his comrades.

"Halt, halt." He said putting his hand on the Hund's snout, "What is your designation number?"

Hansel pulled at its tags and read the following: "K9-56874- 44. Edel Jaeger. That's your name?"

The newly named Jaeger barked in reply wagging his tail, he sniffed Hansel's legs and started licking at a pouch on his belt.

"You want a treat eh?"

Jaeger barked, jumping up and resting its front legs on Hansel's shoulders knocking him over.

Now usually people would've expected him to punch the dog in the face or shout something rude, in fact he did the opposite.

He laughed.

"Heheh, halt, halt!" Hansel's hands went behind Jaeger's mask and started to scratch behind his ears, he pushed Jaeger on his side and started to scratch the joints in between his armor.

"…." Ruby couldn't believe her eyes, not only had she seen the biggest dog in her life, but it was playing… with Hansel.

Yang frowned in confusion, "I… I don't know what to say…"

Coco slipped her aviator shades off to make sure she was seeing things the right way, "How… that… where did that dog come from? What is with your guy?"

"I really don't know," Ruby jogged over to Hansel, "Hansel?"

The Kriegan in question stopped scratching Jaeger and looked up, "Yes?"

"We have a mission to go to."

"Oh, right." Hansel stood up mentally cursing himself for letting his affections for Jaeger distract him, "Komm schon, wir haben eine Mission."

Ruby raised a brow at the strange language, apparently that is how he communicated with the dog because as soon as he said it the once cute and cuddly armored beast reverted back to the red eyed snarling monster she originally thought was a Grimm.

"Eh, eheheh, he's a big boy…" Ruby murmured stepping back a couple of feet, "What's his name?"

"Edel Jaeger, he is a Krieg Hund. Genetically breed to be the perfect war animal." He said patting Jaeger's helmet affectingly, "Now let's go find those guardsmen."

* * *

"This is such shrakk!" Julius yelled dodging a strike from the bipedal wolf monstrosities; he parried the next strike with his power sabre, plunging it deep into its chest where the heart should be and with a quick flick of his wrist he brought his sword back out, making the beast it slew fall to the ground.

Saladin did an overhead swing loping off a beasts arm, and a full three sixty spin slashing the current beast with every turn, "They aren't letting up any time soon!"

"Ave Imperator!"

* * *

Professor Goodwitch stopped in front of the middle of the rotting King Taijitu's body, "Alright, team RWBY you are to go after the Armageddon soldier and his

companion, JNPR you will go for the men wearing red that way. Team CFVY I need you to split up between both teams."

"Fox and me are going with RWBY, Yatsuhashsi and Vel go down with JNPR!" Coco ordered transforming her hand bag into its minigun form.

'Throne!' Hansel thought seeing the handbag turn into a weapon fit for a Space Marine.

Ruby glanced back to Hansel with a smirk, but that smirk disappeared as a Boartusk came charging at the group, "Lookout!

Hansel turned to see the hog Grimm charge for the members of JNPR, all of whom were ready to kill it.

But it didn't even get close.

"Fass!" Hansel pointed, Jaeger saw where his finger commanded and immediately charged the Grimm monster head on.

Yang gasped, "What are you-"

Jaeger reached the Boartusk before it could even see him coming, with a snarl Jaeger head-butted the Grimm's side sending it into a tree, he then pounced on the creature, keeping it on its back end while he chomped down on the pig monster's neck.

Jaeger lifted the beast in the air and started to shake it about snarling as the Grimm tried squealing, unable to as the pressure being applied to its neck was enough to snap five femurs in half. With one last heavy shake, Jaeger tore the Grimm's head from its body, both rolling adjacent from each other.

Then like a dog playing a sick game of fetch, Jaeger grabbed the Boartusk's head like a ball in between his teeth and brought it over to Hansel prancing with his tail wagging.

"Gut boy!" Hansel said fishing out a chocolate bar, he threw it into the air for Jaeger to jump five feet into to catch the treat.

The huntsmen stood mouths nearly touching the floor, never have they seen one dog not just fight, no fighting would sound like it had a chance, but utterly murder a Grimm before.

"That," Ruby gasped, "was awesome."

The noise of lasfire drew everyone away from their stupor, "Go now!" Professor Goodwitch commanded.

* * *

Julius somersaulted out of the way of a strike of a wolf monster and blasted its face with a lasround, "Throne damn you! Die!"

Saladin ran up a tree for a few feet before propelling himself backwards Khalig aimed for the stomach of another hostile beast, upon skewing with his sword, killing it, he swung out amputating another beat's leg off and finished it sending its head rolling.

Julius and Saladin bumped into each other, back to back, several more creatures surrounded them. Julius sheathed his sword and pumped his shotgun, "I got distance, you got 'em close."

Saladin responded by clanging his Khalig sword and dagger together.

"Like your style, reminds me of my old buddy. I could use him here."

Right when one of the wolf beasts lunged at the duo, a large caliber sniper round took its head off twisting the body midair.

"The frakk?" Julius looked up and he could not believe his eyes, the Emperor himself must've blessed him. Atop of a higher incline five absolutely gorgeous young women stood, armed with a variety of weapons looking down at him and Saladin… oh and one shirtless dude with swords on his arms.

The one that caught his eyes especially was the pretty one in brown holding a Gatling gun.

"By the Throne," He muttered, "I'm in love!"

The group of multicolored clothed woman opened fire with whatever long ranged weapons they had, taking all of the beasts out quicker than Julius could even look.

Saladin turned around to see the women, "Are they some sort of Sororitas?"

"We're going to find out mate." Julius said removing his helmet, he clipped it to his belt and reached into his coat bringing out a collapsed commander's cap, "Well praise the Emperor! I thought we were deadmen for sec. Who are you guys? PDF? Militia?"

The one in a red and black corset came up to him first with her hand extended, "Nope! We are huntsmen and huntresses from Beacon Academy! I'm Ruby!"

Julius smirked meeting her hand, "I'm Julius, Julius Romano of Armageddon's 101st Legion."

"Julius?" Came a muffled voice.

The yellow guardsman looked up to see a sight that made his jaw drop, a Krieg guardsman, not just any run of the mill drones, no, this one was a DeathKommando and he had a Krieg Hund with him.

"It's been awhile Julius." The guardsman said as he slid down the slope, followed by the large dog, "A few years if I wasn't mistaking."

"Well," Julius said in a shaky voice, "I be a son of grox, Hans. 345768-008976- Hansel. You son of a pod, where have you been!? I have been messaging you for three months you glorious son of a bitch!"

He lunged at the Korpsman with a hug, pulling him into the air, "Julius, let me down."

"Right, right, fine. Kill the bloody moment." Julius said throwing his hands into the air waving his fingers about, "You Kriegers and your bloody, 'don't touch me or else!' policy."

Hansel stared at him blankly for a second, before slapping him over the head.

"Ouch!" Julius glared at Hansel playfully rubbing the back of his head, he then grabbed Saladin by the shoulder, "This here is Saladin Ad-Dīn Yūsuf, of the Tallarn."

The cloth masked Tallarn boy waved his hand, "I believe we haven't met, but you were under the command of Commissar Cestus yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, I met your kind when he and Commissar Havan were doing a drinking contest aboard the Emperor's Fire."

"Ah yes, I remember that, Cestus drunk him under the table."

Julius chuckled, "I can't imagine anyone out drinking that buzzard, so, who are the Emperor blessed angels you came with?"

Hansel rolled his eyes, Julius hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

Nicholas and Edison were outnumbered, again, surrounded, again, both ready to die fighting, again.

"Ever tell you how tired I am of all of this getting shrakk?" Nicholas asked blasting two wolf monsters with his akimbo lasrifle and pistol.

"About as many times as we've been together." Edison replied bisecting a relatively large bear looking beast, "So basically every Omnissiah damned mission!"

"It's not my fault! It's obviously Cadia's fault!"

Edison frowned, "How the frakk is it Cadia's fault?!"

Nicholas fired several more shots killing a couple of the smaller wolf beasts, "What does it matter to you?!"

Edison sighed, "You are an enigma you know that?"

Both fighters steeled themselves as another wolf beast prepared to pounce, until it exploded.

"Huh?"

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Came a loud feminine voice… from the sky…

"The frakk?" Both Imperials asked watching an orange hair girl descend from the sky with a… "Is that a frakking warhammer?!"… aimed for a Beowulf's face.

The poor monster was sent through several trees before coming to a halt, completely broken.

A couple of more people came into view, without having to come in from the sky.

"…I think the Emperor wants us to live!" Nicholas declared as the other beasts were dispatched like clockwork from the new strangers, they were obviously not Chaos related, otherwise he would've already heard a variety of battle cries by now and probably be dead.

Edison sighed relaxing his metallic body, "Finally." He sat down on a large rock hunched over muttering prayers of thanks to the Omnissiah.

Nicholas pulled out his Amesac bottle and took a swig, a job well done deserved its rewards.

"Eh!" He called to the oddly clothed humans and abhuman coming down, "Thanks for the save there."

An older blonde woman cleared her throat, "My name is Pro- are you drinking alcohol? Are you inebriated young man !?"

Nicholas bellow laughing, "Me? Of course I'm drinking, it is a Vostroyan Firstborn tradition after all!" He offered his bottle to the girl with rabbit ears, "C'mon, everyone drink! Celebrate! I don't care if you're abhuman or not, we're all on the same team!"

Velvet blushed, humans on Remnant weren't even this kind, and honestly she expected these two to behave like Hansel.

Professor Goodwitch was not amused, "Young man put that away!"

Nicholas rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine! Whatever you request my lady!" He said with sarcasm.

Goodwitch's eye started to twitch at the obvious insult, her grip on her wand also tightened.

"For the love of- really Nicholas?" Edison asked standing back up, "Can't take a break before you get us into another fight?"

"Shut up Eddy, go fix a toaster or something! Hopefully that shouldn't take you five hours, like with Nikita's tank!"

Edison frowned butting heads with Nicholas, "Oh you flesh bag! I told you that the damn thing needed-"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! That's all you Techpriests do! You make up excuses for fixing your Machine Spirit friends when it shou-"

"Don't insult the Machine Spirits like that you red coated alcoholic!"

Professor Goodwitch facepalmed, "It's going to be one of those days."

* * *

Damnit to high hell! I accidently posted this chapter without my Beta Reader reading it. Hopefully I just fixed the problem and you guys are seeing his message now.

If you want to know what Jaeger looks like, then look up the Killzone Helghast guard dog armor, the Wolfenstein dog armor and put that on a big German Shepard.


	22. Chapter 22

Hansel nodded his head speaking in old Kriegan, **"You haven't changed at all skirt chaser."**

" **I haven't the need to change Mista Reaper, and I don't chase skirts. They're just drawn to me."** Julius replied removing his gas mask with a smug grin, **"In all seriousness how the hell did you end up here?"**

"What are they saying?" Ruby whispered to her team, "It sounds angry for some reason, but they don't look angry."

"I got blown through a Warp Portal after killing a bunch of Tau and Chaos heretics." Hansel answered dully.

"Impressive. I was on a mission with the boys to rescue a frakking Inquisitor and some other guardsmen. Turned out he was a sodding heretic that sacrificed all of his men, he and I tangled for a bit until he… kicked me through the portal… jokes on him though, a bunch of Greenies were walking through the bloody door."

"What about your tank squad?"

Julius sighed, "Remember Commanders Heinrich, Reinz, Gottfried, and Jan?"

Hansel nodded.

"They're all dead, crews to boot. Greenskins got 'em with rockets," Julius said with casting his eyes downwards, he sighed conjuring up a forced smile, "but we took plenty of those heathen xenos with 'em."

"They died like good Imperials." Hansel said squeezing Julius's shoulder.

The Armageddon boy chuckled smacking his hand playfully, "Look at you showing emotion, I hope 'Death's Justice' isn't getting soft on me."

His reward for that statement was a fist to his shoulder, "Sod off."

"Hahaha, knew it was you Hans… where are my frakking manners, Saladin how'd you get here?"

The Tallarn boy sat down on a log and undid his boots, proceeding to empty one of sand, "I was fighting Necrons and Chaos cultists, they were trying to bind Daemon souls in the metal skeletons. Couple of my guys are dead, one blew himself up to kill some of them."

Julius nodded his head with a sigh, "Sounds harsh mate, perhaps that Vostroyan hasn't drunk all of his Amesac yet?"

"Doubt it. He's probably drowning in it." Hansel said rolling his eyes.

Julius bursted out laughing, "Pffftt, hahahaha, that's a good one Hans!"

"It's a statement of fact."

"Heeeeellllloooo!" Ruby said waving her arms around, "We're still here you know!"

"My apologies Rosenrot."

"Rosenrot?" Julius asked raising a brow.

Ruby face palmed, "Ruby Rose! That's just the nickname he gave me."

Julius bit back a grin, 'Oh boy this is going to be interesting~'

"Well sorry about ignoring ya Rosebud, jus' some old friends reflecting on old days." Julius replied grinning smugly.

"Right," The brown colored girl with the minigun said walking up to Julius, "Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY, second years at Beacon Academy."

"Milady." Julius said removing his cap, crossing his right arm over his chest to bow, "Sergeant Julius Romano, of the 101st Armageddon Legion heir to the Planetary Governorship."

"Governorship?"

"I'm supposed to lead the planet after my old man dies, guess my little bro is going to rule the world instead, everybody probably thinks I'm dead." He said with grin.

Coco frowned, "Why's that?"

"I called in an airstrike on my location, to kill a bunch of ugly Greenskins in case there were too many of those sons of a Grox to kill."

"That sounds suicidal!"

Julius shrugged, "Throne and Planet after all. Now why did a bunch of Emperor blessed beauties~ and this utter badarse," He said throwing an arm around Hansel, "come down here to a monster infested forest to pick up fo- three guardsmen and a Techpriest?"

"Headmaster Ozpin said that he wanted us to retrieve you guys, weird stuff has been happening and he's hoping that you guys could have some answers."

Julius frowned pressing his lips into a thin line, "What does a scholamaster care? What sort of schola are they talking about Hans man?"

Hansel pushed Julius's arm off of his shoulder, "I'll explain it on the way."

* * *

"You blasted metal octopus man!"

"Lousy crimson drunkard!"

"Robe wearing computer frakking monk!"

"Peach schnapps drinking lightweight!"

"Huuuuuu!" Nicholas gasped, rolling up his sleeves, "You take that back. You do not jest about the matters of drinking!"

Edison scoffed, "Calm down Tsartrov, we most certainly have more important matters to attend to."

Nicholas glared at his mechanical companion before letting his momentary anger go, "Sure… wonder how the Tallaharn man and Armageddon guy are doing."

"Hmmmm," Edison scanned the direction in which the other two Imperials were, "they seem to be alive, and in good company."

"Ahem." Professor Goodwitch grunted with a most unamused glare, "Gentlemen, if you both could kindly follow me to our rendezvous with the other students and Imperials."

Nicholas chuckled, "Oh so the other two are alive? That's good."

Jaune coughed, "Argh, dude, need a mint?" Jaune pulled out a packet of mints and handed them to Nicholas.

Nicholas scoffed, "Are you insinuating that my breathe is foul?"

Edison face palmed, "I'm wearing a mask and even I can smell it!"

Nicholas frowned at Edison, "Who's frakking side are you on?"

The Techpriest shrugged his shoulders, "The Imperium, the Omnissiah's specifically."

"Smartarse."

"I am the smartest after all, fleshbag." Edison said patting Nicholas on the shoulder reassuringly, "I'm the reason why you're still alive."

Nicholas rolled his eyes taking a sliver of gum from the blonde boy, stuffing the wrapper in his pocket because it was shiny.

"Now that you two have calmed down finally," Professor Goodwitch said stressing the last part, "I would like to introduce myself as Glynda Goodwitch, Huntress and professor at Beacon Academy."

"That makes no sense, what does a schola teacher that hunts have to do with us?" Nicholas asked replacing his lasrifle's battery with a fresh edition, saving the previous one for recharging.

"Well Mister Nicholas is it?" The red clothed Vostroyan boy nodded, "Everything will be explained once we regroup with the others and head back to Beacon. Now, if I may ask what is your name?"

Edison dusted his robes off and stood firm, "Edison Luminous, Techpriest for the Vostroyan First Born."

Everybody raised a brow, "Techpriest?"

"Yes, I believe in the Machine God and make sure that all technology for the Imperium is running ship shape, and make sure only the worthy are handling technology appropriately."

Now after the past current events Glynda has tried to keep an open mind for the weird, Hansel for example was one of the reasons why she started to be open minded because everything he said and did was just too outrageous to be untrue, but this was starting to drive her off the deepend.

With a sigh she asked a question she already partially knew the answer to, "A God of machines? Please tell me you are joking."

Edison nodded his head, taking mild offense, "I do not blame you for being skeptical about my God, but I do not jest. We Techpriests take pride in his ways and in our transition from mere flesh like yourselves to something greater."

Metal tendrils came out from behind the robed man and started slithering through the air around him, he pulled a little bit of his robe out of the way for the others to see his mechanical replacements.

'Ohdustohdustohdust!' Professor mentally screamed, his insides were… they were just gone! Replaced with metal and- 'oh Dust that's his heart!'

Velvet being a second year student has seen a lot of things that scared the beegeezus out of her; giant Grimm, numerous Grimm, horror movies, Coco missing a sale. But this was the single handedly most terrifying thing she had ever seen. So without any grace she fainted right into her partner's arms.

Jaune had put his fist in his mouth to prevent himself from puking his lunch out, the flight over here was bad enough, this was just disgusting!

Nora however had the most questionable reaction, "Oh cool! You're like a cyborg monk!"

Edison chuckled lowly through his rebreather, "In crude terms yes young one."

"I'm not that young to be called that any more, how old are you anyways?"

Edison tapped his mask, "Let's see here…. ah yes, one hundred and twenty years old now."

…

"WHAT?!" Goodwitch shouted with wide eyes, "How is that possible?!"

"Power of technology." Edison said plainly walking away with Nicholas following.

"Where are you going?" The Professor asked flabbergasted.

"I can see where our allies are. Allow me to lead the way."

* * *

"The planet is overrun with soulless Emperor damned monsters?"

"Yes."

"These people have also somehow found a way to WEAPONIZE their very souls?"

"Ja."

"…." Julius tapped his mask resting on his hip methodically while he racked his brain with how… peculiar the whole situation has become, "No Warp heresies of any kind?"

"Nein."

"Huh, well, I'm no Inquisitor, but this shrakk seems very peculiar to me."

Saladin jogged up to the duo, "Obviously the Imperial Guard is not arriving any time soon. What have you been doing?"

Hansel closed his eyes nodding his head, because the situation was utterly ridiculous, "Going to schola. To learn how to kill these things."

Saladin and Julius looked at each other, and started laughing, "Are you frakking kidding me?"

"It's not funny."

"That," Julius chocked out wiping a tear from his eyes, "is frakking hilarious! A Korpsman living in a school with a bunch of clean hands? That sounds like a bad joke!"

The Beacon students were silently observing the three guardsmen, everyone had a general idea on what Hansel was like; cold, dismissive, hateful, angry, mean, tactical, and scary.

In Ruby's case he was a kicked handsome puppy that needed love in his life.

So when the proposition of four other outsiders made them wonder if they'd be any different. Strangely enough they were drastically different from Hansel; they were polite, they laughed, they were kind, they seemed… alive.

"How the hell are those two friends?" Coco asked staring at the three guardsmen and the extremely large Atlesian Shepard with utter confusion.

Yang shrugged, "I really do not see how they are friends, it makes no sense to me."

Blake, while she was hiding behind Yang because she was terrified by the dog made her own observations, "They seem to share a similar language, they both wear trench coats, wear skull gas masks, and fight in the same military."

"But that seriously can't be it! I mean look at all of us, we are extremely different from each other and yet we work well together after some… minor hiccups." Weiss reasoned, feeling a small amount of shame for how she originally treated Ruby.

"Then let's just ask how they're friends." Ruby said plainly quickening her pace to keep up with the trio and dog.

Ruby broke out into a small jog as soon as she saw the other two laughing, "That sounds like a bad joke!"

"What is?" The other two guardsmen jumped, surprised the small girl snuck up on them.

"Sweet Throne girly," Julius gasped holding his hand against his chest, "give a guardsman a heart attack why won't ya?"

Ruby chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys. I was just wondering, how are you and Hansel friends?"

Julius gasped with both of his hands against his cheeks, "Hans! You didn't tell them about me!? Your best friend! Your bruder from Armageddon! The Bane of the Orks! Killer of Greenskins! Tank ace of Armamotherfrackinggeddon!"

Hansel stared at him blankly, "No."

"The frakk mate? I thought we were cool like that." Julius said crossing his arms, putting on his best 'you hurt my feelings' look.

Hansel smacked him upside the head, making the Armageddon boy laugh, "Yep, you're Hansel alright. Anyways little red I met this guy on a joint campaign taking place on my home world Armageddon. Now at this time I was just some newbie officer straight outta the academy waiting to spill some Greenskin blood, and my first assignment was to greet the 263rd Death Korps Siege Regiment, low and behold this glorious son of a pod was the first one I tried talking to."

"Of course being a son of Krieg and all he wasn't too keen on talking to me, but his Commissar ordered him to work alongside me so he had no choice but to talk to me." Julius said nudging Hansel's shoulder, "During the campaign he ended up saving my bacon several times over. I've only repaid like three favors since then."

Ruby raised a brow looking at Hansel, "What sort of favors did you ask for?"

Hansel held up three fingers, "Chocolate, a book, and fresh socks."

"Really?"

"I really needed new socks, and the regiment wasn't supposed to get any new ones for three months. Our time on Armageddon was coming to a close and our next assignment was an ice world."

"Oh," Ruby said kicking a small pebble, "that's reasonable I guess, but I'm looking for a more detailed explanation of how you two became friends."

"Oh I see," Julius chuckled smugly, "you want some war stories then, because if I'm not mistaking this guy here has been keeping his trap shut about our adventures against the Green Tide?"

"The what?"

Julius and Saladin both frowned looking at Hansel, "You weren't kidding, they don't know much about the Xenos."

"They know absolutely nothing."

"Tisk, tisk," Saladin muttered, "we need to regroup with the Techpriest and Vostroyan and straighten things out."

Julius pointed ahead, "Speak of the devil."

* * *

"All I'm saying is if the Primarch Vulkan returns then perhaps the Emperor could possess him and use him as a vessel to fight Chaos directly!" Nicholas argued as he and Edison walked in front of the strange clothed children, and the particularly bitchy blonde lady that wouldn't let him drink.

Edison sighed nodding his hooded head, "Nicholas, for the thirteenth time, that sounds completely heretical, besides, the Omnissiah doesn't need to use one of his sons, they just need to lead the Imperium for him on Holy Terra."

"What are they talking about?" Jaune whispered to his partner Pyrrha.

Pyrrha shrugged looking just as confused as Jaune, for the past five minutes all their 'guests' did was argue with each other after nearly coming to blows mere minutes ago, only this arguing seemed more or less light hearted banter.

"Be a professor he said, it'll be fun he said, we'll be teaching the next generation he said, it's not like a bunch of portals will someday open up and spit out more headaches no not at all!" Professor Goodwitch muttered to herself, still not believing her situation.

"Yo Vostroyan!" Julius bellowed walking past some trees, "We made contact with some allies, I can see you already found some of your own."

"They won't let me drink." Nicholas said jabbing a thumb back towards the other teens and teacher, "No one here is from the Guard."

"I actually found someone, meet my good mate Hansel!" He said pulling his Deathkommando friend to his side.

"H-hansel!" Nicholas chocked, not believing his eyes or luck.

"Oh shrakk." Edison muttered stepping backwards, "I'm not getting involved."

Julius frowned with confusion, "You guys know each other?"

"Tsartrov." Hansel said coldly eyeing the Vostroyan, "It's been awhile."

"Ehehehehehe," Nicholas laughed nervously, "y-yeah, awhile… you're still not mad are you?"

"What would he be mad about?" Ruby asked innocently.

"A year ago I received one hundred lashings because of my participation in a bar fight," Hansel said keeping his eyes on Nicholas, "Tsartrov here is the one that got me in the fight."

Julius nodded his head, "That ain't cool bro."

"I know, I know!" Nicholas said scratching the back of his neck looking extremely nervous, "I also got myself a hundred lashings, look I'm very sorry about that Hansel, can you forgive me?"

Hansel walked up to the Vostroyan boy that trembled underneath his silent gaze. In a swift motion Hansel "forgave" him with a quick knee between the red suited boy's tender region.

Julius cringed as Nicholas fell over holding his now very tender region, "Ooooohhh, sshhhhrraak, that looks like it hurt…"

"Apology accepted." Hansel said plainly walking away from Nicholas.

Edison lent down a hand and picked Nicholas back up, "That could've ended worse."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh…" Nicholas whined, "I deserved that… I'll admit it, but did you really have to use the metal leg?"

"Yes."

"Hansel!" Ruby squeaked covering her mouth, "Was that really necessary?"

Hansel crossed his arms nodding his head up and down, "Very much so." He looked over to Edison and nodded, "Techpriest."

"Deadman. You're looking well, are your augmentations holding?"

"My left arm could use some tuning."

Edison bowed his head slightly, "Then I shall run a diagnostic and give it a blessing."

"Wow," Ruby said just realizing that the robed man had metallic parts waving about, "that's so cool."

"I know right!" Nora jumping up and down next to the Techpriest while the rest of JNR, CY, and Goodwitch came up from the path.

Professor Goodwitch frowned looking at Nicholas moan grabbing for his family jewels, "What happened here?"

"Stepped on a bad branch," Nicholas muttered, "my mistake."

"I see… I'm ordering the Bullhead pilot to pick us up in the clearing, until then everyone stay together and keep watch for any more Grimm."

* * *

From the bushes a set of eyes watched the group of Humiees converse while the owner of the eyes scribbled down notes in what appeared to be gibberish, unless you're an Ork.

'Da boss needz ta 'ear dis.' The Gretchen Kimari thought as he stealthily scampered away.

* * *

Miles away, under Mountain Glenn…

Khan watched with an uncompromising sneer as the other two Chaos Champions set up a summoning circle, using Warp chalk mixed with the crushed bones of the Ruinous Powers enemies, these bones in particular were Eldarian courtesy of Caligularii's campaigns against the dying race.

Bubonicos was whistling, but it was no random tune, it was a Chaos chant from the Nurglian sect.

Inherently as a Khornate cultist he never saw sorcerers as worth his time, but he'd be a fool to not appreciate the benefits of having them around, they were Undivided after all.

It still rubbed him the wrong way.

"Now if Montresor was right," Bubonicos said absent mindedly, "we should have enough sacrificed abhumans and enough power between you and I to summon this… Setesh Marine."

"Setesh is not a name to be taken lightly," Khan growled as he stalked around the circle, "he was the Warmasters most loyal marine, he himself has killed many of the Loyalist Marines and Sororitas, the Inquisition trembles at his names mere mention! He is the true leader of this platoon."

Bubonicos hisses lowly, "He sounds like worthy Captain to lead our force."

"Captain!"

"Montresor convinced him to risk death by Abbadon's hands coming here. If anything Khan he is just another part of the bigger picture Montresor has planned, Setesh is only a useful ally nothing more." Caligularii spoke with an oddly serious demeanor.

Khan sneered at the Slaanesh Champion ready to fight him for the insult made about one of the greatest Traitor Marines that Chaos currently had, but that would only be counterproductive.

"Fine, just hope however that's how Set will see it."

The two sorcerer's went back to drawing up the circle, taking great care that the bone-chalk was done professionally, a minor mishap and the whole room could implode on its self.

This summoning was different from the other summoning was different from the other summonings, this required great care to summon something so powerful in its own right, this portal was meant to be opened for a longer period of time than a mere twenty seconds.

It needed to open long enough for a Chaos Space Marine Champion, and his Lesser Daemon escort.

* * *

Shit just escalated, what sort of hell is Chaos Undivided summoning now? A Space Marine and Daemons? Oh boy, I sense a lot of death coming... Mwhahahahahahaha! What trials shall our heroes go through now?


	23. Chapter 23

fOnce again space and time were being ravaged, reality was bending in all sorts of awkward ways, the chanting in the chamber had grown to a point of unnatural speed, to the untrained ears it sounded like a thousand deep devious monotone voices speaking at once.

"By the dark eternal knowledge of the Changer of Ways, by the divine silky voice of the Prince of Excess, the festering corruption by the Lord of Plague, and the violent strength of the Blood God, we summon you to fulfill their bidding through us. To slay our foes with your unholy strength, out match them with your cunning mind, your strength of a million men! We summon you, Setesh! The Indomitable!"

The portal that tore open into the world of Remnant was one of fire, flames of Daemonic origin, they seemed to not only increase the heat of the room but also melt the stones they circumference.

In the middle of the portal stood a dark figure with flaming eyes; his armor though old showed a kind of strength that looked unholy in the eyes of the pious, his weapons hung from a belt that accentuated the fixation of brass, Khorne's favored metal. Its buckle being the seal of the Blood God, completed with a skull in the middle.

The giant man made his way through the portal with thunderous stomps, the flames seemed to avoid him as he walked past them in his pitch black armor, the only differentiating colors were that of brass, they created large Chaos Stars on his shoulder Pauldrons, his helmet had the sneer that every other Black Legionnaire wore with a distinct pride.

As his giant feet entered the realm of the Materium from the realm of the blood God eight creatures of crimson skin leapt out from behind him, surprising eight Bloodpactmen for a second before their mortal bodies came underneath their possession.

With a hiss the portal started to close, its smoke became blacker than the most suffocating of darkness's, forming into a black skull before dissipating through a natural vent made by a hole in the ceiling.

"You have summoned me Sorcerers…" The large Marine spoke with a metallic growl, "…yet the one I have made my deal with is not here, where is the Tzeentch Champion?"

Bubonicos bowed, falling to a kneel, "My Lord, the Champion Montresor is currently infiltrating the city of our foes. He has given us specific instructions to make this humble cave a suitable resting place for you Lord Setesh the Indomitable, killer of loyalists, favored warrior of the glorious Warmaster."

The large Chaos Marine stared down at the Nurglian cultist nodding to his words of flattery, "Your words are kind, I shall await his return, until then I need something to… kill time with."

Khan waved some of his men to come into the chamber. The men growled and yanked iron chains that bounded several captured White Fang members, all of whom were struggling against their captors weakly, fear of an ungodly level was plastered across their faces as the mountain of angry metal stalked towards them.

"I can smell the mutant fear even with my helmet on." He grasped one of the prisoner's by the head and lifted him up into the air, letting him kick his feet and scream pathetically in protest. The metal giant spared no mercy on the Faunus as he slowly squeezed his hand shut around the poor abhuman's head, crushing his head similar to over ripped tomato, bone and bloodied gray matter seeped out of his fingers as the body stopped twitching.

The Faunus were now screaming and crying erratically as their metal tormentor started to laugh with a deep malevolent metallic voice, "My favorite tune."

* * *

'Shrakkshrakkshrakkkshrakkshrakk!' The Fire Warrior thought as he sprinted through the foreign forest, 'Imperials, it had to be Imperials!'

He jumped over a log, continuing his sprint through the green forest, running past foliage like a speeding land speeder. His armor bared the marks where a few pellets from the Armageddon guardsman's shotgun struck, nothing penetrated the armor but it still hurt.

But that was the least of his worries now, now he was being chased by a large… bear thing. Where's a Kroot when you need one?

"Shas'Ui'Kel'Letosh what have you gotten yourself into!?" He shouted to himself, "Fight those red bastards then get sucked into a damn portal, couldn't have just died for the Greater Good, no! That would be too practical!"

Normally a big brutish creature wouldn't be too hard for the Fire Warrior veteran to deal with, except this creature was right on his tail and his pulse rifle was too long of a weapon to use at a short and closing distance. Any shots he'd miss would only bring him closer to death by this strange alien creature.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted jumping over a log, the very same log was crushed underneath the Ursa's clawed paw.

"I have to kill this thing fast, but it's too close!" He growled, feeling his muscles burn and tighten as his body plead with him to stop, even if it meant death.

Life was seemingly giving him a chance here.

In front of him he saw a decline in the path he has been sprinting on coming up, if he timed it perfectly he might be able to get a few shots off on the beast.

"I have no other options." He decided.

The Ursa leapt forward delivering a painful strike to Kel's back, sending him forward faster than expected, rolling down the incline painfully. He groaned crawling for his pulse rifle desperately, he got his hands on the shaft of the weapon just in time.

He flipped on his back and fired a full burst into the Ursa as it pounced for him. The titanic beast went far past Kel, sliding face first on the ground into a tree stump, dead as a door nail.

Now that the immediate threat was dealt with Kel had a new far more pressing problem, he couldn't move, "Arrgh!" He moaned, the claws had gone through his armor, thankfully his spine wasn't severed otherwise he'd be in an even worse situation.

But he was also exhausted, the battle against Chaos and the damn Tyrranids took a major toll on him, he was starving, tired and beaten. Now he has three big claw marks cutting through his back muscles.

With a great amount of effort the wounded Fire Warrior dragged himself over to a boulder with moss on it, he leaned himself against the cold rock while panting like a dog, the hit he took really tired him out, but he knew that falling into unconsciousness right now would be a fatal mistake.

With a groan he looks up to the sky, sunlight was faintly showing past the tree branches down to him, sending off glare that reflected from his armor. He removed his helmet to breathe clearly.

Rustling from the bushes in front of him caught his attention.

"Oh come on…" Kel moaned as he tried to lift his pulse rifle, only for his arms to slacken, "… make it quick."

To his surprise it was not another bear monster, but a human. Great. The Imperium's people no doubt, because it defiantly did not look like a Gue'vesa… at least at first glance. Because if he was not mistaking humans weren't supposed to have ears on top of their heads.

"And what you are you?" The strange… human-wolfman asked kneeling in from of Kel with an axe of sorts drawn.

"Help." He managed to croak out before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Oh hell," Nicholas groaned with his eyes closed taking his seat on the Bullhead, "it feels so good to sit down!"

Edison also appreciated the new found seats on the Bullhead, whilst attempting contact with the machine spirit within the metal ship, "That certainly was an exciting day."

Saladin plopped himself down with a groan, removing his head gear he ran his hand through his unkept brown hair, that turned out to be black after he swiped away some sand that clung to his head.

The Heiress, Weiss Schnee, noticed the Tallaharn boy removing his head gear and to her surprise he didn't look too bad for a ruffian; he had an obvious muscular tone to his body, sharp facial features that showed mature masculinity, bright blue pearl like eyes, and irritatingly messy black hair that she really wanted to fix- the Heiress just realized she was staring at the Imperial boy and immediately torn her eyes away, hoping no one saw she was staring.

However Saladin did notice Weiss's staring, he smiled to himself laying his head back against the seat with a smug grin.

Julius and Hansel sat themselves down near the Bullhead's entrance with Jaeger and Ruby, the latter busy scratching behind the former's large Krieghund ears, the former was also growling in low affection as he rubbed his head against Ruby.

" **That's adorable Hansman, your dog seems to like her."** Julius said plopping himself down, **"So any thing you'd like to tell me?"**

" **How do you mean?"** The Kriegan asked moving his mask down around his neck.

" **This 'Rosenrot', who's she?"** He asked with a sly teasing grin.

" **My team leader."** Hansel responded with a blank look.

" **She single?"** The Armageddon boy asked giving Ruby a once over, waiting for Hansel to respond.

" **Leave her alone or I'll break you."** Came the threat Julius was waiting for, and boy was he impressed with the chilling glare Hansel was giving him.

Julius leaned back in his chair with a shit eating grin, **"Ha, knew it.** **I was just you kidding mate, I've been seeing the looks she's been giving you~"**

" **Shut up! Nothing is going on, I'm just warning you, do not mess with my team leader."** Hansel said crossing his arms while glaring at Julius, the universal Kriegan sign of, 'drop it'.

"Okay!" The Armageddon Tank Commander said with his hands raised, but his mischievous grin remained.

Jaeger took Hansel's attention away by setting his head in the Kriegan boy's lap, "What?"

Jaeger rubbed his head along Hansel's knee and whimpered, Hansel seemed to have figured out what the dog wanted and began to unbuckled the helmet-mask on his head. The Hund then jumped back on its hind legs and pushed Hansel further back into his seat licking his face.

"Ah, halt, halt!" The massive dog for once was not listening to its master, and instead decided it wanted to show how much it loved him.

"Hehehehehe." Ruby laughed seeing the very interesting sight of Hansel wrestling with a happy slobbery dog.

"Hey Ruby," Julius called, "think you can come over here? I want to ask you something."

Ruby scratched her head wondering what Julius wanted and went to the seat next to him, "Yeah what's up?"

Julius pointed at Hansel, as he still struggled to control Jaeger, "What's a- what's up with you and the Hansman?"

In an instant Ruby's face glowed brighter than her cloak, "Wha- nothing! N-nothing is going on!"

The Armageddon boy narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "Liar, there is something going on otherwise you wouldn't be stuttering and leering at my bud."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She quipped crossing her arms.

Julius sighed pulling his cap over his eyes, leaning back with his hands behind his head, "Eh, too bad. Since I know quite a bit about the Krieg people, I could've given you some hints about how to get them to return affections, let alone get one to smile, oh well guess you wouldn't care."

3….

2…

1…

"Wait," Ruby asked scooting closer, "so… how would I… have him… be more affectionate?"

"Thought so."

* * *

Hansel at this point was wrestling with Jaeger on the ground, much to the entertainment of the other occupants of the Bullhead, "Halt!" He growled holding the Hund down, wrapping his hands around Jaeger's snout.

The massive dog whimpered and finally heeled to his commands, "Belästigen die Kamerad." Hansel said getting off of Jaeger.

*Bother the other comrades*

The big dog panted with glee and started to sniff around the Bullhead with enthusiasm, so many new smells!

He came up to the other teens aside from the Guardsmen sniffing around their legs and eventually their persons.

"Ren! Look at him go! He's so cute!" Nora screeched scratching and petting Jaeger rapidly, much to the Hund's enjoyment, he even started licking her hands affectionately, "Aww, he's so adorable!"

The green clothed teen smiled patting the dog's head, "He is very friendly."

Jaune nervously stroked the dog from the side, "When he's not ripping off Boartusk heads. Hehehe."

Pyrrah ruffled Jaeger's ears as he passed her, "I still can't believe this is a war animal."

The Hund barked happily with a doggish smile as he trotted over to CFVY, he sniffed Coco as she smelled just like the drink Imperial Officers enjoyed so much.

"Hey there, who's a good boy?" Coco cooed scratching underneath Jaeger's chin, getting a goofy pant from the dog.

He went over and licked Yatsu's hand and rubbed against Fox's legs sniffing his wrist gauntlets with interest over the Dust based properties.

The two boys smiled at the dog petting him, but losing his interests immediately as he went right past them and up to Velvet. He sniffed and sniffed her, getting distracted by her new scent that was… inhuman. Normally they'd attack upon realizing something inhuman was on the battlefield.

But the master said she was a comrade, and he liked the inhuman girls scent.

"Ehehehe," Velvet murmured, "nice doggy…"

Very shakily Velvet set her hand on the dog's head and started to pet him, and to her surprise the dog didn't bite her hand, instead Jaeger nestled his head in her lap and allowed her to pet him.

'Hmph!' The Schnee Heiress thought, 'It's not like I wanted that big dumb, homicidal, slobbery, stupid… adorable big dog to come over here or anything.'

'Stayovertherestayovertherestayoverthere!' Blake thought eyeing the dog like the Devil himself had decided to have a seat in the Bullhead.

* * *

"Well its real simple Ruby, Kriegan men like order," Julius explained, "they like authority, believe it or not Hansel wants you to show authority him. That is an attractive quality they appreciate, so being firmer and more brutal is one way of getting attention."

"Uhuh, be strong, and orderly. What else?"

"I'm sure you know by now that they like flowers, right?" Ruby nodded, "Luckily your name has a flower in it, that raises your chances of being noticed twice fold. I think he actually does have his eye on you, I said something about you and he got defensive."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, shh, he's coming back."

Hansel had a rag out of his pocket and started wiping a thick layer of saliva off of his face, "Verdamnit."

"I think Jaeger likes you Hansy." Julius said with a chuckle.

"Frakk off."

"He's so cute Hansel, how did he get so big?"

"He was bred to grow to that size, genetically engineered to be stronger and faster than the former base breed of dog he came from. His jaws can bite through armor with ease, anything toxic or poisonous will only make him stronger. He is perfect."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ruby turned her head and giggled, "He's getting attention from Velvet now."

Hansel narrowed his eyes at the abhuman and sneered, "Mutant."

Julius sighed, "Bro, come on. She's on our side, let it go mate, the Emperor has a plan for everybody. Abhuman or not."

"You are too accepting Julius. Humans should not coexist with such things."

Julius snorted, "You seemed very friendly with that Ogryn Bonehead Faust, and he was a big ugly twenty foot frakker."

"His kind are a registered breed, these Faunus are not. There for by Imperi-"

SMACK!

"Ow." Hansel grunted rubbing his cheek staring squarely at Ruby, who had a most displeased look on her face, "What was that for?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes and grabbed him by the collar, "Hansel you listen to me now and good. I will hear no more about this racist garbage coming from you, the Faunus have been working members of society for all of Remnant's history, and as your leader I am commanding you to stop speaking about or too them so rudely. You will not argue with me on this, and you will follow my orders."

Julius gasped covering his mouth with his hands.

Hansel stared at Ruby for a few seconds with an unreadable expression, "As you wish Rosenrot."

"Good," Ruby said with her stoic façade falling apart, "that went better than expected."

"Damn girl, not bad." Julius said raising a thumb, he leaned over and whispering to her, "You're on track."

Ruby pumped her fist in the air with triumph, Hansel however sat there with a confused look on his face.

* * *

Nicholas sat chewing the gum Jaune gave him, eyeing the cabin door that the blonde haired lady went through warily.

Slowly he pulled his Amesac bottle from his coat and unscrewed the bottle cap, whilst removing two shot glasses, "Ed, a small toast to Nikita."

The Techpriest nodded taking the shot glass with his share of alcohol from Nicholas, he loosened his mask and said, "To a hero of the Firstborn."

"Hail to him, hail to his blood, for Vostroya, for the God Emperor." Both drank their share at the same time, Edison coughing for a few seconds while Nicholas took it smoothly, "Lightweight."

"Vostroyan drunk."

Nicholas chuckled taking another sip of his bottle, "Poor son of a bitch, he so did not deserve to die like that. But a hero's death is a reward of its own."

"A special place at the Emperor's table, we shall remember his sacrifice."

"Yeah, no one else will." Nicholas said twirling the liquor in his bottle around, "You think the Commissar cares that we lost a platoon? Or is he just sitting pretty back in his tent?"

Edison rolled his eyes, "The latter."

"That prick." He muttered as he tried to shove the bottle back into his coat.

"Hey, can I get a hit of that?" The blonde girl with the… very nice outfit asked.

Nicholas sputtered laughing, "You think you can drink Vostroyan Amesac? This isn't some piss you can pick up in any bar, this is the strongest you can drink. I don't think you can handle it."

The blonde girl leaned forward with a smirk, "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh boy, for the love of the Omnissiah, don't challenge a Vostroyan, Nicholas especially to a drinking game." Edison moaned face palming.

"Shh! First what is your name?"

"Yang Xiao Long, Nicky."

Nicholas frowned, "That is Nicholas Tsartrov, Vostroyan First Born. You have made a challenge you cannot hope to win girl."

"Bring it, I'm the strongest of the strong!"

"Besides probably Yatsu, from CFVY." Blake pointed out.

"Whatever Blake, I can take him on later and prove it. So, are you going to hand that bottle over?"

Nicholas nodded no, whilst he poured a shot glass, "Prove you can take a sip first."

Yang took the tiny glass and smirked, "You're on." She instantly downed the shot, and immediately regretted it. As soon as the liquid went down her throat the Xiao Long girl stared coughing, the room spun for a few seconds before she found her place on the floor.

"Yang!" Blake was immediately by her partner's side bringing her into a sitting position, "Are you alright?"

"Rrhrhrflalappa," She muttered before falling asleep in the sitting position.

"Hehehe," Nicholas grinned, "no one out drinks a Vostroyan."

"Except that one time Commissar Cestus beat you." Edison added with a smirk.

The Vostroyan hung his head muttering curses underneath his breathe, "That bastard."

"Attention students and guests," The Pilot said over the comms, "we are landing now."

Saladin was the first to groan in response, "Walking again, yay. Just when I was getting comfortable."

The Tallaharn boy rose from his seat rewrapping his head, "I had such a nice view too," He quipped winking at Weiss.

Said Heiress blinked twice before putting on a scowl, "Excuse me?"

"Very rarely do I ever see such a beautiful gem, sitting amongst common sands." He said walking past her with a smirk.

The Heiress stared at the tan clothed boy with an icy stare that seemed to have melted as soon as he passed, 'Not bad at all.'

* * *

Shas'Ui'Kel'Letosh groaned weakly as he opened his eyes to a most confusing sight, he was no longer in the outside world, instead he found himself in a brown room, oak wood being a defining building material. There were a few tables lined with photos and knick knacks, a foot rest, and a wardrobe.

He was most certain that he was also wearing Fire Warrior armor before, now he seemed to be clad in some form of brown tunic and trousers. After a failed attempt to it up the broken Fire Warrior relaxed lying back down with a hiss, "Damn my luck."

"I'd say you're very lucky there blue guy."

Kel froze hearing the voice being so close, he slowly turned to see the man-animal thing he saw from earlier; the man's brown wolf ears nearly blended in perfectly with his hair, equally brown eyes stared with curiosity, his attire seemed to consist of a brown leather jacket, work pants, and unsurprisingly brown boots.

His name must also be brown.

"Name's Jack Brown."

Of course it is.

This was most certainly a surprise to Kel'Letosh, a friendly human, "Shas'Ui'Kel'Letosh of the Tau Empire, Fire Warrior Caste."

The Faunus man nodded his head, "Sounds fancy, let me try that again. Jack Brown, Huntsmen of Emerald Forest. It seems like we're gonna have a chat about... what exactly you are, but would you like some coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Water, thank you." Kel croaked with his dry mouth.

"I'll be back, make yourself comfy Kelly, you aren't leaving that bed for awhile so make yourself comfortable."

* * *

Whoop! Here we are, our boys are going to the school! Pairings are being formed, justice is served to Hansel's racism, Ruby has put him in his place. Also, in honor of a video that came out a month ago, here's a little somethingsomething.

* * *

The word RWBY floats above the ground, grunting could be heard coming from the right side of the screen. The word Chibi comes into view with a Chibi Ruby pushing the large word with a lot of effort, she stops as the word is placed directly underneath the RWBY.

"Ta da!" She cries after a bout of huffing and puffing.

Suddenly a large rose emblem hits the ground, making the girl jump into the air and into Chibi Hansel's arms bridal style. He looks down at Ruby, then to the signs, he makes a whistle and several Inquisitor Space Marines pull in a large Korps sign, they flip both the RWBY and Chibi sign into the air. when they land they spell.

Chibi Korps of RWBY.

The Chibi Ruby squeezes the Hansel chibi and kisses him on the masked cheek, making him blush through the mask and fall over in daze.

* * *

I regret nothing!


	24. Chapter 24

The Headmaster of Beacon stared out of his observation window as the Bullhead carrying the students and the new Imperial Guardsmen landed safe, from what he saw from the cameras the Imperials handled themselves rather well when they were surrounded by the Grimm, he took note on how their swords seemed to cut through the Grimm better than that of the sharpest blades around Beacon.

He wouldn't admit it, but seeing Hansel get tackled and licked by the very large… dog? Wolf-thing? Was pretty funny, in a strange aspect cute as well. What he took note of the encounter however was the strange fondness Hansel had for the beast, it was reminiscent of the way a child would play with a dog.

Perhaps keeping the dog around would be a good idea…

A message from Glynda drew him from his thoughts, 'We are coming up, please for Dust sake have some aspirin waiting for me, some tea too?'

The Headmaster chuckled typing his reply, 'Yes Glynda. Would you like me to rub your feet as well?'

'Could you?' She asked with a sad face emote.

"Never change do you?" Ozpin asked himself.

'Yes Glynda, I'll rub your feet, just bring the Imperials up here.'

* * *

Back with the students…

"There we were, the whole tank battalion was lined up with guns in the air, hundreds of thousands of Armageddon troops and Death Korpsmen stood with lasrifles aimed down the minefields as the Green-Tide amassed with their Shootas loaded and Choppas sharpened to gut an Imperial." Julius said with his arms spread and unmasked voice low.

Ruby had asked him to tell everyone about how he and Hansel met, and being the natural orator that he was he had to say it like a campfire story. It already caught both Ruby and Nora's childlike attention, everyone else was listening while picturing the scene the best they could, except for the other Imperials they already knew what that type of setting looked like.

"The Ork Army shouted their infamous 'WAAAGH!' battle cry, signaling their charge, pretty soon the presiding Lord Commissar gave my battalion the go ahead to light up the Greenskins with volleys of HE rounds. Then came the infantry firing volleys of lasrifle rounds and lascannon rounds into the bulk of the Ork charge, killing dozens of those lousy green aliens for every inch they came closer to us."

Ruby and Nora had both let out small 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as they listened to the story.

"As easy as the battle seemed I knew better than to think that we were done for the day, just over the horizon two columns of Kill Burstas and Battlefortresses came over the ridge, flanked by two dozen Warbikes and Warbuggys each with two passengers firing Red Rockets aplenty at us with no sign of letting up, in a mere five seconds I saw twenty men die from one rocket."

Ruby and Nora both gasped, along with some of the other people that were listening more intently now.

"One call from the Commissar and in less than a second the Kriegan Artillery crew unleashed a barrage of cluster rounds in the thick if the Ork armor, sending green parts here and there, fire engulfing whatever was in the way. It seemed like we were going to win the battle with minimal casualties, the day however would not end like that."

Hansel rolled his eyes, Julius was making the battle seem very dramatic… maybe it was and he just didn't care too much about it.

"From the polluted clouds four Blitz-Bommers came down raining bombs across the trench line while firing their guns at the infantry, shredding whomever wasn't fast enough to dive down to avoid the bullets. Eventually the Hydra anti-air tanks shot the bastards down, ironically they crashed into their own heavy tanks, hahaha, stupid Orks!"

Nicholas and Saladin both laughed in agreement. Edison however crossed his arms and muttered something along the lines of, "Stupid non-Machine Spirit using garbage."

"But during that whole period of time my tank's gun got knocked offline and my Leman Russ tank was on fire, so my boys and I jumped out as fast as we cold before the damn thing exploded. Because of the explosion the left flank where I was stationed had gotten broken up, this small gap of time where they weren't shooting the Orks a whole bunch of Gretchin Orks, small guys around our size, came running through with axes and looted guns."

At this time Julius stopped to pull out a small book from his coat and flipped to a page that showed several sketches and pictures of the humanoid Goblin looking creatures, disgusting and intriguing the Remnant natives.

"Yeah, I was fighting off a few of them with my shotgun until I got an ax across the gut." Julius parted his coat and lifted up his fatigues to show the scar across his toned abdomen, earning a few gasps at the scar, a small 'ooh' coming from Coco as she eyed Julius like a piece of meat, not that he was complaining.

"After I got axed I fell down trying to hold in my guts from spilling, but the Gretchins were gathered around with barred fangs ready to chew my delicious royal hide… that was until this jammy xeno killing pious deadman walking came in!" Julius chuckled grabbing Hansel with an arm around his shoulders.

"He just drops down from above my broken tank, impaling a Greenie with his lasrifle's bayonet, he turned to the xenos and glared at them with the type of icy coldness only Kriegsmen could give-"

Sorry Weiss, you've been out chilled.

"- and they started shivering and crying out in pure unadulterated terror! He tore his rifle out from the alien filth and charged at the Gretchins without a single care in the world! He stabbed, shot, and bludgeoned with the most ferocious amount of accuracy I ever did saw. By the time he was done with them a medic had managed to get my bleeding gut under control."

The elevator doors opened and the small group entered, albeit a bit cramped.

"If that didn't attest to the badassness of Hansel then it was when a Gretchen straggler shot him in the left arm with a shotgun, it tore right through skin and bone with a terrible noise. Most men would've been on the ground crying and screaming… he just looked at his arm as it hung by a string from his coat then back to the Gretchen that jammed the shotgun. He took his severed arm in hand and then beat the alien bastard to death with it!"

Silence dwelled for a second as some of the students looked at Hansel with gaping mouths.

"What?" He asked raising a brow at the stares.

"You beat an alien to death, with your own arm?" Yang asked slowly with a deadpan.

"Yes, it shot my arm off, so out of spite I beat him to death with it." Hansel said with the calmest voice imaginable.

"Damn," Coco muttered, "that's pretty hardcore."

"Yeah it is, but the best part is what happened next," Julius said barely containing his laughter, "so I shout at him, 'What the frakk man?! Are you alright? Your arm its-"

"Just a flesh wound." Hansel interrupts as he recalled his exact words.

The guardsmen and Techpriest busted out laughing at the situation, but the other non-Imperials just starred at the lack of empathy and dark humor being displayed by the Imperial soldiers.

Glynda had just about enough of it, her head was pounding now, her heart was no longer aching for just Hansel's pain but now the pain of three other boys and… whatever the fuck the last guy was. How could children like them be put through so much pain and torment? What sick deities were watching this unfold? Why damnit?!

* * *

In the Warp, a fuckall of space and time…

Four Chaotic Deities, two Orkish Gods, and one God Emperor sit on a humongous couch built out of the thickest iron, padded by the thickest silk, courtesy of both Khorne and Slaanesh.

"You know at first I hadn't thought much of this show… but now I'm liking it." The Blood God said as he munched on some Soulcorn.

"It's very campy with diverse character traits." Nurgle said as he reclined… more of less sank in between the cushions of the couch, "Too bad the first season is coming to a close, and there is no certainty on when season two will air."

"Show? Seasons?! This was supposed to be a meeting of the Gods!" A certain fifth outcast cried shaking his fists from a Holy Lazyboy chair, "Leave MY world alone!"

His protests were ignored by the other Gods except for One, "That it was Malal, but now it is our new past time."

Malal snarled at the golden armored humanoid, "This is my world! You and I had an agreement Anathema! I allow your humans to live there and test my Daemons out against them as my ultimate weapon!"

Khorne burst out laughing, "Your ultimate weapon? A fifteen year old girl can take them on!"

"Fuck you Khorne!"

A silky voice rang out, "I heard my favorite activity being shouted out! Who wants some Slaanesh?" Asked the very… *gag, retch* strange looking… God? Goddess? Thing with magic powers.

"NOBODY!" Every God shouted, even the Ork Gods who were currently hiding behind the Emperor.

Said Emperor sighed, "Mork, Gork. Please let go of my legs."

"Uhuh!" Both Ork Gods said as they clung to the golden metal encased legs, "Deyz shiny!"

"Ugh… Tzeentch! Hows the popcorn coming?" The Emperor called over to the Divine Kitchen area.

The Octopus looking God with a thousand faces floated over into the room with several bowls, "It's done Anathema, here's your bowl."

Khorne sighed as he received his bowl, "Why are we doing this again? Instead of killing each other? You know, fun stuff?"

Tzeentch wagged his finger at Khorne, "It's because we decided long ago to try and act like civilized deities and have discussions about our strategies as Chaos Undivided, then you got bored with it-"

"Because you kept on changing the fucking plans!"

"- because they were terrible plans. And well, we've practically won already."

"Fuck you four!" The Emperor and Malal cried shaking their fists at the cocky four.

"STOP INTERRUPTING TZEENTCH!" The God of Knowledge cried out, inadvertently destroying several minor Daemon worlds, "And we decided that we all work too hard, so we decided to have truce every weekend to act like civilized beings."

"Uhuh," Khorne said with disinterest, "Hey Anathema?"

"What?" The Emperor asked with a sneaking suspicion of what Khorne was about to say.

"Horus."

"Fuck you."

"Hehehehehe," The Blood God chuckled, "never gets old."

The Emperor wasn't done with him yet though, "Skarbrand."

"FUCK OFF!"

The other Gods collectively sighed, "Guys, can we go back to watching the show?" Nurgle asked sighing out a cloud of diseases.

"Fine!" Both Gods said as they turned away from each other with their arms crossed.

Tzeentch grabbed the remote and pressed the play button to Godly TV.

* * *

Back to the actual story…

The new guardsmen and Techpriest gasped in amazement as they entered the massive office Ozpin occupied, said man in green was sitting at his desk with four steaming mugs of coffee waited with yellow sticky notes on them, each with a guardsman's name, the fourth being Edison's.

"Ozpin stood with a smile, "Gentlemen, please come in and have a seat. CFVY, JNPR, you may leave. Team RWBY has to stay for a minute, for a matter that includes them."

Team CFVY gave silent nods as they turned their backs and left the room with JNPR following.

"Nicholas a gentleman? Now that's something." Edison said as a mechandrite took a steamy mug.

"What a strange attachment you seem to have, may I ask what exactly are you Edison?" Ozpin asked as his eyes studied every mechanical appendage the Techpriest had.

"As I told your subordinate, I am a Techpriest, I make sure the Machine Spirit that dwells within all machines functions appropriately and by Imperial law. As a Mechanicus I have the sole duty of performing rituals that strengthen the machines."

"Wow, that sounds amazing, and if I heard correctly from the security footage you said you were one hundred years old?"

"One hundred and twenty."

"I see," The enigmatic man said swirling his drink in his mug, "Hansel has let on very little about the Imperium of Man, in fact as a punishment for something he did a few days ago he's supposed to write a basic summary for the Imperium.

The guardsmen's mouths dropped, "A BASIC SUMMARY!?"

Even Edison was surprised, "Th-that is thousands of years of history right there, most scholas can't even hold all of that knowledge."

"I just wanted the bare basics."

Edison sighed, "That would be a month of writing. What did he do that was so wrong?"

"Hansel beat, maimed, and nearly drowned one of my students after said student harassed him and tore a page from his notebook."

Julius raised a brow, "He didn't kill them? Geez, people that do that are usually beaten to death, what stopped him?"

Ozpin nodded over to Ruby, "She managed to calm him down."

The guardsmen and the Techpriest stared dumbfounded at the huntress in training.

"Well bloody hell." Julius said sipping the hot beverage, "That takes some skill. I wouldn't be able to do that and I'm his best friend."

Ozpin raised a brow to this, "Very interesting Mister Romano… I have an offer for you boys, and you Edison."

The newly arrived Imperials looked at each other, then at Ozpin.

"My academy trains huntsmen, people charged with the protection of the people of Remnant, all people. That includes the Faunus." Ozpin stated very clearly.

The reason being he wanted to see if the other Imperials were as… uncompromising as Hansel.

Nicholas nodded, "As long as they serve the Emperor like me."

Julius nodded as well, slower, "Yes, as long as they serve the Emperor."

Saladin seemed mildly uncomfortable, "Have it no other way, Ave Imperator."

Hansel of course had steam coming out of his helmet.

"Good," Ozpin said, "the monsters we fight are the Creatures of Grimm, the very same creatures you gentlemen slayed with an impressive amount of skill. So I ask you three, would you like to join my school? Engage in the school's curriculum to learn more about ways to dispatch the Grimm, have lodging and three square meals a day, and possibly become protectors of the world."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- did you say food?" Nicolas asked with all seriousness.

"Yes."

"Frakk it, I'm in. Kill Xeno beasts and get food? All I need to know."

Saladin nodded, sparring a quick glance at Weiss, "If that is how I can serve the Emperor then so be it."

"For the Omnissiah." Edison said standing with his back erect.

Julius cracked his neck, "As long as Hans is by my side I think we can wipe these beasts off of the planet, you got yourself a deal sir."

Ruby's eyes bulged, 'He does know Hansel is on my team, right?'

"Very good then, since Edison is too old to be a student, perhaps a job in the Forge?" The Mechanicus nodded, "Very well, but a team of three is no good at Beacon, luckily I can switch Hansel over to your team. Since he's not exactly a member of Team RWBY, he can be a part of your new team."

Ruby's whole world just seemed to break into glass right there, 'OH COME ON! HE JUST BASICALLY ACCEPTED THAT HE WAS MY BOYFRIE- DAMN IT!'

"What will our new team be named?"

"I will have to think of that, give me a day. Until then you may stay in guest dorms before you can settle into an empty team dorm. Hansel, you will also be staying with Team RWBY's dorm until your team is officially formed. Oh and your dog can stay, as long as you clean up after him."

Hansel saluted with almost unnoticeable enthusiasm, unless you were fluent in Kriegan body language like Julius, "Sir, I will inform you that Jaeger does not leave any waste, his breed is designed to absorb all materials that enter his stomach."

"Even better, now can you lead your fellow Imperials to the mess hall?"

"Sir, yes sir." He answered flatly.

"Lead the way to the food Hans, your squad mates are starving!" Julius said dramatically pointing to the door.

Jaeger barked wagging his tail as he followed his master and his companions to the elevator.

After making sure the Imperials were away Ozpin sighed, "I don't think I'll understand the type of worlds they come from. I commend you girls on the way you handled Mister Hansel."

"Thank you sir." The team answered, albeit weakly on Ruby's part.

"You may leave now," The team turned to leave but Ozpin grabbed Ruby's shoulder last second, "is there something wrong Miss Rose? You seem to be upset again."

"Wha, oh no, nothing is-" Ozpin starred at her with a frown, "-guess there is no use fibbing. I'm kind of upset Hansel is leaving the room is all."

A smirk crossed Ozpin's face, "You know he isn't leaving the school right?"

Ruby began pressing her index fingers together glancing off to the side, "I know! It's just… well… we just started being boyfriend and girlfriend… I think, yeah defiantly did."

A genuine look of surprise came over the Headmasters face, "Are you serious?"

"Literally this morning."

"Well that sounds very unfortunate then," The Headmaster was still smirking, "oh well, I guess in a day, maybe two he'll move into the Imperial dorm… it's not like you can't spend those two days with just him, or visit his dorm."

It was at that moment Ruby connected the dots, "You're right! We could spend some quality time together during that window of time! Then maybe on the weekend I can plan a romantic date in Vale and talk all about our future together!"

Ozpin and Glynda sort of deadpanned, 'They literally just started, and she's already talking about the future?'

"Thanks Professor!" Ruby said as she dotted out of the room FTL (Faster Than the speed of Light)

"Hmmm," Ozpin murmured, "well I guess that settles that."

"Yes it does," Glynda grumble as she loosened her hair, much to Ozpin's liking, "now what were we supposed to do?"

The Headmaster rolled his eyes with a grin as he brought Glynda's tea out from behind his desk along with the aspirin, "Such a primadonna."

"Am not!"

"Says the woman that's about to get a foot-rub, from her boss." He said keeping eye contact when he could've very well saw up her skirt.

"Hmph, well the boss also spends his mornings with his Vice Headmistress… in very compromising positions." Glynda said in a very silky voice.

A grin crossed his face as Miss Goodwitch grabbed him by the tie, "What can I say, I love a woman that can take charge."

* * *

Whoa, whoa! This is a kid's show! You fucking perverts! I'm not that kind of writer!

* * *

In the lunchroom…

"By the Throne." Julius muttered as his eyes scanned the varieties of foreign and exquisite foods that he only thought the really royal could afford, but here he was, standing in front of a feast fit for the Feast of the Emperor's Ascension. A most cherished Imperial holiday.

"I don't know where to start comrades," Nicholas said with a tear leaving his eye, "it's so divine."

Saladin closed his eyes and prayed that he wasn't dreaming, "It looks so real and good."

"Seriously you guys, its food, quit staring and start eating." Edison said rolling his metallic eyes.

Hansel directed them to the trays, "I haven't tried much of the food here, but I can say it is infinitely better than rations."

"How the hell did you decide on what to get Hans? There's so many frakking choices!" Julius exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ruby helped me pick out what to eat."

The guardsmen deadpanned, awkwardly staring at Hansel in disbelief.

Even Edison had a look of disbelief, "That little red girl picked your food."

"Ja. She picked out my food for me because I didn't know what to pick."

Julius picked up a tray biting back a chuckle, "Whipped."

Instantly Saladin and Nicholas burst out laughing like mad men, Julius following along with them as they collected their food.

Hansel frowned, "What?"

"Mate, you're whipped. She's obviously calling the shots in your relationship."

"Yes, and that's bad how?"

Nicholas scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Well- you know, it's not exactly man-"

Julius stopped him with a swift kick to the ass before Nicholas said anything stupid, "Managing the relationship the right way!"

"…how do you mean?" Hansel asked.

"Well it's alright to let your girl have some reign over you, but you as a Kriegan man need to show her you also have equal power in the relationship." Julius reasoned while giving a, 'what the frakk?' look to Nicholas.

"Hmmm," Hansel tapped his mask in contemplation, "I guess I should."

Julius said pulling up a chair at a lunch table, "now tell me, what do you know about this Coco woman?"

Hansel sighed, "Really Julius?"

"Yes!"

* * *

And concludes the latest chapter of the Death Korps of RWBY, now it seems like I have a few questions to answer...

1\. The Gods watching TV together was an idea my Beta Reader and I came up when we were messing around in PM and started creating skits for it. Its a satire, don't get butt-hurt and fill up the reviews with that shit.

2\. The reason why Hansel had a fraternal twin sister is that I'm using the "Love and Krieg" science with the Vitae Womb, since it simulates a human womb then in theory there should be a possibility of the womb producing twins if it does in fact simulate human childbirth.

3\. An answer to **Mojo1586** and his question: my criteria is if I think they look cool or wear masks and I also have a dart board with Imperial Regiments on it, so I pick them that way. If I hadn't done Saladin I would've made a Gaunt's Ghost Tanith First and Only sniper character.

4\. Enjoy this Chibi Korpsisode!

* * *

The title "Chibi Korps of RWBY" appears suddenly, the main cast appear on screen. Saladin appears next to Weiss waving his Khalig sword, Nicholas appears in a headlock via Yang. Julius is seen waving an Imperial flag on top of the Rose emblem, while Hansel is seen carrying Ruby bridal style as she waves.

Scene 1.

Chibi Ruby glares angrily at a bowl full of thick cookie dough that wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried to move it. From the edge of the screen Chibi Hansel leaps onto the table and looks at the bowl with a tilted head. Without much thought or effort he walks up to the bowl and starts stirring the dough as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Chibi Ruby's left eye twitches as she growls in frustration, "Hyyyyah!" she jumps up into the air using her semblance and does a double drop kick right into Chibi Hansel's face out of frustration.

Chibi Hansel smacks right into a bag of flour safely. Chibi Ruby gasps realizing what she did and immediately Rosewarps to him to make sure he was alright. Chibi Hansel wipes the flour from his eyepieces and stares at Chibi Ruby as she stands before him twiddling her thumbs muttering she was sorry. In retaliation he picks her up over his head and drops her in the flour.

Scene 2.

Chibi Nicholas strokes his mustache as he and Chibi Saladin draw swords on each other outside of Beacon near the fountain. Chibis Yang, Weiss, and Edison watch; Edison and Yang waving Nicholas flags while Weiss waves a Saladin flag.

Chibi Nicholas strikes first with an over head strike, one Saladin blocks effortlessly, Saladin pushes his sword upwards to knock Nicholas backwards. Chibi Saladin thrusts forwards, only to be parried by Chibi Nicholas, Saladin punches his fist outwards striking Chibi Nicholas in the gut.

He soon regrets this as Nicholas burps in his face.

With one whiff of Nicholas's alcohol laced breathe he coughs dramatically before fainting. Chibi Nichoals raises his fists in the air, taking a swig of Amesac in the process. Chibi Yang runs over to him and kisses him on the cheek before embracing him in a spine cracking hug, one which he tries to escape by calling for Edison's help.

Chibi Edison completely ignores him and stares at a butterfly instead.

Chibi Weiss walks over to Chibi Saladin and pulls him into a standing position, she smiles pecking him on the cheek, making him thrust his fist in the air shouting, "YES!"

Scene 3.

Chibi Weiss and Chibi Saladin stand together observing an expertly created sand-snowman guardsman. One which a Chibi Montresor from the bushes throws a rock at, making the sand sculpture fall down.

"Mwuahahahahahaha!" He laughs with his hands on his hips.

Both Chibi Weiss and Saladin frown and throw rocks at Chibi Montresor, making him retreat in a flash of light.

Scene 4.

"Rosenrot?" Chibi Hansel calls out while walking into RWBY's dorm.

"Now that's a Katana!" Chibi Ruby says with a perverted grin while looking at a picture from Blake's book.

"Rosenrot!? Stop reading that heretical garbage!" Chibi Hansel demands pointing dramatically.

Chibi Ruby frowns at him and then smiles with a sly grin, "Then let me read A Guardsman's Ambition".

Chibi Hansel sweatdrops, "Uh, no! That is, uh, confidential!"

Chibi Ruby wags her finger, "Hypocrite!"

Scene 5.

The Chibi Champions of Chaos stand on a mountain top with several Chibi Blood Pact soldiers standing by, in the distance Vale could be seen.

"Soon we shall burn this city to the ground!" Chibi Khan says waving a flaming Daemonic sword.

"For Chaos Undivided!" Chibi Montresor shouts waving a banner.

"For Ch-"

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Chibi Bubonicos scratches his head, "What the hell is that?"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Chibi Caligularii looks behind and in front of the group, "Its getting clos-"

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Out of nowhere Sly Marbo came from the sky smashing five of the Blood Pact cultists off of the mountain.

"What the fuck!?" A Chibi Blood Pactman screeched right before getting punted into a passing Nevermore.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Blood fo-" Chib Khan managed to say before he was knocked into Caligularii and Bubonicos, effectively going down the hill in a giant snowball.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Sly Marbo cried as he upper-cutted Montresor into the Stratosphere.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Sly Marbo, the one man army cried before flying off once again.

Scene 6.

Chibi Julius carries several shopping bags, in each arm. He huffs and puffs as he follows after both Chibi Coco and Velvet.

"Th-th-throne!" Chibi Julius mutters as he falls face first into the ground.

"Hmm," Chibi Coco hums as she stands over Julius while applying lipstick, "chu~"

In a flash Chibi Julius stands upright carrying the bags with no problem after receiving a kiss, "Ready for more bags!"

"Good, we have six more stores to visit."

"Frakk." Chibi Julius moans as he drudges onwards.

Scene 7.

Chibi Blake frantically searched her side of the room, "Where is it?"

She stopped as soon as she saw Chibi Ruby and Hansel waiting patiently.

Ruby is that my book?" Chibi Blake asked cautiously.

"This is filth! FILTH!" She jumps up and smacks Chibi Blake to the ground.

"How dare you read this heresy!?" Chibi Hansel yells throwing holy water on Blake.

"C-can I have my book back?"

"LATER! C'mon Hansel!"

"Leave that heathen trash here."

"NO!" Chibi Ruby speeds off with Chibi Hansel chasing after her.

Scene 8.

Chibi Khan stood behind a podium, tapping on the microphone as the Chibi Khornate Cultists all stood at attention, even Chibi Setesh.

"Brothers of Chaos, Sons of Khorne! Today we shall lay waste to the lousy vermin non-believers that dare inhabit this world! Living their lives in this so called "peace" the most disgusting world in the universe! I say we hack and slash our way through their streets, drown this petty land in the blood of its people! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" He shouted as he slashed a Vale flag into ashes with his flaming Daemon sword.

"Yes! Lead me to the slaughter, let us fulfill our God's demand for his daily fill of blood! Let their screams serenade our slaughter!" Chibi Setesh shouted as he lifted his mace into the air.

All of the Chibi Khornates were cheering and screaming the Blood God's name with fanatical passion, until a voice broke through, "Hi!"

The Cultists turned around to see Chibi Erica, Montresor's girlfriend, standing in the doorway of the conference room.

"I made lots of cookies with bits of Faunus in them!"

Immediately the cannibalistic Cultists started drooling.

Even Khan licked his lips, "Damnit, alright flesh cookies first, then slaughter!"

"Yaaay!" They all shouted as they crowed into the Chaos mess hall.

* * *

And that's a wrap, tell me what you think of the Chibi Korps of RWBY, have a nice day!


	25. Chapter 25

"By the Throne…" Julius moaned taking a bite out his burger, "this is most divine. Truly another example of the Human Race's superior culinary creations over that of all others."

"Its frakking awesome is what it is!" Nicholas groaned as he shoveled down spoonful's of mashed potatoes, "My belly is sooooo warm now, I could die right now and be happy."

Saladin didn't bother speaking as he enjoys a cold refreshing cup of water. It had been days since he had a drink of water, even then there was some dirt in it and there was always the possibility of it giving a poor bastard or two dysentery. The water here however tasted like it was blessed.

Edison was scanning his food and getting a reading on the nutritional qualities of the food.

Hansel nodded his head at the three guardsmen that seemed to be in an orgasmic state of gouging themselves on food, hell the food was good but he could at least have the decency to control himself from looking so deplorable, Lord Commissar Cestus would be most displeased in this lack of self-control.

Jaeger, though he was a genetically enhanced dog, showed immense restraint by staying by Hansel's side. Any lesser dog would have been running wild wanting to nibble and beg for food whilst trying its best to smell absolutely everybody in the whole damn world.

And Hansel was rewarding him for that.

In two hands Hansel carried two trays, one with his food of assorted food groups and a single chocolate bar with Nugent, in the other was a plate stacked with the one treat dogs could never ever resist.

Bacon. Lots and lots of bacon, so much in fact Jaeger was begging his master to just drop the plate and let him at the delicious morsels to sate his hunger.

"Nein." Hansel said sternly, making the poor Hund beg even more, "Bald, bald Jaeger."

Jaeger rubbed his head against Hansel's leg as his begging became even more desperate, luckily for the Hund they arrived at the table.

"Hier du warden." Hansel said as he set the plate on the floor not a moment too soon has Jaeger was starting to drool a small puddle on the floor.

Nicholas grimaced, "He's getting grease all over the place."

Hansel removed his mask and gave a glare at the Vostroyan, "He'll lick it up. Tsartrov."

Julius looked over and grinned, "Cutest bioweapon ever."

Saladin chuckled, "Wonder how many people thought that before it ate their faces off?"

Jaeger wagged his tail happily as he inhaled his food, Krieg rations for their animals had very little to desire when it came to taste, no one really cared for the taste palate of an animal as long as it was nutritious. That's why Jaeger loved sinking his teeth in the foes of the Golden Master the humans talk about, they always tasted so strange and sometimes really, really good.

Hansel sniffed Jaeger and grimaced slightly, "I will clean him off after he eats."

"Good, he smells terrible." Julius agreed as he opted to breathe through his mouth, at least fifty feet in all directions was cleared partly for the reason that Hansel was already a very intimidating person with his short time at being at Beacon and now he had three more very intimidating people, secondly Jaeger was a large and scary dog that had a bit of an odor to him.

"Hans, I got a question for you," Julius said with a very mischievous grin, "I want to confirm you were alone as a man, in a room full of girls."

"Yes… why do you ask?"

Saladin crossed his arms with a frown, "Lucky frakking prick."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Really?" Nicholas said with disbelief, "Room full of young and very beautiful women. For a week, that is unfair."

"I fail to see what you three mean."

Julius sighed, "Tell me you bedded at least one of them, please tell me that."

Hansel stared at Julius with a frown, "I have not."

"Really?!" Saladin squeaked with disbelief, "A room full of four women? And you did not have a single one of them?!"

"I have to say that is depressing." Nicholas said nodding his head, "That is just depressing."

Julius grinned as he narrowed his eyes, "Not even the red one that was eyeing you something special?"

Hansel outright sneered and ground his teeth, "Do not speak about her like she is some cheap fraulein."

Julius raised his hands defensively, "Hey man I mean nothing by it… but seriously?"

"If you must know-"

"I need to because this is really interesting."

"-I have lied with her on the floor, non-sexually this morning."

Nicholas giggled, "You're shrakking me right?"

"She was cold."

"And there was no other way you could've "warmed" her up?" Julius asked with a sly grin, receiving a spoonful of mashed potatoes to his face, "Yeah I had that coming."

"What can you say about the one in white? What is her name again?" Saladin asked leaning forward.

"The one in white is Weiss Schnee, apparently she is the heiress to a company that produces energy propellant here."

Saladin waved that information off, "Alright but what is she like? What is her favorite color, music, flower? That sort of thing."

Hansel raised a brow, "I don't know, I don't speak to her or for the most part anyone else. I've really only spoken to Ruby for the most part."

"Your girlfriend~" Julius teased.

"Yes actually."

The three guardsmen stopped fooling around and stared at Hansel seriously, "Wait really?"

"Yes." Hansel said with a shrug.

"Hansel, you do know what being a boyfriend means right?" Julius asked with a serious look.

"No, not really. Doesn't that mean I'm supposed to care for her or something?"

The three boys face palmed, Edison nodded his head chuckling, "As they said before, whipped. And you haven't even been married to her. That's what a husband does Hansel, a boyfriend is somewhat different."

Hansel starred at the Techpriest blankly, "Explain."

"Well a boyfriend is someone that's in a romantic or social relationship with a girl. In your case romantic. Meaning it is customary for you to do romantic gestures to earn favors from her."

"Like giving her chocolates or flowers for example Hans." Julius interjected.

"What the hell would you know about it anyway Ed?" Nicholas asked with crossed arms.

Edison shrugged his shoulders nervously, "Well before I was given my enhancements I was… a bit of a dog."

Nicholas laughed, "Groxshrakk. I cannot imagine your ass jumping out of girl's windows to escape their fathers on Mars."

"I've at least screwed before virgins."

Three of the guardsmen immediately glared at the Techpriest with fire.

"I'll have you know that I have not had that in a while, its gets lonely and tense when you're fighting Greenskins." Julius said pointing at Edison with a frown.

"I can't even remember some of their names, but you know I have been around the block a few times Ed!"

Saladin blushed crossing his arms, "There are not a lot of women in the Guard on Tallarn!"

Edison raised his metal hands, "Alright, alright! Cool off fleshbags."

Jaeger wagged his tail as he finished his meal… by eating the plate. His master was currently speaking with his fellow humans, Jaeger didn't understand the context of their conversation because no commands were issued, but it must be something important from their body language.

The poor Krieghund was still a little bit hungry, but his master was busy and it looked like he would be for a long time. Jaeger sniffed the air as a familiar sent passed by, he looked up and saw that it was the abhuman from earlier, though she was wearing something different now.

The mutant girl petted him very pleasantly, maybe she would be willing to give him a treat?

* * *

Velvet sat down at her table with a sigh, today's mission had been exhausting but also very enlightening and confusing. She had a multitude of butterflies in her stomach when she found out Hansel was supposed to join in on the mission to the forest, those butterflies multiplied upon learning about the mess of horrible things that could've came from those portals.

But then she smiled, the other Imperials were significantly nicer especially the yellow one that flirted with Coco and told his stories about fighting the Ork aliens, it was really surprising to her that someone like that could be a friend of Hansel. The red suited man was nice, though his breathe smelled like a tavern, but he was nice enough to offer her a drink.

She couldn't really form an opinion of the sandy looking soldier but he hadn't said or done anything mean either. Then there was that big smelly but cuddly dog that Hansel found, it at first looked like a Grimm to everyone until Hansel smacked him.

Velvet stiffened as something started smelling her, she looked down- er- over her shoulder and saw that it was the dog from earlier, Jaeger she believed his name was.

"H-hi." She said to the big dog, she calmed down a little bit more seeing Jaeger wagging his tail, "Remember me?"

His answer came in the form of him rubbing his head against her side, Velvet giggled scratching Jaeger behind his ears, "Want some food boy?"

Jaeger sat wagging his tail, panting lightly.

Velvet cut up a few pieces of meat from her plate and held the pieces out for Jaeger, the Krieghund smelled the pieces and used his tongue to lick up the pieces to eat.

Gently Velvet began to pet the dog's head as he swallowed his food, Jaeger moved his head against her hand to gain more friction whilst wagging his tail faster.

Delighted with the nice bunny girl's treatment Jaeger licked her hand a few times before he set his head on her lap so she could pet him some more.

Velvet's ears stood up as Jaeger made himself more comfortable, honestly she felt like she was spoiling the dog even more now but how could she say no to such a cute and cuddly face?

"Aww would you look at that, the freak made a friend."

Her back and ears stiffened. She knew and dreaded that voice every day for the past few months from a very mean and cruel first year student and his team.

"Maybe we should get some leashes and collars, chain the both of them outside where animals belong." Dove Bronzwing said sending shivers down Velvet's spine with the cruelty in his voice.

"Please jus-"

"Shut up freak." Cardin said with a sneer taking a step towards her.

Velvet curled up and tried to keep her ears close to her head, it really did hurt when Cardin pulled her ears roughly, so she made sure to prepare herself for the pain that is sure to follow.

But she didn't feel anything, instead she heard a very deep and very angry sounding growl.

Jaeger sensed the kind girl's distress and the hostility of the four human boys, the kind girl fed and pet him, the kind girl is Kameraden, the boys are enemies!

In an instant Jaeger's fur on his back stood up, his eyes turned blood red and his mouth started to froth with saliva. He bared his teeth at the boys as he stood defensively in front of Velvet.

Cardin and his team backed up slowly as the really, really big dog started to inch towards them looking very angry.

"C-call off your mutt!"

"Why should I?" Came a very cold monotone voice.

A chill went down Cardin's spine as he saw and recognized the owner of the voice, "Oh no."

Hansel stood with his arms crossed, without his mask everyone could easily see the very unimpressed frown on his scarred face, the iciness of his eyes seemed to freeze team CRDL solid, if one to make a guess Hansel was still ridged over what happened in the garden.

Julius along with the other Imperials stood beside Hansel cracking their knuckles and necks, in Edison's case he had his mechandrites poised.

"That isn't how you address a lady," Julius said firmly with a hint of venom, "especially our friend."

Hansel mentally winced at the idea of being friends with this abomination, but Ruby's orders were also clear to him.

Velvet stammered as sweat gathered on her forehead,"I-I'll just leav-"

"Nonono, you sit right there young lady. These boys are being very disrespectful, they will be leaving soon." Edison said setting his mechanical hand on Velvet's shoulder reassuringly whislt a buzzsaw on one of his mechanidrites started up.

Nicholas snorted sizing up the boys, "Some men you lot are, picking on a girl, I bet you boys don't even shave yet."

Cardin sneered at them but Jaeger's barking brought him back to reality, "You'll pay for this! This isn't over yet!"

Julius chuckled darkly, "Believe me, you don't want this to start."

Cardin stared at Velvet, "That dog and those freaks won't always be here to protect you."

"And Ruby won't always be there to keep me from drowning you." Hansel said balling his fists, making the gloves crack.

Cardin gulped as he remembered the iron vicelike grip Hansel had on him and the horrible snapping of both of his legs, after seeing Hansel's true face it was safe to say when he says something threatening, it's a promise.

Without another word team CRDL left before Jaeger could sink his teeth through their worthless hides. Hansel patted Jaeger's head as both of their eyes burned holes through team CRDL's heads, especially Cardin.

"Th-thanks guys. Nobody ever stands up for me like that." Velvet said squeezing Edison's mechanical hand with a smile.

Julius nodded with his very serious Commander frown still on his face, "After what your team did for us in the forest we're cool, doesn't your team know about this?"

"They do, and my boyfriend. They keep on asking if I need help, but I don't."

"Then you are lying to yourself." Hansel said bluntly glaring at Velvet, "If you're going to be a warrior that can't stand up for herself then you are useless to the people you are protecting."

Velvet flinched but slumped her shoulders, "I-I guess you're right."

The Imperials were about to reprimand Hansel but he wasn't finished, "Then stop being useless and strike back, this is a test from the God Emperor. If you can't stand up and fight for yourself, then you are not fit to fight for Humanity."

Julius nudged Hansel.

"And for the Faunus."

Velvet stared at Hansel for a few seconds before smiling, "That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"I have never spoken to you."

"Yeah but," Points to her ears with a shy smile, "you're not as silent as you think you are when you talk underneath your breathe."

Hansel mentally face palmed, of course she could hear him because those are not there for show they are extra sensory organs that allow for advanced hearing. Son of a Grox.

"Well I can assure you that Hansman isn't going to be saying or doing anything mean or plain rude anymore," Julius said after elbowing Hansel, "we just wanted to make sure you were alright. Hell, Jaeger was about to eat them."

Upon hearing his name Jaeger brushed his head against Velvet's hands, licking her palms. Velvet smiled scratching him behind the ears, "Hey guys, I know you three haven't been here long but in a while there's going to be an event called the Vytal Festival, and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in watching the Vale Defense Force's demonstration's?

"Will there be food?" Nicholas asked with all seriousness.

"Free food, yeah."

Edison face palmed, "Is food all you think about Nicholas?"

Nicholas laughed, "Food and booze, always a constant thought."

Julius rolled his eyes and nodded to Velvet, "Yes we would like to see it, sounds like fun."

Hansel weighed the idea, it would be a great way of sizing up the military forces of Remnant to see if they would be adequate in being made into a PDF army for Remnant or maybe even in the Guard, the Huntsmen would more than likely be used as special forces alongside the Astartes and Sororitas if they were lucky enough.

"It would be refreshing to see some uniformed people." Hansel said flatly.

"Good!" Velvet said scratching Jaeger especially hard behind his ears, making the large dog howl with satisfaction.

Julius grinned nodding his head, but also pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hansel for the love of the Emperor wash him."

Hansel snapped his fingers and started to walk away from the lunchroom, Jaeger immediately followed after his master even if it meant he had to cut his ear scratching time short, whatever his master wanted it must have been important!

* * *

Jaeger whined and growled as Hansel made it very clear on what he was doing, he had made a quick stop by the supply store in Beacon, a little shop that students would go to for restocking toiletry items and other means of comfortable living for two things.

Shampoo and conditioner.

If Hansel was going to have a Krieghund living on campus grounds he needed to make sure it was properly groomed and cared for to show off the superiority of the Krieghund breed in more ways than just its natural killing ability.

After asking Miss Greenfield if he could use a hose to wash off Jaeger, the older woman told him there was an area that most people do not go by in the gardens and that it would be private enough to use.

Another problem appeared in Hansel's mind, his uniform would get damp and to avoid the hassle of having to stand around for two hours waiting for it to dry in the Beacon laundry room he decided to just strip down and wear a pair of black exercise shorts for a mere thirty minutes instead.

* * *

Ruby zipped down the halls towards the lunchroom with unbearable excitement, she desperately wanted to tell Hansel about her plans to take him and the others out to Vale for a small excursion and if her plans were to go well they'd… slip away for a first date.

Now to an outside perspective this may seem very rushed, I mean after a few days of breaking the ice and some tears here and there until Hansel finally trusted her just this morning, but to Ruby it didn't matter because her heart was fluttering with excitement.

Like a bullet she sped past her team, "HiguysI'mgoingtothelunchroomtofindHanselandtheguystogotoValeontheweekendbye!"

Her friends and sister however had yet to stop spinning and barely caught a word of what she said.

"Wha?" Weiss asked nearly tripping over into Blake.

"Ruby come back!" Yang called with her hand against the wall, "We didn't hear what you said!"

In a flash Ruby barreled through the doors of the lunchroom darting her eyes left and right until she spotted the other four Imperials talking with Velvet.

She immediately appeared behind them, "HEY GUYS!"

Julius jumped a good foot in the air with a yelp, Nicholas accidently crashed into Edison and Saladin, bringing the three of them to the ground. Velvet however was the only one that seemed to be unsurprised about Ruby's sudden appearance.

"Oops, sorry." Ruby said meekly, trying to hold in a laugh.

Julius grabbed his chest heaving, "Throne damnit! Give a man a heart attack would ya?"

"Get the frakk off of me!" Saladin demanded whilst being used as a cushion by the Techpriest and Vostroyan.

"What is the meaning of your sudden appearance?" Edison groaned pushing Nicholas off.

"Oh, I just wanted to see Hansel and I wanted to ask you guys if you'd like to check Vale out on the weekend, which is like a two days from now."

The Imperials raised a brow and shrugged, "I guess we could… but your bossman's second in command wanted us to do a few medical tests, so it's up to him I guess."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it, but I'll ask him about it anyways, where's Hansel?" Ruby asked looking around rapidly.

Nicholas jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "Oh, he went outside to wash Jaeger, I don't know where though."

Ruby pulled her scroll out and searched for his beacon, "The gardens! See ya!"

Like a flash of lightening Ruby sped off, inadvertently knocking the guardsmen over again, earning growls of irritation and shaking fists. Velvet snickered helping Julius and Saladin back to their feet.

Ruby started to slow down as she looked through the gardens, she listened closely for the sound of running water and the sounds of Jaeger's struggle against being cleaned. The thought of the big dog struggling with Hansel made her giggle, it would be an interesting thing to watch.

She turned a corner around a hedge and stopped like she hit a brick wall. The idea of Hansel struggling with Jaeger was a very funny and cute idea at first, but this, this right here blew that thought in her head out of the water.

Jaeger wasn't struggling with Hansel, he actually seemed to enjoy getting washed especially when he was getting his pelt scratched as the soap was being scrubbed in roughly. Hansel himself however took far more importance in her mind at this current moment.

She inhaled sharply and covered her mouth with her hands as blood rushed to her face; very rarely has she seen Hansel show some skin, it was almost a chore to get him to take his mask off and he did that only when he ate, he also tried doing that in private. Right now she was seeing something that could be described as a miracle.

He had no coat, no gloves, boots, pants- well he has shorts on-, and no shirt. A grin crossed her face, this was a golden opportunity to get a good look at what's underneath that uniform and by Dust was she was not disappointed at all by what she was seeing.

Water from the hose Hansel was using on Jaeger splashed water on him a few times, her eyes followed the water beads that ran down his toned six pack and across old scars, her eyes bounced with every minor tension as his arm flexed controlling the spray of the hose.

Ruby bit her knuckle as her thoughts progressively turned more and more x-rated, imagining herself between that arm and bare chest, she desperately wanted to know how those muscles would feel with her hands on them, how warm they would be, how much tension she would be able to feel.

But her anxiety was preventing her from moving any closer or to form any other reasonable thoughts, so slowly she reached into one of her pockets and retrieved her Scroll and pressed the recording function.

Rare moments like these should be recorded… for… science… yeah, science.

* * *

Yang downed her third black coffee, Dust her head hurt, it hurt even worse when Ruby raced by in a flash and nearly knocked Yang and the others over, just what the hell was so damn important?

Her eyes dully followed the trail of rose petals, she made sure to distance herself from her other teammates, Weiss's voice was made a thousand times more annoying from her mini hangover and Blake was just giving her those damn disapproving looks.

How the hell was she supposed to know that the drink Nicholas had was so fucking strong?

Speaking of which, she had a bone to pick with the red coated man as she spied him in the lunch room, "Hey! Nicholas!"

The Vostroyan looked up with confusion, that quickly devolved into warranted fear, "Oh shrakk."

Yang grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him in the air, "What the hell was in that damn shot glass?! Some sort of sleep meds you used to cheat?"

"Vostroyan Amesac, strongest alcohol the Guard has! You really need to be an alcoholic to drink it without being Vostroyan!" He chocked as his legs dangled and his hands struggled against the very strong grip the blonde had on him.

Yang's glare lessened as she set him back down to the ground, "I want a rematch."

Nicholas's eyes widened, "Are you certain you would want that?"

"I'm even going to do a little wager, if I win you will acknowledged that I beat you in a drinking game." Yang said with a competitive grin.

"And if I win?"

"If you win, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek." That seemed to have Nicholas's attention.

"Lips."

Yang frowned narrowing her eyes, "Pushing your luck there Nicky."

"Afraid your light weight body will fail you again?" He said with challenging Yang a smirk.

"Hmmm," The blonde contemplated the challenge and held her hand out, "deal."

As Nicholas shook Yang's hand he immediately found out how strong the blonde girl's grip was, as she nearly crushed his bones into powder.

"Why'd Ruby come through here?" Yang asked as she relished Nicholas's wincing and overall pain as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"She went looking for her boyfriend." Julius said with a shrakk eating grin, "She sped out of here faster than a Cruiser going light speed looking for Hans."

Yang's eye twitched, "Ugh, her and that boy. Dad and Uncle Qrow are going to have a heart attack when they see that picture."

Julius raised a brow and had a sinister smile, "Picture? What picture?"

Yang pulled up a very compromising picture she and taken earlier in the day and showed it to both the new Imperial team, Weiss and Velvet.

Blake covered her face, she knew Yang was going to do this she just knew the blonde brawler would embarrass Ruby eventually with her little piece of blackmail.

She knew however Hansel may not care… or maybe he would.

Weiss put her hand over her mouth blushing furiously while trying to keep a straight face, she knew Ruby was fawning over Hansel but this was ridiculously adorable.

Velvet found the picture to be ridiculously funny, if anything two polar opposites like Hansel and Ruby coming together showed her that love can bloom even for someone like Hansel.

The Imperials were having trouble catching their breathes, this had to some sort of elaborate joke! It just was not likely to them that a Korpsman would ever find love in his life, even if he did the fact it was someone so adorably innocent made it all the more ironic.

"He will never live this down!" Julius cried holding his gut, "I couldn't believe it before but now I can't deign it, Hans got himself a little girlfriend!"

Yang nodded with a bit of a frown, "He better keep his hands to himself though, I'll beat him into the ground if he hurts her."

"Blondie," Julius said finally controlling himself, "let me school you something on Kriegsmen. They are fanatically loyal soldiers, and if they do somehow get in a relationship like Hans they will be extremely loyal to the person they are with."

Yang crossed her arms but listened, "Go on."

"The thing is with Kriegsmen is that the concept of being a boyfriend is lost on them, so they will do whatever they can to show their affections, luckily we gave Hans enough of an idea on what he should do as her boyfriend; like treat her nice, do some romantic gestures, bring her food and all that good stuff."

Yang continued to stare at Julius with an unimpressed look.

Julius sighed, "In other words he will rather die than to let something bad happen to Ruby. He'd even jump on a grenade for her."

"Alright, but I'm still keeping my eye on him."

"He's already got a girl though." Julius replied sarcastically.

Julius narrowly avoided getting hit in the face and rolled off the table ready to bolt, luckily Yang was still feeling the effects of Vostroyan Amesac and stumbled into the table.

"Bastard!" She growled.

Julius stuck his tongue out at her, "Hey, your sister has the hots for my best friend."

Before Yang could exact her revenge on the yellow guardsman Blake grabbed her arm, "Yang stop it, let's just go find Ruby."

The blonde brawler relented and huffed, "Yeah lets go get her."

As the rest of WBY left the lunchroom the Techpriest stared of the corner of his eye at Blake, since their first encounter with the humans and abhumans of this world he had been making sure to scan everyone to determine how human they truly are and if they were beyond the regulation of mutation.

That girl was an abhuman, but he wasn't sure if everyone else knew or if they thought those cat ears were just a bow decoration, if nobody knew then he wanted to know why a mutant was hiding herself as a human even when her kind was allowed to roam amongst the human citizens.

If there was one thing that Edison hated, it was liars, liars were usually spies and heretics. For Blake's sake she better have a good explanation, otherwise she would be a pile of ashes if Edison wasn't satisfied.

* * *

Ruby's head felt like it was going to explode with all of her perverted thoughts, her hands were so sweaty she had to switch hands after wiping her palms on her dress skirt. Her eyes were glued to the milky white muscular frame Hansel had, tracing every scar, every inch of defined muscle.

Eventually her eyes were drifted further down, a little bit south but she couldn't really see anything because Jaeger was in the way.

'Damnit,' Ruby cursed inwardly as a small pout formed over her face. Boy was this frustratingly unfair, all she was doing was looking is all, why must fate be so cruel?

* * *

In the Warp…

The Gods were on the edges of their seats, this was a moment they were waiting for the whole season.

"C'mon!" Slaanesh cried, "pan the camera to the left! Left damnit!"

The Emperor clenched his fists, "Just kiss damnit!"

Even Khorne was getting annoyed, "Will you just go over and kiss him!"

Nurgle ate some chocolate moons as his eyes were glued to the screen, "I'm shipping this so hard right now! Kiss him for the love of the Warp!"

* * *

On Remnant…

Ruby's fingers drifted near her lips as she fanaticized about what her first kiss would be like. What will she feel? Would it be soft or hard? Will it send chills through her back or warm her insides?

Would any tongue be involved?

She let out a small irritated groan, she just wanted to kiss him, to be close to him, but her damn nerves were getting to her!

"Ruby Rose!" An all too familiar voice whispered yelled at her.

Ruby fumbled with her scroll I the air for a few seconds before catching it and shutting it down, "Yang!"

Yang stood with her arms crossed, taking up a disappointed frown on her face, "What do we have here? Just what do you think you were doing you little pervert?"

"Pervert! I am not!" Ruby defended with a very flustered face.

Weiss and Blake blushed as they tried looking away from Hansel, but it was just so weird to see him with so little clothes on, it was a nightmare to try and get him to remove the damn mask but here he was nearly naked. And they could not blame Ruby for wanting to peak.

'Wonder if I could find Saladin like this?' Weiss thought secretly.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Oh really? Then why were you videotaping lover boy over there while he's naked?"

"He's not naked! He's wearing shorts! And… its-uh- for science! Yeah… science…" Ruby defended very weakly, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"I don't know whether to be proud or mortified Sis," Yang said pinching her brow, "oh Dust you're growing up so fast! What happened to the adorable little socially awkward girl I used to know!?"

"Well… I'm still that Yang," Ruby licked her lips as she stammered, "I-I want to kiss Hansel but I don't know how to do it!"

The three girls deadpanned at their small leader's admitted problem, they looked at each other then back at Ruby before face palming simultaneously.

Yang sighed as she took on a more sisterly role, "Alright Ruby, as your sister I guess I should tell you how to properly kiss a boy so you won't go feeling like a goof."

Ruby smiled brightly as she concentrated on what Yang had to say.

"Just go up to him and kiss him on the cheek."

Ruby could have sworn a glass bottle somewhere shattered, just like her expectations for some sagely sisterly advice, "You're joking right?"

Yang grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and started to push her forward, "Nope, you're going to kiss him on the cheek right now, no if ands or buts about it!"

* * *

Hansel had just turned the hose off, Jaeger was now drenched in water, all of the filth he had on him was now dripping into a drain in the garden.

Jaeger was panting with another stupid doggish grin on his face, he knew he was being spoiled by everyone with the constant attention and all of the ear scratches from everyone, and now master will have to use the towel to further spoil Jaeger with his full attention, he was really looking forward to getting his belly and back rubbed.

"Yang he's busy! Stop pushing me!"

Hansel snapped his head towards Ruby's protests, for some reason that blonde brute of a sister was happily pushing his Rosenrot towards him… by the Throne he was indecent!

On the inside Hansel was slapping himself for not finding something more appropriate to wear, he was practically naked with what he was wearing.

"Hey big guy!" Yang said with a wide grin, "I caught this little pervert peaking on you through the bushes, and I thought that maybe she needed more encouragement to talk to her boyfriend."

Suddenly the blonde brawler pushed her little sister forward, slamming Ruby right into Hansel.

Several bells rang in Ruby's head as she stood still, her face pressed against Hansel's chest, close enough for her to hear his steady heart as it beats faster in his chest. Her hands were currently cuffed around his biceps, unconsciously she squeezed the muscles with her smaller hands.

Hansel's eyes were wide open now, he had been close to Ruby before but they were always clothed, he now suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the situation. Yet he was also very excited that Ruby was in his arms again.

"…" Both were however too shocked to say or do anything.

"Well I'll let you two love birds get to it then, but no funny business! I mean it Hansel." Yang said as she glared daggers into the half-naked boy holding her sister… how the fuck was this a good idea in the first place?

* * *

In the Warp…

Slaanesh snickered to itself, it was easy to fool with mortals, besides, the plot needed to be quickened.

* * *

On Remnant…

"He-hey Hans…" Ruby stammered nervously as her eyes grew bigger than saucers, "ho-how's it going?"

Hansel said nothing as he stared down at Ruby.

She stared back up at his masked face with pent up nervous frustration as she thought, 'Now or nothing.'

After a loud gulp Ruby raised her hands to Hansel's mask and began to pull it off of his face very slowly as she did not want to accidently hurt him by pulling it off too fast or unceremoniously.

Hansel stared ahead with a blank but still confused look on his face, Ruby had just removed his mask without any permission at all, a very brave and yet stupid move unless the Kriegsman was attached to the person removing his mask.

Ruby gently removed the tactical yet grim face equipment and let it dangle off of Hansel's side lazily twisting and turning. She locked eyes with the Krieg soldier and for the fraction of a second Ruby had enough will to do what she wanted to do.

As she leaned up on her toes to kiss Hansel on the cheek, Jaeger had decided to move and stumbled Hansel just enough for Ruby's aim to go off.

And slam right into his lips.

* * *

In the Warp…

The Gods themselves collectively gasped, taking a sharp intake of air before they jumped out of their seats cheering in triumph as their favorite shipping came to a pinnacle moment in its progress.

* * *

On Remnant…

Ruby's head exploded with a number of neural signals that fired through her head at that moment, her lips felt like they were on fire, tingling with a static sensation that buzzed all through her face making the hairs on the back of her neck stand in a frenzy.

Slowly Ruby's eye lids flickered closed, satisfied with the shock that Hansel's eyes held she began to smile within her kiss.

Hansel's eyes were wider than they had ever been before in his life, no amount of training could have prepared him for a situation such as this, the gesture he recognized as something called a 'kiss', personally he had never seen such an act only read about it in the Guardsmen's Ambition book and even then the description it provided wasn't satisfactory.

He's never felt this good in his life.

Yang's jaw nearly hit the floor, this was a bad idea a very badbadbadbadbadbadbad idea!

Weiss and Blake both had deadpanned expressions, they did not expect Ruby actually go through with kissing Hansel on the cheek, but on the lips? Totally unexpected!

After a few seconds the two separated, lightly panting as they remembered how to breathe after their short but sweet make out session.

For a few moments Ruby left the world entirely, all she saw was Hansel's face with rose petals falling from a tree, she felt weightless almost like she was fall- OH DUST!

Ruby closed her eyes expecting to hit the wet hard pavement but instead she found herself wrapped around one mechanical and one beefy arm, her eyes met the cold yet oddly welcoming gray void.

Hansel gently and steadily stood Ruby back up, keeping his right arm around her waist as her legs kept on trembling, tentatively his cybernetic fingers traced his lips as he still felt the oddly pleasing sensation on his lower lip.

Ruby grinned madly jumping in the air for a second before wrapping her skinny arms around Hansel's broad shoulders, "I love you!"

The whole universe seemed to halt at the moment, the Gods in the Warp were losing their shit as their favorite pairing came to fruition.

Yang's whole world seemed to snap, her little sister just said the three words she always feared she would say to a boy.

Hansel stared down at the small girl and spoke five words he never thought would ever leave his lips, "Ich leben diche, mein Rosenrot."

Ruby's smile seemed to grow bigger, "I don't know what that means but I think I kinda do!"

"I love you my rose so red."

"Don't kill the mood Hansel!" Ruby said lunging up to kiss him again, and again, and again, and again.

Yang's eye twitched, one kiss was enough for her!

"Wowowowowow! Stop right there you too!" She yelled prying Ruby off of Hansel.

"Yang! Leave me and my boyfriend alone!" Ruby growled trying to get around her older sister's hand.

"I'm just trying to keep you two for screwing out in the garden okay?"

Immediately Ruby stopped struggling and instead blushed very violently, Hansel himself had a light tinge of red on his pale face, procreation was a touchy subject for a conservative people like the Kriegsmen, even if it was a very important one for them too.

"How about you go get some clothes on," Yang quipped to Hansel, "and you learn how to be less of a horny little school girl!"

Ruby almost hissed at Yang… but she was right, that first kiss certainly did awaken something she had been repressing for quite some time, before Hansel she tried not to get interested in boys as they would distract her from her role as a huntress.

But something about having a living weapon for a boyfriend was extremely hot.

"Okay…" Ruby said sagging her shoulders a bit, but in a flash she went around Yang's hand and planted another firm kiss on Hansel's lips, "bye!"

"Damnit Ruby Rose!" Yang yelled chasing after her sister with the rest of the team following.

After the young women left the gardens Hansel sat down on a bench and resituated his gas mask, he looked over to Jaeger as the Krieghund wagged his tail and panted enthusiastically.

"Good boy." Hansel said patting Jaeger on the head, today turned out to be a very good one.

But how long will these good days will last? How long before the world of bloody evolution meets the universe of never ending war full on?

"Enjoy your days as they are," A ghastly figure wearing bone armor as if it were carapace flak armor said as it stood outside of the Dust barrier atop a tree, a skull face plate outlining its humanoid features as its bright red eyes observed the small interaction between the Imperial and Remnantian, "for they will be the last happy things you will know. A pity that something so beautiful as a rose, must wilt and die."

The humanoid creature cracked its neck as its body began to undergo a physical change, his arms forming into wings, legs into talons, body to a more avian structure, and finally his head into that of a Nevermore's.

 _"We shall deny Nurgle their flesh to fester and rot. We shall deny Khorne their blood and skulls. We shall deny Tzeentch their destines and desires. We shall deny Slaanesh their pleasure and pain. And we shall deny **them**_ them their happiness, their love, their hope and their peace! The Sons of Disorder shall bring about a new age of darkness!" The being chanted as it flew away into the thickness of the forest.

* * *

You go girl! Ruby finally get's her kiss! The ship as sails on open seas! But what storms could possibly come to try and sink the U.S.S Skulls and Roses? Who are the Sons of Disorder and why do they hate this shipping? I'll tell you, they're my creation, and they will bring horrible pain to our cast soon enough.

Now I know it took awhile for me to upload this, hell some of you thought I dropped this wonderful thing for some reason, but I think it is fair to let all of you know that another one might not appear for a month, maybe two thanks to my new work out schedule and the studying I need to do for the Army. Now calm your tits guys I might be able to slip away for another chapter but I leave no promise. I will however have to update the Walking Death Korps because I promised someone I would and well I sort of want to anyways, it was my first but shitty story after all and I want to make it non-shitty now.

So I leave you with this chapter and chibisode as I promised earlier, have yourselves a blast. I do this because it means something to me that you guys enjoy my writing, so enjoy.

* * *

The title "Chibi Korps of RWBY" appears suddenly, the main cast appear on screen. Saladin appears next to Weiss waiving his Khalig sword, Nicholas appears in a headlock via Yang. Julius is seen waiving an Imperial flag on top of the Rose emblem, while Hansel is seen carrying Ruby bridal style as she waves.

Scene 1.

Chibi's Khan, Montresor, and several Bloodpact cultists stealthily scouted around the Emerald forest looking for an artifact buried somewhere in the area when all of the sudden a flaming object came down from the sky, it crashed landed right into a small pond, inadvertently vaporizing a family of ducks that were in the water.

The water was completely vaporized as two cultists slid down the dry soil with their axes drawn, they slowly crept up to what looked like a drop pod. One of them tapped the pod, inadvertently opening it up.

"WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

In a flash a clawed hand slashed one of the cultists into fourths and tear out the intestines of the second and proceeded to strangle the cultist until his eyes popped out with his own guts.

The Chibi Eversor Assassin jumped out on top of the pod pulling the intestines along with him, he tied them into a lasso and threw it at a stunned cultist.

"Oh fuck this!" Montresor yelled running in the opposite direction.

Khan stood with his knees shaking, "Uhh Blood for t-" The Chibi Eversor pulled the cultist with the intestines around his throat down the hole, where he was violently disemboweled- "yeah I'm out! Charge the other way!"

The Cultists screamed in terror as the Eversor started to chase them through the forest.

Scene 2.

Chibi Hansel sat at his work desk sketching away at the schematics of Death korps uniform, he was so engrossed in his work he didn't notice Chibi Ruby enter his room.

"High Hans!" She waved with a grin.

Chibi Hansel hadn't noticed her voice as he also had a pair of earphones in his ears.

"Hans?" Chibi Ruby asked with a frown, "Are you ignoring me?!"

Chibi Hansel continued to draw, totally unaware of Chibi Ruby's yelling.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it then no more kisses!" She puffed crossing her arms and turning her back on him, only to peek around to see he hadn't reacted, "Alright, no more cuddling for the next month!:

Chibi Hansel sharpened his pencil and then proceeded to work again.

Chibi Ruby's head started to steam like a train, "You made me do this!"

In a flash she jumped into the air and body slammed onto the table making Hansel fall back in his chair. Ruby started flopping like a fish shouting, "YOU MADE ME DO THIS!"

Scene 3.

In Junior's Bar Chibi Nicholas and Yang sat adjacent from each other, two shots lied face down and the two brawlers had their right arms poised ready for an arm wrestling completion for the ages.

"If I win, you will massage my shoulders for a week." Yang said with a cocky grin.

"If I win, you shall kiss me every time we meet each other in class." Nicholas said cracking his knuckles one at a time with his thumb.

Both competitors squeezed each others hands tight, Melanie Malachite stood with her hand raised, "GO!"

With equal intensity the two brawlers struggled against each other, both grunting as the other refused to budge.

Yang's hair burned a bright yellow, her eyes turned bright red as her bicep flexed with all her strength.

Nicholas's mustache started to glow as well, it curled into a neat handle bar as he grit his teeth together staring his opponent in the eyes.

Eventually the blonde's arm started to give way to the Vostroyan's grip, she started to growl in rage-

Before a light bulb flickered about her head.

She grinned at Nicholas with a predatory grin, making the Vostroyan frown in confusion. With her left hand Yang grabbed the edge of her shirt and slowly lowered it, making Nicholas inadvertently look down, losing focus for a mere second, giving Yang the opportunity she needed to slam him on the ground.

Chibi Nicholas twitched several times, "C-c-heap move..."

"Looks like its shoulder rubs for me!" Yang said pumping her fist in the air.

Chibi Nicholas sighed, "Not really a loss on my part."

The Malachite twins helped Chibi Nicholas back to his feet, both girls giving him a peck on his cheeks. Chibi Yang frowned and grabbed Chibi Nicholas by the wrist and dragged him out of the bar.

"Kissing him, who do they think they are!"

Chibi Nicholas chuckled, winking at the camera.

Scene 4.

Chibi Ruby was outside Beacon, frolicking in the Emerald Forest, "Hansel and me sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G all day long~"

When all of the sudden the Chibi Eversor Assassin came down from a tree and roared its terrible war cry at her, "WWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!"

Chibi Ruby stood there with a startled gasp for a second before breaking out in a scream of her own, "SSSSSOOOOO CUUUUTTEEE!"

The Eversor Assassin tilted its head for a second, "Wrrrryyy?"

Without hesitation Chibi Ruby wrapped her arms around its neck and squealed, "You're so cute! Look at all of those weapons on you Mister Skull Man!"

Chibi Hansel stood with his arms crossed, his brow twitched as he glared at the Eversor, "Ruby."

"Hansel! Look at this cute animal that I found!"

"That's an Eversor Assassin, he's a man!"

Chibi Ruby looked the assassin up and down, "Oh, well I'm keeping him still."

Scene 5.

Chibi Blake sat alone reading her favorite por- romantic book, Ninjas of Love.

*We all know its porn sweetheart, we don't judge.*

She looked up from her book to see Chibi Hansel standing in front of her with a large box, the two silently stared at each other for a moment before Hansel coughed.

"Ruby wanted me to apologize for being so rude to you and your kind- race. So I got you this large box."

Chibi Blake closed her book and stared at Hansel with a frown, "You do know how racist that is Hansel? Just because I'm a cat Faunus."

A tumbleweed rolled by as Chibi Hansel continued to stare, "Do you want the damn box or not?"

Chibi Blake sighed as she jumped into the box playing around like a cat, she however didn't realize in time that Hansel closed the lid of the box and sealed it shut with duct tape.

He lifted the box over his head and started to walk over to a mail truck destined for Atlas, however Chibi Ruby was standing there tapping her foot on the ground, "Let her out Hans."

"Fine." Hansel said dropping the box, he used his bayonet to cut the box open for a very angry Blake to jump out of it onto a lamp post.

"YOU FIEND!" She shouted pointing at Hansel before jumping away.

Chibi Hansel promptly got a slap over the head for his jerkiness.

Scene 6

A group of White Fang grunts were sitting around a small outpost minding their own business, one of them even took up a Rubix cube and tried to solve it.

They were totally unaware of the Greenskin Chibis pointing rockets at them.

Chibi Blitz Fraggskull stood dramatically pointing his finger at the Faunas targets, "FOR TEH DAKKA! WAAGH!"

The White Fang looked up just in time to see there death's flying towards them, as several Nob Orks riding the rockets like cowboys came crashing down on them.

Blitz Fraggskull and the rest of his band of merry murders rode in on some sort of fuckup mix between a Dust car and train car with axes raised and Shootas firing blindly.

White Fang grunts exploded left and right into visceral blobs of red goo as the Green Tide swept through their compound without mercy.

It was a moment to be remembered for the ages.

Scene 7.

Sly Marbo sat calmly on a foldable lawn chair sipping a cup of tea slowly, he sighed in contempt as he closed his eyes in the mid Summer afternoon.

His alarm clock however started blaring, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

He took a deep breathe standing up and stretched several times before exhaling, he inhaled for a third time as he launched himself into the air shouting, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Undisclosed Chaos base...

The villainous four were all in various stages of boredom as another tedious call was made into the Warp.

"Damnit Numbers! Just get me the extra troops now!"

"Sorry, but the number you have reached is out of service, quit being a massive dickhead if you want to try again!"

"Fucking forget it!" Chibi Montresor shouted slamming the phone on the table.

He had just sat down before the famous warcry they feared rang through the halls along with the screams of random cultists.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"DARK GODS PLEASE NO!" A squishing sound was heard.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"NONONONON-" A voice shouted as the sound of flesh being ground against metal replaced the feeble scream.

Chibi Montresor hung his head sighing, "Not aga-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" With a one kick Sly Marbo kicked the Tzentchian cultist into Khan, sending both twenty five feet deep into a wall.

Chibi Caligularii and Bubonicos tried to run for the exit but were violently shoulder checked into a Chimera tank that fell into a pool of water.

"What the-" A Chibi Setesh uttered before getting upper cutted through the mountain into the Stratosphere.

With his work done Sly Marbo pointed his fist to the new opening in the roof of the cave and shouted his war cry as he flew away, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	26. Chapter 26

Kel'Letosh had to sip the cold liquid from a flexible plastic drinking device, whatever this thing is called the inventor was a genius because now he didn't have to strain his neck to drink from the glass of water.

"Soooo, what exactly are you friend?" Jack Brown asked as he expertly rolled some tobacco into a paper roll without taking his eyes off of Kel.

"I see your people have not had contact with the Tau Empire. To put it simply, to you I am a xeno. Have you ever had contact with anyone from space?"

Jack nodded his head with a lowered brow, "Hell naw, Dust fueled craft has trouble leaving space, plus with the Grimm around and all, space exploration is not exactly a priority."

Kel'Letosh laughed dryly, "Oh, if only that was true. The Universe is in reality a really big and scary place."

"No shit. So you're an alien, I get that. You are also from some empire? What exactly do you do?"

"Our goal is simply to unite all sentient races, our goal is called the Greater Good. To create a society of true equality, one committed to advancing the whole of the society for the greatest number of individuals, combine all cultures and peoples as one."

Jack's wolf ears shot up to this, "All races? How many races are there?"

Kel closed his eyes whistling lowly, "Well there's the Tau race, that's my race, the Kroot, Nicassar, Demiurg, Galag, Tarellian, Greet, Ji'atrix, Morralians, Ranghon, Hrenian, Anthrazods, Brachyura, Nagi, Poctroon, Formosians, and even Humans or as we call them Gue'vesa."

"Wow," Jack said tucking his makeshift cigarette in his jacket pocket, "that's a lot of people working together. How exactly are they like, cooperating?"

"Simple," Kel states, happy he gets to spread the Greater Good to hopefully an enlightened being, "there are five castes in the Greater Good. Shas, Fio, Kor, Por, Aun. Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and finally Ethernal Caste. Fire is the caste of warriors, Earth is the artisans, farmers, basically engineering or civilization building and maintaining. Air are the merchants and navymen in our fleet. Water is full of merchants, public servants, bureaucrats, administrators, diplomats, and ambassadors. All are obedient to the Ethereals, our Caste Kings, they handle all spiritual and political affairs. All the races must do is submit."

Jack felt a massive 'but' coming up with this system, "And if they don't"

"Then they must either be brought into the Greater Good by force, or face destruction. They'd impede the Greater Good if they are allowed to resist. It sounds monstrous, but this really is for the greater good of the galaxy Jack. There are monstrous powers that inhabit the galaxy, beings and armies that make your Grimm look weak and feeble when compared to their tenacity, their strength."

Jack sighed sliding down in his chair, "Of course. I mean it's not like we're already fucked, but what you just described makes me thankful that we only have the Grimm to deal with."

"I am most sorry that you view the universe this way, but the Greater Good is willing to welcome this world in open arms."

"Sounds nice Kel," Jack said puffing out some smoke, "but instead of trying to convert my planet, how about you focus on getting better. I almost forgot, my nephew Mathew lives with me, he'll help get you better. Mat!"

The door across Kel's room opened and a little Faunus boy came running in but stopped suddenly staring wide eyed at Kel, "Woah…"

"Mat." Jack said warningly, "Be respectful of our guest."

"Sorry!" He said as his ears flattened against his head.

Kel'Lotesh dryly laughed again, "It is alright small Gue'vesa, I am aware on how strange I look to you. Imagine how strange you look to me."

The small boy smiles taking a chair up next to the Space Communist, "You're really an alien from space!? What's it like!?"

Jack got up from his chair stretching his back, "Well Imma let you two get aquatinted, I got a call to make. Be good Mat."

"Yes Uncle Jack!"

Jack nodded to Kel'Lotesh as the poor alien had the misfortune to answer the questions of a hyper active six year old scfi fanatic. He gently closed the guest bedroom door, pressing his ears against the wood to be sure that his nephew was keeping his alien guest busy.

The Faunus Huntsman left his small cabin in favor of the forest, just in case Kel could still hear him in the house, and pulled out his scroll, "Hey Oz, I found one of those anomalies you said to watch out for. Boy oh boy you are not going to believe this boss."

"Given the past few days Mister Brown, I doubt it will be too exotic for me." Ozpin said with his hands steepled on his desk.

* * *

In the Dakka camp…

Blitz Fragskull stood in his usual dramatic Ork Commissar pose, right foot forward, shoulders squared off to the side, massive chin pointed in the air as his grin displays his pleasure about his camps progress.

Already they had Ork pods spawning from the mossy insides of the cave, the Weirdboyz used the WAAGH powerz of Mork and Gork to speed up their process of Orkcreation so that Big Boss Gritz could have more boyz he could send out to WAAGH the lands.

It won't take longer than another week or so for these boyz to hatch, and Blitz needed more Shootas to go shootta shoot up the lands of da Oomies.

Blitz jumped down into the hole that was their underground bunker of Ork awesomeness and WAAGHery. Several Nobs stood with their backs straight, accidently poking themselves in the eyes trying to salute the Ork Commissar.

"O'right you lot, listen up!" He bellowed to hi conservative number of Orks, "We gonna need more Dakka and gunz for Boss Man Gritz's WAAGH! Muh intelligence report from wun of muh Gretchen Kraig says that we got ourselves a Dakka raid planned for dis oomie junkyard."

"Stoopid oomies throw away good dakka!" A Nob yells raising his fist.

"Et is disgusting, yes," Blitz says with a sneer, "stoopid small oomies throw away gud dakka stuffs like dummies, dat is why weez taking it from dem!"

The Green skinned xenos started whooping and hollering like drunk Futbol hooligans ready to start a riot over a stupid game of kick the ball in the net, they even had some homemade Grog in wooden ale pitchers in their hands, chugging them away. For the Orks war was more than just a reality, it was their "Kultur" as they called it. They may be stupid, they may be ugly and smelly, but you'd be a damn fool to say that they can't fight like rabid Honey Badgers.

* * *

Ork Raid of Super Secrety Secretness…

The Vale junkyard was the city's massive dumping ground where vehicles, robots, and even defective Huntsmen weapons would be disposed of alongside the less interesting trash and filth that the denizens of the city would rather not deal with.

Typical right? Just rubbish.

But to the Orks, rubbish was just Dakka stoopid oomines tossed because dey don't have pizzazz! Imagination! And most of all, the ingenuity of the Ork. This was one of the reasons why the Orks just had to WAAGH all over the Human Race, such short sight just cannot be forgiven.

Blitz at the current moment was lacking in the department of having the supa sneak'n Blood Ax Nobs, all he had were his loud non-supa sneak'n boyz. So he had to take drastic measures to ensure he'd get his master the Dakka that he needed to make the powers of WAAGH strong enough for him to poof him to the world Mork and Gork told him all about.

If Mork and Gork wanted Blitz to get Gritz to this humiee world then by Mork and Gork he'd get his near Warboss there so that he'd claim it in the names of Mork and Gork, for Ork Kultur, and for Dakka!

Right now he and Gutz Rottooth with his Gretchen Kimarii, along with the Ork Reverend Geargrinda Rottooth and some of the smarter, that's being used lightly, Nobs were currently sneaking up to the Junkyard using one of the tactics the supa sneak'n Blood Axe Nobs often used in a foresty environment.

The tactic was… them tying numerous tree branches with leaves along their bodies and raised some bushes in front of their faces.

Blitz was satisfied with himself, this plan was one of legendary intelligence and cunning, good thing he ate his breakfast otherwise he wouldn't have remembered such a brilliant tactic that has won many a WAAGH across the Galaxy. It was amazing on how those humiees slack off and not pay attention to their surroundings.

Like the old man in the little trailer outside of the Junkyard, he had his legs up on a table, watching some picture show that humiees usually watch, whatever it was about the git showing them shiny little trinkets Blitz didn't want to know, shiny things don't make other things explode.

"O'ight you lot, get to da Dakka gather'in! Sneakeh loike…"

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

The old security guard stood up from his chair cracking his back, it had been awhile since he'd check on the ole' junkyard, the boss was paranoid about some folks waltz'n into the place to scavenge some scrap, even though the junkyard wouldn't be missing a few measly pieces of old out of use pieces of-

… w-whe-where is all the junk!?

He blinked his eyes several times, rubbing them to be certain that he was not daydreaming. How is this possible? He was only taking his lunch break for one minute, then the next everything, literally everything including the fence was missing.

The security cameras were also gone, except for one that was on the trailer itself, hopefully the video will explain how this was totally not his fault at all and he should not be fired.

* * *

Back at the Ork Base…

After carrying back all of the Dakka Blitz and his Nobs got started on making a wall one hundred meters away from their initial base, they started uprooting trees and put machine gun pill boxes made out of wood with metal reinforcing it. The rest was used to ignite a furnace they made underground, instead of letting smoke billow out to mark their position they started collecting it to make smoke bombs, any they couldn't collect dispersed too quickly for it to make too much of a scene as they still had tall trees covering their position from outside their base.

As the various structures were being built by the ragtag group of Nobs Blitz brought out a small metal box to stand on, "O'right you gits lissen up!"

The Nobs stopped working and looked up their current leader.

"In about a week weez gonna 'ave enough boyz 'ere to summon our Warboss Gritz, Da Tarrible! We gonna need Dakka, gunz, and armour ready by den to arm our lot and takeover da oomies! So get to werk hardah, one week!"

* * *

Beacon grounds…

After a short shower in the school's co-ed locker room Hansel was already back in his proper uniform, although his mind was doing a very dangerous thing right now, something so dangerous the Watchmasters and sometimes the legendary Ubermasters would go into great detail and length on why such a thing should not be done.

His mind was wandering.

For the past week and a half he has been on this begrudgingly Emperorless world, during his stay he has noticed a few things about himself that normally shouldn't have been happening. He's been sleeping in earlier than usual, eating much more filling delicious warm meals, and by the Throne he could've sworn he nearly forgot to do his nightly prayer two nights ago.

Also he has been feeling strange, like things were welling up inside of him, indescribable things really. Major events he could detail was when that bastard son of a Grox whore tore his beloved journal, the ignorance of the Humans here of their divine master and their acceptance of the mutant Faunus race. His heart raced like his arteries were being strangled when he thought about those things.

Yet, his heart raced as well when he started to think about her, his Rosenrot, only this was a warm comforting beat. Yet when those past thoughts of hurting his Rosenrot came to mind his heart made shallow almost pained beats in his chest, his ribs felt like howling winds were passing between each bone in anguish.

Then almost like a light bulb it came to him, he started to do a more thorough check on his gas mask and rebreather and by the Throne he almost fainted as the problem became very clear to him as to why he felt so strange these past few weeks.

His emotion limiter was disconnected.

A little known addition to Death Korps mask was that they'd enhanced the filters with a calming drug that would usually help a Guardsman zero out his already restrained emotions.

Normally this drug would run out after a few months but it would not overall effect a Kriegsman as they are always underneath disciplined authority and were usually too preoccupied with purging.

But Hansel has not had really anything resembles disciplined authority like a Commissar or Watchmaster, Ruby was really not the authority type, she was too… just too not Commissarish, she was too lenient with everybody.

The smallest thought however pictured his short Rosenrot in a Commissar's uniform, the idea was amusing but also… somehow pleasing to his eyes… maybe he should see Edison about fixing that limiter.

* * *

Ruby pov…

"Yahoo!" Ruby cheered to herself as she sped down the halls evading her miffed older loving sister, "I did it! I did it!"

Yang chased after her little sister with red eyes, "You get back here little missy!"

Blake and Weiss were following at a slower pace, a bit annoyed with the youngest member of the team and very annoyed with the blonde brawler of the team.

"Ruby! Yang! Stop running in the halls!" Weiss cried.

"If we get detention because of you two I will beat you over the head with the dictionary!" Blake shouted as she caught up with Yang.

As the energetic love struck teenage girl turned the corner going at her Aura enhanced speed she accidently, almost like Fate itself intended it she slammed right into Julius and Saladin, accidentily tackling the two Imperial boys to the ground.

"Throne damnit." Julius groaned lifting his head up, "I am beginning to question why Hans likes you so much now."

"IdiditIdiditIdidit!" Ruby shouted jumping back up punching the air like she did a touchdown at the Super Griftball Bowl Stadium.

"Pray tell what did you do exactly?" Edison asked pulling the Imperials to their feet with his Mechandrites.

"KISS HANSEL!" Ruby shrieked shaking Julius's shoulders.

"Oh-oh-oh, stop that!" The Armageddon boy snapped brushing her hands off, "You kissed him? Really?"

"After I caught her taking a video of him with everything but a pair of shorts on washing his dog, little pervert." Yang growled catching up to her little sister.

The Imperials stood silently staring at Ruby, who was currently twiddling her thumbs with rosy red cheeks, "Eheheheh…"

Saladin covered his mouth laughing, "Oh good Emperor, really?"

Julius nodded his head, "Thirsty much?"

"I-it was for science!" Ruby sputtered.

"Yeah science alright, in a nice quiet spot maybe Ruby?" Yang said quoting the word science.

"Well in any case, good for you, hopefully that doesn't kick in the Kriegsman's hormone booster." Edison said attempting to walk past the teenagers.

"Woah, woah, woah, what?!" Yang demanded as she stepped in front of the Techpriest.

"Oh shrakk, that's right." Julius muttered rubbing his chin, "Eh, I think he can control himself."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Yang shouted with her hair flaring.

"Woah…" Nicholas whispered feeling mesmerized by the golden locks.

The Techpriest grunted so attention was back on him, "Well you see, in an attempt to increase the output of Guardsmen for the Death Korps a special Administratum approved mutation was added to the Vitae Womb to effect the Kriegsmen it produced in an attempt to not rely on the Vitae Womb, this mutation was added to increase their hormone production specifically for… uh, how do I put this delicately?"

"It's meant to make women more fertile and men more potent." Julius said bluntly, "It's because a good thirty five percent of Kriegers are sterile or less potent due to their toxic environment. When the hormone is activated however it puts them in an almost 'heat' like state when they are sexually active. Trust me, when we had the Kreig regiment helping us on Armageddon I walked in on two soldiers going at it and it was just… wow, they were going at it."

Nicholas and Saladin had raised eyebrows, they knew the Imperium will get what it wants in its tithe from every world but this seemed quite unique in raising a regiment.

The girls however were in a range of different emotions.

Yang's jaw nearly disconnected, that boy had to get out of their room now, Ruby is way over her head with this there was no way in hell her sister was going to have babies with this boy anytime soon and she was going to make sure of it.

Weiss was a bright red greatly contrasting with her usual features, she thought she might faint.

Ruby however felt incredibly good about herself. Out of all the girls in Beacon, of all of the more "development" women he picked her to be his girlfriend, to want to… she hid her smile with her hands in mock shock.

Blake had an entirely different reaction.

* * *

Blake's mind pov… lemony stuff ahead.

It was a dark night in the Co-ed shower room, the raven haired beauty had just finished a steamy shower, dressing herself up in her yukata nightwear ready to return to her team's dorm room to go to sleep.

However she failed to notice the several figures in the steamy shower room with her.

Before she could react two gas masked Kriegsmen grabbed her by the wrists and pressed her up against the cold tile wall, pinning her in place.

Her eyes frantically darted between the two men and the others that walked towards her; wearing their signature masks, pants and boots yet lacking their trench coats and any upper layer of clothing period, showing off their defined statuesque upper bodies.

One of the masked men stood barely an inch away from her, he roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her bow off revealing her cat ears.

"Aren't you a naughty mutant?" The soldier said, bringing his hand back to slap her right cheek with enough force where it didn't necessarily hurt but get her attention, "You need to be disciplined…"

Blake gasped feeling his large calloused hands move down her waist towards her tied belt, he swiftly untied it and spread open her yukata's folds, exposing her flat stomach and black laced bra and panties.

Her legs clung together suddenly out of the cold breeze that went past her, but the Kriegsman immediately grabbed her by the knees and pulled her legs apart, pressing his warm toned body against hers.

A moan escaped the Faunus girl, the men holding her by the wrists used their free hands to lightly twist and pull her delicate ears, making her whole body shutter and further bend to their will. The cold belt buckle of the Kriegsman made her whimper as it pressed against her belly button.

The third Kriegsman's hands started to roam around her back, his left hand passing over her bra's clip, his thumb and index finger unclipping the scanty clothing, the soldier let it fall to the ground parting his body with her own.

The men holding her down moved their hands from her ears to her breasts and steadily hardening nipples. Blake began to purr as the men fondled her roughly, she started to grind her hips against the third Guardsman's pants, she shot him a pleading look with her amber eyes, biting on her lip as soft groans escaped her.

The man slid his left hand around her thigh, his fingers tangling around her panties, sliding them down as he unbuckled his belt, his hand began to fondle her Bellabooty roughly as he leaned in close, "I should discipline you with this belt, but that can be done later."

Just as he was about to pull his trousers down however Blake was pulled from her imagination by a stumbling Weiss.

* * *

Previous pov…

The Heiress suddenly felt herself go light in the head and stumbled into Blake, unknowingly taking the poor girl out of a BDSM fantasy involving several horny Kreigsmen.

"So-sorry Blake, that just- that's just horrible, how could they do that to people?"

Julius shrugged, "What can I say, Kreigsmen like Vahallan Ice Warriors get results."

Edison rolled his metal shoulders a bit, "It's been nice talking to you all again but I am currently searching for your Librarium, could any of you direct me or show me to it?"

"Oh, I can, I go there often." Blake said as she desperately wished no one noticed her zoning out like that.

"Ah good. Lead the way then please." The Techpriest said with a friendly tone.

Yang started running back to the dorms as she felt an urge to punch a certain Kreigsman, "I'm going to kill him!"

Ruby started after her sister, "Don't you dare hurt the father of your nieces!"

"Ruby!"

"I'm talking about in the future Yang!"

Julius and Nicholas nodded their heads, "Strange, strange world we have found ourselves on."

Saladin however decided to be smooth with the Ice Princess by offering his arm out to her, "It seems your team has abandoned you, how rude. May I escort you back to your dorm if you are still feeling light headed?"

Weiss's eyebrows stood up as a red hue blessed her cheeks, "Y-yes, thank you. You're quiet the gentleman."

"My Father raised me well, he said all women must be treated with great care."

Nicholas rolled his eyes muttering in old Vostroyan, "Bullshit."

Julius snickered continuing down the hall, motioning Nicholas to follow him on their exploration of the academy.

* * *

Edison/Blake pov…

The Techpriest hummed a small Imperial tune to himself as he walked the lower halls with his raven haired escort, his Mechandrites waved loosely almost like an Octopus's tentacles that are without purpose.

"Many do not traverse these halls I take it?" He asked noticing a cobb web or two along a few of the benches in the hall.

"No, that's why I usually take th-!"

In a flash the Techpriest wrapped his metal hand around Blake's throat and lifted her up into the air, two mechandrites restrained her legs as the Lasmechandrites charge up pointing directly in her face, the Buzz sawmechandrite started whining as it was brought threateningly close to her bow.

"You have a lot to explain, little mutant." Edison ground out with his muffled mechanical voice, his free hand removed her bow to confirm his suspicions.

Okay this was radically less steamy as her fantasy of being exposed as a Faunus, in fact she stared fearfully at the once kind sounding robed cyborg, how in the world did he find out about her ears?!

"You can easily fool any other fleshbag, but my scanners and eyes do not lie. Mutant. Explain why I should not do the Imperium a favor and rid this world and the Human Race of your miserable existence?"

Tears welled in Blake's eyes as she realized very quickly that the man was most certainly not bluffing with her, those cold yellow luminescent eyes bore no sense of comfort, instead they stared at her like a predator to its prey.

"Pl-please?!" Blake begged, "I-I can e-explain!"

Edison loosened his grip ever so slightly, while these people were stronger than they looked he was still confident that two thousand pounds worth of pressure on the neck will pulverize their necks just like anyone else, he also had two charged lasweapons ready to fire and vaporize her head too.

"This right here, this is why!" Blake cried with hot tears streaming down her face, "Why do you hate us?! What did we all do to you to make you hate us so much?"

The Techpriest's eyes softened slightly behind his mask, but strengthened after a second, "That isn't good enough, try again. I've seen plenty of your kind through these walls, why are you hiding?"

Blake sniffled as the buzz saw drew closer, "I-I d-d-d-don't want to be judged, bullied, h-h-hated because of how I was born… I joined the White Fang to make peace, to-to make change! B-but that's all gone! All gone now!"

Edison lowered the girl back to the ground, but keeping his grip on her tight as he felt more information on this White Fang was needed.

"The who?" He asked.

"*Sniff, sniff* A group that wanted to brid-d-ge peace between our races… but now… n-n-n-n-now…" It seems the literal floodgates opened as the raven haired Faunus girl broke down in inaudible uncontrollable sobbing.

That was enough for the Techpriest, she did not seem like the kind to be a traitor, then again none of them seemed like that at first, like the former Warmaster and most trusted son of the Omnissiah.

This girl however, he just failed to see her under the Ruinious banner, perhaps he was just being too kind and trusting, all reason dictated that he should end her life just for the sin of impersonating a Human Being, for the slightest inclination that she could possibly be a traitor.

Damnit, he couldn't do it.

"I will keep this… altercation between us, for now." He said receding his Mechanidrites, "But you will have to come clean about this to your 'friends' someday."

All Blake could do in response was just nod her head without facing the Techpriest.

"But make this clear in your mind, girl." Edison warned, leaning down to her level and pulling her head up to see his masked face, "If you think I am scary, imagine on what the Kriegsman would do if he found out you were a mutant traitor, you'd wish I killed you down here today. He'd be without mercy."

With his warning clear Edison traversed down the lonely hallway, as Blake curled up against a wall, crying her eyes out.

* * *

Hansel pov…

"Where is that confounded Techpriest and the others?" Hansel muttered as he went up and down the numerous halls of Beacon, passing by many a student that shrinks back away from the terror in a gas mask.

"You!" Hansel turned around to see… an odd sight most certainly.

The blonde brute he begrudgingly shared a room with was currently standing in a fighting position with her eyes blood red and hair fiery yellow, Ruby was also with her but she had her arms and legs wrapped around the older girl's waist and was as it seems trying to take her sister down with her own weight, but failing miserably.

"Leave my man alone Yang!" The smaller girl shouted trying to choke her older sibling out.

Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and through her off to the side, "I'm going to take you down you pervert!"

Hansel had no idea why exactly he was being insulted and threatened, but he certainly didn't like it. During his time studying he saw how fast this one could move with her Aura and just what sort of damage she could do, damage Hansel had no way of surviving or leaving unharmed.

So it was time to fight smart.

He stood still as the blonde jumped into the air and came soaring towards him. At the closest possible second he moved to the right avoiding her punch, he grabbed her opposite left arm that was cocked up near her shoulder by the wrist, his metal right leg jabbed her in the back of the knee.

Yang tried to throw Hansel over her shoulder with her left arm but he struck her right in between the shoulder blades with his knee, knocking the wind out of her and overextending her left shoulder to near dislocation as he kicked out her other leg to where she was kneeling.

Quickly he grabbed her other wrist and pulled back hard, replacing his knee with the entirety of his leg and pressing down so the blonde's face was to the floor, he upped the pressure in metal leg until he heard her scream.

"STOP!" Yang cried as she felt like her shoulders were being ripped from their sockets.

"Explain yourself." He demanded, keeping his grip firm.

"Hans no!" Ruby cried running up to him, "She didn't mean it I swear!"

"Explain." He said turning his head towards Ruby.

"She's just worried for me is all. We just bumped into the guys and they told us about some hormone thing that makes you… you know… uh…"

"Want to impregnate my sister you bastard!" Yang summed up as she endured the inhuman amount of pain she felt her Aura trying to null out.

Hansel let go of Yang's precarious situation, "And you thought it was a good idea to attack me why? For something I may do?"

Yang was about to raise her fist but a stern look from Ruby kept her hand down, "I over reacted. That's what a big sister does."

"And I love that you care Yang, "Ruby said setting her hands on her sister's sore shoulders gently, "but I am a big girl and I can handle this."

She turned to face Hansel as he stood a good head or two above her, he wordlessly removed his mask and met her eyes, the world around Ruby seemed to shutter as she felt her mind leave her like a flicked light, "Soooo… yeah."

Yang face palmed muttering as she walked away rolling her shoulders.

"Rosenrot," Hansel said grabbing her left hand gently, "what is it you fear from me?"

Ruby's eyes flickered, "I'm not afraid of you Hansel, Yang just overreacted is all. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me,"

His heart felt like a monkey wrench just struck it like a drum.

"I know that you care a lot about me, and I care a lot about you too." She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his cheek.

A faint smile crossed Hansel's face for a moment before it went back to its normal stoic form.

Ruby giggled patting his shoulder, "But no babies for a while okay big guy?"

"Yes Rosenrot. I must seek out the Techpriest, have you seen him?" He asked holding her hand still.

"Oh yeah, he went the library with Blake."

"Thank you my Rosenrot."

After leaving his girlfriend's side his mind began to poke at an idea, 'If I am to impregnate my rose so red in the future then that means we will have to marry, which means she will need a proper uniform for our ceremony.'

Once again he had another request for the Techpriest.

* * *

Undisclosed location outside of civilization…

A small Nevermore flew across a barren forgotten stretch of land far from the prying eyes of Mankind, and far from the eyes of the followers of the Four.

It screeched during as it took a radical ninety degree dive down towards a dark and vacant forest, trees with barren branches, devoid of any sense of life. It landed on dry black soil and underwent a sharp change as its beak turned to that of an armored snout with two long tusks curving in front of its face, its wings and talon into hooves that began to trot into a deep Burrow underneath a large dead tree.

As the space grew ever more narrow the strange creature took the form of a long black snake that could slither its way through thin cracks that lead to a larger chamber that held the light source of purple torches.

The creature coiled around itself as it morphed once more into a black and white mass and in a puff of black smoke a humanoid being stepped out with a snarl.

"Priestess…" The Son of Disorder hissed falling to a knee, "I have returned to inform you that the Imperial dogs have made themselves quite comfortable in that schola."

A woman dressed in black, with grayish skin adorned with bright red veins traversing along her arms and her face, her hair was tied into that of a ponytail, her eyes red like that of blood, a strangely friendly smile crossed her lips as she turned towards the Son of Disorder.

"Is that all, Malignous?" She asked with an oddly gentle voice.

"The Forces of the Four are unaware of their part in His game, they believe they still have power here, unaware of how truly weak they are."

The woman let a dry laugh escape her throat as she walked towards the Malalian follower with her hand extended towards him, "You've done enough traveling for the day, rest with your brothers, you must be tired."

Malignous took her outstretched hand and nuzzled it with his face mask, "Yes Maiden Salem, you are most kind."

"I am kind to all of my darling children." She purred planting a kiss on the Malalian follower's white bone helmet. Malignous stood up and started to seep back into the shadows of the room waving one last time to the Priestess of Malal.

Salem herself blew a kiss to her faithful little soldier, they grow up so fast. How nice of Ozpin to gather the follower of the Golden Corpse in one place for her, it's almost like he's making it easy for her. The followers of the Four were in a closer position than originally anticipated, no matter, they were close enough to the city and were gathering in enough strength to where they'd feel like they have actual power in the world when in all actuality it was just another illusion to lull them into a sense of comfort.

So that when the pieces were ready to be moved, they'd put them in check, poised to wipe them out with a flick of the wrist, oh the irony was making her skin crawl in the nicest ways, the Lord of Anarchy shall be pleased.

* * *

Edison pov…

"Damnit." The Techpriest muttered, it had been well over fifteen minutes since he confronted the mut- since he humiliated Blake. The Imperium made hard people, it bred near robotic soldiers that slaughtered without having to question whether or not what they did was moral.

So why in the Omnissiah's name is he so frustrated about that poor thing crying herself numb in the hallway? He did what was right, he needed to see if what he was dealing with was some sort of mutant spy planning an uprising, a possible Chaos insurgent behind Imperium friendly lines.

But it just broke his half metal heart thinking about the poor girl.

His metal fingers started tapping on the wooden library table, while he was busy drowning in his own moral dilemma his mechanical part of his mind was busy scanning the numerous history text books and books on the Dust mineral, scanning them all to review in depth later. In any case it might hold the riddles to when this civilization became separated from the Imperium.

Maybe some recaf will help clear his mind.

"Techpriest."

"Frakking- damnit Kreigsman!" Edison swore as he nearly jumped out of his chair, the damn boy just snuck up an inch from him and scared the every loving hell out of the Martian man.

"My apologies, you were deep in thought. But I have two requests for you."

After calming down from his recent jump scare Edison tilted his head at Hansel, "What is it that you require Guardsman?"

"My emotion limiter is broken and I need it fixed."

Edison nodded, scratching underneath his own gas mask, "That shouldn't be too hard to do, but are you sure you want it fixed?"

"How do you mean?" Hansel asked scrunching his eyebrows underneath his mask.

"Well it would defiantly zero you out, but you have a girlfriend, you wouldn't have feelings for her with that filter fixed. So are you sure you want it fixed?"

Hansel stared at the Martian for a full minute, students passed by giving the two already strange looking men strange looks as they stood as still as statues, "Bu-but I need to have it fixed. The Commissar wou-"

"Kid, there ain't no Commissars, Watchmasters, or even Ubermasters around here. Tell you what, you think on it for a few days, I'll get the necessary materials for it just in case you want it but come and find me after you make your decision. You're a man, you make your own decisions."

Hansel hadn't thought of that, he would no longer feel feelings for his Rosenrot, no longer enjoying smelling her strawberry perfume, no longer holding her hand, no longer kissing her. But his duty, life and soul was for the Emperor, his service to his God Emperor and the Imperium to pay for his ancestor's sins of betrayal.

"Ahem," Hansel looked up from the ground, "the other thing you needed."

"Oh," Hansel dug around in his coat and brought out his journal, "I have the basic sketches for… a gift."

Edison looked at the book curiously, reaching out with his metal fingers he gripped the small leather book and begun to feel a smile tug at his wrinkled old lips.

The Kriegsman did care about this girl after all.

"You want a uniform and a necklace? Alright, I'll get tight to work on this uniform for you Hans."

Hansel saluted the Techpriest, receiving a similar salute in return along with his book, he departed the library in his regular march-like walk, his heart abuzz with the prospects of presenting his gift to Ruby in the future, wishing to see her smiling face and further more to see her in something so… right.

But his heart also bore some pain, making the previous pleasure bitter sweet. Will love or duty eventually triumph? Only time would tell, right now he wanted to find Julius and catch up on things.

Hours later…

The five Imperials gathered by the guest dorm room as requested by Ozpin as he was also there to address them.

"Tomorrow is a weekend day, that is when we will do a physical examination for the five of you since my staff is free that day."

"Why didn't you do a Physical test on Hans before we got here?" Julius asked with a raised brow gesturing to his best friend.

"I was going to commission one but I didn't believe he'd be that physically different from average humans on Remnant, but considering now that four other humans from vastly different worlds just popped up from out of nowhere I am now evermore curious at what differences you might physically have."

"That is wise." Edison said nodding his head, "Guardsmen from different worlds may have greater physical strength than others because of their homeworld's differentiating gravity, some are even immune to some diseases or fair better in different climates."

"It's a bit warm here." Nicholas said unbuttoning some of his brass buttons.

Saladin however pulled his wrappings tighter, "Warm? More like chilly."

Hansel and Julius just shrugged, trench coats with built in cooling systems are baller. Edison was wearing a winterized Techpriest uniform true but he also had control over how hot and cold he would be, so pretty much Nicholas and Saladin got the short end of the stick here.

Ozpin nodded noticing the vast differences in the men's attire, "Good night, oh before I forget. I came up with your team name already but it will be official tomorrow."

"What's the name?" Julius asked with enthusiasm.

"Jashin, team Jashin."

"Sounds awesome," Nicholas nodded, "I remember there being something about beds?"

Ozpin smiled opening the door, revealing four beds along the walls.

Like ships in light speed the Vostroyan and Tallarnan dolphin dived into the beds of their choosing, landing face first and in Nicholas's case hitting the wall, but he paid the pain no mind as he enjoyed the feeling of a cotton blanket and spongy bed just for him.

The Headmaster left the odd bunch of Imperials as they started to explore the room they were just given. Julius however noticed something weird, "Wait, where are you sleeping Hans?"

"The floor tomorrow, I still have tonight left in RWBY's dorm."

"That makes no sense!" Nicholas's muffled cry came from his pillow, "Why are you going back tonight, to a room full of women you aren't bedding!?"

"I am still a part of their team until tomorrow and my things are in their room."

"That's such groxshrakk." The Vostroyan complained with his head still buried in his pillow.

Hansel ignored the Vostroyan turning towards his friend, "Julius, I need to speak with you outside the dorm."

Julius nodded following Hansel outside the dorm, closing the door so the others wouldn't be able to hear them clearly, "What'cha need lady killer?"

Hansel stared at him confused for a second, but ignored it, "I have just discovered that my emotion limiter filter was disconnected from my main breathing tube."

"Oh, does Edison know? I thin-"

"The Techpriest knows but he said something. Said that I had a choice in repairing it. He said that it would be back to regulation, but I would not feel anything for my Rosenrot with it active."

Julius rolled his eyes nodding his head to the sides, "Ahhhh, you Kriegans are so funny. Dude, you like the girl, that's evident. But your damn knitpicky nature of adhering to regulation is just bugging ya. Here's my advice as you kameraden. Just fix the thing, but have Eddy include some sort of switch off thingy."

"What?"

"Fix it so it is to regulation, but add something to it so you can switch it off and enjoy yourself with your girl. Seriously it's that simple man."

Hansel started to stammer, "Bu-but that would n-not be within reg-gualtion though!"

"Okay," Julius sighed with exhaustion, "I order you, as your technical superior starting tomorrow, to fix the damn filter to where it can be shut off, if by some cosmic chance a frakking Commissar walked through the bloody door I will take responsibility for explaining how and why that alteration holds battlefield necessity."

Hansel blinked at his friend through his eyepieces, "Thank you Julius."

"No problem," He replied patting Hansel's shoulder, "just get some sleep, I have a feeling we're doing a frakkton of exercise tomorrow, not that it'll be too much trouble for a Todeskommando like yerself."

Hansel bid Julius an Imperial farewell salute, as well as doing their secret Aquilia handshake that they created back on Armageddon.

* * *

RWBY's dorm…

Yang sat fuming on her bed, she did not like getting out maneuvered by Hansel, it irked her that someone like him just managed to pin her like she was some child. It was unnerving that a ma- boy without an aura could do that, but she also knew those muscles were for more than just to entertain Ruby.

Ruby.

She looked over to where she- what the hell is she wearing!? Yang knew damn well that Ruby did not wear those strawberry printed shorts under any occasion, not even when it was a hot night without AC.

The older sibling squinted at her younger, "So sis, why are you wearing those shorts?"

"Hmm?" Ruby asked looking up from where she was by the dresser, "Oh, all of my night time pants are going to the wash, this is all I had."

"What are you putting under Weiss's bed?" The blonde further questioned.

Ruby raised a brow at her sister's question, "Just a little something something I'm working on."

"What exactly?"

"Just a prototype weapon." Ruby said as she bent down and pushed the rectangular piece of equipment further towards the wall, half of her waist going under the Heiress's bed.

Right on cue as Hansel silently opened the door.

Yang immediately sent a glare his way, of course he didn't notice as he was staring directly at Ruby's butt as she wiggled herself out from underneath the Heiress's bed, her shirt had for the most part rolled up to where it covered her breasts but didn't leave much for the Kriegsman to imagine.

On the outside it looked like he was curiously staring at Ruby surfacing from underneath the bed, on the inside a bright streak of red stretched across the Kriegsman's face, 'My God Emperor!'

After fully surfacing from the underneath the Heiress's bed the young energetic Huntress in Training stared right up at Hansel, "HANS!"

In a flash of rose petals she glomped him linebacker hard, sending the both of them just outside the dorm.

'Throne.' Hansel thought as he looked up to see his waifu staring into his eyepieces.

"Hi." She said with a giggle.

"Rosenrot?"

"Yes~"

"As much as I like having you at my side, I'd like to get up and get ready for bed."

She pecked him on the mask before rolling off to the side, "Get moving soldier!"

Hansel sat up on his elbows, watching as his Rosenrot walked away from him, in those ridiculously tiny shorts, slowly, like she was doing it deliberately, and for some reason he really really liked looking at her from behind.

* * *

In the Warp…

The Emperor nodded his head but raised his thumb, "Boy's thirsty."

Slaanesh laughed slapping its knees, "I love how mortal teenagers act, it brings me such joy when they discover themselves."

Khorne sighed, "Not enough blood."

Nurgle popped several space chips into his mouth, "Such a healthy figure, someone drinks their milk…it's the only thing that can beat several hundred of my plagues, too bad for your Humans the original cow race died out so many millennia ago."

"Bitch," The Emperor said crossing his arms, "I'll be right back."

In a flash the Emperor's magnificent form vanished like a flicked light switch, leaving the ugly fucks of the Warp on the giant Warp couch alone.

"Anyone inviting the last Eldar Gods here to watch the show?" Khorne asked clicking the pause button.

Tzeentch nodded his ever changing heads to the side, "No, they said they wouldn't come because of the whole, Slaanesh eating most of them after destroying thousands of Eldar worlds like they were fucking Coke cans underneath a tank's treads. They also believe Slaanesh will eat them."

Slaanesh laughed nervously, "It's not that I find them delicious, but I would punch a puppy through its asshole to eat one of them."

"You sick cunt," Khorne muttered in shock, "I even find that horrifying."

"What really? I'm a sick cunt for not caring about a puppy, but you are alright being the God of murder and war?!"

"And honor, everyone forgets that. I wouldn't even kill a puppy, perhaps mutate it but even then that is fucked." Khorne said nodding his head.

"Well the Eldar Gods do taste good, like Lelith, Isha's daughter. She was sweet but also with a hint of spice, kind of like a cream cheese and jalapeno pepper wrapped in bacon.

The Chaos Gods stared at Slaanesh with scrunched up eyebrows, nodding their heads.

"I can't believe you compared eating a child to my favorite snack." Tzeentch muttered with crossed arms.

"WHAT?!" Slaanesh screeched.

Nurgle shook violently in disgust, "That's fucked up even for me."

Mork and Gork, whom recently joined the party by bringing in an offering of Celestial Nachos Supreme stuck their tongue's out at Slaanesh, "Eatin' youngins' alive iz gross!"

* * *

Emperor's TTS pov…

After returning back to his decaying body on the Golden Throne the Emperor got right to work shouting out with his text to speech device, "Captain Sparkle Dick!"

An exasperated sigh came from the poor Captain General, "Yes my Lord?"

"Did you get what I wanted from the freezer?"

Kitten waved the other Custodes to bring forth a giant cryogenic case, "What's exactly in this thing my Lord? I can't get a good look?"

"Thaw him out and let me do the brain wash- I mean talking… yeah brainwashing."

A few minutes passed by and eventually the Captain General got a good look at what or more appropriately whom was in the box, "Is that who I think it is?!"

Magnus the big nerdy bitch also took a look and immediately jumped back, "Is that Knight Sergeant Nihlus of the Dark Angels! I thought he was on Caliban when it was destroyed!"

"He was, but I managed to save his life." The Emperor said as the cryostasis chamber started to reboot the Marine's vitals.

"But why Father?" Magnus asked with his one eye wide with surprise.

"I knew that Nihlus was one of the best Deathwing Knights Lion El'Jonson had, I had at one time oversaw a hunt Nihlus did when we were on the Great Crusade and saw immense potential. So when things started going to ship I gathered who I wanted when I could incase I needed to use them for later."

"What great purpose then could you possibly have now that would require Nihlus out now?" Kitten asked as he poked the stasis case.

"I will be sending him to Remnant, along with some other Imperial forces to help even the odds for the boys."

"Really?" Magnus asked, "You and the Gods are in a never ending war with each other, you have literally thousands of other places to have your battles yet you and them decide to sit down and watch a fucking show from where you send in your own forces to influence a turn of events that have nothing to do with the Galaxy!?"

"When did I ever tell you that Remnant had nothing to do with the fate of the Galaxy you one eyed book fucker?" The Emperor mocked, "It has everything to do with the mother fucking Galaxy."

"What? How?" Kitten asked shaking his head, "The other Custodes and I, and Magnus, have been watching the show too and I fail to see what it could possibly do with the fate of the damn Galaxy!"

"Who is the fucking Emperor?"

Magnus sighed, "You."

Kitten cheered, "You are my Lord!"

"And who knows best?" The Emperor asked with a neutral tone.

"You do my Lord!" Kitten said with the other Custodes.

Magnus tried to argue, "Bu-"

But the Emperor got livid for a second, "Horus… Heresy, psychic wall."

"Fine. You do."

The Custodes Karstodes raised his hand, "Begging the Emperor's pardon, but shouldn't you tell us? At least in the near future to break the secrets habit? Considering that it... also caused... th-the Heresy."

"I can't even come up with an entendre but I still support my brothers claim." The oiled up Wamudes said meekly.

"NO!" The Emperor proclaimed, "All of you will want to get involved. And I don't want this to escape into another Battle of Terra like scenario, which is something I do not want again. Trust me, besides they will be receiving more Space Marines in a small force in the coming weeks."

Magnus face palmed as he still did not understand the grand scheme of things, "Why not just send a Guardsman regiment or a Marine detachment? They'd still be out numbered!"

"Did I just not reference the Battle of Terra? Are you becoming deaf?" The Emperor asked his condescending still angsty son, "All of Humanity even the adorable Faunus people count as my forces since they are humans. So this is only fair to the other forces to let them have some breathing room."

"WHAT?!" Magnus screamed.

Kitten also scratched his head, "Why do you want to be fair to the Chaos Gods exactly? And what does this one small planet have to do with it?"

"If I told you what is on that planet it would ruin the surprise for the characters on the show, let's just say it has the power to either save or completely annihilate the Imperium of Man and or subdue the Chaos Gods so they are under control by me." The Emperor said with immense vagueness, "I will however tell you that the Gods and I all agreed to a certain number and types of things we can send to Remnant, even Chaos has their limits to what they can send."

"How in the ever loving FUCK do the four Gods have limits on one planet?!" Magnus cried with confusion.

"Because, the planet is not theirs it belongs to the Outcast."

Immediately Magnus's eye shot open with surprise, "Th-that's impossible!"

"The who?" Kitten and the Custodes asked completely lost.

"The Outcast Malal, or Malice, whatever the fuck his name is. He is in control of that planet and the dark secret that holds the key to saving or destroying the Imperium. That planet is covered in one of his Warp storms, only it is not visible, it just seems like a black hole. It therefore limits the power of the Chaos Gods there as it blocks them out and limits their sorcerer's abilities to conjure up Warp influenced sorcery."

"So… Aura truly isn't a Psyker's power? Then how are they able to use their souls like that?" Magnus asked exasperated.

"Since I hold some influence on Remnant I was able to lend the Humans and adorable Faunus peoples a mere half percentage of my power to give them a fighting chance against Malice's Daemonic spawn."

"THOSE ARE DAEMONS!?" The Custodes and Magnus shouted with shock.

"Experimental Daemons yes," The Emperor explained, "he has been using the planet as a testing ground since the before the Hours Heresy on that former Human colony, after finding out about it I made him a deal, if I left him alone and let him test his new horde of Daemons on the people of Remnant then he'd promise to take on Chaos from a second front, relieving us of some pressure."

Magnus cringed grinding his teeth, "That… sounds… somewhat reasonable."

"But I also told him that the Humans would receive aid from me so that they are not easily beaten by his creatures, he actually liked the idea because he believed that his experiment would prove inconclusive if the Humans were easily bested, since it wouldn't truly be a test and just a waste of time. Of course however it's not like I want his beasts to win in the end, as he will eventually lose his patience and attack Chaos anyways or violate his end of the deal and thus get the same abuse as the other Chaos fuckers."

"I guess that sounds like a good idea my Lord." Kitten conceded, "So when will you send him?"

"Two days. Now, all of you leave the room, it will take me awhile to properly reconfigure his mind."

* * *

RWBY's dorm…

Hansel stared up at the eggshell ceiling with now a more secure mind, the answers to the simple problems seemed to have their answers for now, and now he was no longer alone in a world of those ignorant to the Emperor's light.

But how long was this to last?

He knew all too well that there has to be a reason a Kriegsman was to suddenly be dropped upon what could be seen as a possible paradise world, so why in all that is Golden and holy is he on this world?

How long until cities start to burn? How long until people would die in mass droves, the sweet natural climate turned sour and barren like the surface of Krieg? How long before he'd see the telltale signs of corruption? Would he and his comrades even be able to stop it?

The soft thump of feet hitting the carpeted floor drew the Kriegsman from his thoughts, before he could fully turn his head to look at where the noise originated from a familiar face was already sliding down next to him with two pillows in between her arm.

"Hi Hans," Ruby whispered setting a pillow down for herself, "want a pillow?"

Hansel nodded his head no as he start to undo his coat, he pulled Ruby closer as they both spread his coat out for the both of them. Ruby put the pillows under her sides so lying on the ground wouldn't be so bad, she immediately tucked herself underneath Hansel's right arm, making herself quiet snug and comfortable.

"Goodnight." She whispered, in his ear, "Uh wait… can I… can you open up your shirt a little bit?"

Hansel removed his mask with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"…. I just kinda… want to feel your abs." She responded with rosy red cheeks.

Adhering to her somewhat odd request Hansel did unbutton his fatigues and spread the shirt open.

"Ooooooohhhhhh," Ruby whispered as she shamelessly ran her hands across Hansel's upper body, "that's sooooo nice."

Hansel cuffed the back of her head and gave her a kiss, "Guten nacht mein Rosenrot."

Ruby snickered pecking him back, "Whatever you say Hans."

* * *

The title "Chibi Korps of RWBY" appears suddenly, the main cast appears on screen. Saladin appears next to Weiss waving his Khalig sword, Nicholas appears in a headlock via Yang. Julius is seen waving an Imperial flag on top of the rose emblem, while Hansel is seen carrying Ruby bridal style as she waves.

Scene 1.

Chibi's Hansel and Julius decided to go shopping for decorations for a Remnant holiday that required children to dress up as either horrendous monsters or as some slutty looking character for the holiday call Hunter's Eve.

Chibi Hansel looked at three isles dedicated to a holiday that seemed much more positively festive then the supposedly spooky event, "What is this, Huntsmas?"

Chibi Julius looked between the lighter more friendly department aisle and the one dedicated to the holiday they were shopping for, "I remember Coco talking about this one, but this is not supposed to be happening until another holiday comes around, the hell is this?"

The two Guardsmen tried to find more things suited for the current holiday that was fast approaching, but they could only find things in one aisle that was towards he end of the store.

"What sort of Grox shrakk is this?!" Chibi Julius demanded.

"Well its not like it matters, we could just go as ourselves for this Hunter's Eve." Chibi Hansel said with a shoulder shrug.

"No! No, I refuse to let that be the case, this holiday isn't being celebrated the right way, this has to be heresy somewhere! This is unjust that a holiday must be celebrated with no enthusiasm!"

Chubi Hansel smacked him over the head, "You only care because Coco promised to wear something skimpy. Quit acting like you will go on a crusade."

"But its supposed to be really sexy." Chibi Julius muttered as they picked up a few Hunter's Eve decorations.

Transition 1.

Chibi Nicholas charges into the camera and promptly falls down moaning weakly, "Blin."

Scene 2.

"Hey Nicholas?" Chibi Pyrrha asked poking her head into JHSN's dorm room, "I was thinking of picking up on Imperial war tactics and martial arts, what is Vostroya's main battle strategy?"

Chibi Nicholas sat for a second and started to remember the infamous tactic Vostroya uses:

"RUSH B CYKA!" The Chibi Vostroyan Commissar shouted charging forward with his sword raised

"CYKA BLAT!" A Chibi Vostroyan shouted as he sprayed and prayed with his lasgun.

"OY BLIN!" Another Chibi Vostroyan screamed as he ducked underneath a rocket.

"SOOKA JEBANI!" Another random Chibi Vostroyan shouted with a raised bayonet.

"IDINAUHI! TY CYKA!" Another Chibi Vostroyan shouted dual wielding laspistols.

"YOB TVAYOU MAT!" Chibi Nicholas shouted chucking a grenade towards the enemy.

Chibi Nicholas shook his head, "Eh, try Julius on actual tactics."

Transition 2.

Chibi Kel waves a Tau banner from side to side.

Scene 3.

Chibi Kel Lotesh in his full Tau Firewarrior armor walks up to a house and knocks on the door with some flyers in his hand, "Hello do you have to time to discuss the Greater Good?"

The door promptly slammed right in his face.

"Oh." The Tau muttered with disappointment.

The camera skips to him knocking on another house's door, "Hello do-"

The door slams in his face.

"-have time-" Again a door slams in his face.

"to-"

"talk-"

"about-"

"the-"

"Fuck it!" He shouted tossing his flyers in the air.

Transition 3.

Chibi Hansel somersaults into view with his bolt pistol raised scanning side to side, and runs off screen.

Scene 4.

Chibi Ruby walked up to a house wearing a giant cookie costume, "Trick or treat!" She chimed at a door.

Chibi Torchwick frowned looking through his house's, "Little Red. Heh, I won't give her any candy."

A crash was heard from the back and standing in the doorway was the Chibi Eversor Assassin and Chibi Hansel, "Cannnnnnnddddddyyyyyyyy!"

"I will tear out your finger nails."

All color left Chibi Roman as he opened the door and handed a whole bowl over to Ruby.

Transition 4.

Chibi Julius rides across the screen in his tank "Yarrick's Fury" with his sword pointing forward.

Scene 5.

Chibi Julius held placed down a Hunter's Eve pumpkin with a Chimera tank carved on its face, "Ha, this will surely win the pumpkin carving competition."

Chibi Saladin placed his pumpkin next to Julius, his design being that of Tallarn Desert Raiders sigil, "Sorry my friend but this pumpkin shall surely win."

Chibi Nicholas bellowed with Laughter showing off his pumpkin with a bear carved into it, "No, I am Cheeki Breeki you cykas, my pumpkin shall win."

Chibi Hansel however walked past the three of them with his pumpkin and showed it to Chibi Knight Sergeant Nihlus.

"By Holy Terra! No one could possibly our do this!"

The three Guardsmen saw the front of Hansel's pumpkin and nearly fainted in envy.

As his design was the God Emperor of Mankind facing off against the Warmaster Horus Lupercal.

Hansel accepted his ribbon and looked to the screen, "Monoknives are good for carving."

Transition 5.

Sly Marbo flies from the far end of the screen and smashes right through the glass shouting, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Scene 6.

Chibi Montresor and the other four Chibi Chaos Champions stood in front of a massive Chaos army that spanned an entire valley, with tanks and troop carriers filled to the brim with merciless warriors of the Blood God.

"Today we shall burn a path across this world so bright the Eye of Terror itself will look upon it with joy! Whole mountains shall crumble beneath your march, the followers of the Corpse Emperor shall fall beneath you as you destroy everything they love!" Chibi Montresor shouted with his fist clenched.

The thousands of cultists cheered with psychotic Chaos induced fanaticism, there was nothing that could possibly stand in their way now.

From the sky however came down a man they were all familiar with, the cultist army inhaled sharply but stood ready with their weapons in hand, sneering at the Catachan Sly Marbo.

"Not this time Loyalist Dog!" Montresor declared summoning some Warp power, the other Champions surround Sly with their powers and weapons flared, "We have you surrounded and outnumbered, what hope do you have now?"

Sly Marbo simply snapped his fingers, and all of the sudden fiery explosions appeared from out of nowhere, the smoke cleared revealing the full Legion of the Damned and the Angry Marines staring down at the Chaos worshippers.

The Chaos Horde collectively started to cry at the sheer insane amount of assfucking coming their way.

"Oh fuck me." Montresor moaned.

"Titty sprinkles!" Caligularii cried with fear.

Sly Marbo raised his fist shouting his famous warcry, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

The Marines shouted as they laid utter waist to the Chaos Horde without a single shred of mercy.

* * *

And there we have a wrap folks, took me awhile didn't it? Ugh, I've just been swamped with things to do, the bright side is that I got this Kaplan ASVAB book to help me study, its nice and thick and full of fucking science and math I haven't fucked around with since fucking school, sigh, the things I do for love of Country.

Speaking of which Daddy God Emperor Trump is our new President Elect, I got to tell y'all its been so funny watching all of the saltiness from the other side, but honestly its getting sad to me to watch adults behaving like Middle School children. But it is so worth watching the SJWs, political elites from both sides of the aisle writhe in anguish over their defeat. I have to tell them a little secret however as to why our God Emperor here won and why crooked Hillary and her heretics didn't win.

We simply got sick of this SJW mentality, we are sick of being called all of the meanest words in the book simply because we don't see eye to eye on social issues, because what I have seen in colleges, hell, even in my old high school was soon to be adults or adults acting like fucking children crying to teacher because someone didn't agree with them. If they hadn't noticed every time they called President Elect Trump racist, homophobic, xenophobic, misogynistic, it actually increased the amount of people supporting him, to demonstrate why all of those words are bullshit I was swayed to support Trump by a fabulously gay Greek-Brit that only fucks black guys named Milo Yiannopoulos, a immigrant, homosexual catholic, how fucking ironic right?

Also, that video of him and Billyboy that was released, my mates and I said far worse shit in the football locker room, men from 18- death say even worse, so don't act like you have a fucking halo on your head, we all know you got your jollies from that mind pov, I had to read some Fifty Shades of Grey fanfic to come up with a BDSM scene like that and you know what I know you liked it.

Ironically CNN and Fox News also helped make me decide on Trump, because if he can piss off the elitists of both sides of the aisle, the people that look down on folks like me and the rest of the Deplorables then he has my vote. He wants to build up our Military so we aren't having to scavenge from museums for plane parts, build a wall to protect our border and shut down the Cartel's trade routes, renegotiate our trade deals so we aren't getting the shit end of the stick, he wants us to stop pussyfooting in the Middle East like we have been these last eight years with our weak non-aggressive rules of engagement? Then by all means do it and fuck the establishment.

I knew he would win because the Internet fell in love with him, Memes became political cartoons, and when Pepe was labeled a hate symbol, I knew they fucked up and the wrath of the Internet would be unleashed. Dicks out for Harambe and free Pepe.

I don't know if you nay sayers have heard this yet but Putin himself has said that Russia is now willing and ready to reopen relations with us, holy fuck, that was unexpected because we were at each other's throats for awhile there. The Philippines, the nation my Grandmother on my Mother's side of the family cut relations with us weeks ago but are now discussing about reopening them. That right there is a lot of fucking progress and he just won and is two and a half months away from assuming office.

Now I know there will be people that want to go all SJW on me after reading this, frankly I don't care anymore because I'm sick of those people bullying me and everyone else with a different opinion, acting like he is a God Emperor and would do something like repeal all the shit they like, which is honestly bullshit. I saw a different less confrontational Donald that night at the election, all I have to say is give 'em a chance after having your fit over not getting what you wanted for the election.

Hell, when Lincoln was elected he didn't win the popular vote and a Civil War started because of him, ironic since he's now one of the first things people think of when America comes to mind.

Don't like my views? Then either kindly fuck off and be triggered and not read my fanfics anymore or just ignore my views and read on, enjoy yourself, I just needed to rant for a bit.

On a less political note to those that are interested the next Skulls and Roses should be out shortly.


	27. Chapter 27

Hansel inhaled sharply blinking his eyes, he would've wiped the sleep out of his eyes with his right arm but Ruby had too tight of a grip for him to move it. Very carefully he used his metal index finger to scrape out the sleep, again he woke up before the sun would rise into the sky, he contemplated going back to sleep but he just kept on staring at the ceiling.

It was strange, his friend from Armageddon and his… acquaintance from Vostroya appear at the same time on the same world as he, while he may not know the Tallarn the man at one point was associated with his own regiment. The Techpriest himself had also associated with Krieg, it was the only reason he would know about their biological enhancements for regiment breeding.

Eh, thinking was above him, stabbing and shooting was his job, so by default it is the Emperor's will that they appeared and that was alright for him.

Ruby snuggled her head deeper into the crook of his neck, Hansel took a whiff of her hair, he enjoyed the sweet strawberry smell of her hair that was one reason to keep his face unmasked.

Ruby rubbed her sleepy eyes before setting her hand back on his chest with a sleepy smile. A small smile crossed Hansel's face, those little lips were another reason why the mask can just hang at his side all day Emperor willing. He honestly had no idea he was missing out on such a lovely luxury.

But for right now he was going back to sleep, the physical tests that were going to be performed today will more than likely be very strenuous.

However whimpering and the sound of a paw scratching at the door kept Hansel up, he just realize he left Jaeger outside with Miss Greenfield.

He quietly stood up and silently walked across the carpeted floor to open the team's door slowly, Jaeger poked his head and started whimpering louder but Hansel clamped his metal hand over Jaeger's snout and whispered, "Shh! Dezent!"

The Krieghund responded by looking up at his master wagging his tail enthusiastically, obediently entering the room with his master's hand around his collar. He tugged ahead and started sniffing Ruby's feet, backing away slightly before sitting on the carpet.

Ruby stirred from Jaeger's sniffing, groggily wiping the sleep out of her eyes, "Oh, hey boy, where have you been?"

Jaeger panted with a doggish grin as he laid himself down right in between Hansel and Ruby yet with enough distance from the two lovebirds so that he wouldn't be keeping them separated. He curled up into a big furry ball and let out a sigh, wagging his tail as his master patted his back.

"Guten Morgen, mein Rosenrot." Hansel whispered pulling her back into their once comfortable snuggling position.

A sigh escaped Ruby, "Hans. Either speak normal or teach me your second language because while I like it I still don't entirely understand what you are saying."

Hansel nodded with his nose in her hair again, he couldn't get over how good her hair smelled, he dragged his face down to her cheek and started to lazily peck her, his right arm pulled her closer as his left prosthetic gently rubbed her scalp, "Du riechst so gut~"

"Hans~" Ruby giggled as the Kriegsman started going up and down her neck with his lips, "staph it, that tickles~"

"Then why stop?" He asked, whispering lowly into her ear.

Ruby playfully struggled with Hansel, pulling his hands behind his head as he gave no resistance, "Because I'm in charge of you until you leave, even then I'm your girlfriend now, so you'll do as I say."

"Or what?"

Ruby started poking his sides hoping that he was ticklish, unfortunately he wasn't, not a real big surprise though all things considering. However she soon found out that he'd twitch when she kissed him on the neck, "Or I'll keep doing that."

Without giving her much warning Hansel wrestled from her light grasp, he bound both of her hands behind her back and kept them down by flipping her on her back. Ruby wiggled to no avail as Hansel used his own body weight to keep her pinned by sliding over her.

"Looks like there's been a coup," He whispered mere centimeters from her face, "and you're my prisoner now."

Heat began to rush to Ruby's face, this reminded her of those adult movies that would come on the TV very late at night, that she totally did not watch at all. She waited patiently for Hansel to make a move, but he just lied there staring at her, almost like he was teasing her.

To test out her theory she tried to lean up and kiss him, but he moved his head back, "You jerk, let me kiss you."

Hansel grabbed her chin with his right hand and turned Ruby's head towards the left to whisper in her ear, "Ask me nicely."

He let go of Ruby's chin so she could look at him normally.

"Kiss. Me." She demanded at one moment, but in the next she pulled her dirty puppy eyes trick, "Pretty please?"

The Kriegsman was about to obey his mistress's command but whimpering and Jaeger's head trying to shove Hansel to the side distracted him. The Kriegshund made the teens split up for a moment and rapidly squeezed himself in between them further so his head was leveled with Hansel's chest.

This time the Krieghund was looking up at his master with big sad puppy eyes that demanded ear scratches.

Ruby giggled scratching Jaeger's belly, "Big baby."

"Attention whore is more like it." Hansel muttered giving his Hund a good scratching.

Ruby yawned somewhat loudly snuggling with the big dog, "He's warm though, I think I want to get some more sleep."

Hansel snaked his right arm around the adorable killing machine and grabbed her hand, "I'll see you again when you open your eyes."

Ruby pressed her cheek against both of their hands and gave a final huff before going back to sleep.

* * *

Within Vale…

Another soldier of the forty first millennium was rising for the morning as well, except unlike our previous warrior this one's skin shimmered like water as an illusion of uncorrupted flesh faded for a second.

The Champion of Tzeentch stood from his bed stretching his back.

The Sorcerer popped his finger joints one by one with his thumbs, with a quick snap he was back in civilian attire, with another snap he had a hot cup of coffee in his hand.

The groaning of a young woman drew his attention for a mere second, he had forgotten all about his little escapade with the lovely psycho woman, but taking a second to search his thoughts a crooked smile crossed his face, taking lessons from a Slaaneshi Priest finally paid off.

With a shrug he was back to his original warrior form, robes armor and all. He took a sip from his coffee mug as he observed the marvelous designs that the Khornate cultists managed to pull off all along the walls, it appears they too have been getting lessons from Slaaneshi cultists as well.

The Vraksian Enforcer was sitting up on his bed, it appeared he was looking at something in his hands.

"Enforcer," Montresor said, "what are you looking at?"

The Vraksian nearly hid the picture but decided that the Sorcerer would not drop the issue if he did, "It is an old picture, when I had a family. Wife and two daughters."

Montresor frowned under his Daemon skull mask, since when were Khornates sentimental about something as frivolous as a past life and family?

"Why do you still hold an image of a long dead past?"

The Vraksian snorted, "It gives me strength, rage, hatred for what those Imperial dogs did my family."

'Interesting.' The Sorcerer thought, "What exactly happened?"

"It was on Vraks when I and some others that remained loyal to the Great Lie held our own against our traitorous brothers. We did all we could to get messages to the Guard for assistance, for salvation. But those… those beasts in masks and coats, they bombed our position as a marker to kill off the other cultists, even then when those that survived tried to beseech them for assistance they met us with bayonets. They killed my wife in the bombings, my daughters with their blades, but missed me."

"What is your name? I must know now." Montresor demanded.

"Nero, Nero Augustas."

"Hmmmm, strong name. I have an itching feeling in the back of my head that some of your bloodlust may be sated this weekend, I sense a battle to come."

A grin passed Nero's face, "I could use some fresh meat for the fire."

* * *

Beacon…

Ruby sat up from the ground with her knees under her chin, she sighed with frustration, she finally makes a boy hers but now he has to go all the way down the hall to a different team and sleep on a different floor, without her.

On a bright side however she got the treat to see Hansel doing an early morning warm up routine of doing military styled pushups, instead of shoulder length wide his hands were underneath his shoulders with his elbows sliding past his sides, it gave her a good view of his full arm flexing, too bad he lost his other one in battle though, she also had a really good view of those flexing abs that she just couldn't ignore.

A fun idea slipped into her mind, ever since she first started feeling for Hansel she had many mini fantasies pop up in her mind, scenes that were inspired from movies and books. What she did was slide on her back right underneath Hansel as he was just about to go back down.

"Ruby, why are you in my way?"

"Just come down." She said mischievously.

Hansel raised a brow and did exactly what she said, suffice to say he sped up his routine.

Jaeger poked his head up and immediately went over to interrupt the small make out session, since dogs are natural attention whores that don't like competition with their master's affection. He started prodding Hansel's shoulders whining, lapping his tongue across his master's back as he also decided that his master would make a good pillow to lie on.

"Fuss, fuss! Pass auf! Pfui!" Hansel demanded as he wrestled with his Hund, Jaeger obeyed and immediately rolled on his back with his paws up.

Ruby crawled over to Jaeger and started rubbing his belly, "Gut!

"You're learning." Hansel said patting Ruby on the head.

"Ruff." She said kissing his cheek with a snicker.

A few groans from one of the bunk beds took the attention of the lovers, Yang rose from her bed with a messy mane of golden hair with squinted eyes, she growled lying back down, but immediately sat back up looking at Jaeger, "Where has he been?"

"Outside." Hansel said scratching Jaeger's ear.

Weiss lifted her sleep mask and almost shot out of bed to get her chance to pet Jaeger, but just settled for waving at the Hund to come over to her, Jaeger got up off the floor and started licking Weiss's hands.

"Ugh, you slimy, mangy, adorable big fluffball~" She cooed hugging the ecstatic Krieghund, running her hands all around his hide.

"Heheh," Ruby giggled, "never knew you had such a soft spot for dogs Weiss."

"Quiet you dolt! You will tell no one!"

Ruby raised her hands and hid behind Hansel so the fire from Weiss's breathe didn't burn her.

Blake was the only one that stayed in her bed, curled up in a ball, her eyes were somewhat bloodshot, she had tucked her face underneath her knees, a cold sweat ran down her back . She could sense that Jaeger was in the room but the dog wasn't the thing scaring her right now.

It was Hansel.

She heeded Edison's warning, in fact that was another thing that had her on edge, the cyborg priest knew her secret and had her bound ready to kill her if he wasn't satisfied with her answers. She shook involuntarily, the cold coils of the mechandrites left some bruises that thankfully healed due to her Aura, it still dawned on her that she was helpless and at the mercy to a- a thing that wasn't really even fully Human.

Very ironic coming from a Faunus.

Right now she just wanted to be left alone, she was bidding her time until Hansel left, she wanted nothing to do with th-that thing. Dust, is this what fear is reducing her too? Calling Edison and Hansel "Things", they were people… people that hated her and her people for existing.

But was she any better by thinking so little of them like they thought of her? They may be for lack of a better word assholes, but was- this was different. Edison threatened her life, he could've just killed her in that hallway and go to bed with gum drops dancing around in his head.

Yet he hadn't killed her, but he also mentioned that anything he could do Hansel would more than likely do much worse. That boy was a psychopath, he would kill her slowly, he'd make sure she would suffer, if he found out about her parents… she'd have to make sure that never comes up or in the very least come up with a convincing lie, or even better hope that Edison keeps his word and stays quiet.

She peaked over her bed, a false mask of calm and collected coolness over her face to appear like she was also just waking up. Blake gulped seeing Jaeger so close to her bed, of all things in an academy it's not only a dog, but a big genetically engineered dog meant for warfare in space, of fucking course it is.

It wouldn't be scary if it wasn't.

Ruby smiled up at Blake, "Good morning Blake!"

"Morning Ruby." She responded in her usual flat morning tone.

Blake's eyes were now wide open at the sight of a topless Hansel, she had to admit, racist or not Hansel was something to look at. Sex appeal aside he chilled her to the bone, just what exactly could he do to her- wait, just what could he do?

'I'm Ruby's friend, maybe she would stop him from killing me?'

Yeah, yeah! That's it! If she could stop him from murdering Cardin then she would mostly certainly do her best to save one of her friends! Maybe she should just calm down, it's not like Hansel was actively looking for a Faunus on the team, he didn't suspect a thing, she's worrying over nothing.

Everything will be just fine.

* * *

In the Warp…

Tzeentch laughed out loud at that thought bubble in Blake's head, "You couldn't be any more wrong you foolish kitty girl!"

* * *

On Remnant…

Jaeger looked up at Blake and whined at her, she hadn't pet him and he wanted to be pet, she had this odd sent that made him gravitate towards her, for some reason the scent reminded him of the abhumans from outside but this woman was not a abhuman.

Was she? *Sniff, sniff*

"Jaeger, hier!" Hansel called waving his hand.

The Krieghund happily trotted over to his master, licking his master's hand as he tried to pet the big excitable dog, "Platz Jaeger, platz!"

Jaeger sat down panting with his ears standing up, patiently awaiting another order. Ruby crawled over Jaeger and patted the Hund's head.

"Hey Hans," Yang called with a frown, "while normally I'd say this is a nice view, but I think you should put a shirt on and go to your new dorm."

"No! Hansel is staying for a while longer… and shirtless..." Ruby said, licking her lips at the last part.

"Ruby Rose! I am your older sister and I am telling you to tell him to put a shirt on!"

"No!" Ruby said crossing her arms, "I'm your team leader, you can't tell me what to do."

Hansel grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and pulled her against his side, her face smacking into his chest, "Mine."

"What?" Yang asked with blood red eyes.

"Mine." Hansel stated more clearly with an edge in his voice.

Yang's hair started to burn, "You can't just say that, you don't own her!"

"Mine!" Ruby cheered pressing her face into his chest.

Yang's hair burnt out and her shoulder's sagged with a frown, "Ruby… I'll send that picture to Qrow and Dad."

A glass shattered in Ruby's mind, much like the noise the Scroll's camera feature makes, "Yang!"

"And this new one too, you'll be in so much trouble little lady~" Yang said smugly.

Ruby sighed squeezing Hansel's bicep, "I guess you got to go now big guy."

Hansel patted her head and started reaching for his coat until Ruby pushed him to the ground, "Not without goodbye kisses though!"

Yang bristled as Ruby started kissing Hansel, from her point of view on the bed it looked like they were- she didn't even want to think of the word now.

Blake however found it kind of hot, somebody was going to be touching themselves tonight. Weiss was the only one trying to look away, though she was once again very jealous of her younger shorter yet somehow bustier leader.

'Maybe I should drink milk too…' The Heiress thought offhandedly.

Ruby sat back up with a smug grin, "Did you get a picture of that one sis?"

Yang fumed, "I ought to send these pictures to them."

"And show them that you failed to protect your sweet, adorable, innocent little sister from boys like big sisters are supposed to?" Ruby asked, "I mean sure they might lecture me or something, but you, in the long run Yang I would say it would be worse for you."

The blonde's mouth dropped wide open, she hadn't thought about that, the reason being is that the last words her father said to her was, "I love, also, make sure you protect Ruby from any unwanted boys trying to take advantage of her!"

"You, you… you little sneak. You just thought of that didn't you?"

Ruby grinned sitting on Hansel's lap, "Just did. He's staying here for as long as I can make it happen."

A ringing from Hansel's pocket took the attention of the room, Hansel pulled his scroll up and read the message out loud, "From Ozpin, I require you to meet me at your team's dorm, your testing will begin shortly."

"Fuck." Ruby groaned with shrugged shoulders.

"RUBY!" Yang and Weiss shouted at the same time.

"Oh shut up, if I'm old enough to fight Grimm, then I'm old enough to curse when I am upset."

"Oh so it's okay for you to have a little pottymouth, but Oum forbid I say something mildly bad and you go 'language' on me like you are Captain Vale!" Yang demanded, "On top of that I am older than you and I can't even get away with saying it!"

Ruby ignored her older sister as she was currently lamenting to Hansel, "I don't want you to leave yet."

The Kriegsman started buttoning up his fatigues, robbing Ruby of the view she enjoyed so much, "Orders are orders." He responded flatly.

"Fine." Ruby pouted.

Hansel rolled his eyes and caught Ruby off guard with a surprisingly passionate kiss that left the smaller girl dazed, "I will see you later, my Rosenrot."

Ruby smiled falling on her back as Hansel left with Jaeger following after him, "Love you too Hans."

* * *

JHSN dorm…

The Imperial Guardsmen stood at attention as the Kriegsman jogged down the hall with the Krieghund following at his side, Edison regarded Hansel with a nod as he stood a little off to the side of the Guardsmen.

"Nice enough for you to join us Hans, you weren't busy were you?" Julius asked with a smug grin.

"No, just received the message from the Headmaster." Hansel replied taking his place next to Julius.

Jaeger sat next to Hansel with his back erect, however his Hund armor was left back in RWBY's dorm so he wouldn't be uncomfortable in a non-combat area.

"Looks like we have a mascot." Nicholas quipped.

"Where the hell is the Headmaster?" Saladin asked as he looked left and right down the hall.

"He said he'd be here at 0825, its 0824." Julius yawned.

As soon as the minute passed the Headmaster came around the corner with Glynda Goodwitch, the Imperials stood still with stiff backs, their eyes forward awaiting the Headmaster's permission to speak.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee with a grin, "Well this is certainly a refreshing sight, usually a team would be either late or still in bed. Are you men ready for the physical?"

"Sir yes sir!" The Guardsmen responded.

"Okay, I'm not a general boys, at ease."

The Guardsmen relaxed themselves somewhat by letting their legs spread further apart but stood firm.

Ozpin pressed his lips into a thin line, "I guess that's the best I'm getting then. Alright, follow me to the testing area."

The Guardsmen turned to their lefts and started marching in single file with the exception of Edison as he instead walked alongside the teachers with Jaeger, the Krieghund was currently trying to sniff the mechandrites.

"Why are they marching?" Glynda asked glancing at the Imperial boys.

"Old habits for whenever a physical test was issued for a regiment. From my time serving alongside a few different regiments I noticed they for the most part have similar physical standardized tests, although with slight variations depending upon environment and regiment specialty."

The Professor nodded albeit with a somewhat forlorn look in her eyes, she still just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that these children are a part of elite armies in a galaxy spanning empire.

"These boys are already much more physically stronger than your male students, if not for your cheating Aura bullshrakk." Edison quipped.

"Hansel managed to beat Pyrrha Nikos, a four time winner of the Mistrial championship with her Aura activated. That should've been impossible." Glynda said with a sweat drop remembering that extraordinary fight, "I still don't understand even after watching the video over and over again.

A dry laugh escaped the Techpriest, "It doesn't surprise me that a Todeskommando accomplished such a feat. Ever since that program was started some six decades ago they only prove to outdo their Commissar's expectations."

Ozpin raised a brow, "What do you mean by program?"

"There is only so much I can tell you, I myself only learned so much from the Krieg serving Techpriests. Apparently there is much more to that program than the Departmento and the Commissar are willing to tell. So much so that it has peaked the interests of all the Ordo Majoris; Ordos Xenos, Ordos Malleus, and Ordos Hereticus. This is usually unheard of."

"Who is this Commissar you speak of?" Goodwitch asked, she wished she would give this man a piece of her mind.

"He is a veteran Lord Commissar that has served on Krieg for nearly fifty something years, longest serving so far at least on Krieg. I've met the man only once and he made quite the typical Commissarish impression. He was however different from every Commissar I've ever met."

Ozpin raised his brow, "How so?"

"He admired his men, respected them. I've only heard of Commissar's doing such a thing. Never seen it myself until I met him, whatever he has planned for the Todeskommandos it will greatly benefit Humanity."

The Headmaster spared a glance back at Hansel, just how much does Hansel actually know about this whole Todeskommando program? And what sort of results would it show on this physical test?

In the gym area several machines and racks of weights with varying amounts of weights from the double digits to triple sat on blue plastic mats. Six clothes changing dividers were set up to give the four Guardsmen the privacy that was deemed necessary for them to get dressed and undressed in.

Ozpin gestured his hand to the improvised changing rooms, "Step inside one of the dividers and change into gym ware, after that you will be given three minutes to stretch and prepare for the first test."

The Guardsmen responded with uniformed "yes sir" before stepping into the minirooms. In a half a minute they stepped out wearing black skin tight sleeveless shirts that clung tight to their frames with black shorts that stopped above their knees with the Beacon insignias on the shirts and shorts. Their boots however were replaced with running shoes, Saladin and Nicholas became a little bit shorter without the support of their boots.

Hansel of course kept his gas mask on, he undoubtedly had the broadest shoulders and overall more sculpted of the four. Nicholas, Saladin, and Julius were no wimps by no means, they themselves had figures that would send women over the edge for them but Hansel looked more in tuned to that of a Greco-Romanesque human statue.

Julius whistled looking himself up and down, "I look drop dead sexy in this~"

"Mhmmmm, that's for sure~" Came a familiar voice of a certain Fashionista, "All of you do~"

Julius turned around and whistled, "Well now, ain't you sight for sore eyes? What'cha doing here doll?"

"My team wanted to see how you guys do for your exams."

Fox coughed crossing his arms, "She just wants to ogle you four while you work out."

Professor Goodwitch sighed pinching her brow, Ozpin had a ghost of a smile taking a sip from his mug, Edison crossed his arms sighing, "Frakking teens."

"The first test is rather simple, it is a test of strength, lift the maximum amount of weight you can in three sets of ten." Ozpin stated gesturing to the machines, "The first lift series is bench press."

Three of the Guardsmen smiled at each other, this was most certainly a competition between the three now.

"Who wants to go first lads?" Julius asked jabbing his thumb at the bench.

"Wait." Edison said with a raised hand, "I need to calibrate Hansel and Nicholas's prosthetics to even out the strength in their arms and legs real quick."

"How long will it take?" The Headmaster asked with a frown.

"Just a second." The red cloaked priest said waving the boys over, "Nicholas you go first because it is just one prosthetic."

Nicholas sat down on a bench in front of Edison, the Beacon teachers and students raised a brow, the Tech Priest zapped Nicholas's leg here and there, making the mechanical limb go numb before removing it.

That's when the students and teachers turned white for a second as they witnessed the limb removal.

Glynda used all the mental power she had to not look away in shock, Ozpin however looked at the way Edison was tweaking the leg's internal workings.

'James most certainly could've used one of you awhile back.'

Edison then reattached the leg to Nicholas who grunted as the locks and artificial nerve endings reattached themselves.

"Kriegsman."

Hansel walked up to the Techpriest with his arm out ready for removal. After three minutes Edison had managed to detach and reattach Hansel's prosthetic limbs and dialed them down to same strength as his organic arms and legs.

"Alright lads, who wants to place bets?" Julius asked clasping his hands together, "Whoever, excluding Hansel, benches in the triple digits gets a Throne for every five reps. Without having to stop in the middle of a set."

"Why are you excluding Hansel? That doesn't seem fair." Professor Goodwitch asked with a frown and crossed arms.

"Hans benches four hundred easy, it wouldn't be fair to us if we bet with him. Sides, he hates gambling."

"Life is the Emperor's currency, it is the only one that matters." Hansel said with a dejected tone.

"Alright, a Throne it is then." Nicholas agreed.

"Aye." Saladin nodded flexing his bicep with the crossed Khaligs tattoo, "Easy money for me."

"Since I'm the highest rank, I'll go first, you lads ready to lose your coin?"

The two Tallarn man and Vostroyan crossed their arms and gestured for Julius to go ahead and set his weight up first. Hansel picked up two forty five pound weights and slid them onto the right side of the bar as Julius did the same on the left, to top it off they both put thirty five pound weights after the previous weights before tightening on the locks.

"Heh, I could bench this easy." Nicholas muttered rolling his eyes.

"It's not just about how much you can bench, it's about how long you can last doing it." Edison reminded.

Professor Goodwitch placed several plastic circles on Julius's arms and shirt, immediately on Ozpin's scroll did the sounds of Julius's heart beat start to play out.

"Alright mister Romano, whenever you are ready." Ozpin said as the machine recorded Julius's vitals.

"Alright, Hans, mind giving me a spot?"

Hansel walked around the machine and grasped the bar with one hand and helped Julius lift it. Immediately the Armageddonian started pushing the bar up and down with practiced ease, pumping the bar and weight up and down; his shirt tightens around his waist, sweat starts to bead up around his forehead as he reaches ten.

He pushed the bar up one last time as Hansel pulls the bar back on the rack, he waved his arms about to loosen them up before gripping around the bar again for another go.

Coco whistled at the Heir to Armageddon, by Dust was it worth getting up so early in the morning. The Fashionista licked her lips as the soldier lifted his just about twice his own bodyweight over his head several times over before reracking the weights, preparing for his last set.

"Okay, okay, phew, here we go, let's do this." Julius said in a mantra as he took on his challenge once more, he was not going to lose a prize of thirty Thrones so easily, not when he was so close to winning!

"Six… seven… eight… nine… EURGH!" Julius growled through his teeth as Hansel helped steady the bar back on the rack.

Nicholas and Saladin grumbled as the Legionnaire sat up right from his lifts, he almost smacked into the ground if he hadn't kept his hand on the bar, "Hans don't let me lift anything that stupidly heavy again."

"Okay." Hansel said blankly as the Vostroyan came to the bench next, removing the two thirty fives and adding another forty five on each side.

"Heh." The Vostroyan scoffed, "I can do more than that light warm up weight.

Hansel snorted, "And you call this weight?"

Nicholas frowned, mumbling something under his breath as he positioned himself under the bar and began his lifting with new found power after being slightly annoyed by Hansel.

The Vostroyan finished his first ten reps easy, his second however showed just how much the initial ten took out of him as he had to slow down.

"I need the drinking money." Nicholas muttered as he tried to muster up more strength to go on his third set, he struggled through the first five but as he was about to clear six he lost strength and nearly had his neck crushed if not for Hansel saving him by a mere inch, "Damn. Phew, thanks for the save, I didn't think you would stop it."

"Take a rest before you finish. Tsartrov." Hansel said crossing his arms, looking away from the space Russian.

"And there it goes." Nicholas mutters pumping out his last set.

Saladin sighs looking at the weight, "Frakk that."

The Tallarn man removes three of the forty five pound weights and puts on a thirty on each side instead, "My regiment does not do the same heavy lifting you Goliaths do. We're lucky to get similar rations."

Saladin managed his weight well at first like the rest but around his second lift he of course started to struggle on his fourth rep before having to stop, "Crap."

"Ha!" Julius cheered punching his fist in the air, "Sixty Thrones! Whew!"

Hansel spared no time in putting his weight onto the rack swiftly. Ozpin's eyebrows shot up as the weight was nearly a thousand pounds, he wasn't even sure if the bar would hold the weight without snapping!

Edison got behind the Kriegsman ready to spot him if needed. Hansel wasted no time in getting himself set underneath the bar, without having to be told or helped he pushed the bar up off from the rack and started to pump the bar up and down at a surprisingly moderate rate.

The Headmaster was completely stumped now. How the hell was he even lifting all of that weight?! Hansel was a broad shouldered strong looking young man but this, this just didn't make sense to the Headmaster on how someone without Aura was lifting nearly a thousand pounds as if it was regular workout routine.

He checked the Kriegsman's vitals on his Scroll to see if there was some sort of explanation as to why Hansel was lifting such a heavy weight at a moderately fast rate. To make sure he wasn't seeing things Ozpin pulled up the other three Guardsmen's vitals when they were lifting the weight and started to compare them.

Hansel's heart was beating twice as fast as everyone else's, even when he was at rest it was twice as fast of the other Guardsmen, that shouldn't be possible, he didn't even look like he was working up a sweat, 'Just what exactly did this 'Todeskommando' program do to him?!'

Team CFVY like their Headmaster stared with open mouths, Coco's sun glasses fell off the bridge of her nose, Fox rubbed his eyes, and Velvet as per request of Ruby was taking many pictures… for science. Yatsutashi sat silently but was also trying to find a reason as to why a what seemed like nor-… somewhat physically normal man was able to achieve such a feat without the aid of Aura or previous years of body building experience.

After retrieving her fallen glasses the Fashionista started sending out a few of the pictures she had taken to a certain Huntress that had bribed her to take some photos of her boyfriend, the reason being was… science, yeah right."

The Guardsmen started to cheer and whistle as Hansel went through his second set without even stopping.

"Yeah! That's my Stormtrooper!" Julius laughed slapping his hand against his knee.

Nicholas nodded his head in disbelief, "Blin, why didn't we just get a damn cannon for him to lift?"

Hansel finished his last rep holding the bar out in the air before guiding the bar back to its rack, he sat up swerving his legs to one side and stood up with crossed arms, "What is next?"

"Pull ups." Ozpin said still reeling from the initial shock of watching a boy lift something that some Aura users found difficult.

"Any more bets lads?" Julius asked with a sly grin.

Nicholas and Saladin glared at him before nodding their heads grumbling.

Professor Goodwitch coughed, "Boys pay attention. You need to do as many pull ups as you can do before having to stop for this next test… get to it."

The Guardsmen to cut things short did do as they were asked of one at a time using the pull up bar inside the bench rack. Julius did a total of twenty eight pull ups before having to stop, Nicholas did a total of thirty four pull ups, Saladin stopped at twenty nine, Hansel was still going however, he had just cleared seventy nonstop reps before the Headmaster realized just how tedious it would be to let Hansel to keep on going.

"That's enough Hansel, we need to move on to the next tests."

For the next few exams a reoccurring theme seemed to appear before the Headmaster, whatever the Guardsmen would do Hansel would surpass it; strength, dexterity, balance, mobility, and now endurance. It would seem that even endurance was not even a challenge for the Kommando as he was clearing a sixth mile on a treadmill without either stopping or slowing down, whereas the others had to stop around the four and a half mark.

"I'm can't believe this," Goodwitch muttered, "he is in better shape than most of the Aura enhanced student body."

"Edison, do you have any idea on what Hansel's people did to make him so… this?" The Headmaster asked with legitimate concern, "This has to have some sort of repercussions for his health in the long run."

"Long run? For a Kriegsman?" The Tech Priest asked with folded arms.

Ozpin frowned mildly irritated, "You get what I mean."

"In truth I don't know. The Tech Priests working in the Korps don't exactly gossip with their fellow Tech Priests, if anything they steadily adopt Krieg culture over time, thus being antisocial with us. Even if I did ask them at the time we worked with them they wouldn't say anything, the Lord Commissar forbade them from discussing it outside of a few sanctioned institutions." Edison then crossed his arms in a small pout, "Those bastards have customized black and red robes… I wish I had a pair of those."

The Headmaster sighed, perhaps a blood test would provide much needed answers to his questions? He waved over two staff members from the Academy's infirmary ward, they carted over a tray with a few syringes and empty vials.

"Gentlemen all that is left for today is a simple blood test, tomorrow we will do a mental evaluation to further analyze the pyscho and sociological differences between your peoples and the people of Remnant."

Three of the Guardsmen snorted with their eyes drifting to Hansel, whom was also getting his blood drawn first, the Headmaster nodded knowing full well that out of all of them Hansel was going to have the most different evaluation if not one that proves he is in need of medication and counseling that he would more than likely ignore.

After the Imperial soldiers had their blood drawn by the school's medical staff they each took a shower stall in the locker room with their uniforms by their stall doors. Being cleaned and dressed properly they made their way down to the cafeteria for lunch which was one of the three favorite things the Guardsmen so far liked about the school itself, the other two were breakfast and dinner.

* * *

Lunchroom…

Hansel carried two trays again, one his and one carrying two pounds worth of bacon for his drooling bioweapon that followed after him with a thick wagging tail. The Kriegsman set his tray of pasta with red sauce on the table and the one with bacon on the ground for his impatient Hund.

Saladin rubbed his arm where the nurses had taken the blood from his arm, "Did they really need to take that many vials? I mean c'mon, one should be enough."

"Are you really complaining about that small prick in the arm?" Nicholas asked drinking a Vostroyan coffee, thirty percent coffee with the other eighty percent being Amesac.

"I'm not, but isn't weird that they took like eight milliliters of blood?"

"Who cares?" Julius asked biting into a muffin, "It's not like it has anything really relevant to do with us, they are like the Brass, always doing shrakk that makes no sense."

"I find that highly distressing when it is coming from an officer." Saladin said with a deadpan.

Hansel sat silently eating his food, he remembered when he was younger the Quartermasters of Krieg would always summon him and his sister into their medbunker for checkups, physical equivalency tests, and the biweekly injections for a few years, but then one year they decided to put both him and his sister "under" as they called it with a strange gas while the Quartermasters and Magos Biologis further examined and "improved" them both like they were doing with others from his regiment.

He did not enjoy those damn cold tables. But he did feel much more… energetic after those shots and even more so after that operation overseen by the Tech Priests on Krieg, he also noticed that he'd easily over power the instructors and overall improved with his strength in marches and in drills.

He sincerely doubted Remnant had booster shots like Krieg.

"So Hans, how is your little girlfriend?" Julius asked with a teasing tone and a grin.

"Last time I checked she was fine. I think one of these days I will teach her Old Kriegan and push her towards the Creed."

"That's good, we could use some more loyal followers of our glorious divine master of the galaxy." Saladin said with a smile, "After wooing the Lady Schnee I plan on getting her to praying within a month."

Nicholas rolled his eyes at the Tallarn, nudging him, "But you plan to get her on her knees before that I'm guessing."

Saladin flushed red for a second, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Julius snickered patting the Tallarn on the shoulder, "I wouldn't mind if it happened to me. I wouldn't mind if several things happened with me and that Coco woman."

"Oh Throne." Hansel groaned, "He's at it again."

Julius scoffed with crossed arms, "At what? What would you know Hansel Von Krieg?"

"I have ears Julius." Hansel said frowning, "Your chambers weren't exactly sound proof. Find the decency to fornicate somewhere with dense walls."

The Tallarn man and Vostroyan looked at each other, then at the two Germanesque Guardsmen.

"Remember, his regiment was on Armageddon, his Commissar often times visited the palace with Hansel in tow because the Todeskommandos are basically his right hand on the battlefield?"

"Ohhhhhhh…" The Guardsmen said nodding their heads, Nicholas still frowned though "okay… but why was he outside your door while you were having sex?"

Julius shrugged with a grin, "I needed someone to be on the lookout for anyone that might've interrupted my sessions with the beauties of Armageddon~"

"Frakking royals." Nicholas said nodding his head.

The Armageddon soldier shoveled a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth flipping Nicholas off, "Say after this lets go get Hans's shrakk into the dorm."

The guardsmen nodded as they continued on with their lunches, Jaeger was now by Hansel's side panting and begging with his stupid doggish grin of adorableness whinnying at his owner. Hansel rolled his eyes and tossed a piece of chicken in the air, the Hund caught the chicken with a loud snap of his jaws.

Nicholas grimaced at the sound of snapping bones, "I'd hate to be bit by him."

A naughty thought came over the Korpsman's mind, "Pas auf Nicholas, brummen!"

Almost at the flip of a coin the sweet cute giant dog started growling at the Vostroyan, his eyes turned blood red and his dark fur stood up unhindered due to the lack of armor, he started to froth at the mouth as he creeped up to an perfectly still blanched Vostroyan Guardsman.

Nicholas's eyes didn't even move.

The Huntsmen and Huntresses in training in the surrounding tables fled further away from the Imperials, the whole room was silent for a moment until the most terrifying thing any of the young impressionable students had ever heard, something that shook them to their cores and would now haunt their nightmares for weeks to come.

The sound was Hansel's laugh.

It started out as a soft release of air, that steadily increased in a deep almost villainous maniacal deep belly laugh, "MWHAHAHAHAHA- BWAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hansel nearly fell out of his seat seeing the incredible amount of fear on Nicholas's face, he started smacking his open palm on his knee, "F-f-fuss! Fuss! Braver Hund! Braver Hund! AHAHAHA! Y-your face! HAHAHA-"

After hearing the commands Jaeger just started panting again with a stupidly cute face, he liked Nicholas's face, knocking the scared stiff Guardsman over like he was a statue.

"Bruh, dick move." Julius said nodding his head.

Hansel however ignored Julius's disapproval and chuckled lightly still finding his little joke still funny, "So… so worth it."

Saladin had beads of sweat on his brow as he released a breath of relief, he was afraid that Hansel was going to actually feed Nicholas to his Hund. The beast was now trying to apologize to Nicholas, licking his face and rubbing his head underneath the Vostroyan's chin.

Nicholas released a sigh heaving as new oxygen started entering his blood again, color returned to his face as he sat himself back on the bench, "P-p-please. Don't do that, ever again."

"Relax Tsartrov, I won't… until I'm bored again." Hansel said with a slow forming sinister up turn grin.

Nicholas sighed smacking his head into the table.

* * *

RWBY Dorm…

Hansel only had a few things that needed to be picked up so he offered to do it himself while everyone else went back to the dorm to relax their sore muscles, the Tech Priest had told him that he'd be in the forge working on Hansel's more complicated parts of his gift, one that required the mechanical precision of a machine hand, he had however taken the time to alter and repair his emotion suppressor so it would be combat ready.

Just as he was leaving the team that first greeted him was arriving back to their dorm, only it seemed that two of them, Weiss and Blake, were in a heated argument, so much in fact they paid him no mind as they passed him.

He looked back to see Ruby and Yang dragging their feet with looks of extreme mental exhaustion.

"What's wrong with those two?" He asked jabbing his thumb back towards the dorm where the sounds of arguing were not very muffled by the door.

Yang walked right past him mumbling to herself, Ruby tried to smile but it fell flat, "They've been like that all day."

Ruby sighed going up to Hansel, she leans against his chest wrapping her arms around his back. He stood silently with his right ungloved hand going through her hair in an attempt to sooth her nerves, it was plainly obvious that the argument was stressing his Rosenrot out, he did not like it one bit but it was not his place to intrude in their affairs for now.

"I want to just stand here for a little while longer, unless you need to be somewhere Hans…" Ruby said almost at a whisper.

He didn't answer with a yes or a no, instead he lifted his mask up and pecked her on the top of her head. Ruby smiled lifting herself up by her tippy toes and met Hansel's lips in a gentle peck.

"I'm sure whatever petty issue they are bickering over will be resolved soon." He said running his fingers through her scalp.

Ruby cringed, she highly doubted but hoped that would be the case, the topic was a very sensitive one and she truly did not want Hansel to get involved at all in any form because she already knew that his answer to the issue would include something along the lines of shooting someone.

"I hope so," The volume of the yelling increased, "I better go, I'm their leader after all."

Hansel nodded and gave Ruby another kiss on the cheek, but he kept her from going to her dorm by playfully restraining her wrists behind her back, a small grin adorned his face as he held her chin between his thumb and index finger, he leaned down behind her ear and whispered, "You're still my prisoner."

Ruby's face flushed bright red as her blood pumped through her heart like a piston, she shuttered feeling his warm breath against her ear, Ruby's lips parted with a gasp. Hansel's thumb pulled at Ruby's bottom lip before his hand went to the back of her head, tugging her by her hair to pull her head back.

Her lips trembled as she expected him to smash their lips together and set her nerves on fire with lust. But he was being a prick again by just hovering over her lips, coming close but then pulling back just slightly, further irritating Ruby because it just made her want more. He did finally concede though, molding his lips against hers, she wrestled to have her hands free but his metal hand kept them together, his right hand went down along her waist and gave a squeeze to her butt.

"Mnph!" She gasped with wide eyes as his hand squeezed her again, this time catching her bottom lip between his teeth, gently grinding her lip much to Ruby's surprised pleasure, a soft throaty moan escaped her as her eyes flickered shut.

Hansel released her lip momentarily from his teeth and went down Ruby's neck kissing her every inch of the way. Ruby did her best to suppress any moans that tried escaping her mouth as Hansel's hand continued to squeeze and rub her ass, but she just had almost no control over herself as Hansel started to nibble at the crook of her neck.

"H-hans~" She moaned in his ear, "Aahhhhh~"

He pulled away from her and gave a final peck on her lips, "Do you feel better now?"

Ruby giggled nodding head with another satisfied dazed smile, leaning against the wall as she felt her head spinning, "Yesss… we should say goodbye more often.

"I think we just might, guten nacht mein Rosenrot~" He said walking away with his mask covering his face once more.

Ruby smiled at his fleeting form but her smile started to fade hearing the argument hadn't improved since she was outside with Hansel, 'Damnit Hans, you couldn't have kept me out here for a little while longer?'

* * *

Twenty Five minutes later…

The sounds of a person running down the hall at near light speed drew the Kriegsman from the JHSN dorm, he looked down the hall wondering just what the hell was so important for someone to run out the door so fast. He was able to see Blake turn the corner as she was in a dead sprint to leave the dorms.

"Bl-" It was too late, she was way out of earshot. Or so he thought.

"The hell was that?" Julius asked from his bed.

Hansel called over his shoulder, "Blake, she was running down the hall, I'll go see what Ruby has to say about it."

As he made his way to Ruby's dorm he heard that they were coming down the hall arguing with each other.

"I can't believe her she li-" Yang's hand went right over Weiss's mouth as the blonde stared at Hansel with wide and terrified eyes.

"Hey big guy, how's it going bud?" Yang said with as much cheer as she could, still covering Weiss's mouth.

Hansel stared at her with a very confused masked face, "What?"

"Out for a late night stroll?" Yang asked with a fake smile.

Weiss started to struggle with Yang but Ruby elbowed her side looking at Hans then back to Weiss with her big silver eyes.

The Heiress understood now, they didn't want him knowing why they were chasing that lousyscoundreltraitorFaunusspy! Ugh she was pissed! Yet, she knew that maybe letting Hansel know was not a good idea.

So she nodded to Ruby and nudged Yang, the brawling brute let go of her manish grip over her mouth.

"What by the Golden Throne is going on here?" He demanded.

"Well, um… yeah…" Yang rotated her hand rapidly for Ruby to say something.

"Blake's Mom is sick and she wanted Blake to deliver some medicine!" Ruby blurted out sweating.

Hansel stared at her with scrutiny, the story sounded somewhat reasonable, yet they trembled like leaves in front of him, it took way too long to tell him this tale and it didn't explain why Yang covered Weiss's mouth.

"Why did you cover Weiss's mouth if that is the reason?"

Yang chuckled rubbing the back of her head, "It's a personal matter you know, I mean it's not like we want it to be the world's business."

"That still doesn't explain the last few words out of her mouth." Hansel said pointing at Weiss.

"What does it matter to you anyways!?" Weiss snapped.

"Secrets and lies are told by heretics, if there is nothing to hide then why are you lying?" He responded coldly looking directly at Ruby, "Ruby. The truth."

Ruby looked between her sister and partner, then at Hansel, "Hans, promise me you won't be mad."

Hansel tilted his head, "Why would I be mad?"

"Hans, please its. It's a very… strange situation-" She stopped as he walked closer.

Yang tensed her posture, she was thinking clearly now unlike yesterday, she now knew not to even underestimate him if he was unarmed.

He was a weapon.

"Blake… Blake is-" Ruby stopped as Hansel stood less than a foot away from her, she suddenly felt so much shorter than she really was.

"A Faunus." Weiss blurted out, eyes widening after the realization of what she just said.

His head snapped towards the Heiress, "WHAT?!"

"Hans please-" Ruby tried reaching out to him but he pulled his hand away from her before she could touch him.

"You tried to lie to me. You did lie to me! How could you lie to me after telling me I could trust you!?" He shouted with an inhuman amount of rage rising in his heart, she lied to him… for a subhuman, an affront to Humanity's purity, to Humanity's perfection! She lied to him for a mutant!

Yang pulled Ruby back and took her place with her arms raised in a boxing stance, "Hans. Get back."

The Kriegsman stared the blonde down, she really had a hard time at learning her lessons didn't she? But he did not strike Yang, he turned his back on them and started to walk towards his dorm, reconnecting his once disabled emotion suppressor to try and stave off his fury.

This was something he would not forget any time soon.

The blonde brawler lowered her fists with a released held breath, she was so relieved that the Kriegsman backed off, there wasn't any promise that she would've come out victorious in that fight and to be honest she didn't want to know if she could, that would be too much of a risk in her mind with fighting a killer like him.

Weiss herself released a breath of her own after the Kriegsman left, she hated to admit it but he was as colder than ice, deep down she felt bad about the fight with Blake because of their friendship, but that's why she was also almost blindly mad at her. That girl had been lying to them since the beginning, even worse she was- as far as she knew still associated with the White Fang.

But the Heiress started to feel a deeper pain as she now laid eyes on her leader.

Ruby stared silently ahead, the last words Hansel said to her rung in her eyes like they were being said to her over and over again, even through that mask she could hear how betrayed he felt, his words stung her little heart. Not more than a few minutes ago they were kissing and hugging, acting like a cute couple… but now, now it felt like his eyes were staring holes at the back of her head.

Warm tears began to swell in her eyes, her chest began to heave heavily, her throat began to feel like it was cracking glass that was steadily cracking and fracturing even further as tears started pouring down her cheeks.

Ruby turned around towards her dorm and just started walking, her heart felt like it was sinking like a boat.

* * *

In the Warp…

The Gods sat in still in their viewing room, staring with silent interest as the first choppy waters for their favorite ship appeared in what seemed like a flash storm, they all glanced at a certain Lord of Change that twiddled his thumbs.

* * *

Remnant, back alleys of Vale…

Montresor was a simple with simple ambition, power. He once sealed a rival into a wall in his own wine cellar because of an insult, killed his Highborn Imperial family to prove himself to the Four, sabotage his planet's defenses, and then lead a revolt. He's killed many a man, many a family, tortured many a man with his Psyker power. Champion was a step towards his final goal.

Daemon Princehood.

The minds of the Faunus were far more impressionable than that of Humans, perhaps this is an attestment to their inferiority to that of Man, or perhaps they were once afflicted by the Warp and therefor are far more weaker to its influence? So many questions that he wanted answers for, but for right now he wanted all the information in the feeble mind of this one poor lad with antlers.

The poor boy in the ridiculous half face covering mask was set kneeling on concrete, his mouth wide open his voice gone as he had been screaming for ten minutes straight. They believed that they had the right to take the face of a Daemon, outcast or not, they reserved no right to take the face of a truly terrifying and powerful being, enlightened by the Warp to serve the true masters of the Galaxy. It was shameful such cowards wore the masks of a being they were nowhere near representing.

Once he had finished absorbing the knowledge he could gather from this latest… informant.

He will say this about the Faunus though, their minds even felt different, he could compare them to cherry lollipops, sweet and savory… so vulnerable, unprotected from his corruption, it was almost getting him off.

Two days as he predicted, two days until his savage friends get to indulge in bloodshed.

"Hail Chaos." Montresor whispered as the Faunus turned to ash.

* * *

Beacon the next day…

Hansel lied silently on the ground, he stared silently at the ceiling remembering that not more than thirty two hours ago he spent the early morning with someone he cared deeply for, someone he thought cared deeply for him too but now he legitimately questions this.

He had similar doubts about Ruby before but his mind wandered too far to the darker parts of his mind that day, though today would still prove to be a struggle as he knew the Imperium's laws well and the punishment for aiding mutants… he just closed his eyes and tried to inhale the emotion regulator deeper, he wanted to feel nothing.

Down a hall a certain Huntress in training was lying down on her bed, she hadn't been able to will herself to get out of bed, her eyes were red and puffy, she sniffed every now and again as she felt her heart shattering bit by bit. She didn't want to lie to Hansel but she knew how dangerous he could be and she didn't want him going after Blake.

But she did not intend for him to react so violently.

Ruby didn't like it when he yelled, especially at her because it struck a nerve deep in her heart. She had no idea how bad he would've taken her little white lie but for crying out loud he needed to chill out on the whole race thing, it was a big turn off for her, she just didn't understand what his actual problem was with the Faunus, they had cute ears damnit!

She turned on her side after glimpsing at Blake's bed, she was the only one on her team, hell in their peer group period that actually support her trying to get in a relationship with Hans, everyone else would've been fine with ignoring him or just fearing him so much that they would ostracize him from their class altogether.

Well it wasn't going to work for her, she felt something for him when he took that damn mask off and told them who he was and what he had experienced, he was this cute but hurt puppy that needed a semblance of compassion in his life, something to give him some sort of hope that would in the very least get him to see his twentieth birthday.

It was hard for her to even explain it to herself why she was falling in love with him, it seemed like love at first sight, she had realized it and was contemplating after their incident with his notebook that maybe it would've been better to leave him alone.

But then they started to talk in the garden, he told her things he made her promise to keep secret, and those secrets he told her that night forged a stronger bond between them both, he attracted her like an Ursa to sap.

Blake had eavesdropped on them that night as well and she agreed to keep his secret for her, she seemed happy that she and Hansel were getting along better. It just wasn't fair on what Hansel was doing to her, it wasn't fair of what he thought of Blake, but he was not going to hear it. He just was too damn thick headed.

Damn him, damn him for tearing her heart apart like this. Why is it that the cute ones are also the really bad ones?

* * *

JHSN's Dorm…

Julius looked at his Korpsman as the big lug just lied there on the floor, he came back livid that night, so livid Jaeger hid underneath one of the beds in the furthest part of the room. He went on a rant about how the Belladonna girl was actually a no good lying mutant whore in disguise as an obviously superior Human Being.

While the affront to his race did urk the Armageddon soldier he did reason with why the girl did it, he still didn't like it but he hoped wherever she had scurried off to it was far away from Hansel. She helped save Imperial lives once, that was a favor, to him she had just spent it.

The Tallarn was no different, the Faunus disgusted him as an Imperial but they did prove useful in his and his comrade's salvation, that was something he could appreciate, however posing as the superior race was something he did not appreciate in the slightest.

The Tech Priest nodded his head, he told that girl to come clean earlier but she just had to screw the pooch with her emotions out of check. He warned her that this would happen, he warned her that if the Kriegsman found out things for her would take a major turn for the worse, if the Emperor cares for her at all then may he find a way to calm down the Korpsman after he stops moping.

Nicholas left the room, he couldn't handle the frakking atmosphere in there any longer. Was he disturbed by the abhuman dressing up as a Human? Yes, of course he was. Did he actually care? No, he was either too dumb and too poor to really give a crap about something that in the long run didn't matter on this backwater planet as the issue held little relevance in actual fighting.

Right now he was just curious about the building they were "stationed" at, it was big and it was complicated looking, he wasn't a genius frakking architect but it must've cost a lot of money to build a place like this.

He had left his hat back in the room as it was just too damn hot to wear it in the morning, he had even stripped down to his bare red button up fatigues with the sleeves rolled up as the temperature and the warm nature did not agree with the Vostroyan.

This whole thing was silly to him, now maybe he was just a simple man with simple ambitions but a small tincy wincy little lie just didn't seem like a big deal to him. Sure it was for a nonhuman but who wouldn't lie to protect their friends from someone like Hansel?

The Vostroyan had seen his kind in combat, they were deadly and efficient with almost machinelike motions and personality, it was a surprise they didn't just become Tech Priests, though Edison was anything but machinelike in the case of his sense of humor, he was more like a cool grandfather.

"Oy blin." He groaned rolling his eyes, he had to stop thinking about this damn setback for the Kriegsman, he had shrakk to do… like… wander the school…

He was making good progress with that until he turned the corner and nearly walked into a certain busty blonde.

"Oh, excuse me." He said to Yang trying to go around her but she grabbed his shoulder, "Shrakk."

"Hey!" She said turning him around, great, she was going to be taking something out on him, frakk you very much Hansel you dick.

"Yeah?" Nicholas said with a sigh.

"Your friend made my sister cry her eyes out all night!" She said with a very hostile sneer, red eyes and flaming hair.

It wowed Nicholas for a second but he snorted, "Friend? You are mistaking, Hansel hates my guts still. Sorry about your friend and sister, but it's not my problem."

Yang looked ready to punch the Vostroyan, with a growl she stared him in the eyes, "What did you just say?"

Okay, that's it, he got in her face nearly touching her nose, "I said it's not my problem. What goes on with the Korpsman and your sister is their business but you seem to think it is my business, for some reason it is slowly becoming my business because it is making everyone so bitchy that drinking doesn't relive the headache you are all making for me! So if you would kindly just keep on walking that would be a blessing!"

Yang moved back with wide eyes as her hair fizzed out, no one ever spoke to her like that, who was this and what did he do with that scraggily drunk boy from yesterday?

Nicholas cracked his neck and went back to walking, but again the blonde stopped him.

"Hey wait… I'm sorry, it's just this whole thing has just got me on edge okay? I'm sorry." Yang said with a more relaxed posture and with saddened eyes.

Nicholas closed his eyes with a sigh, she just had to be the beautiful one, "Its fine, everyone is bitchy today, even me."

A small smile came over Yang's face but then it devolved into a small frown, "So. How is Hansel?"

Nicholas huffed with crossed arms, "He was livid last night, he went into a long angry rant about how he was going to kill Blake with his bare hands and how his 'Rosenrot' betrayed his trust for a, and I am quoting him, "mutant whore". He calmed down after midnight and he just now lies on the ground, speaking to no one. That is not unusual for his kind but for him it is out of fury and a broken heart."

Yang blinked at that, "What?"

"Have you ever been in love? Well he hasn't and he feels like she just kicked him in the heart, the Kriegs are an honest people, if they need to keep a secret they'd just shoot you rather than lie. He isn't just mad about Blake, that's a separate issue entirely, what he's mad about is that she chose Blake over being honest with him."

Now that Yang thought about, the more it made sense, "Ugh, those two idiot lovebirds. They are killing me, but they are straight up murdering each other right now, Ruby hasn't said a thing either all morning, Weiss too, I just had to escape for a while."

"No kidding…" Nicholas thought for a second with some blush tinting his cheeks, "Say I didn't get much sleep last night, is there a place to get coffee around here?"

"Oh sure, "Yang said with a lighter tone, "just follow me, its not far from here."

Nicholas rubbed his eyes as he followed the blonde from behind, he tried to keep his eyes forward and over her shoulder and tried to think about the cold tundra of Vostroya, because the temptation of keeping his eyes on those swaying hips and tight, tight shorts.

'She is lovely and scary.' Nicholas thought as she brought him to a room with several coffee pots and numerous coffee mugs along some tables.

"How do you like your coffee?" She asked with a mug in hand.

"Half full black."

Yang scratched her head, "What?"

"I mean just fill it halfway, the mug." The Vostroyan said clearer.

"Oh, okay." Yang did as Nicholas asked and filled his mug halfway, she watched as he pulled a flask from his back pocket and started pouring some of what she assumed was alcohol in it.

"You take your coffee the way my uncle does, why do you drink?" She asked.

"Tradition, habit, slight addiction. I'd say alcohol poisoning is the least likely way a Vostroyan Firstborn will die." Nicholas chuckled darkly, taking a sip of his Vostroyan Coffee enjoying the calm air about the room.

Yang nodded drinking from her own cup, "Hans did say you guys have a lot to deal with in space… what's it like out there?"

Nicholas placed his mug down and gave Yang a serious look, "From what I've seen it's mostly war. Just hope things stay relatively peaceful here, you may have some neat things but it pales in comparison to what's in space."

"I know, but is there anywhere at all where there is no killing or at least a war?" She asked.

"Unless it's a paradise world or Throne world far, far, far, far away from the frontlines of the galactic war." He said with a dark chuckle, "Emperor knows I would have never seen one of those worlds. The First Born like the Death Korps always goes for the worst of the worst worlds."

"Why are you called the First Borns? Are all of you really first born?" Yang asked with innocent curiosity.

"Well for the most part yes, our world did not send regiments to the Emperor during the Horus Heresy, out of guilt for our failure to Him our world agreed to send the first born son in service to the Imperial Guard. Some join even if they aren't the first born sons, I went in place of my brother because he was born weak and died young. But my particular unit treated me as an outcast as I was not truly a first born, all except for Ed, he's really my only friend."

Yang nodded her head with a frown, "Wow, I mean, that's just awful, I mean you are all fighting against the same thing for the same cause. But they don't like you because you aren't a first born? That is just unfair."

Nicholas had a slight blush go over his face, "You're the first person other than Eddy to say that too me. Most people are just repulsed by me because of my alcoholism and general attitude,"

"Trust me, you are refreshing compared to Hansel, you're funny, he's a jerk. Ugh! I don't know why my sister loves him!" Yang groaned smacking her head on the table, "They are polar opposites!"

"I know it is very strange." Nicholas said with a nod, he tapped his fingers against the table after a sigh, "But the why doesn't matter right now, right now they need to talk to each other, otherwise all of us will start having a harder time."

Yang rolled her eyes sipping her coffee, "The question is who will be the first to budge? Hans or Ruby."

"I don't know, just pray it happens soon."

* * *

Later that day...

The whole day seemed to kind of melt, Ruby had never left the dorm room, opting to wallow in her self-pity with the hopes that Hansel would find it in his cold heart to forgive her. The Kreigsman while upset over Ruby's dishonesty did find himself in a spiritual and moral dilemma, he wanted to fix things but found that he had no idea on how he could possibly forgive such an affront to Imperial law, how he could forgive such a betrayal from his rose so red.

Hansel stalked his way out to the garden, it was his church as far as he was concerned until a proper one was built. He couldn't believe this, he just could not wrap his head around his Rosenrot betraying him so, how could she protect that… that… THAT DAMN MUTANT!

He smashed his fist into the grass, making a nice dent into the soil, his mask filter was fixed but the filter itself was for the most part depleted so its effects were barely even touching him, it gave no calm to his nerves. Years and years of using the drug makes Kriegsmen addicts, it keeps their cool when they see something that is extremely heretical, the Commissars wanted them inhaling it so they wouldn't get tunnel vision on the battlefield, yet they ended up building tolerance to it if they lived for too long.

He fell down on his knees and looked up to the moon as he steepled his hands together, "Please, Emperor… what should I do? My heart and my mind are at war, I love mein Rosenrot with all my heart, but she has told a lie to me, her love, for a mutant. How do I forgive this? Is there a way to forgive this?"

The Korpsman bowed his head against the soft ground, "Please… I want to forgive her."

He lied there on the ground for what felt like hours, staring up at the shattered moon, countless stars, endless worlds with endless wars, all in sight yet so far away. There was nothing he could do to change the way fate and those worlds worked, but there had to be something he could do to quell the aching pain in his heart, to clear his mind of this-

Almost like lightening an idea came to mind, it had seemed his prayers were answered.

* * *

RWBY's dorm…

Ruby sat up from her bed and nimbly jumped down to the carpeted floor, she stretched her back while yawning, moping in bed and sleeping all day worked up quite an appetite. JNPR visited earlier in the afternoon, Yang told them the truth about what happened with Blake and about what happened with Hansel.

Her friends offered to help look for Blake if they needed them to, but no one could give advice on what to do with Hansel, not even Nora was giving her insane solution of leg breaking, that and blowing things up were the only solutions that girl knew.

They did however leave some cookies.

A light knocking at the door brought Ruby away from a perfectly good stack of chocolate chip cookies, whoever it was they better have a good reason for keeping her away from those delicious sweet crunchy little bastards.

Her breath caught after she opened the door, "H-hans."

"Ruby." Hansel said neutrally.

Her cheeks flushed red as her eyes avoided his stare, "What do you want?"

He pulled out a holster with a laspistol inside of it, fully charged and held it in front of her.

"What is this for?" Ruby asked cautiously, eyeing the holstered space sidearm.

Hansel removed his mask and stared at Ruby, "We will help you look for your "friend", if she is innocent as you claim then we bring her back, if she is a heretic." He grabbed Ruby's chin and made her look him in the eyes, "You. You will kill her."

Ruby stared with her eyes wide open, her heart started beating fast, "Hans, no, you can't be serious?"

"I am serious Ruby Rose, if you are wrong you will kill her. There is no escaping it Ruby. She is your subordinate, and if you really do care about me you, if I can really trust you then you will wear that pistol on your belt on Sunday and be ready to use it." He told her with unwavering conviction, "If you are right about her, then you can just give Julius his pistol back."

Ruby blinked rapidly as some tears began to swell in her eyes, "Hans. She's my friend."

"Then for her sake, for your sake I hope you are right… I love you, but I'm not sure if I can trust someone who'd lie for her kind, to me especially. If she had come out about herself with honesty instead of running and hiding like a coward I'd at least have respect for her."

Ruby's face twitched, "She ran because she was afraid, afraid of people like you, you, you jerk!" She started banging her fists against his chest.

"Ruby-"

"Don't you Ruby me! I have done nothing but try to humor you Hans! Defend you when everyone else thought you were a monster! But you are such a bigot! The Faunus didn't do anything to you, Blake supported us when no one else would! You jerk! You jerk! You jerk!" Ruby devolved from banging her fists into his chest to straight up trying to kick and punch him.

Hansel however held her in place and kept her from really hitting him, "That's enough."

The Kriegsman put the holstered weapon in her arms and pushed her back into her room, "Wear it or don't wear it tomorrow. The choice is yours… and Ruby."

Ruby glared at him with a tear rolling down her cheek, "What?"

"I am a monster. That's something I've accepted, you should too." Hansel fixed his mask over his face and left her dorm.

She closed the door with a growl, her chest heaved up and down as she smacked an open palm against the doorframe with a frustrated sigh. Ruby looked down at the pistol's holster and unclipped a leather strap, gently she upholstered the retro-futuristic weapon from its holding place.

Usually the sight of a new weapon would excite her, especially one from the Imperials… but this… this wasn't the same. This was meant for her to use on Blake if- no! It won't come to that, Blake is innocent and she knows it, she'll show him, she'll show him just how wrong he is!

With a nod to herself Ruby placed the laspistol back in its holster and set it next to her plate of cookies, a plate that quickly vanished.

In the same room the blond brawler lied in her bed with her lilac eyes staring up at the ceiling, she heard the whole conversation and suffice to say it greatly worried her. Her little sister was being pressured into murdering one of their friends if she proved to be a "heretic" in Hansel's eyes, she knew he was trouble from day one, but she did not expect that something like this would ever come up.

Yang sincerely hoped her partner would be alright and her sister wouldn't have to do anything horrible.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing, how did everything go so wrong? Was this her fault for how she acted? Maybe if she hadn't been so harsh Blake wouldn't have panicked, then they wouldn't have ran into Hansel, then maybe Ruby and Hans wouldn't be fighting.

She hated the White Fang sure, they took so much from her, but that didn't mean she wanted Blake dead, no, nononononononono, "If there is a God Emperor, or anyone for that matter… please don't let anything bad happen to Blake." The Heiress whispered to herself.

Little did she know someone and a few somethings were listening.

* * *

Next day...

Daylight broke and another day began, Hansel didn't need much to convince his team to go searching for Blake in Vale, as far as they knew not a single Imperial has ever set foot within the city of Vale, from what they understood about the city it was practically the size of a block in a Hive city, yet it was considered a large city on the planet.

JHSN was already at the Bullhead docks with their regular Imperial weaponry slung on their shoulders, their psychic evaluation took all day the previous day since not only did they have to get tested but they also had to provide context of their world's place in the Imperium and how their society affected their psychological behavior.

The Beacon staff was to review the information collected so that they would better understand their new guests and to try and understand the vast galaxy of utter madness they were a part of. To say they were mortified by the state of affairs in the galaxy would be an understatement, it was a wonder to them why the boys haven't already gone insane with the horrors they had faced.

The Imperials found the examination to be a waste of a perfectly good day to search for Blake, although one of the team members wouldn't have minded if she had disappeared forever.

So far this ordeal has brought the Kriegsman nothing but misery, it drove a rift between him and his Rosenrot just when things seemed to be going right for the two of them. Julius said couples will fight at times for a multitude of reasons and that in the end things would work out, but how much Hansel believed his friend was debatable.

Hansel despised the mutant, he wanted her burning for the damage she's caused between him and Ruby, he wanted her dead because her very existence is an affront to his race, he didn't care what her excuse was he would hate her till the day either he or she died.

All he was doing was showing Ruby just how untrust worthy the subhumans really are, he hoped she'd see it and put an end to it. However if he did in fact prove to be wrong then he'd just have to ignore the creature until they graduated the academy.

Yet all of this would mean nothing if she didn't have the laspistol with her, if she didn't have it… then everything between them was void and she'd mean nothing to him anymore because of the side she chose.

At least that's what he told himself.

"Hey," Julius said bumping Hansel's shoulder, "they're coming up the ramp."

Hansel turned around with Jaeger's leash in hand and walked towards the steps with a quick pace, whispering a silent prayer to his Emperor that she wore the-

Ruby was the first up the ramp with her cloak covering herself, she met Hansel's stare with a glare, they held each other's stare for several long heavy moments, Ruby broke the staring contest and parted her cloak.

Hansel released a breath he had been holding, she still loved him.

"Ru-"

"Shut up!" She snapped, "We aren't talking!"

Jaeger's ears flattened against his now helmeted head, his master's mate was very hostile at the moment, master should offer her some food or a bone otherwise she might bite him, and that would hurt.

Ruby pulled her hood over her head and briskly walked right pass Hansel, completely and utterly giving him a shoulder so cold that even Weiss cringed at the one hundred eighty degree turn of her attitude.

Then again telling your girlfriend to kill one of her friends isn't the smartest thing to do either.

Nicholas sighed as the two teams entered the craft, Hansel and Ruby being on separate ends of the ship, "It's going to be one of those days."

* * *

Vale…

After landing the two teams were about to split but Nicholas and Edison opted to go with RWY, the reason being that if the Imperials were able to find a trail with Jaeger then they'd call them so they could lead RWY to Blake.

"Finde Blake." Hansel commanded to Jaeger.

The Krieghund sniffed the air and began to search along the side walk, taking his master out for a walk. Julius gestured to Saladin to follow him as he jogged up alongside Hansel, the Tallarn man followed without protest.

Ruby stared after Hansel with a fracturing frown on her face, he took the silent treatment very well, she crossed her arms as she still had angry thoughts in her head over what he said to her last night, she didn't know how this situation could possibly get any better.

"Why are you two going with us again?" Weiss asked with her usual bitchy attitude.

"I have a direct line to Julius's scroll, out of the five of us I'm the only one that doesn't really mind your friend's existence." Nicholas said reslinging his lasrifle over his shoulder, "They promised they wouldn't touch her if they found her, so they need someone to call."

Yang furrowed her brow, "Then why don't they just call us then?"

"They don't believe you would call them." Edison said nodding his hooded head, "So they had two people they trust to report your findings."

"Wow." Yang muttered crossing her arms.

"Oh don't take it to heart," Nicholas groaned, "we're on our toes because your "friend's" heritage slipped pass us."

Edison silently cursed himself, if he had made her go talk to her friends then maybe they wouldn't have to be out in the streets looking for the abhuman.

"Whatever, we got to look for her, Blake!" Ruby called out with both hands close to her mouth.

"Blake!" Yang called doing the same.

* * *

An hour passes…

"Weiss you aren't helping." Ruby said with irritation in her voice.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The Police."

Ruby crossed her arms growling out, "Weiss."

Weiss frowned, "It was just an idea!"

"Yeah a bad one." Ruby said walking further down the sidewalk.

Nicholas looked at Edison as he tested the word police, "What are Police?"

Edison shrugged, "Arbities?"

"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said.

"I think when we hear it you'll all realize I was right." The Heiress said with a snarky condescending tone.

"I think for Blake's sake hope you are wrong." Edison warned.

"I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" An unknown voice said causing the group and Imperial soldiers to jump.

"Ahh! Penny where did you come from?!" Ruby demanded with her heart racing.

"Hey guys what are you up too? Ohhh, who are your friends?"

"Uhhh, this is Edison and Nicholas… our… friends… yeah." Ruby said scratching the back of her head, how else are you supposed to explain two people from space to someone you met just the other day?

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said

"Ohh, you mean the Faunus girl." She said causing Nicholas and Edison to stare with disbelief.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Edison and Ruby both asked.

Penny pointed at her head, "Uh, the cat ears."

Nicholas face palmed, "Blin!"

"What cat ears? She wears a- bow…" Yang said slowly realizing how she and the others missed the obvious.

A tumble weed rolled by sticking to Nicholas's leg, he kicked said tumble weed away pinching his brow. Of all of the Emperor damned illusions that elaborate mutants and abhumans have ever used to masked their identity, a bow of all frakking things.

"Cyka…" He muttered to himself, how did he and the others, partically Hansel, miss that?!

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby said as the dots connected.

"So where is she?" Penny asked completely ignoring the literal cyborg priest and friend.

"We don't know," Ruby said forlorn, "she's been missing since Friday."

"That's terrible!" Penny said grabbing Ruby by the shoulders, "Don't you worry Ruby my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Nicholas bumped Yang, "Who the he-" He didn't get to finish as Yang put her hand and his mouth and pulled him away.

Edison watched in confusion as Weiss and Yang took off with Nicholas, he had a sneaking suspicion that perhaps this girl wasn't really a friend and sort of creeped them out… he however didn't pursue after them, he sensed something from this "Penny"… something so familiar yet different.

"That's really nice of you Penny but we-we're okay, really, right guys?" Ruby asked but to her dismay her friends and Nicholas were gone, leaving the Tech Priest and Penny… great.

A tumble weed rolled by with a gust of wind, "This town has too many of those."

"It sure is windy today." Penny said stating the obvious.

* * *

Hansel's crew...

Hansel silently followed Jaeger on his leash, he hadn't said a word to Julius or Saladin, and they didn't seem intent on mentioning a word to the Kriegsman, they could tell when your team psycho killing tank needed alone time in his mind. Not even Julius was so daring as to bug a fuming Kriegsman.

The Kriegshund had taken generous sniffs of the abhuman he was now pursing earlier in the previous days past, he was smart enough to associate a particular sent with a name and face he had seen before as he was genetically designed to do so. The problem was that in a city that wasn't for the most part rubble and ruin the scent was blending in with the scents of many other abhuman types and Humans types, yet he could still zero out the particular scent, only it was far away in this windy metropolis.

Hansel himself however was not paying attention to the mission, his mind kept on drifting back to Ruby giving him a stern glare, the way she yelled at him, and how she totally disregarded him on the flight and the landing.

It was kind of attractive. She seemed like she had a stern side to her after all, but this stern side did not want him to kiss her, hug her, of course now even talk to him. He did not like it. It was bugging him, it was making him lose focus. The plan was not supposed to work out like this… or maybe it was, sometimes not knowing the Emperor's grand design was infuriating.

Then again Korpsmen are not the best when it comes to social situations, why couldn't things go back to the way they were just a few days ago? Why did that mutant have to ruin it all by existing?

'Damn her, damn her unclean race, damn her cowardly bloodline, damn her and her ancestors, damn her, damn her, damn her, damn her!' Hansel thought with hatred and rage building up within his heart, guilty or not he was going to make a point to that mutant that she will understand.

* * *

Nicholas's crew...

Nicholas stood outside of a shop Weiss and Yang were currently inside, he opted to wait as he was not allowed to bring alcoholic beverages within the store, he didn't mind as it gave him a small moment of respite to ease his nerves and clear his mind with a few sips.

"Few"

He stumbled with his flask as they exited the store.

"Thanks anyways!" Yang said waving to the shop owner but she had a slight frown looking at Weiss, "This is hopeless… you really don't care if we find her do you?"

"Don't be stupid of course I do, I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run Yang."

Nicholas scoffed nodding his head, "In that case, hope you are very wrong. You know what we'll be forced to do in that case."

"What are you saying?" Weiss asked with a suspicion of what he was implying.

"I think you know damn well Ruby won't be able to shoot Blake if she turns out to be a traitor," Nicholas said walking past the Heiress, "and when she can't do that, who do you think will kill her? That Korpsman blames her for the rift between him and Ruby, do you think he'd just shoot her?"

Weiss's eyes widened slightly, he can't be serious… no… he was serious.

Yang frowned glaring at the side walk, she could only hope she was right and Blake would be left alone.

* * *

Ruby's crew...

"So Blake is your friend?"

"Yes Penny." Ruby sighed.

"And you're mad at her and your boyfriend?"

"Yes- well I'm not mad at her Weiss is. Hans… I'm just disappointed with." Ruby said with downcast eyes.

Edison rolled his, 'I frakking warned the abhuman.'

"Are they friends with Blake?" Penny asked with immense innocence.

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now, at least with Weiss," Ruby said sighing with frustration, "Hansel hates her."

"But why?"

'Dust damnit,' Ruby thought, "*Ultrasigh*, Well you see Blake not be who we thought she was."

"Is she a man?" Penny asked, making the Techpriest face palm with a metal smack.

"No, no, Penny she's- I don't know what she is she didn't exactly decide to talk to us before she ran off."

'I somehow blame myself for not forcing her to confess to her friends still, its honestly her fault though.' Edison thought.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did I would want them to talk to me about things. Especially a boyfriend."

"Me too." Ruby thought with her mind now drifting back to Hansel, she wondered if he was also thinking about her.

'I miss her,' The Kriegsman thought bitterly to himself, 'ImissherImissherImissherImissher!'

"GottKaiser verdamnt!" Julius heard Hansel growl as Jaeger started off in a different direction for the umpteenth time.

"Don't worry Hans, we'll find her."

"I know we will, and I will ring her damn neck!" The Kriegsman growled back as his Hund started picking up speed, he found a strong trail as night fell.

* * *

Montresor's crew

Montresor crouched silently overlooking the docks on top of a building near the water, the Vraksians hid lower inside one of the cargo crates with axes and lasweapons at the ready, Nero however opted for the shadows over the crates. He could feel his connection with the Warp fluctuate, blood would be spilt tonight and the Gods would have their fill of death.

The airships his "informant" had revealed to him started to descend, they were of a strange design, one he had never seen before, it looked vulnerable to anti-air weaponry, it sure as hell would not last long against his Warp bolts if he were to get a direct hit on the bulky ship.

"What's this?" The Sorcerer asked himself as a abhuman girl held a very fancy looking human hostage, "This is getting interesting, Nero, have your me watch, we are unseen. Let them weed out the unfit, then show the victors the power of Chaos Undivided."

The Vraksian relayed the message to his comrades, they busted out of a crate and scaled onto a higher one to overlook the battle.

"Such skill, such power." The Sorcerer whispered to himself as he watched the abhuman girl and another abhumna boy that entered the fray do battle with the White Fang and fancy Human, "Yet such untapped potential for greatness, simply a tragedy that they are wasting it."

"Where is the blood?! They are just dancing!" One of the Vrakisans growled with frustration.

"They insult the Blood God with this fight!"

Nero started frothing behind his mask, "Let us loose!"

"No," Montresor demanded with the power of his chosen pantheon making his voice more commanding, "you will wait as ordered."

The Khornates did not take this kindly, but they did as they were told as the back of their heads started to burn.

* * *

Nicholas's crew...

"You guys hear that?" Nicholas asked as an explosion came from the docks.

"Lets go!" Yang yelled running towards the docks, Weiss followed with Mymaester drawn.

Hansel, Julius, Saladin, and Jaeger were charging fullspeed as the sounds of a fight up ahead demanded their presence.

Edison used his Mechandrites to propel himself on top of a building the two girls he was escorting already traversed with their enhanced speed, he arrived just in time to catch Ruby in his arms as an explosion flung her towards him, "Are you alright?"

"Ye- Penny wait stop!"

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready." Penny said as blades came from her back.

"By the Omnissiah!" Edison gasped, how- what- the- it can't be! Its- she's a Man of Iron!

Ruby recovered from the blast and watched in awe as Penny bisected a Bullhead with a plasma blast, "How is she doing that?"

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Huntress in training shuttered at the sound of the loud metallic battlecry, she looked over the side of the building she was on to witness Hansel and his Imperial engage the White Fang.

* * *

Julius blasted one mutant in the chest with his plasma pistol, the poor creature had no way of standing up to the flaming hot superheated liquid round as it burned a hole out his back, his sword parried a lesser skilled man that he promptly stabbed through the heart, twisting his blade as the creature cried out in pain.

Saladin practically danced through five mutants with his Khalig slicing through the lesser metals of the opposition's blades like they were paper, it went through their flesh as if they were made of warm brisket.

He flicked his wrist slashing a White Fang member across his belly, the man fell to his knees holding his guts in to no avail. Saladin dashed forward between two men, bisecting one in half as his Khalig Monoknife sliced though a man's legs, going through his femur with ease, separating his femoral artery.

Julius shot over Saladin's shoulder with a blast of plasma, the round took off a man's head and splashed across his friend's whole upper body, the Faunus collapsed to his knees screaming in pain as his flesh melted off like hot cheese off of a pizza.

Hansel was enjoying himself.

He bayonet a Faunus man right underneath his ribs, slicing through his aorta artery and through his spine. The man gasped in pain as his Aura shimmered away in an instant.

"Wha-" He uttered before a lasround from Hansel's Hellgun blasted a large burning hole through his back and into a fellow Faunus, the abhuman staggered as his Aura flared violently, Hansel fired once more and the round itself went through him this time.

Hansel kept his abhuman shield and upholstered him bolt pistol, with mechanical persision he fired a round at a fleeing White Fang member, the round tore through his victim's Aura as if it was a low energy shield, a hole the size of a fist from the initial entry point and a hole the size of a purse from the exit wound displayed the brutality of his weapon's munition.

The Korpsman forced the corpse off of his gun and started shooting off more lasrounds at the now fleeing Faunus, some would die instantly, while others fell to the ground with a burning circle on their backs.

"Jaeger, fass, fass!" Hansel commanded as he pointed at two White Fang members as they tried to crawl away, the Hund responded in kind by taking off at the Faunus.

The Hund pounced one of the White Fang members, crushing his back with his massive paws, he bared his canines and chomped the second fleeing White Fang grunt's head in half, he started chomping more into the abhuman's back as he enjoyed a snack.

A White Fang member attempted to slash at Hansel, but a shot to his leg staggered him. Hansel punched the man in the chest without holding back, sending the abhuman flying back into a crate with his sternum shattered to bits and his ribs snapped like chicken breast ribs, his back joined in like shattered glass.

"Weak creatures."

Edison jumped down with his mechandrites flared, he fired red hot lasbeams through any stragglers that attempted to fight.

Roman Torchwick stumbled backwards into a crate, who the hell were these people killing the animals? He didn't expect Kittycat and Monkeyboy that was for certain but just who or what were these guys!? They were slashing through Aura like it was nothing!

"No…" Blake cried as she witnessed just what the Imperials were truly capable of. Misguided brothers and sisters were being torn to pieces, vaporized, bludgeoned, burned, stabbed, they were being murder- they were being exterminated without mercy.

Hot tears rolled down her eyes as she dropped her weapons, her heart ached at the sight of their pain, her ears rung with their pained cries and pleas for mercy as they went unanswered by the merciless men she knew.

Her heart caught in her throat as she saw Hansel looking at her, she had one of the few remaining Fanus members at gunpoint, the poor soul was missing his mask with a fresh burn mark across his face, she could hear him pleading with hands raised in a desperate act as he begged for mercy.

Hansel spared none as he stabbed downwards, his bayonet going through the man's chest and out his back. The Faunus's arms dropped and his neck rolled backwards limp with a look of fear etched onto his face, tears falling upside down as he was shaken off the blade like a piece of meat.

Sun grabbed Blake by her shoulder as he had witnessed the same thing, she had described this boy before, he didn't believe at first this story of Humans coming from out of space portals but now, now he could not deny that they scared the utter living shit out of him right now.

Hansel looked down at the newest corpse and gave a stomp on the boy's head, smashing it like a cherry, getting the reaction he wanted from the filthy beast and her new companion, she understood now, she understood just what was coming for her for her sins.

Julius stabbed the final Faunus through his chest with the power swords, he pushed the poor girl off his blade with his plasma pistol's muzzle, "Should've run when you had the chance."

Saladin sheathed his blades looking over the corpses and steadily dying Faunus as they bled, he upholstered his laspistol and shot the bleeders dead. He was not a cruel man.

Ruby jumped down from the building, avoiding the blood on the ground. She was speechless. She covered her mouth as her eyes went over the faces and the remains of the White Fang terrorists that Hansel and the Imperials dispatched, tears fell from her eyes as their cries echoed in her mind, there was only one word in her mind.

"Why?"

Why did they slaughter all of these people? Why? Why didn't they wound them? Why did they kill them all?

Hansel turned and stared at her, he pulled his mask down under his eyes and stared directly into her eyes with his cold gray eyes, the words he said to her a few nights ago came to mind.

"I am a monster."

But his eyes weren't anger filled like they were the few nights before, they were just- they seemed normal, almost like he was at Beacon days prior. He was at home with bloodshed.

Ruby looked past him and sighed with relief, Blake was oka-  
"Oh no."

Hansel was heading right towards her.

Blake's heart began to thump in her chest, she couldn't move as Hansel walked towards her with his coat trailing the blood of her fellow Faunus, his boots tracking crimson blood along the cold concrete ground.

Torchwick was sprinting to a Bullhead that was waiting for him, "Lets gogogogogogogogogogogo!"

The criminal mastermind ran with his non-existent tail tucked inbetween his legs, he most certainly did not sign up for this shit, there was nothing in the deal about fucking people wearing skull masks and shit firing lasers cutting through Aura like it was fucking nothing, that was not in the fucking contract!

Hansel paid no mind to the criminal, he was focused on his new quarry, "You."

Sun stepped up with his staff, "Get back!"

Blake dashed in front of Sun keeping him away from Hansel, "Sun! Don't, I-I got this… I-I deserve this."

She turned and immediately found a vice like grip from one hand pull her into the air, Blake grasped her hands around his wrist, he stared at her with his mask pulled underneath his eyes, "You lousy subhuman beast, do you have any idea how long you've made me hunt for you?"

Blake couldn't say a single word as her face stared turning a bright red.

"HANSEL!" Ruby shouted Rosewarping behind him, "LET HER GO! LET HER GO NOW!"

He turned his head towards Ruby, but then back to Blake, "Were you fighting or assisting your fellow subhumans?"

"We were fighting them! Let her go you bastard!" Sun yelled pointing his nunchuck pistol at his head.

"Put it down." Julius said pointing a charged plasma pistol behind Sun's head, "Trust me man, you don't want to look like those chaps back there."

Jaeger was right next to Sun with his large bloodied canines bared frothing at the mouth ready to tear him to pieces, Sun begrudgingly dropped his guns, looking at Blake as she struggled to breath with hopelessness.

Hansel loosened his grip, "Answer."

"F-f-fight-" Blake choked with tears streaming down her face as she started to turn purple.

Hansel retracted his arm, pulling Blake closer, "You saw what I did to your people. You know what I can do to you. If you so much as do anything close to the incident you just pulled, I will remove your eyelids and make you watch me take your whole cowardly bloodline from you. One. By. One. Do you understand?"

Blake sniffed as her throated started to bruise, she was beginning to lose consciousness. Hansel tossed her into Sun, he stumbled as he brought Blake to the ground so she could start breathing regularly.

Ruby shook, she could not believe this, she could not believe them! She couldn't believe him!

"Hansel! That was not necessary! None of this was necessary!" She screamed at him.

"What did you expect? They attacked us. Did you think we would just let them off with a warning?" Hansel demanded getting in Ruby's face.

"You didn't nee-"

"I didn't need what!?" He yelled, "I didn't need to kill them? Well guess what Rosenrot that's what I was born to do, that's what Julius was born to do, that's what Saladin, Nicholas, and Edison, that's what we are born to do! Fight, kill, and die in the God Emperor's name!"

"Damnit Hansel! I-I hate you so much!"

Silence dominated the group, Julius stared between the two of them with his mouth wide open, Saladin backed against the wall of a nearby crate, Blake and Sun were deathly silent as they watched the two stare each other down.

Ruby didn't believe what she just said. She blinked as he pushed his mask back up covering his eyes.

Yang and Weiss had just entered the scene with Nicholas, after covering their eyes of the carnage they ran up to their group of friends hoping everyone was alright, only to have their hopes dashed after hearing what Ruby just said.

'Ruby.' Yang thought with her hands covering her mouth, 'Ruby no.'

'She… she hates me.' Hansel thought with new found pain pulling his heart to pieces as if four horses were pulling it apart.

"KORPSMAN!"

Hansel was taken from his heart break by a sight he hadn't been expecting to see any time soon, but now deep down welcomed as a familiar threat and stress reliever made itself known to him so he could take the pain he felt and inflict it a thousand times fold upon the enemies of his God Emperor.

Nero jumped from a crate and landed with a loud crack as the concrete ground yielded to him, his Vraksian scouts followed but they did not break the ground with their landing, they bore axes and jagged swords, they bared their teeth growling and snarling at the Imperials.

A fifth member appear in a flash of blue light, he stood with his arms crossed, a Daemon mask covering his face as robes billowed showing off ornate armor, "I did promise bloodshed for you, and now it seems vengeance is an added bonus, Vraksians."

"Oh frakk." Julius groaned, how in the hell are there still Vraksian cultists? That war ended hundreds of years ago!

Blake shuttered at the mere sight of the new arrivals, they looked dirty, they looked mean, there was an instinctive feeling in her heart to start running for her life as the one that appeared in the flash of light turned his gaze on her. Sun put on a brave front but he could feel himself trembling, these... things just did not feel right to him, his Faunus senses were telling him to book it and book it fast.

Yang raised her fists, she wasn't going to go down without a fight to these ugly sons of bitches in burlap hoods. The Heiress held Myrtenaster up in defense but she had a distinct feeling the blue one was not worried in the slightest. Ruby's eyes bulged, she remembered seeing similar men drawn in Hansel's notebook, these were Chaos cultists, heretics, his people's enemy.

The Imperials were about to raise their arms but the Tzeenchian Champion raised his hand, holding their weapons down, "I think not. No, these men want the blood of the Korpsman first, then they will deal with you. I am feeling generous this night. If your Deadman wins, you all walk free and spread the word of Chaos's arrival to your leaders, so they may tremble in terror. If he loses, then your corpses will be our message."

The sounds of police sirens pierced the air as the drew near, Montresor simply waved his hand and lightning bolts struck the lamp posts and power lines sending them to the ground, blocking off the law enforcements path to the docks for now.

"Korpsman," Montresor said pointing at Hansel, "the Gods will have your soul. Step into this ring, or they die."

A ring of light blue fire sprung up, with an opening just for the Kriegsman.

Hansel was about to step forward but Ruby grabbed his arm, "Hans no! Don't do it!"

He pushed Ruby off of his arm and stepped into the ring, he threw his bolt pistol and rifle out of the ring to Julius and Saladin, his eyes met the Vraksian leaders, "You want me Heretic? Come and get me."

One of the Vraksian soldiers lost patience and charged at Hansel with an overhead axe swing, Hansel caught the axe with his left hand and snapped the wooded shaft of the weapon, he punched the Heretic in the face with enough force to completely pulverize his Vomer, Palatine, Maxilla, nasal, and Lacrimal bones. The Heretics eyes popped out of his head and onto Hansel's arms, they dangled to the sides as the body went limp.

Montresor's jaw fell open, "What?"

"Ohhhh, he's pissed." Julius said nodding his head.

Ruby covered her mouth with her hands, did she do this? Did she make him that angry?

Blake gulped as Hansel pulled the corpse up and threw it into the flaming Warp circle.

"Well? What are you cowards waiting for!?" Hansel shouted at the cultists, "No wonder we erased your populace, you don't know how to fight like men!"

That sent two of the Vraksians at him with unparalleled fury, they slashed at him wildly with their blades. Hansel kicked forward sending one of the men tumbling backwards holding on to his gut, puking blood out in pain as his stomach ruptured.

Hansel grabbed the arms of the cultist he spared with and squeezed hard, snapping the Radius and Ulna in both arms under his strength, he grabbed the cultist by the shoulders and pulled him down towards his metal knee, he kept on bringing him down again and again, Hansel drove his knee further into the Vraksian's chest as internal organs liquefied under the constant abuse.

With the cultist limp and hollowed in his chest Hansel tossed him to the side, the Vraksian on the ground clutching his gut looked up and got four metal fingers going through his face, Hansel curled his fingers within the Vraksian's nasal cavities and pulled forward, ripping the man's face out.

Hansel tossed the parts of the traitor's face to the ground, he stared at Nero in righteous fury, "I sincerely hope you are more challenging."

"Your people killed mine, your people killed my family when we stayed loyal against all odds," Nero flexed his arms with clenched fists, unlike his former brethren he was more mutated by the powers he was gifted from his patron Gods, "you, WILL PAY FOR YOUR PEOPLE'S CRIMES!"

The Enforcer lunged forward with a right handed punch, Hansel dodged from the side and slammed his right elbow into the vastly older warrior's side, only his bones did not collapse. Nero swiped at Hansel but missed the Korpsman.

Hansel back peddled and raised his fists, "Your whole family?"

"Yes." Nero growled with fire in his eyes.

"Good, I hope their deaths were slow." Hansel taunted.

That's when the Vraksian lost it.

He dashed towards Hansel with a roundhouse, the Korpsman took the blow and kicked forward striking the traitor in the chest sending him back towards the fire but he kept himself from falling into it, he roared in fury as he swung furiously at Hansel, the Korpsman bobbed and weaved, absorbing shots with his raised arms and rushed forward knocking the Vraksian off balance.

Nero pushed Hansel back with his right hand holding him in place by his flak armor's shoulder pad and balled his left fist up with the intention of striking Hansel in his solar plexus, he delivered his strike only to clang against flak armor, he didn't stop as he screamed furiously slamming his fist into the armor as he started to dent it.

Hansel dipped his head and brought the back of his plasteel helmet up underneath the Enforcer's skull mask sending it flying outside the ring, Hansel grabbed the Vraksian's head and started head-butting him mercilessly, breaking the man's nose, as he was about to head butt him again Nero punched Hansel's helmeted forehead stumbling the Kriegsman backwards.

Nero wrapped his arms around Hansel's waist and began to steadily apply pressure as he tried to squeeze the boy to death.

"C'mon Hans! Kill him!" Julius called out as he rooted for his Kriegan friend desperately.

"Kill the Heretic! Don't let him win!" Saladin cried as Hansel started to struggle harder against the Python like grip.

"Hans! You can do it! I know you can!" Nicholas shouted as he contemplated jumping over the flames, only for them to burn hotter and higher.

Yang looked between the Imperials and the warriors of Chaos, she growled to herself before cheering, "YOU CAN DO IT! BREAK HIS STUPID FACE!"

Weiss joined in, "Don't let that savage win!"

Blake coughed and hacked with her bruised throat, "F-fight har-harder!"

Hansel wriggled in between Nero's grasp, he felt himself getting weaker as the heat and the lack of oxygen, if this continued then he would lose too much strength to where the traitor would be able to snap his back. He couldn't give in, he couldn't let this heathen win, it was his duty to the Emperor to die-

In the struggle Hansel looked over to his right and he caught a glimpse of Ruby, a tear rolling down her cheek.

-BUT THRONE DAMNIT NOT NOW!

Hansel reared his head back and began to head butt the cultist again and again, he wriggled and squirmed with a mighty push he broke out of Nero's hold. Hansel delivered a massive right hook knocking several teeth from Nero's mouth, with a left he sent spit mixed with blood flying, with another right he broke a cheek bone, with another left he popped Nero's right eye from its socket.

The Korpsman removed his helmet and began striking Nero with it, striking the man's head, his arms as he tried to shield himself, Hansel drove his knee into the Heretic's gut making him bend over in pain. Hansel's right knuckle cracked as he balled it into a fist and upper cutted the Vraksian flying backwards into one of his comrade's corpse.

Hansel panted as he doubled over, he fell forward unsteadily with his left arm supporting him, keeping him from landing face first into the ground.

Montresor crossed his arms as the circle faded, "I honestly expected better from the Vraksians. Well done, slavedog. You've won your little fight."

"So, are we expected to trust your word, Heretic?" Saladin asked baring his lascarbine.

Montresor sighed with crossed arms, "Fair is fair. I will however return with many more, we will burn a path across this word, we will create alters to our Gods with your bones, we will tear your petty Kingdoms apart from their seams, we will drown you in the blood of your people! Chaos Undivided has claimed this world and the Dark Gods shall have their prize!"

The Sorcerer snapped his fingers and in a flash he disappeared.

With a short burst of energy Hansel stood slowly, his muscles ached, he fractured something in his right hand, his ribs were bruised, but he was alive, he'd live with his relatively minor injuries and the slight dents made in his armor from his fight.

But now he knew Chaos was here.

"H-hans." Hansel snapped his head around and saw Ruby was stepping over the corpses to reach him, wordlessly he limped toward-

"HANS LOOK OUT!" Julius shouted as he tried aiming his plasma pistol behind Hansel.

The Kriegsman turned his head and saw that the traitor Nero was still barely alive, aiming a revolving pistol at Ruby, "You-you will know loss!"

Hansel used whatever strength he had and dashed towards Ruby, he turned around with his back covering her as the cultist fired his gun.

BANG!

BANG! PING!

BANG!

BANG! PING!

BANG! PING!

BANG!

Ruby opened her eyes and saw Hansel fall forward on his knees, "Hansel?"

The Kriegsman fell on his side and rolled on his back struggling to breathe, he coughed violently as he tore his mask off, blood spat out of his mouth as he tried to put pressure on his wounds.

"NO!" Julius shouted firing plasma rounds into Nero, lathering his corpse in molten plasma.

"No," Tears began to flow down Ruby's cheeks as she fell to her knees grabbing his hand, "nononononononononononononono! HANS! HANSEL!"

Hansel's eyes flickered twice, they started to feel heavy, he felt cold, things just seemed to slow down for the Kriegsman as sound itself seemed to fade into obscurity, into a sensation that he could no longer describe as the thoughts in his mind also began fade in a cool welcoming darkness.

He inhaled sharply as the world started to turn black, his last sight and last sound heard was Ruby over him screaming his name in desperation.

* * *

End of Death Korps of RWBY Volume 1.


	28. Volume 2 chapter 1

Hansel shot up with a gasp holding his… wait a second, it was not day time when he- he most certainly was not out on a grassy knoll either! He looked around frantically, this had to be some sort of trick or something, nononononono, where is she? Where is she!?

"Ruby!" He shouted running over the knoll, when he got to the top he saw a road. Hansel ran at a dead sprint to the road with the hopes of finding a road sign, but he stopped dead in his tracks noticing a peculiar thing about the road that sent unnatural shivers down his spine.

It was made of gold bricks, all with Aquilia's carved into it.

There was only one world he knew of that had such a road, a world that was shrouded in legend and in mystery, a world peculiar to most of the Imperium yet oddly a welcoming idea to the sons and daughters of Krieg, a world that they pray to go to when they honorably fall in battle in the name of their benevolent God Emperor of all Mankind.

Terranis.

Hansel fell to his knees, the world seemed to spin for him, Terranis, this means that he was dead. He will never see her again, he will never tell her how sorry he was, he left her and his comrades on that world just as a Champion revealed himself and Chaos's presence on the world. He was powerless to do anything about because he was dead.

"I failed her." He lamented with his head hung, he fell forward with his hands bracing his fall to the ground, "Ruby… I'm so sorry."

"Oh there you are." Hansel looked over his shoulder and to his surprise he saw an older unmasked Korpsman walking over the knoll, "Usually new arrivals are too stunned to move from their landing spot."

Hansel blinked rubbing his eyes, "So this truly is Terranis?"

"Yes, welcome to paradise 3456768-008976 Hansel. You can call me Fokker." The Kriegsman said offering a hand to help him back to his feet.

"I can't believe it… I failed. Chaos is attack-"

"They haven't officially attacked yet, and you didn't fail anyone." Fokker said cryptically motioning for Hansel to follow him down the road.

"What?! How do you-"

Fokker looked at him with crossed arms, "You are asking questions that can be answered very simply boy. Where are you again?"

"Terr-" Hansel pursed his lips realizing just what exactly Fokker was hinting at, "I see what you mean. But how have I not failed? I died right when Chaos revealed itself."

"Who said you died again?" The Kreigsman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

* * *

Remnant, Vale docks…

"HANSEL!" Ruby cried shaking his shoulders, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't breathing, why wasn't he breathing?!

Nicholas went directly to Hansel's side, he unsheathed a combat knife and started cutting the straps connect to Hansel's flak armor. Saladin pulled out a small medical kit and pulled the zippers open, his hands dove in and he started pulling out gauzes and antiseptic, Julius clamped his hands down on Hansel's leg

"Pressure! Put pressure on the le- his chest, its sucking in! Find the exit wound!" Nicholas frantically ordered to Saladin as he pulled Hansel's coat and fatigues open.

The Vostroyan grabbed a piece of plastic from Saladin's bag along with some tape, he pressed the plastic down flat over Hansel's wound and taped it down as airtight as he could, Saladin moved Hansel on his left side pulling the trench coat and tearing the fatigues out of the way to press his piece of plastic down over the exit wound, once he taped it Hansel's breathing was no longer short but it still remained shallow, his already pale skin seemed to turn paler.

Nicholas started waving his arms over to the first responders, "Over here! Man down!"

Jaeger started to whine, yelp, and bark at his master to wake up, he needed master, he didn't want to be alone like in the forest, master needed to wake up.

Ruby shook Hansel's shoulders desperately with tear droplets falling from her eyes, "HANSEL!"

His head rolled limp, his mouth agape with shallow labored breathing. She couldn't let this happen, she just can't! He needed to hear her apologize! Thi-this wasn't supposed to happen!

Taking in several breath's Ruby began concentrating on her Aura, a dark crimson red hue starts to permeate around Ruby as the very energy of her soul starts to manifest. The Imperial soldiers watch in absolute shock as Ruby started to glow, Nicholas looked back and forth between Ruby and Yang.

"What in the Emperor's name is happening?" He asked with a wary look on his face.

"She's trying to unlock his Aura by force!" Yang said with worry on her face, "But that's dangerous especially when he's this wounded!"

"Ruby could kill herself and Hansel doing this!" Weiss cried trying to step forward and pull Ruby away from Hansel but the amount of Aura she was using blocked the Heiress off.

Listening to her heart and throwing caution to the wind Ruby started to release her Aura into Hansel by pressing her little lips against his with all the strength she could muster. In an instance her red energy engulfed the both of them in a vibrant red hue, Guardsmen and Huntresses/Huntsman in training stood aghast fearing for the lives of the two lovebirds.

Ruby's manifested Aura started to flicker and shine with less brilliance, it started to dim as her body grew increasingly heavier, she collapsed next to Hansel breathing in a near whisper as her energy was sapped.

She blinked slowly as she tried reaching out, "Hansss…"

"Ruby!" Yang cried cradling her sister, she started to lightly channel her own Aura slowly and safely to her little sister.

"Y-you dolt!" Weiss cried into palms as she started to fear for her partner's life, hot tears started pouring from her eyes, she turned to Saladin who promptly pulled her into a hug.

"By the Throne," Julius remarked as Hansel's wounds started to lightly glow," Nicholas grab his legs!"

The Vostroyan curled his arms underneath Hansel's knees and pulled up just as Julius was propping the Kriegsman's head against his shoulder and lifted him by the under arms.

By the time EMT personal got past the wreckage in the streets the two Guardsmen were rushing to them with Julius shouting, "Three gun wounds! We patched up a sucking chest wound, he's got a shot in the leg and one in the gut!"

One of the EMTs looked to his right and saw the bloodied remains of the White Fang, "Oh my-"

"Hey asshole! Pay attention!" Nicholas berated as he back peddled past the first responder holding up Hansel's legs, "Get us a damn stretcher!"

The EMT bolted over broken lamp posts and telephone poles to the ambulance he and his partner rode on and brought it out as fast as Humanly possible.

Back with the Huntresses in training they all were channeling small amounts of their Aura to help revitalize Ruby, Edison and Saladin had managed to restrain Jaeger and calm him down just slightly, the Hund was trying to run after Hansel after he was carried off.

"Ist gut, gut Hund." Edison said in his limited Old Kriegan petting the war dog's ears as they stood at full alert, his tail vaguely wagging as he whined at Tech Priest.

Vale Police started rushing onto the scene with utter shock at the remains of the White Fang members in their various stages of dismemberment, they ran up to the Huntresses/Huntsman in training with weapons at the ready, "What happened here!?"

"The White Fang attacked and the Guardsmen defended themselves." Edison said in his robotic voice greatly catching the Police off guard with his appearance.

"What in the- what happened to the girl?"

"She exhausted herself trying to unlock her boyfriend's Aura, some of our friends rushed him to the ambulance!" Yang said just as Ruby started to regain consciousness.

"H-hans-" She managed to utter before falling unconscious once again.

* * *

On Terranis…

Hansel stopped suddenly as he felt his lips tingle, his body started to glow, he brought his hand to his lips, he knew that feeling, "Ruby."

"That girl sure is fond of you, don't take that for granted boy." Fokker said as he lead Hansel along the gold brick road to a small Bavarianesque village.

"What was that, that feeling?"

"Your consciousness is on Terranis, it's an extension of your soul, you can still feel everything for the most part in the Materium. For example you can feel your lips but not your legs, she must've unlocked your Aura."

Hansel frowned in confusion, "Does everyone-"

"Yes and no. Everyone has the potential but its heightened to the point of basic on Remnant. Only Imperial Saints could unlock their Auras off of Remnant." Fokker pushed open a small wooden gate and gestured Hansel to enter through.

Today was full of surprises, he saw numerous Korpsmen from different regiments wearing different uniform colors from different regiments. Some were reuniting with long last comrades, some were crying with their hands clasped in prayer, some just stood or sat on benches and chairs enjoying the comfortable temperature and flowers blooming.

"By the Throne…" Hansel said completely humbled, "Its more than I could've imagined."

"Yes it is, but we must continue on. Your mission must be discussed, and someone in the gardens wants to see you." The ever cryptic Kriegsman said as he led Hansel past his fellow rejoicing Kriegsmen.

Hansel winced as he felt like small needles were being plunged into his arm, oh well, it must not have been too important.

The village was something out of a fairy tale, it had Imperial aesthetics but retained an older worldly charm that appealed greatly to the young Korpsman, nature was flourishing, it was like in the days of old Krieg, before its horrible civil war all those years ago.

"I was once like you, loyal and faithful to the Imperium and our glorious Emperor. Then I found a little lady that manage to melt my cold heart." A faint sad smile crossed Fokkers face, "The point I am getting at is that I understand that things may be… a bit rough at times."

Hansel bowed his head with a sigh, "She said she hated me."

"Women say a lot of things and do a lot of things when they are angry and bitchy, we do too. Nice idea with the laspistol." Fokker said bumping Hansel's shoulder, "I don't think she hates you, why else would she possibly kill herself to save your hide?"

Hansel blinked with wide eyes, "What!?"

Fokker stopped Hansel in the middle of a brick paved street and placed his hand against his temple, in a flash Hansel watched as Ruby in the Materium manifested her Aura and kissed him to transfer her energy into his body.

Fokker removed his hand and stared Hansel in the eyes, "She could've died doing that, she bought your body time to heal itself and for the doctors to save your skin, which they are doing right now."

Hansel stood silently as a tear fell from his cheek, a smile crossed his face as he wiped his eyes, she does love him.

"Yesyesyes, moving along!" Fokker said tugging Hansel by his arm, "The longer you are here the more time seems to pass in there. I don't exactly get it myself but time is rather wonky when it comes to reality and here, I however have a schedule to keep."

* * *

In the Hospital…

Julius paced back and forth with his helmet cuffed between his arm, it had been thirty minutes since they brought Hansel here, a message from Saladin had told him that he and the others were on their way and so was the Headmaster. The Police were about to arrest them, which would've turned out very badly for the Police if the Headmaster had not arrived and used some sort of tenure to take his students and employee in Edison's case into custody.

Nicholas was slumped in a chair, he was running his hand through his sweat matted hair, "I hope he'll be fine."

"Don't be ridiculous," Julius said, "he'd be fine either way."

"That's kinda frakked, aren't you his best friend or something?!" Nicholas recoiled in shock, on his feet in a flash.

A few tears ran down the usually calm boy's face, the aura of calm cocky attitude far from Julius's person, "I- you know what he'd want. You know d-damn well!"

Nicholas's eyes averted Julius's, he grasped the Armageddon teen's shoulder, "I'm sorry Jules."

Julius wiped his eyes just in time as the Headmaster and his Assistant bursted through the door with everyone from the docks.

"What's his status?" Ozpin asked somewhat in his calm demeanor but his face showed that he was very concerned.

"Still in surgery, we've been out here for half an hour." Julius reported firm and formal.

Yang brought Ruby over to some chairs so she could sit, the poor girl was still recovering from her Aura exhaustion, it was by Ozpin's grace was she spared a lecture from Professor Goodwitch on just how incredibly dangerous and foolish a forced Aura unlock was for an untrained Huntress in training.

Her head still spun, every one of her limbs felt significantly weaker as if she had been running a marathon wearing weights going uphill. The words she spoke out of spite still rung through her mind, splitting her heart and prodded at the wounds, she didn't know where those words came from.

'I'm so sorry Hansel.' Ruby thought bringing her knees up to her chin, her arms pulled them tight as she waited patiently for good news.

Jaeger planted himself down in front of his master's mistress, he laid his head against Ruby's chair with an exhausted sigh. Ruby reached down and gently began to pet Jaeger's large now floppy ears, he was missing Hans as bad as her. From what Julius said earlier Krieghunds instinctively seek out Krieg guardsmen to take care of and order them around. Without a master they are lost.

Nicholas sat next to Yang with an exhausted sigh, "How are you holding up?"

Yang crossed her arms and laid her head on Nicholas's shoulder, "I'm frickin' tired. This whole day has just been a pain in the neck."

Gently and with great care Nicholas began to stroke Yang's hair, most would've found this to be incredibly suicidal but the Vostroyan was feeling brave, luckily the blonde brawler wasn't in the mood to get protective over her hair… it wasn't like she was enjoying the way he stroke her hair, no not at all.

Weiss sat with Saladin, she was also resting her head on Saladin's shoulder, the Tallarn Guardsman held one of her delicate hands between his own calloused paws, his thumb gently rubbed her knuckle.

"I can't believe she nearly killed herself to save him." Weiss whispered wiping a tear from her eye.

"I certainly underestimated how much she loves the Kriegsman." Saladin said glancing back at Ruby, "Weiss, is there a less dangerous way of unlocking someone's Aura?"

The Heiress opened her eyes and lifted her head up, "Of course there is."

"Then-uh… do you know how to do it?" He asked with a tinge of red on his caramel cheeks.

A small smile crossed Weiss's lips, "Sure Sal. I'll do it later."

"Thank you." He said gently leading her head back to his shoulder.

Edison stood with his arms crossed, he knew deep down Hansel would survive, Deathkommandos do not die easily.

Blake sat closer to the group but she herself was closer to the teachers and Sun, she wasn't sure on how the Imperials felt about her at the current moment and now was not the time to approach them about it. Sun tried to make her feel better with a pat on the shoulder and a supportive smile, she however just slumped forward in despair, she couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole situation.

Sun didn't understand really well on why Blake cared so much for… him, they most certainly were not friends. How a little sweet unsuspecting girl like Ruby got into a relationship with a murderer like Hansel was a wonder to him, it seemed incredibly unlikely… yet she loved him so much to where she nearly killed herself saving him.

From the white double doors of the emergency room a nurse appeared removing a medical mask, "Headmaster Ozpin, Doctor Gris would like to have a word with you."

"Is Hans alright? Is he going to make it?" Julius asked with an ounce of hope.

"The patient is stable," Everyone sighed in relief for a brief moment, "but he is currently unresponsive."

"Wh-what?!" Ruby asked as renewed tears started to fall from her sore reddened eyes.

The Nurse looked away from Ruby and towards the tiled floor, "He's in a coma."

Julius's heart strings snapped, his right hand flew to his mouth as he slumped against a wall feeling like the wind was stripped from his lungs. Nicholas closed his eyes and bowed his head as he silently cursed to himself. Saladin nodded his head in thought, 'A coma, a perpetual hell for a Krieg Guardsman, the worst fate that could possibly befall them, being forced to live as a vegetable.'

Yang wrapped Ruby up within her arms as her poor baby sister started to cry herself hoarse, 'Damnit, damnit! We should've helped him, we should've done something!'

Weiss gasped with her hands over her mouth, she shot out of her chair and joined Yang in trying to comfort Ruby, Blake had a look of guilt etched across her face as she no doubt blamed herself, believing if she had not lost her temper a few nights prior this wouldn't have happened.

Little did she know, this was all…Just. As. Planned.

"B'lyad!" Nicholas cursed slamming his fist down deforming his chair's metal armrest, he immediately clutched his hand with a hiss.

"Here," Yang moved her hand over his and numbed the pain with a small release of Aura.

"He was lucky to have survived his wounds. The Doctor said whoever sealed his lung and unlocked his Aura saved his life, but Headmaster I digress, the Doctor needs to see you." The Nurse said motioning Ozpin to follow her.

"I'm coming, Glynda, make sure everyone stays put." Ozpin said over his shoulder to his second in command.

Edison followed with the Headmaster, "I'm coming with you, I need to make sure no nerve damage was done to the limbs."

Ozpin was about to frown at the heartless words Edison said but decided it wouldn't get them anywhere, "Fine, let's just see what the Doctor wants."

The Tech Priest and Headmaster followed the nurse through the ER's halls as they passed patients in wheel chairs or in beds waiting outside, apparently they all fell victim to an attack that happened outside the city, whatever attacked them wasn't aiming to kill them but wanted to strip them of metal and Dust, roughing up whoever resisted.

The Nurse opened a door and held it open for the Headmaster and Martian.

A man in surgical scrubs with blood all over the midsection removed his medical mask and started to remove his gloves, he ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, "I'm sorry about your student sir, but we found some… strange things patching him up."

The Priest and Ozpin shared a glance, things? What were things?

"I had an x-ray done and we found even more anomalies, here take a look." The Doctor handed the men a few pictures in color from surgery and a few x-rays of Hansel's body. If one were to compare Hansel's body to a regular Human body they would notice a few concerning things, such as he had a few extra organs.

Ozpin gasped seeing strange symbols written on the organs, "What in the world?"

"I'll be damned," Edison muttered examining the symbols more efficiently with his improved eyes, "property of the Deparmento Munitorum and the Inquisition. These organs vaguely remind me of the organs used for the Astartes, only these ones are somewhat unique though."

"How so Edison?" Ozpin asked as he started highlighting the foreign organs on Hansel's x-ray.

The tech Priest points to one of the organs seen from the surgery, "These organs are not bionic, I've seen many of those. These were synthesized, judging by their size it appears as though they were implanted just as he started puberty, if the stretched ink is anything to tell by. They grew along with him."

Doctor Gris stared at the Tech Priest with a look of vast confusion, "What the fuck are you talking about? I've never heard of such things being actually implemented, discussed yes but no one is close to testing- just who and what are you?"

Edison pulled his cloak apart and showed the good doctor how just what exactly he was dealing with, unfortunately the doctor hadn't the heart for the sight and fainted.

Ozpin rolled his eyes at the Tech Priest, "Was that really necessary?"

"He asked." Edison stated crossing his arms smugly, "For an apothecary his mind is weak."

The Headmaster rolled his eyes as some nurses pulled the doctor into a wheel chair and carted him off, his eyes however went back to the extra organs that were put in Hansel's body, 'Just what sort of man would do this to a child? What sort of utter monster would manipulate an innocent child's mind and their body?'

"It seems the Inquisition cares deeply about their investment with Lord Commissar Cestus, not many receive organs, specially synthesized organs made from their own original genetic tissue with sanctioned alterations, though it is not perfect like the Machine he should see this as an immense honor." Edison commented as he further read through the reports about the unknown organs.

"How is this an honor!?" Ozpin demanded, fed up with the nonsense from the stars, "They manipulated him! A child! Your people forced him to grow up and become a monster!"

Edison crossed his arms at the Headmaster, "Oh excuse us, excuse us for having our backs against the wall because we are surrounded by races that want to enslave or wipe our race off the face of the galaxy, excuse us for being prey to malevolent beings of the Inmaterium, excuse us for being desperate. Tell me, what would you know about our situation?"

Ozpin held a glare with the passive aggressive Tech Priest as his usual face mask was pulled up, revealing weathered wrinkling skin and tired nearly blind Human eyes, "I've seen many a boy die out there, many a man, even Angels. This boy has something that can possibly change the tide to our favor. Whatever experiment they are doing on Krieg, it will benefit our race, it by the Omnissiah may even save it."

The Headmaster crossed his arms, "This isn't right, to put such a burden on a child."

"How is it any different from what your academies do?" Edison didn't flinch as Ozpin brought his cane up underneath his neck.

"Don't you dare compare my school to your military!" The Headmaster growled.

Edison raised a metal finger and pushed the cane away from his neck, "You teach them to kill, you fill their heads with dreams of peace and glory, and eventually you send them out to fight a foe you can't possibly beat. The only differences are is that you are less organized and faithless."

Ozpin brought his cane back down to the floor, "They at least have a choice, they could've picked any other profession but they picked this one because it spoke to them. They believe this is the right thing to do."

"It must be nice to have choices," Edison said with snort, "but having a philosophical debate will change nothing. It has already been decided on what our fates are, let's just hope the Kriegsman survives, seeing that little scythe wielder cry does more stress on my hearts than I need."

"Agreed."

* * *

On Terranis…

It felt like hours passed as Hansel followed Fokker, the elder Kriegsman lead him to a Chimera that sat with its motor running, another unmasked Kriegsman stood outside the vehicle and gave a crisp salute to Fokker.

"Why are we using a Chimera?" Hansel asked, "Let alone walk? Aren't we dead?"

Fokker nodded his head with a small smirk, "We're dead, you're just consciously disconnected from your body. Believe it or not Terranis does not grant us the ability to teleport, no, that happens in the Materium."

Hansel's eyes popped open, "What?"

"Terranis is still a living world, our souls are allowed to mainifest here as material beings, but outside of Terranis we are immaterial. Get it now?"

Hansel rubbed his head with a sigh, "But since I'm material here does that mean I have two bodies?"

Fokker and the other Kriegsman sighed, "Stop thinking too much about it and get in the blasted transport."

Hansel nodded and ducked his head into the Chimera, "Where are we heading?"

"We are going to the First Garden of Terranis, it is the holiest spot on the planet, it is guarded by the Knights of Terranis, some of the best warriors from Krieg and others that believed in our second home formed the knights to protect it from the corruption of the Warp as it tries to take what is ours. It is there where you have requested to appear."

"Who requested me?"

Fokker crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat, "A Custodes that the Emperor himself relayed a message to."

The boy gasped as he turned pale, he started to straighten his uniform and tried to unwrinkle any imperfections, why in His holy name does He- what task of great importance, for what deadly purpose was he to be used for, what conquest was his benevolent God Emperor of Mankind about to bestow upon him?!

For two hours Hansel endured the drive as his mind raced like a speeding Kriegsteed powered by promethium fueled cybernetic legs, to his knowledge something like this never happens to anyone, the Emperor sent a Custodes to deliver His divine message, His divine orders.

Though, while the thought of his God Emperor's message brought enlightened strength to his soul… he still just wanted to see Ruby again. Her words struck his heart, they torn his soul- but he knew from his last moments of consciousness she was screaming and pleading for his safety, for his life.

He had been terrible to her, he did not deserve her… but he wanted her, he wanted to hold her in his arms and pledge to her an oath to never do anything to hurt her ever again, to treat his Rosenrot as if she was divine royalty and he was her ever faithful guardian and love, to strike down whatever devious malicious foe that dare considers raising his hand to her.

He just wanted to hold her once more.

The transport ground to a halt, the Kriegsman that escorted Hansel and Fokker into the transport earlier entered in commands on a small console that opened up the transport's door, "Have a good day Major Heinz."

Hansel snapped his head towards his host, "Major?!"

"It was a rank I was given after death." Fokker said as he exited the Chimera transport, Hansel followed him giving the Korpsman in the transport a nod of thanks before exiting the vehicle.

The sight of the First Garden was truly one to behold. It was as if a fortress was built within a temperate forest, trenches lined the outer rim of the fortress filled with Korpsmen, the walls stretched to the clouds with trees that seemed to double as spires with artillery pieces pointed out like branches, banners flew in the wind with the golden Imperial Aquilia shining a brilliant gold against its black background.

On the opposite side of the fortress there was an oddly out of place barren landscape, wrought with craters, broken vehicles, fields of seemingly endless barb wire tangled around the corpses of the Great Enemy as if the wire itself had a conscious objection to their very existence. He saw Imperial tanks patrol around that battlefield with their cannons ever searching for an enemy to make himself known to their operators. What ever being had the unfortunate enough luck to appear any where near the frontlines of this fortress would surely find a very quick unapologetic merciless death at the hands of the God Emperor's servants.

"It's beautiful." Hansel gasped as his eyes took in every detail, "I want to paint it so bad."

Fokker patted Hansel's shoulder as he too stared up at the fortress, "This Fortress is truly a work of martial prowess, but we must hurry, a new assault begins in but a few hours and the messenger does not appreciate tardiness… but before we go, someone wanted to see you."

Hansel raised a brow at who else could possibly want to see him, until he remembered just what planet he was on. Fokker pointed to Hansel's right, slowly the young Kriegsman turned his head with his eyes closed, silently praying that he was right, and that-

"Schwester-" He gasped as a young Kriegswoman with short curly grayish black hair stood silently with some tears rolling down her cheeks, "-sch-sch- GRETEL!"

Hansel dashed forward with open arms and wrapped his long dead sister up in a very strong bear hug, for the second time in his life Hansel was crying uncontrollably, all the years of constant emotional suppression, his prized military discipline flew out the door as he forgot all about pride and honor.

He was just happy to see his sister again.

"Bruder!" Gretel cried squeezing her arms around Hansel tight enough to squeeze a lesser being to death, "I missed you so much!"

Hansel fell to a knee bringing Gretel with him, unfortunately the two siblings tumbled over each other and landed onto the soft grass shamelessly crying tears of joy as they cherished their small moment together.

Fokker grinned crossing his arms, he knew this would happen, and he was not disappointed. Yet he would have to pull them from their reunion, "Knight Gretel."

"Knight!?" Hansel cried wiping his face of tears, "Knight!?"

Gretel herself was patting her eyes with a hankerchief while smiling at Hans, "Yes, I was offered the chance to join the Knighthood and I took it, I serve the Emperor as a faithful warrior even in death."

Hansel brought his sister into another firm hug, "I've missed you, so much. Every day."

Gretel pecked her brother on top of his head, "I know bruder, I check on you from time to time. You've improved greatly in fighting, your latest battle was very exciting."

Hansel raised his brow at that, "That is a strange term to use Gretel."

"I know," Gretel put her hands together and stood back on her heels going forward and backwards, "but it was so romantic throwing yourself in front of your little geliebte~"

"Gretel!" Hansel tried to grab his sister but she dove under his arms, he turned around and attempted to tackle her but missed entirely.

"Haha!" Gretel ducked under Hansel again, "You're too slow!"

"Why you-"

"Enough you two, we've wasted enough time." Fokker said getting the attention of the two siblings, "His messenger will be arriving soon."

"BY THE THRONE!" Hansel shouted clasping his hands against his face, "How in His name are we going to get to the fortress in time? It's so high up!"

Gretel bumped his shoulder and pointed to an armored rail car that had military munitions loaded onto it, "We can take that, I was delivering ammo to the guns until Fokker told me you would be visiting."

Hansel stared at the rail car for a few seconds, "I feel like a damn fool for not seeing that."

Fokker patted Hansel's shoulder, "Such great training you must've had."

A frown and low growl was the response Fokker got from Hansel as his sister pulled him by his collar to the rail car. Once inside the car Gretel pulled a lever back and turned up the speed on the car's control console, soon the armored car started rolling towards the massive fortress at a steady speed.

Hansel stared out a window of the car, taking in the view of the planet of promise, of legend. The stories did not do it the justice it so rightfully deserved, he could not paint let alone draw a picture that could come remotely close to giving an accurate representation of how much more this planet truly was a paradise to behold.

Gretel slowed the car down as they approached the fortress wall, they had already passed through at least twenty separate trench lines all of them half a mile apart with no doubt hundreds of landmines between the lines.

At the end of the line a portion of the fortress wall revealed itself to be a secret entrance for rail cars, the doors did not open as the car supposedly docked, instead four metal arms maglocked onto the car and brought it up vertically like it was an elevator in an office building.

Hansel got a good look at the insides of the large fortress, an uncountable number of levels, millions of marching armed men and women, level upon level of anti-aircraft weaponry, flak cannons, aimed upwards as if expecting enemy drop ships to descend from above.

"Every soldier here died in the Emperor's name, they did not pray for paradise; instead they forwent the thought of paradise to serve Humanity in the Imaterium, to fight back against the Great Enemy on their own soil. This is where the pious go to serve forever as His Hammer." Fokker said as chanting echoed throughout the complex, whole companies stopped in their tracks and fell to a knee towards the images of the God Emperor spread throughout the part of the complex they were in, the three Kriegsmen joined them in a prayer.

When the car finally reached the top the three Guardsmen rose to their feet and exited the car as several Krieg Engineers and Mechanicus Adepts passed them for the supplies.

The tree that the base was built into was so massive that individual branches were the size of Red Woods, parts of the top portion of the base had areas of soil and grass, mixing the garden aspect with the military zeal of the Imperial Guard, massive guns dwarfed the smaller trees as they pointed out towards the battlefield.

"How are there other members of the Guard here? I thought this was only unique to us." Hansel asked as he noticed that there were a variety of Guardsmen on top, from Cadians to Tanith First and Only.

"If a Guardsman believes in Terranis then his soul is guaranteed passage upon his death, if not, then he must've done something good within the Emperor's eyes to get here." Fokker explained.

"Alright, form up! Those rifles better be shining!" A very notable once dead Commissar commanded to Vahallan Ice Warriors.

Hansel's jaw nearly struck the floor, "I-is that?"

"Commissar Ciaphas Cain, Hero of the Imperium." Fokker finished with a grin, "Would you believe me if I told you I bought him a drink?"

"Can I-"

"It won't matter Hans, you can't take an autograph with you to the Materium." Gretel said patting his back.

Hansel nodded his head, "Julius would be so jealous."

Gretel looked the Commissar up and down from afar licking her lips, "He is quite the man~"

Hansel glared at his sister, "You did not just say what I think you just said."

"Well, what did you think I said dear bruder? I'm old enough to want a good man." She said with crossed arms.

"He is a Commissar that is so much older than you, and both of you are dead! Can you even-"

"Actually they can," Fokker said snickering at Hansel, "they actually can have sexual relations, though they would foster no children."

Hansel was seriously considering kicking the Commissar off of the base now, babies or not he was still an older brother… by a few seconds.

"Though I doubt he'd be interested," Fokker said crushing Gretel's dreams of getting in bed with the Hero of the Imperium, "he's more into older women. Specifically some woman named Amberly, I forget. Now, pointless fantasies aside the messenger should be arriving soon."

In an instant the air in front of the Krieg trio started to shimmer in the form of a tall being, it bursted into a bright brilliant golden fire, metal began to take form, long red silk robes adorned ornate sophisticated ancient advanced armor. The light show attracted the attention of everyone in eyesight, yet they went back to their work after the Custodes took form.

The massive being stood silently staring down at the trio, he held a Guardian Spear with his right hand and a Praesidium Shield in his left, he took a deep breathe, exhaling in a metallic tone, **"I am Tribune Kadai Vilaccan of the Legio Custodes. I bring a message for one named Hansel."**

Hansel fell to a knee and bowed his head as did Fokker and Gretel, "I await the Emperor's divine orders Lord Custodes."

Tribune Vilaccan looked down at the boy with shining red eyepieces, **"Rise Kriegsmen. You boy, the Emperor has selected you for a mighty task, one that will pit you against the vile forces of the Great Enemy's chosen champions for their conquest of the world Remnant, champions that have bested the likes of great heroes over the course of a century."**

The Custodes waved his hand and several images of the disgusting vile evil warped champions appeared in flaming mirrors, a champion for every four main Gods of Chaos, they were still lifelike images that seemed as though you could reach out and stab them with a bayonet.

 **"They came to Remnant to search for an ancient ark, a crashed ship that was hidden under the soil of Remnant, for the secret it holds within its bowels has the ability to change the fate of the Galaxy. You are to see to their destruction and the cargo's destruction, it shall not be an easy task, you alone will not be able to best them and their forces. You and your friends will need to grow stronger, harness and master your Aura's on Remnant, construct great weapons to cleave through the vile heretics."**

Tribune Vilaccan swiped the images away and tapped Hansel's head, sending him a wave of images into the recesses of his mind, **"Even then with your tested Aura's, refined Semblances, and deadly weaponry you will struggle greatly in the face of the enemy, they out number your allies greatly in skill and in numbers alone. In his great generosity the Emperor shall send some reinforcements in the form of a handful of Guardsmen and Astartes."**

After recovering from the initial shock of the psychic transfer Hansel's ears perked at the mention of Space Marines, he'd get to work with Space Marines again! Another divine privilege, though in comparison it is less than the privilege of having a member of the Adeptus Custodes personally deliver a message straight from the Emperor himself.

 **"There will be no more reinforcements after this, it is all that will be sent. He will not tolerate failure."** Vilaccan stressed the word failure by leaning in menacingly, **"He has placed his faith in you and your friends. You. Will. Not. Fail."**

Hansel bowed his head with his right arm over his chest, "I shall not fail the God Emperor of Mankind! I shall purge the Heretics with holy fire and show the people of Remnant the glory of the God Emperor!"

The Custodes leaned back, **"Good, you will need that fervor in the coming war. Now that I have delivered the Emperor's message I will send you back to your body, say your farewells."**

Hansel turned and stuck his hand out to Fokker, "Thank you for your help."

Fokker met his grip, "This was most certainly my most unique tour with a newcomer, die honorably when your time comes."

"I will," Hansel turned to his sister and wrapped his arms firmly around her, "auf wiedersehen schwester."

Gretel squeezed her older brother back, "I will miss you Hans… remember back home when we were participating in a wargame in one of the old cities? When we found an old aristocrat's estate?"

"I do." Hansel nodded, "I do."

"And you remember what we found? Hidden in a sturdy safe. Share it with your "Rosenrot" she'll greatly appreciate it."

Hansel's face flushed red, feeling embarrassed that she mentioned Ruby in front of the Custodes, "I will Gretel."

He turned to the Custodes and took a breath, "I'm ready Lord Custodes, though I have a few questions that I would be honored if you'd be able to answer."

" **Make them quick boy**." The golden giant said with impatience.

"How am I to find this ship? What is on it that is so important?" Hansel asked with legitimate chill down his spine.

 **"You will find this ship through clues in their history, the Grimm Daemons guard it well deep below the soil. The second one is not important for you to know as of yet, you'll know it when you see it."** Vilaccan answered with finality.

"Why me?" Hansel asked looking at his hands, "Of all the valiant heroes of the Imperium, I am just a deadman, a nobody that fights to die."

Vilaccan gave a low metallic chuckle, **"You underestimate yourself Kriegsman, there is so much you don't know about yourself and the people you live side by side with. If more Humans in the Imperium were as loyal and showed the same amount of humility as your Korps does then the Imperium wouldn't be in such a dire situation."**

Hansel contemplated the answers the Custodian gave, while they were vague if not downright confusing he was honored that the Custodian gave him the time period, "Thank you my Lord Custodian. I am ready."

 **"It is easy to pull a conscious away as the body nears death, it is however hard to reunite it with its living body. A day's time is needed, yet for you, you will be in a dreamlike state."** The Custodian started to glow as he set his index finger on Hansel's head, Hansel started to glow as well.

"Oh Hans! Make sure to tell your girlfriend she's welcome here any time! And make me lots of nieces!" Gretel shouted just as Hansel was fading away like rose petals in the wind.

"GRET-" Hansel tried to chastise but unfortunately for him he dematerialized before properly yelling at his sister.

"So worth it." Gretel said with crossed arms.

"Children." Fokker said nodding his head, he glanced behind himself and saw two figures standing under a tree, they had been watching the whole meeting from afar.

"I'm sorry, but you know that he will need to find out on his own, orders are orders." He said to them with the trademark Krieg monotonous voice, "I know it's tough, but trust in the Emperor, He knows what He's doing."

One of the two figures, the one wearing a fluttering white cloak set a hand on the other figure, a Krieg soldier with their head bowed.

* * *

On Remnant… late at night.

Jaeger whined nudging Hansel's natural hand, he licked Hansel's knuckle hoping to get a reaction from his master, only to go back to whining and nudging his master's hand.

"I know boy," Ruby said with a croak stroking the Hund's ears as he whined louder, "I want him to wake up too."

It has been two full days since the dock incident, Ozpin had ordered the rest of the students home but Ruby refused to leave Hansel's side, reluctantly the Headmaster decided to let her stay as Nicholas and Yang volunteered to stay with Ruby so she wasn't alone.

The Hospital was not initially hot on the idea of Jaeger staying, but the Hund would start viciously growling at the nursing staff that came anywhere near him, he even growled at Julius who tried coercing him with Old Krieg commands. He however did not growl at Ruby as she did not try removing him from the room.

She hadn't eaten or slept since first coming to the hospital which greatly alarmed Yang, Nicholas managed to convince the older sibling that forcing her to eat or sleep was the wrong option at this time and did his best to distract Yang from worrying too much about Ruby much to the younger girl's appreciation.

Lightly Ruby wiped Jaeger's saliva off of Hansel's hand with a disinfectant wipe, she then held his hand with both of her smaller hands as she pressed his knuckle against her forehead, "Wake up Hansel… that's an order."

Her lip started to tremble as the words she said to him echoed in her ears, 'Damnit Hansel! I-I hate you so much!', if she could turn back the time she'd smack herself silly for letting those words slip past her lips, she didn't hate him, she wasn't thinking when those words came out.

"Hey," Nicholas whispered loudly from the room's entrance, "I got you some cookies."

Ruby looked at him for a moment before going back to pressing Hansel's hand against her forehead, "I'm not hungry Nick."

The Vostroyan sighed setting a bag and bottle of water on a table near Hansel's bed, "Your stomach says otherwise."

Almost on cue Ruby's stomach growled, "I'm fine."

"Ruby." Nicholas said with crossed arms, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

She sniffed keeping her eyes on the white hospital bed sheets, "I didn't mean what I said to him."

Nicholas laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder, Jaeger started to growl at him lowly, "Oh shut up Jaeger. I know you didn't mean what you said, Yang knows, everyone knows."

"He doesn't!" She cried with tears flowing down her cheeks again, "He doesn't know! He thought I hated him but I don't I love him! I love him and I want him to know I'm sorry!"

"I'm sure he knows Ruby, he can't possibly believe you hate him. But please, eat something, he wouldn't want you hurting yourself like this, at least drink some water, your sister is worried sick about you, she's almost pulling her hair out."

Ruby sat silently for a moment, Nicholas was about ready to leave believing she did not want him in the room, but she stopped him before he could get to the door, "Nicholas… can you help me with something?"

The Vostroyan blinked in confusion, "Uh sure, what do you need?"

Ruby set Hansel's hand down and rubbed her eyes, "C-can you teach me how to pray? For Hansel."

"Oh. Of course." The Vostroyan said taken aback by Ruby's request, "He'll really appreciate that. I'll teach you, but first I want you to eat some of the cookies I brought you."

Ruby sighed taking one cookie from the bag, then another, then another, and another, and another, then one for Jaeger, half of the bag was now empty as Ruby basically inhaled a few of its cookies.

"Good. Now, hands together like this and drop to your knees." Nicholas said steepling his hands.

Ruby copied his exact motions, "Then?"

"Well, I guess I'll do a prayer for you." Nicholas cleared his throat and closed his eyes, "Oh merciful Emperor, Shepard of the flock of Man, we ask that you may deliver our noble friend back to us, if you wish to take him by your side let him fall fighting in your name."

Ruby frowned at Nicholas.

Nicholas chuckled nervously rubbing at the nape of his neck, "Yeah there aren't many prayers for someone to actually survive anything, or wake up from comas. I didn't really know what a coma was until Yang explained it, I just knew it was bad."

The little reaper sighed longingly grasping Hansel's hand again, with immense disappoint written on her face. Jaeger seemingly shot Nicholas a dirty look with his very unamused hostile Krieghund eyes.

"You could make up a prayer for him, I mean Guardsmen come up with their own prayers all the time. Just make sure to exalt the God Emperor and ask for mercy and kindness, all that good stuff." The Vostroyan boy clasped his hands together and started backing out of the room, "I'm just going to leave, go and… I can tell you want to be alone, bye."

"Make up my own prayer, huh." Ruby tested the idea, tapping her finger against her chin, she snapped her fingers as she came up with one she hoped would be good enough, "Ahem. Oh holy divine incredible awesome powerful God Emperor of Mankind. I've only just recently learned how to pray to you but I promise to do whatever I have to learn more about you and your faith, I promise to fight whatever enemy stands against you, but please be nicer to the Faunus, uh, and…"

She looked down at her hands and then back to Hansel's hand, she reached out and held his hand with great care, "please… please just- just wake him up."

Ruby stretched her arms yawning, she hasn't slept in two whole days now and she wasn't able to resist the urge to fall asleep, maybe if she just rested her eyes fo- she started snoring the second she closed her eyes with her hands around Hansel's hand.

* * *

Nicholas Pov…

"Smooth Nicholas, why don't you just kick her in the heart while you are at it." The Vostroyan said to himself as he made his way back to the hospital cafeteria. He had told Yang that he'd deliver cookies to Ruby and make sure she was holding up alright waiting for Hansel to wake up.

Which as far as they knew would never happen, but that wouldn't be much of a story now would it?

He could tell they were sisters because they were both stubborn as all hell, he had to almost fight tooth and nail to get Yang to give Ruby some space, thankfully the elder sibling conceded into allowing her younger half-sister some space to allow her to come to terms with Hansel's condition on her own.

Yang wasn't thrilled about it but she did look a lot better seeing he returned without the bag of cookies he had originally left with ten minutes prior.

"Did she take it?" Yang asked anxiously.

"Yes Yang, I made sure she ate some cookies." He said pulling a chair out so he could sit at their table.

The blonde seemed to relax a bit more, a light tinge of blush covered her face, "Thanks Nick, well, for… not a whole lot of guys would be willing to stick around to help out in a situation like this."

Nicholas rubbed his neck with a sheepish grin, "I'm a drunken fool half the time, but I do not ever let friends down, even if they hate my guts."

"Why does he hate you so much?" Yang asked exasperated, "I mean what did you do that was so bad to him again?"

"Well, one day when the Krieg's were assisting us I had a particularly bad day and decided to get drunk and pick a fight, you can guess how that turned out for me, he flung me into a frakking wall. But the Commissar from both our regiments decided to punish us both for delinquency."

"Oh."

"With a hundred lashes across the back."

Yang's eyes popped open, "Oh! Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Nicholas shrugged his shoulders, "I stayed awake for around twenty lashes before passing out, from what I heard he didn't pass out at all. But to a Kriegsman getting lashed like that is a great shame to them, Commissar's don't usually ever have problems with them. I don't think he'll ever let that go."

"Heh, if I had to get whipped I'd be pretty Yangry myself, hahaha…" Yang tried to joke but once again falling flat.

Nicholas covered his mouth with one hand, "Pffft, what? Heheh, I didn't know you were funny."

"What?" Yang asked completely taken off guard.

"That was funny, do you make jokes? Do you have any others?" He asked with a small smile.

Yang had a wide grin and cracked her fingers, "Oh yes I do!"

* * *

Hansel Pov…

Images flashed like lightening, scenes of ten thousand years passed showed images of Imperial cruisers soaring through real space as they neared a planet with suspiciously familiar looking landmasses. Drop pods and smaller ships disembark from the main ship and break into the atmosphere, Space Marines wearing old outdated patterned power armor stepped and of the ships on the ground, Hansel gasped in his dream as he recognized the symbols on their shoulders.

Luna Wolves as they were formally known as, whom later became the Sons of Horus and finally the Black Legion traitor marines. Even more shocking was that they were being led by the Traitorous Warmaster to be himself long before his corruption by the forces of Chaos.

The images progressed as the Space Marines made their way into what seemed to be a settlement of Humans using ancient technology mixed with archaic armor and weapons of Remnant's distant past, soon ships descended with the Imperial Guardsmen pouring out of the hulls wearing uniforms that made the Kriegsman viewing the vision shutter after seeing just what sort of uniforms they wore.

Pre-Krieg Civil War uniforms and banners.

Just what sort of vision was this? Why was he being shown this? Why were Krieg soldiers on this old Remnant? Why was the Warmaster himself leader such an expedition?

As night seemed to draw closer the settlement they arrived at was under siege by the Grimm beasts, unsurprisingly the Space Marines slew the beasts with no problem, they cut them down as if they were little more than minor annoyances that did not deserve the attention of the Marines.

That was until he saw what came next.

Several of the Grimm creatures slammed into each other, forming into a ball of white and black that slowly took form as a beast of nightmarish design, one so indescribably ugly there was just no proper word for it as it gave out a harrowing warcry, slashing with bladed arms, bisecting the Astartes's armor like it was mere tissue paper.

More beings of unholy design started to appear, they were phenomenally stronger than the regular Grimm yet they were in few numbers than the rank and file beast. He saw the legendary traitorous Warmaster himself struggle to keep up a few of the horrifying creatures as they attacked him relentlessly.

Several Humanoid looking Grimm arrived and shape shifted into Beowulves and attacked the Astartes, they were almost on par with the Marines if not for the Bolter rifles they had to keep them at a distance. Larger Grimm inspired beings began to encroach on the small encampment, aerial types were keeping dropships at bay with a constant harassment of feather volleys and other black spikes being fired at them.

That was until a larger ship by far entered the fray.

Magnificent fire rained from the sky as Nevermores were struck out of the sky, drops pods hit like meteors around the outside of the perimeter killing many Grimm in their wake while trapping some between the pods and the original arrivals. The first being that sprung out of the largest pod had a flaming sword and clawed gauntlet that slashed through Grimm at a speed that Hansel's brain could barely keep up with as he was still reeling from the realization of who it was.

The Emperor himself entered the fray.

Legio Custodians poured out from the pods and formed a huge circle around the initial encampment, a row facing outwards and a row facing inwards. The outer row kept the Grimm at bay as Valkyrie ships made strafe runs, the inner circle slaughtered their way towards the Astartes and Guardsmen.

The Emperor himself sheathed his weapons and shouldered his wounded son as he had a hand over a devastating wound, he brought the Warmaster over to a few of his Luna Wolves and ordered that they take Horus back to his capital ship.

The Emperor ordered his Legio Custodies to push outwards, giving much needed breathing space for the Imperials, though it seemed as though it would not last long as more Grimm started to appear and they had very little reinforcements to combat the coming horde.

The Luna Wolves remained with only but a handful on the planet, the bulk of their force was either on the Capital Ship or lied on the ground slaughtered by the Daemons, the few that remained went towards the front with the Custodes as they refused to retreat and sought retribution for their fallen and wounded Primarch.

"My Emperor!" Hansel heard one of the Guardsmen cry out, "Flee my Lord, there is too many, you are too important to lose. Let us cover your retreat My Lord, our lives are yours!"

The Krieg Guardsmen were commanding the settlements people further into their town as the brave Guardsmen made fortifications out of whatever they could, warriors from the settlements came to join the Kriegsmen in battle, the Emperor saw this and contemplated the bravery the unaltered Humans showed.

The Emperor raised his gauntlet and released a psychic energy that bathed the Guardsmen and settlement warriors in a brilliant shining gold, "Rarely have I seen such bravery and courage from mere men in the face of certain death, I give thy warriors a gift, one that shall surely turn the tide in your favor. We shall return in a greater force one day to exact our vengeance against these abominations, I expect you to not fail me."

"It shall be done my Lord!" The Guardsman said, "This I Carolous Liberatous the Third swear!"

'That name,' Hansel thought, 'The garden statue.'

The Emperor was about to say something to the Guardsman but he looked up and saw two beasts of terrifying size, two Grimm Dragons gave chase to the ship carrying Horus to his Capital Ship.

"Fight with all your life Guardsman," The Emperor commanded, "I must go now, Custodes, come hither! Tribune Ferdinand, stay behind to assist in the quelling of these beasts!"

As the rest of the Custodians retreated to drop ships firing their weapons into the bulk of the Grimm horde one jumped back to the defensive line the Aura enhanced Guardsmen and remaining Luna wolves held, he looked towards his Emperor with bright crimson eye pieces, "They shall not prevail."

The God Emperor entered a Valkyrie looking back at the Guardsmen and Astartes, his eyes showed regret as he was about to possibly condemn these people to death on a backwater planet by the hands of inhuman beasts.

As the battle raged below another one occurred in the sky as Nevermores tangled with Imperial spacecraft, the Grimm Dragons were surprisingly swift with less gravity keeping them down in real space, one harassed the outside of the ship dropping large Grimm variants and Beowulves all over the hull, they tore at the metal hull and grappled with the outer guns.

The second Grimm Dragon smashed the ship carrying the Warmaster into the hanger, it smashed vehicles and Astartes alike around as if it were a child going through his play room. Dozens of Grimm started pouring off of it giving the Marines enough distraction for of the Humanoid variants to pry open the transport ship and kill the Astartes guarding Horus.

'These ones are so much stronger, they act with immense intelligence.' Hansel observed as they weaved around gunfire, manipulating their forms if they needed to, just what the Hell are these things?

Hansel watched as they held the Warmaster down, one of the larger Humanoid beings stuck his hand right through the armor protecting the Warmaster and pulled something out of him, the Warmaster screamed in immense pain as the being shoved whatever it was into its chest.

Before the creatures could finish him off though an angelic being swooped in with surprising speed and slew several of the Humanoid Grimm in one swing, the ones that survived, the larger one in particular fled into the larger Grimm Dragon as it was tearing apart the ship's insides.

Explosions rocked the ship as the Blood Angel Primarch and several of his Sanguinary Guard carried the wounded Warmaster into a waiting dropship just outside the hanger as Marines guarded it valiantly, they fled just as the Capital Ship's systems started to blow and lose its power, the planet's gravity was strong enough to pull it towards the atmosphere at an angle.

As the vision was coming to a close Hansel could see that the ship was heading towards a continent but his sight was off, he could not determine if the ship would actually land on the landmass or if it was going to overshoot it or if the ship would take a direct nosedive and smash the small settlement the Imperials had first arrived at.

"Now you see," A booming Godly voice said in his ear, "not all is at it seems. If given the chance to do it all over again, I might've let my son die on this world, but then what sort of father would I be? To be so cold as to let one of my sons die so terribly?"

Hansel's whole conscious shuttered in a mixture of unnatural fear and yet felt humble, he knew who's heavenly voice this was.

"Unfortunately we can't change the past, time surpasses the power of any God. I never did return to this world, the Ork Empire was a threat that affected the whole Galaxy, I ordered this whole sector to be quarantined, forbidden. I needed to understand my foe better."

From the darkness of space came tears in reality, dark clouds of electric Warp energy engulfed the planet and suddenly made it look as though there was never a planet there in the first place.

"The God of Anarchy made the world invisible with his Warp storm, any ship that would come close was torn to pieces before it could even come close to its proximity. That is why no one has rediscovered this world. I however have not forgotten its people, I am glad to see that after all these years they still manage to holdout, it isn't perfect but it's what I would've wanted the Imperium to eventually look like. My time is short, Vialccan gave you my message son of Krieg, avenge your ancestors, save this world, bring it into my light. Just as the men ten millennium ago I have faith in you."

Hansel's vision was immediately assaulted with blinding white light and a searing burning pain over his heart, it subsided as quickly as it had arrived. He blinked his eyes several times, images of a white patterned ceiling, his mouth felt like a barren desert.

Soreness on a high level went through out his body, yep that fight did a number on him, a regular man would be sore for weeks on end with the thrashing he took from Nero. Suddenly however he started to glow a dark gray and the soreness was subsiding at an alarming rate, 'Aura.' Hansel thought as he looked at the glowing light.

He still felt uncomfortable, there was something down- he immediately cringed looking at the tube coming out of his penis, 'Who is the sick bastard that put that there? I will gut whoever it was for this.'

With a short breath he yanked with his metal hand, dislodging the offending plastic tube but also hissng like a serpent, thankfully his new found Aura was doing wonders at numbing the pain and repairing whatever damage he may've caused with his rash reflexive action.

Hansel looked to his right hand after realizing there was weight on it but he froze seeing who exactly was holding it down. Carefully Hansel slid his hand from out underneath Ruby's hands and face, he stared at her for what felt like an eternity, the words she once said to him echoed in his ears but he ignored them as his hand gently reached out and moved some hair off of her face.

The slight contact however made Ruby blink as she slowly lifted her head up, rubbing her eyes of sleep, her eyes went wide connecting with Hansel's and for a moment the whole world around them just seemed to stop.

"H-hansel."

"Ruby."

Her puffy eyes started to flow with renewed burning tears, her bottom lip trembled like a leaf as her hands reached out to touch him, to be sure she wasn't having a cruel dream, "I-is it-"

His hand cuffed her cheek wiping some tears from her eyes, "Please, stop crying, I don't like it when you cry."

She hiccupped with a sore croaking voice, "Hansel!"

Ruby stood up and stumbled onto his bed, she smashed her cheek into his chest as she started to cry out sliding her arms around him desperately. Hansel wrapped his arms around Ruby with his right hand cuffing the back of her head, a few tears fell from his own eyes as he squeezed his Rosenrot for dear life, his lips found the top of her head as he kissed her repeatedly.

"I'-I'm so sorry! Sososo s-so-sorry! I d-d-d-did-nn-nnn-t-" Ruby blubbered uncontrollably as her throat felt like it was tearing itself apart.

Hansel pulled her face up to his and rapidly kissed Ruby on the lips like there was no tomorrow, all of the beauty of Terranis in his opinion did not amount or come anywhere close to Ruby's beauty, he did not care for the vast ever spanning gardens, the lush sky defying trees, the blue expansive sky, or even the comforting atmosphere of the holy world, all he cared about or wanted at this very moment was her.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I took you for granted, I love you so much. Forgive my foolishness, forgive my insolence!" He whimpered pressing his forehead against her own.

She sniffled a couple of times wiping her eyes, a small smile graced her lips as she nodded her head, "I-I don't know what I'm doing."

Hansel squeezed her hand entwining their fingers, "Neither do I… let's not know together."

Ruby kissed Hansel on the forehead, "I love you, you big lug."

His hand rifled through her hair and tugged her head back, he started to kiss along her neck slowly, Ruby let out a low moan as her hands scratched Hansel's scalp. He rubbed his thumb around her lips in a circle, they quivered in anticipation as Ruby started to grind her hips forward against his lap. His lips began to pepper down her neck again as his metal hand slid down and waist and gave her butt a firm squeeze, Ruby gasped as her hand slid down his neck and across his scarred back, his right hand joined his metal hand in rubbing and groping Ruby's butt as the girl gave out a lower moan into Hansel's shoulder, her lips met his in an electrifying show of affection, she groaned as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, her eyes flickered as she reveled in sensation-

"Hey Ruby, Julius and the guys and J- GOOD OUM!" Yang suddenly shouted as she entered the room without knocking, catching the lovebirds in the middle of a steamy make out session.

Ruby and Hansel stopped what they were doing as they both looked at the door with deadpanned blushing faces, their jaws nearly disconnected because in the doorway was the rest of Ruby's team, Julius and the rest of his team, and of course JNPR as they came to try and comfort Ruby in her time of depression.

Obviously she didn't need comforting anymore.

"WHAT IN THE- WHAT?!" Yang screamed with her hands in her hair, completely losing her shit, "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE- G- GAH!"

"Shrakk man, you scared the living Hell out of me you son of a pod!" Julius yelled wiping manly tears out of his eyes, "Not cool bro!"

Jaune found a wall interesting rubbing the back of his neck, Pyrrha looked at the floor with a bright crimson blush across her face, Nora was pulling out Lien, "Take it off! Whoo!"

Ren promptly covered her eyes and his own with his hands, "Nora!"

Nicholas face palmed nodding his head to the side, "Of frakking course."

Saladin laughed out loud smacking his knee as Weiss crossed her arms with a streak of red on her face as she palmed it, "You dolt!

"Okay, okay, they obiviously need some time alone everyone, so out. All of you." Edison said extending his mechandrites out pushing everyone out.

"WHAT?! HOLD ON I DON'T THINK SO!" Yang yelled as her hair blazed bright gold and her eyes bright red, "I'LL KILL YOU HANS!"

"Alright calm down, I'll leave the door open, no funny business you two!" Edison called as he pushed everyone, especially Yang, down the hall.

The two lovebirds sat there silently staring at the doorway, they looked at each other then back to the door, then back to each other. Ruby started giggling at the absurdity of the situation, Hansel even let a small chuckle out catching Ruby off guard.

"Oh my- your laugh is so cute!" She cried kissing him again, and again.

Hansel however held her head still as he stared into her eyes, "Ruby. There- there is so much I need to tell you, to tell everyone, I saw so many things I-"

"W-what is it Hans?" She asked as his thumb rubbed under her eye softly.

"You have bags under your eyes. Have you not been sleeping?" He asked with concerned eyes.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and inadvertently yawned, "I've been up two days straight waiting for you, I wanted to see you wake up. I guess I dosed off earlier."

Jaeger stared whining as he pranced back and forth in the room, yipping and barking excitedly.

Hansel moved his legs and patted the bed, Jaeger jumped up on the bed and went to lick his master and mistress, sniffing and cooing to his master wagging his tail like a whip in the air. Hansel patted his Hund's head as he settled down on Hansel's left side snuggling up to his master, relieved that he was not going to leave him for the next world.

Hansel patted Jaeger's back but then paid full attention to Ruby, "Please, get some sleep mein Rosenrot."

Ruby rubbed her eyes defiantly, "I'm not sleepy, you just woke up! I want to stay up with you!"

Hansel frowned at Ruby's cute little defiant frowny face and crossed arms, but the words Gretel said to him echoed in his mind, "How about if you promise to sleep I'll sing you a song?"

Ruby's eyes widened, "You know a song? What song?"

"A song from old Krieg, one Gretel and I found exploring a ruin with a safe that protected a few songs in it. Do you want to hear it?" He asked with a ghost of a smile.

Ruby reached over the side of the bed and pulled Hansel's repaired trench coat off of a rack and put it around the both of them as she made herself comfortable on his chest, "Heheh, sing."

Hansel cleared his throat, he noticed a water bottle on the table next to his bed and took a sip from it, "Ahem… Bleib still liegen mein Herz, erschreck dich nicht, ich bin ein Freund, der zu dir spricht."

Ruby's ears perked at how soft Hansel's usually gruff voice became, she had never imagined that he would sing so softly to her, she just wished she knew what he was saying, it sounded really nice.

"Ich hab gewartet und gehofft, dass der Moment vielleicht niemals kommt. Dass er einfach vorübergeht, oder vielleicht niemals geschieht. Ich schau zurück auf eine wunderschöne Zeit. Warst die Zuflucht und die Wiege meines Seins. Hast gekämpft und jeden Moment mit mir geteilt. Ich bin stolz auch jetzt bei dir zu sein." He whispered gently brushing Ruby's hair out of her eyes, cuffing her chin he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Ich fang ein Bild von dir. Und schließ die Augen zu. Dann sind die Räume nicht mehr leer. Lass alles Andere einfach ruhen. Ich fang ein Bild von dir. Und dieser eine Augenblick. Bleibt mein gedanklicher Besitz. Den kriegt der Himmel nicht zurück." Hansel tapped her nose with a grin seeing Ruby's eye lids flutter, her eyelids were feeling heavy as she felt two days' worth of sleep deprivation catching up with her.

"Du kamst zu mir vor jedem allerersten Ton. Als das Zeitglas unerschöpflich schien. Du hast gelebt. In jedem Sturm mit mir gekämpft. nie etwas verlangt. Nur gegeben und geschenkt."

"Hast mir gezeigt Was wirklich wichtig ist. Hast mir ein Lächeln gezaubert mit deinem stillen blick, ohne jedes Wort. Doch voll von Liebe und Leben. Hast so viel von dir an mich gegeben."

Hansel went on to repeat the first two parts of the song again as Ruby progressively became more and more lethargic, her breathing started to go steady, her eyes were barely open as she grumbled lightly, nuzzling her cheek against Hansel's shoulder.

"Ich fang ein Bild von dir...Ich lass dich gehen und wünsch dir alles Glück der Welt. In diesem Augenblick. Bist du das Einzige was zählt. Lass dich fallen. Und schlaf ganz einfach ein. Ich werde für immer an deiner Seite sein." He whispered as Ruby started to dose off slowly.

Ruby yawned stretching her arms, she pressed her head against his chest snuggling tight, "Some-*yawn*day we're gonna graduate, get married- *yawn* build a house- *yawn*then we're going to have lots and lots of babies together... and nothing bad will ever happen, then we're going to live-*yawn* happily ever after..."

Hansel stared at Ruby silently brushing her hair to the side as he whispered in Old Krieg, " _Please don't wish for so much my rose so red."_

Though the Kriegsman had spent the last few days in a coma, which to him was a few hours at most he was now comfortable in a warm bed with the girl he loved dearly, he knew his mission the Emperor himself tasked him with, he now knew that there were far more dangerous variants of the Grimm that needed to be purged.

But for now, all he wanted was just to be with her.

Outside of the door the Imperials and Huntsmen teams in training listened in on Hansel's singing, no one among them knew that Hansel was able to sing, let alone to know who this Gretel was, except for Blake and Julius.

She greatly underestimated him, but who could blame her? He was a monster if not an utter asshole most of the time he was around them, he was anti-social, mean spirited… yet he showed that he could feel a deeper range of emotion, whatever changed in his time out he showed a greater appreciation for Ruby. It brought a few tears to her eyes, the song was beautiful, even though she had no clue what it was about.

Nicholas bumped Yang's shoulder with crossed arms.

"Oh shut up Nicky…" She said with a pout, "still… that was cute."

"Who's Gretel?" Saladin asked scratching his sideburns in confusion.

Julius licked his lips, opening and closing his mouth as he weighed if Hansel would be angry with him for revealing such personal information, "Gretel was Hansel's fraternal twin sister… she died a few years ago in battle."

The Huntsmen teams felt an emotional punch in the gut, even Sun, who was trying his best not to feel sorry for Hansel after what he did at the docks.

"He doesn't like to talk about her, so guys, please. Don't say a thing." Julius pleaded, "He will kill all of you and me for mentioning her."

Silently the Huntsmen in training nodded their heads to keep Hansel's secret.

"I'll inform the Headmaster he has awoken from his coma." Edison said pulling a Scroll from his robes.

* * *

Emperor's Throne room…

The Adeptus Custodes were balling their eyes out like emotional women watching a heart breaking Hallmark movie special, with manly tears they applauded Hansel's singing.

"My abs quiver at that boy's voice!" Wammudes cried wiping his eye pieces.

Magnus crossed his arms as he remembered what Father said to the boy while his consciousness was being reconnected to his body, he looked up to the skeletal body of his father with a single tear leaving his eye, "Father…"

A sparkle of energy formed into a hand that brushed the tear off of Magnus's cheek, "I still love all my sons, even if they do mess up, even if it is big time mess up, they are still my sons."

The staunch hardshelled Rogal Dorn in all his Rogal Dorness sniffed rubbing his eye, "A golden speck flew in my eye. That's all."

* * *

Remnant, three hundred miles away from Vale…

While a generally warm moment was being shared between a boy and a girl, a great ball for survival was being waged on the fringes of civilization, a Grimm horde of unprecedented size was smashing its way through a small town. The power was gone, their Huntsmen on the brink of collapse as they and a few remaining militia men fought to keep the Grimm from breaking through their last defensive line as civilians retreated in terror.

One of the Huntsmen, a Human man armed with an automatic crossbow, dressed in simple jacket and combat pants back pedaled giving covering fire for a woman carrying a baby in a smock on one shoulder and a toddler on another shoulder.

He saw her trip and fall, using her momentum she landed on her back to keep her children safe, the Huntsman dashed towards her and tried to pick her up but a Beringel was flying towards them with a terrible savage warcry.

In an act of desperation the Huntsman turned around and did his best to shield the screaming woman and her children, bracing for the inevitable death at the hands of one of the most savage ferocious variants of Grimm.

Yet he heard a lot crunching noises and the sound of struggling.

The Huntsman gasped as he turned around and saw a massive armored figure holding the Beringel by its shoulders in a massive metal clad hand, the being's armor was black with silver looking metal adorning it.

 **"Foul Daemon,"** The being spoke in a deep metallic voice, **"if you are to pick a fight with someone, then pick one with me!"**

In a swift motion the metal giant crushed the Beringel in his hand and tossed its remains at the coming Beowulves and Ursai. After getting a better look at the giant he could see that he was armed with a large firearm of unknown design, a large sword and an even larger shield.

 **"My name is Knight-Sergeant Nihilus of the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter, I serve the Emperor of Mankind,"** He spoke out loud, for man and monster to hear the Knight-Sergeant clad in Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armor, he unsheathed his sword and brought his shield to bare as he pointed his shield at the Grimm, **"AND HE IS OFFENDED BY YOUR EXISTENCE!"**

One of the eager Beowulves decided to challenge the Knight-Sergeant and jumped towards him, his mistake costed him his life as the Space Marine bashed him with his Deathwing Knight Storm Shield, unleashing a flurry of lightening that threw the Grimm back as little more than a sizzling puddle when it hit the ground.

An Ursa charged forward roaring, the Knight-Sergeant charged forward and dashed to the left, slashing across the Ursa's body as it passed him, the Ursa fell apart into two giant pieces covered in electricity spasming as it disintegrated.

 **"HAVE AT YOU VILE BEASTS! YOU WASTE MY TIME WITH YOUR FOLLY! IF YOU DARE NOT COME CLOSE YOU'VE SEALED YOUR FATE! "** The Marine shouted stabbing his sword in the ground, unlocking his Bullpup styled Combi-Bolter, the combat attached plasma caster started to glow and hum as it was brought to life.

In precise burst round fires his bolt rounds tore through the creatures like they were little more than gelatin with legs, the Huntsmen and militia men started to rally behind the Marine as he maglocked his rifle on his back, he raised sword and shield in the air, **"DEATH OR GLORY! YOU WILL RETREAT NO FURTHER!"**

With renewed faith in their ability to fight the Huntsmen and Militia men gave a thundering warcry, "URRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as they charged behind the Terminator that was dancing through the horde of darkness with his sword and shield sparkling like a thunder storm through the night.

* * *

Vale Hospital…

Ozpin walked through the halls of the medical center with his scroll in hand, he had just recently received a report of a possible Grimm overrun settlement suddenly have a turn of pace after a large mysterious armored being arrived and quelled the Grimm at a remarkable speed, he had an idea of what side the being was on after hearing him shout battle cries for an Emperor of Mankind.

He was glad the, oh good Oum, Space Marine was there to help, otherwise that town would not have seen another day.

The Headmaster was relieved to hear that Hansel had awakened from his coma, he honestly didn't have high hopes for the boy waking up within the year let alone week. It was a miracle as it seemed, or maybe it was the workings of a higher being of magnificent power.

Perhaps there was more to this God Emperor thing after all.

As the Headmaster and Vice Headmistress approached the hospital room Hansel was staying in they saw that some of the students were outside waiting for them to arrive, they also heard a familiar giggling from a certain Huntress in training.

"Open up Hans, say ah."

"Ruby. I can eat on my own."

The teachers entered the room to a very heartwarming, Ruby was sitting in Hansel's lap on his bed with a bowl of soup on her lap and a spoon in her hand, "Shut up and let me feed you Hans."

The Kriegsman rolled his eyes and parted his mouth, allowing Ruby to shove the spoon in his mouth.

Professor Goodwitch blushed face palming, 'These two are going to kill me with this shit.'

"I see you are doing well Hans." Ozpin said with a grin.

"Hi Headmaster, hi Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby said with a large smile.

"I am doing fine Headmaster." Hansel said in his usual monotonous voice, "I'm just enjoying time with Ruby right now."

Ruby pecked his cheek stirring his soup, a small smile crossed Hansel's face for a second before vanishing into his usual blank face.

The Headmaster nodded, Jaeger walked up to Ozpin and sat down in front of him and Glynda, whining softly, Ozpin rolled his eyes reaching down to the Hund, "Oh fine."

Glynda wasn't able to resist the cute doggish charms for long as she was ruffling Jaeger's ears and scratching his scalp, "Ohhh, you're such a good boy!"

Ruby and Ozpin giggled at Glynda's interaction with Jaeger, but sorely regretted it as she gave them both the look of deathmurderkillyourfaceifyousayshit, a look reserved only for the most aggressive milf- reserved and proudest of professional instructors.

"I know it's been a trying time recently Ruby but I need you to step out for a quick minute, there are something's' I'd like to talk to Hansel about." Ozpin said with an apologetic look.

Ruby looked bummed for a second as she turned her head to Hansel, he pecked her on the lips, "It'll just be for a moment, I'm not going anywhere."

She kissed him back and expertly jumped off the bed in a small flurry of rose petals and landed softly on her feet, she patted her thigh attracting Jaeger's attention as the Hund followed her out of the room.

The Headmaster pulled up a video of Knight Sergeant Nihlus cutting his way through a Grimm horde and showed it to Hansel, "This was taken two hours ago a few hundred miles from here, is this one of those Space Marines you spoke of?"

Hansel's eyes followed the large Astartes as he cleaved his way through Grimm like they were nothing, "Yes, one that wears a type of Terminator armor."

He was going to bring up his vision granted by the Emperor later with the Headmaster, for now he was just going to answer whatever questions the old man had.

"Hmm, interesting. I'm arranging to have him transported here on his own free will, as I'm sure fighting him is a bad idea. But while you were in surgery Hansel we… found some strange things you should look at."

The Kriegsman scrunched his face in confusion as the Headmaster showed him a slideshow of organs that he did not recognize with symbols of the Inquisition and Departmento Munititorum, he was shown a regular Human body x-ray and his own, he counted at least four different smaller organs within his body.

"What- what is this? Are you sure this is from my body?" Hansel asked as he felt his torso.

"It appears as though someone replaced your appendix with two smaller organs and your Spleen with one large organ and a slightly smaller one that connects directly to it. Would you know why someone would do this?" Ozpin asked having a suspicious sinking feeling on who just might've ordered such a procedure.

"No, I don't know anyone at all that would have these implanted, I didn't even know I had these!" Hansel felt violated, he felt nasty... but he felt honored as well strangely enough, someone thought he was worth the Thrones to alter to be a better weapon for Mankind, someone with enough influence to lure the Munititorum and Inquisition to make such alterations on someone that most see as mere numbers to sacrifice. But who would in fact do such a thing?

* * *

On a distant planet halfway across the Galaxy there was a planet under siege, the inhabitants made the fatal mistake on betraying their divine master the God Emperor of Mankind and in response to this insolence the Imperial Guard unleashed a hellish force upon the world, an army made infamous for their merciless destructive capabilities, known for their inhuman indifference for life and death.

The Death Korps of Krieg.

They were the main force progressing across the planet with the assistance of the Harakoni Warhawks from above the deployed regiments swept across the planet slaughtering everything and everyone in their path, the 263rd regiment itself was making immense progress as it escorted members of the Ordos Hereticus and Malleus to a fallen temple.

Two armored warships descended from the sky, dozens of Krieg soldiers repelled off of it as a ground force made its way to the temple the airships were securing from the outside, Guardsmen took up positions along the outside of the temple sculpted into a mountain side pointing their lasrifles at the windows and various vantage points along the mountain.

A Chimera rolled up along a road and promptly stopped before a secure line the Krieg soldiers established. Out from a large ramp a member from the Ordos Hereticus exited with his shining holy bolter primed and ready to fire, after him came a member of the Ordos Malleus, he was a large man wearing Inquisitor power armor, after him came a Kriegswoman and a Kriegsman wearing the red uniforms of the Inquistion's storm troopers followed by several other non-Krieg stormtroopers.

The Inquisitor from the Ordos Hereticus smelled the air and cringed, "This place reeks of heresy."

Three more Chimera transports arrived, two of which circled around outwards to establish a perimeter around the Inquisitor's Chimera, the third one parked adjacent to their own.

When the door came down several Krieg Grenadiers poured out in a uniformed march and stood facing each other, out from the vehicle cam a Lord Commissar with a skull painted gas mask with a sheathed power sword on his hip and a golden holy bolt pistol in its holster, from behind him came a Ubermaster with a billowing coat around her shoulders followed by a black cloaked Tech Priest with a white painted skull mask with two servo skulls flanking him, then from the deepest bowels of the transport came a massive Ogryn Bonehead clad in a ridiculously large Death Korps uniform with a large gun strapped on his back.

"Ah," The power armored Inquisitor of the Ordos Malleus said with a nod, "Lord Commissar Cestus Haxis, I'm glad you decided to join us on our purge."

"Inquisitors Scholaris, Quinten." The Commissar said bowing his head to them he turned to the red clothed Kriegers, "I trust my Todeskommando ubermensch do not disappoint."

"Disappoint?" The power armored Inquisitor Scholaris asked in shock, "They perform better than originally anticipated, the program was well worth its cost."

"They have shown immense skill in their trade, Lord Commissar." The Ordos Hereticus Inquisitor Quinten said, "Shall we get a move on?"

"After you Inquisitors." Lord Commissar Cestus said gesturing his hand to the temple.

The Ordos Hereticus Inquisitor stepped forward leading the expedition into the temple past the Death Korps Guardsmen guarding the passage, they bowed their heads as the Inquisitor and non-Kriegan Stormtroopers passed them by wordlessly, the Deathkommando Storm Troopers however hung back staring at Lord Commissar Cestus, he marched up closer to them as the Grenadier retinue and Ubermaster followed after him, along with the thunderous steps of the Ogryn Bonehead, "Seraph, Amwolf. I trust the Inquisitors treat you two well?"

"Yes Lord Commissar." They both said monotonously as they caught up with the Inquisitors and their Stormtroopers. The Ogryn ducked under the large doorway, it might've been large for the regular Humans but it was a tad small for the giant.

"Schwester **.** " The red Korpswoman said to the Ubermaster, "Its good to see you again Serah."

"Its good to see you again too Seraph, have you killed many Heretics as of late?"

"I've lost count to be truthful." Seraph said as she pulled out a bone necklace, "When I heard we were going to see each other again I made you this from my freshest kills."

Inquisitor Quinten hung back until he was next to Cestus, "What are they doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Serah and Seraph haven't seen each other for a few years, so they are exchanging gifts with each other as a sign of not only respect for their fellow Guardswoman but also as a, 'its nice to see you' present." The Commissar responded.

"Is this a typical Krieg thing?"

Cestus nodded his head as the Guardsmen escorts turned on mounted flashlights and lanterns, "No, if siblings do part ways they usually never see each other again, this is just a small reminder they are in fact Human Beings and not machines."

"Oh," The Inquisitor said as he watched the Ubermaster accept her gift and give away her own to her Storm Trooper counterpart, "I do not believe I will be able to get used to them, how have you survived sixty years of leading these people?"

Cestus stopped suddenly, making his Guardsmen tense as they scanned the dark ancient structure, "I just carried on Inquisitor. Just carried on, learned about their ways, their culture."

The Tech Priest spoke up, breaking his silence, "To earn the respect of the Korpsmen like Cestus has is to be a figure of almost fatherly importance. Hence they will die for him."

"I see, it is very admirable on what you've been doing for them." Quinten said as the Commissar started walking again.

"I don't see it that way Inquisitor, I haven't made any signif-" The Lord Commissar stopped talking as he noticed the Stormtroopers and Inquisitor Scholaris crouch down low behind a barrier. Cestus motioned for his Grenadiers and Engineers to crouch low as he made his way up to Scholaris with Quinte and the Deathkommandos followed behind him.

"Heretics," Scholaris whispered as he watched at least twenty Lost and Damned cultists move around supplies in their small basecamp, it seemed as if they were preparing to evacuate their basecamp within the corrupted temple, apparently they had gotten word that the Imperial Guard was going to be advancing on to their position, only they had no clue on how close the Guardsmen actually were.

* * *

Stop! Play- Jojo battle Tendency OST: Propaganda

I do not own this music, that youtube channel, or even the franchises that I have crossed together, obviously

* * *

"Lord Commissar, some of my Stormtroopers are still on the metaphorical fence about the true strength of your Deathkommandos, perhaps they could give a demonstration?" Scholaris asked as he glimpsed back to the Lord Commissar.

"Hmmm," Cestus waved his two Krieg Engineers forward, "prepare mustard gas grenades. Kommandos, these cultists offend my sight. Remove them."

Ubermaster Serah removed her coat and tossed it to one of the awaiting Grenadiers as two other Grenadiers held two distinctly red coats, she joined her sister and Amwolf on top of a peak overlooking the basecamp by a good thirty feet, they looked over to their Lord Commissar crouched and ready to spring into action on his order. Cestus knifehanded at the cultists without saying a word the gas was launched into the camp, giving the Kommandos the cover they needed, as the cultists started scrambling for gas masks the Deathkommandos were dropping upon them after leaping off of the staggering peak without a hint of fear, if anything they were rather bored with the rabble they had to deal with.

In three great thuds the Kommandos stunned the closest cultists with the amount of inhuman force they generated from their jump, in a flash Seraph dashed forward first, clotheslining a Heretic with her right arm, the man's neck snapped from the initial contact and as his body made contact with the ground his back broke in two. The Kriegswoman wasted no time and vaulted over a crate with her left leg extended, her boot found its place in a cultist's sternum, shattering it and his ribs like chicken bone, she dodged a sword effortlessly and uppercutted the offending cultist in his jaw, shattering his mouth and snapping his head backwards fast enough to pulverize the base of his spine. She vaulted over a cultist as he tried to bayonet her, her left hand grabbed the top of his head and her right hand gripped his shoulder, during her time in the air and using the momentum of her jump she spun around with her legs guiding her body in the air and snapped the cultist's neck like she was a screw driver screwing a nail into a hole before pushing off of him.

She landed boots first on top of a crouching cultist, crushing him like a bug, she upholstered two hotshot laspistols from her thigh holsters and began burning large holes into unfortunate cultists that didn't realize that the optics of the Krieg Storm Trooper masks were specially designed to see through thick clouds of toxic gas, even then a Korpsman could plainly see rifts in the gas made by hostiles and not friendlies with the way they frantically twisted and turned in panic.

Serah punched her hand into the gut of a coughing cultist and tore out his Liver, she threw it at another cultist that was attempting to strap on a gasmask, the cultist fumbled trying to wipe the eyepieces off but before he knew it two fingers went through his eyes and into his head. Serah unsheathed her monoknife and swiftly sprinted in between five different cultists, each reaching for their guts choking in desperation as their lungs filled with poisonous gas, their lungs started to tear and bleed as the gas made sores and blisters bubble up on their skin. She ducked under the wild swings of a blind cultist hooking a cooking frag grenade to his uniform in the process, she then punched him in the chest with an open palm, sending him into two others that had just turned the corner of a supply crate, they didn't have time to recover as they painted the corridor of supplies with their blood.

The Ubermaster then drove her knee between a cultist's legs just as he had tried to clock her with a mace, the resounding crunch of his pelvis made the Imperials watching from above cringe as his legs went limp, she however had the decency to stomp his head into the ground, crushing it like a ripe cherry. From the under side of her wrist a serrated half chainknife usually used for surgical precision started to rev up, with akimbo blades she carved her way through multiple Chaos aligned guardsmen traitors in a flurry of arm movements, her monoknife amputated limbs and cut through whatever pathetic armor they had while the surgical blade tore open their guts with laser like precision.

Amwolf punched a cultist in the gut causing the man to double over, the Kriegsman grabbed the man by his belt with one hand and tossed the cultist flailing into a wall with a loud crunch. A cultist tried to take the Kriegsman's head off with an axe but he missed Amwolf and axed one of his own men in the head, the Kriegsman grabbed the cultist by his shoulders with a vicelike grip and with one great tug he tore the man's arms from his shoulder's sockets and bludgeoned him with his own arms. The Kriegsman continued the tore arms as melee weapons as he dueled a man with a saber, he managed to catch the blade in between the severed arms after the cultist stabbed forward, he tossed them to the side and gabbed the cultist by the head and promptly squeezed the man's head in.

A cultist attempted to tackle Amwolf but he didn't even make the Kriegsman budge as two powerful hands grabbed the cultist by the shoulders midcharge, with little effort Amwolf pulverized the collar bones on both shoulders like they were twigs and tossed the screaming body into a wall of heavy crates head first, effectively silencing the man. Amwolf back handed a cultist in a closeline with his fist clenched, for the split second the cultist was in the air the Kriegsman's fist came down on the cultist's sternum, promptly shattering the fragile ribs and the back as he hit the ground like a ragdoll being thrown down unceremoniously.

The cultists struggled to shoot their assailants as they were moving much to fast for them to even see as more than forms moving through thick poisonous gas, whenever they were struck by the assailants it felt like a speeding truck the size of a fist struck at thirty miles per hour, most were killed in one hit as the strikes were usually aimed for the chest where very important and fragile organs were located or the strikes were to their heads, not much worthy of description would be left over after those strikes.

Both the Inquisitors and Stormtroopers were satisfied with the results, it was quite the spectacle to watch the heathens to be torn limb from literal limb at times by the Deathkommandos, Cestus stared however with pride as his Kommandos once again surpassed expectations.

The Tech Priest recorded the fight with his servo skulls, "Ten seconds to spare, not bad."

"Woah, I hadn't believed that the walking corpse with a face and firm legs could've actually done all that without breaking a nail." One of the Stormtroopers whispered bumping one of his friends with his elbow.

"She does have a pretty butt, those red trousers highlight it nicely when she doesn't have the coat on. Think she could do wonders with a lap dance or on a pole?" The fellow Storm trooper replied with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't mind seeing what she and the other could do in a bed." The other said joining in with his friend laughing.

While they did not realize it the Krieg Guardsmen were staring hateful daggers at the Inquisition troopers and were contemplating stabbing them in the back, it was one thing to think a woman was pretty, it was another to insult one of their heroes with petty banter, such as the thoughts of a very conservative society.

"They wouldn't sleep with either of you two," Cestus said sending shivers down the Storm trooper's spines, "a Kriegswoman of Deathkommando stature seeks Alpha males, you two are nowhere near that."

"That's enough," Inquisitor Scholaris said charging his Bolter's charger handle, "I will discipline you two later, but I expected more maturity Lord Commissar."

"I was simply stating a scientific fact Inquisitor." The Lord Commissar said nonchalantly, making the two Storm troopers in already hot water boil, "Little more then friendly banter."

Commissar Quinten covered his mouth at that remark, 'Scientific fact?'

The Tech Priest reserved his own laughter as his servo skulls buzzed to him with their own laughter.

The Krieg Guardsmen looked towards their Lord Commissar with gleaming eyepieces, once again thankful that there was at least one person in the whole wide Galaxy that was willing to defend the heroes of Krieg when insulted.

However the banter of a few horny Guardsmen were the least of their worries as the sounds of more cultists arriving from the bowels of the temple started to make themselves evident with vicious warcries.

"Faust," Commissar Cestus said looking up at his Krieg styled Ogryn, "these heretics offended the Emperor and me, be a dear and go down there and teach them a lesson."

The Bone'ead Ogryn took a few steps back before sprinting forward and jumping off the same rock peak the Deathkommandos did, he made the amassed supply crates scatter from the amount of force he made in his jump, the cultist corpses gained air for a few seconds splashing blood over the Ogryn's black uniform, "Stupid cultists upset Emperor and Bossman Cestus! Cultists die now!"

From behind the Ogryn upholstered his large Ripper Gun and charged its ejection bolt, the cultists had little time to respond before several loud thundering, "POOMF! POOMF! POOMF!" shredding them into little more than mystery meat in but a few seconds. Faust started stomping on corpses as arriving Chaos cultists immediately started turning around screaming, "RETREAT! REATREAT!"

Faust looked back at the Deathkommandos and squinted, "Iz pretty Krieg ladies and cool Krieg man okay? Mean cultists no hurt Faust's friends! Faust make them die!"

Seraph walked up to the Ogryn Bone'ead and patted his knee, "Danke Faust, don't let the heretics get away, they insult the Emperor by breathing."

"Huh!? Stupid cultist hurt Emperor's feelings by breathing!? They must die now! Bossman! I go get stupid cultists!?"

Cestus nodded his head with a small smile under his mask, "What would I do without this goof?" The Commissar raised his thumbs up, "Yes Faust! Kill them all, you will get a shiny metal if you do!"

"Shiny!? Faust will get da shiniest of all! Faust kill all heretics for Emperor and Bossman!" The Ogryn cried charging into the corridor the cultists were fleeing into.

The Korpsmen were already making their way down with Cestus leading them, the Inquisitors and their Storm Troopers followed, they however spared the deformed corpses a few looks in awe, though they had watched the fight it was still hard to believe that such an event even transpired in the first place. Inquisitor Quinton was a long time friend and supporter of Cestus's Operation: Todeskommando, he had seen the operation when it first began and he had to admit, the money it took to get the operation this far was well worth it, he hoped the Lord Commissar would keep his initial promises he made before the Ordos Majoris and the Departmendo Munititorum.

"Boss! Boss!" Faust called as the Lord Commissar came into view, "Dey got spikey bad Sphes Marines!"

Low and behold several Chaos Space Marines had the Ogryn Bone'ead pinned under fire as he kept his head down under a large slab of rock, "Faust not close enough to hurt bad Marines!"

Inquisitor Scholaris tapped his Voxbeads and raised a power armored gauntlet, "This is Scholaris, send in the thunder!"

"Gott Kaiser Mitt uns!" Cestus shouted to his Krieg Guardsmen as they prepared for a suicidal charge, nothing out of the ordinary for them.

The temple started to shake as an intense drilling noise was heard, the Chaos Space Marines had to dodge out of he way as large chunks of the ceiling nearly crushed them, a large drill tipped vehicle came down from the ceiling, its drill still spinning as it slammed into the ground tearing up more Earth as it provided a much needed distraction for the Guardsmen and Storm Troopers to close the distance with the cultist forces, engaging them in laser and close quarters combat. As the Guardsmen engaged their enemy the Chaos Space Marines recovered they laughed to themselves as they prepared to slaughter the lesser Guardsmen with their chainaxes and swords.

That was until the occupants of the drill stepped put, clad in pure black Astartes power armor, baring weapons of ancient significant power that far out weighed that of the Traitor Marines, their visors shined a bright luminescent as they stared down their former brothers in arms, their right shoulder pardons were bare black showing no allegiance to any Space Marine Chapter, excluding the Imperial Aquilias that were painted onto their armor being the only symbols showcasing where their loyalties lied. One Librarian carrying a power sword and Storm Bolter, a Chaplain wielding a Power Maul and Holy Bolter, one Assault Marine with Power Claws, and one more Marine an Eviscerator Chainsword and Melta Gun on his back.

They were Deathwatch Black Shield Marines, Chapterless, fatalistic, and above all else dangerous. It was obvious that the Death Korps admired such Marines.

With a roar of hatred five Chaos Space Marines charged at the Black Shields with threats of death and dismemberment, yet the Black Shields were not amused by the display the younger Traitor Marines, in fact it irritated them that these young Chaos punks dared to bare arms against their older yet superior loyalist counterparts.

The Black Shield Librarian used his psyker powers to attack with Smite bolts, incinerating two Chaos Marines before they could dodge the bolts. The Terminator carrying the Melta Gun fired a single blast, incinerating a dozen cultists and baking two Chaos Space Marines, hurting them but not quite killing them as they were farther back, the Chaos Marines decided to change tactics and took cover upholstering their Bolt based firearms, blindfiring around the corners of what little cover they had.

None of the Black Shields rand for cover as the powerful Librarian held his hand up blocking the rounds that came close, he fired three more Smite bolts destroying some cover, leaving the Chaos Marines open to the Storm Trooper's Hotshot lasrifles, the only kind of lasrifle that could pierce Space Marine armor. Several Storm Troopers focused their fire on one of the Chaos Marines and with their combined effort one Marine fell to their onslaught, they charged forward attempting to force one Chaos Marine out of cover, only to not notice in the heat of battle a Berserker leaping at them with twin chainaxes.

In a few slashes the Chaos Marine butchered the Storm Troopers without mercy, slashing them into chunks of meat before some could even react to the red giant, the Berserker roared out in fury as he punted two Storm Troopers over the Kriegsmean as they started to shoot at him with their less powerful lasrifles, he raised his axes prepared to murder them but the Black Shield Marine with the Eviscerator sword held his axes back with sparks flying from the struggle of.

The Black Shield Marine shrugged the axes upwards, opening the Traitor up to a devastating slash that tore far into his vile guts, crippling the Marine to the merciless fury of the Black as the Eviscerator went down the Traitor's shoulder to his belt, the Black Shield brought his blade out from the vertical slash and gave a horizontal slash with his sword to decapitate the Traitor in a violent action, sending the Traitor's head flying into the lines of the Lost and the Damned.

With blind fury another Chaos Marine went after the three Deathkommandos, mistaking them for three easy kills. To his surprise the red soldiers and black clothed soldier moved faster than the Marine could swipe them with his large hammer, he growled angrily as the smaller Humans not only evaded him but were landing the occasional kick that would stumble him just lightly. Serah and Seraph both double kicked the Marine from the front as Amwolf attacked from the side with a Monoknife, penetrating the Marine's right lung, he pushed off quickly as the Traitor thrashed around insulted that such lowly Humans could deliver such damage to a Demi-god such as himself.

That was until The Librarian Brine stuck his sword right through him, effectively ending the Marine before he could try and strike back against the Korpsmen for the wound they gave him. Thoug

With several lightening fast slashes the Black Shield with Power Claws diced a dozen cultists to bits, the Black Shield Chaplain finished off the last Chaos Marine by obliterating his head with the Power Maul, whatever cultist with any sort of brains in their skulls fled down a cavern that lead further and further under ground far past anything that would've resembled an Imperial Temple, it had seemed the followers of the Great Enemy found out about a system of caves hidden beneath the Temple, it seemed as though the tunnel itself dared the Imperials to follow.

"Form up! Field inspection!" The Lord Commissar demanded with his hand in the air rotating his wrist around to gather his Korpsmen.

Two Regulars came up to the front carrying a wounded Grenadier from underneath his arms, one leg was missing while the other was propped on the rear Regular's shoulder while the stump that had a tourniquet on it squirted some pressurized blood on the Regulars uniform. The Grenadier had half of his mask burned off the other half fused onto his face from a hot lasround, whatever pain he was in was not shown so easily as the Grenadier kept himself from crying out even after being set down on the ground.

Ubermaser Serah upholstered her laspistol to give the Grenadier the Emperor's mercy but the Grenadier instead unsheathed his monoknife and stabbed himself in his Aorta artery and twisted the blade, pulling hard to the left, he bled out in but a few Delete repeated word

Inquisitor Quinton's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Woah, I've never seen one do that before."

"He knew we'd need the lasammo." Cestus grunted as the Ubermaster distributed the dead Grenadier's ammo and even his own monoknife out, "I've lost most of my Grenadiers, I got two of them left but thankfully we still have two Engineers, fourteen Regulars, a Tech Priest, an Ogryn, and three Deathkommandos."

"You fail to mention us Inquisitors and of course the Astartes." Quinton said as he checked his ammo over.

"Yes, but you six aren't comparatively brittle." Cestus said gesturing to his Kriegsmen, "I hope you don't mind Inquisitor Scholaris but I'd like my men to salvage your Storm Trooper's Hotshots."

"Go on ahead, it'd be shameful to leave such valuable weaponry to waste." The Inquisitor said giving the shredded remains of his Storm Troopers a dejected looked.

 **"Brothers, we must pursue the Heretics down the tunnel."** The Librarian said to his counterparts with his sword pointing down the hole.

"Koprsmen, follow the Space Marines." Cestus commanded just after the Korpsmen finished looting the Storm Trooper's corpses, "Faust take point behind the Space Marines."

"Yes Bossman!" The Bone'ead Ogryn said as he jogged up to the hole leading down, though now he treaded far more softly as he realized that the hole they were going down looked like it was going to be an enclosed space, Serah and Seraph jumped unto the Ogryn's shoulders as he started to get nervous over the increasingly narrow long hall, "Pretty Red Krieg lady Faust is scarred of smaller hall."

Seraph started to stroke the Ogryn's exposed part of his head shushing him lightly, "Its okay Faust, Bossman and Krieg friends are right behind you. Besides, the Emperor's sons are here to guide us through the smaller hall, you can't be afraid with the Space Marines here."

"Duhhh," Faust looked up and saw one of the Marines glimpse over his shoulder, "Huuuuuuuh! He look at me, Faust not afraid no more!"

Serah patted Faust's head, "Good Faust."

"That has to be the queerest sight I have ever seen," Quinton said nodding his head in disbelief, "Korpsmen being nice, to an abhuman!?"

"Faust is no mere abhuman," Cestus chided seemingly offended, "he has severed by my side as my personal bodyguard for thirty years. He has been around Serah and Seraph for fifteen of those years in my regiment, he is practically one of us. If my Guardsmen have an issue with it then they know just who he belongs to."

"I see, hold on, how old are they? Your Kommandos?"

Cestus felt an unnatural chill go down his spine as the two female Kommandos turned around on Faust's shoulders giving the Lord Commissar and the Inquisitor that look. He could feel the coldness of the stares even though they wore their gas masks.

Inquisitor Scholaris chuckled patting Quinton on the back, "That is never a question you should ask pertaining to women."

"Alright, they," Cestus put his hands on his hips looking up at the Kriegswomen," whether they like it or not! Are both thirty two."

Both female Korpswomen on the Ogryn's shoulders turned around to the front of Faust with their arms crossed.

"That is a pretty old age for a Krieger." Quniton whistled.

"They are literally the oldest in the regiment besides Faust and I." Cestus said, getting the cold shoulder as the Korpswomen turned their chins up in the air with muffled, "Hmphs!"

The Four Black Shield Marines nodded to themselves as they listen to the banter going on behind them, **"You, Commissar."**

Cestus ran up closer to the Librarian, "Yes my Lord Astartes."

 **"I witnessed the two red ones and that black one with the skeleton uniform attack a Traitor Marine, by themselves, with their bare hands. How is this so? I have never in my years seen mere unaltered Humans perform such feats."**

As Cestus was about to speak Inquisitor Scholaris interrupted him, "You just saw the Inquisition's newest investment in action. That's all you need to know."

The Librarian didn't seem to take kindly to that but whatever protest to the indigent disrespect the Inquisitor showed him went unheard as the Black Shield turned his head back to the front.

Cestus was speechless as the Space Marines ignored the Inquisitor, "You have some balls Scholar, insulting an Astartes like that."

"You know full well no one needs to know the specifics of our "investment" Lord Commissar." Scholaris said with typical Inquisitional coldness replacing whatever camaraderie he had with Cestus earlier, "They don't need to know, they won't even remember our faces by the time the mission is done."

Cestus was about to argue no matter who it was when it came to an Astartes it would be best not to disrespect them, though such words were lost on him as the cultist corpses with very large holes and missing limbs started to appear and the Commissar knows full well the Marines nor Faust killed any of them.

"The bloody hell happened here?" Inquisitor Quinton spoke aloud turning a corpse over with his boot to find the literal face of a cultist removed, revealing the skeletal face of the owner.

"This doesn't look like typical infighting," Inquisitor Scholaris said as he observed the wounds, "no, this is, this is different."

"Enlighten us Inquisitors, what makes this different?" Cestus asked as they entered a wider chamber that showed a far more well supplied camp, the previous ones being fallback points with this being the last stand area with flood lights illuminating the area they were in.

Quinton examined one of the corpses, "No signs of biological corruption, they weren't tormented to death or stabbed anywhere that would make them suffer, these wounds aren't savagely done, there's no tearing to suggest jagged blades, they are smooth."

"Its almost like one of those knife ears did this but no one from the Ordos Xenos detected Eldar active- look at these ones."

Cestus knelt down in front a bunch of cultist corpses with the Inquisitors, it seemed as though someone or something had completely drained them of life and liquid, they seemed little more than husks with humanoid form. This was starting to be far more complicated than a mere hunt for a Chaos leadership, this whole temple was giving the veteran Commissar the provable creeps, something here is wrong.

The Black Shields advanced twenty feet in front of the other Imperials as they observed the cavern with a mix of interest and wariness, there were old carvings depicting images of great beasts fighting Space Marines, only they had never seen such beasts before, they did not take up any form that they would've recognized, they looked as if they were spawned from the horrific nightmares of an insane man with their twisted inhuman forms, there was a sneaking suspicion that they would be seeing them soon.

They weren't far off from that either.

Noticeably shadows in the room close to the drained corpses started to pull away from the Imperials alarming them greatly, the shadows took to the air and began to swirl into a thirty foot tall tornado of spinning black mass, as the mass began to spin faster bulges began to appear at the sides, white bone scaled arms broke out from the sides as the tornado formed a strong scaly body with a long curling tail with what looked like a woman's face flanked by Praying Mantis arms. Its head was adorned with horns upon its head, one of which looked damaged, with beady dark soulvoid eyes it stared at them, it stood on two great hind hooved legs standing far above the Space Marines.

The Inquisitors shook as an inhuman amount of fear ran through them, it was unnatural, both were veterans in their own right, both had put in nearly a hundred years of service and spent countless hours ironing their will but the mere presence of this Daemon seemed to totally disregard all of that.

Inquisitor Quinton fell to a knee as he felt his heart threatening to burst from his chest, luckily a Krieg Regular removed their mask and allowed him to take several deep breathes, with great relief Quinton started to breathe normally, his heart slowed down as he took another breathe. It was at this time he was able to observe that the Space Marines, Korpsmen, Cestus, and the Ogryn seemed unaffected by the Daemon's overall influence, it seemed the emotion suppressor wasn't such a silly idea after all as it seemed a larger one was activated for the Ogryn right as the Daemon revealed itself, that must've been a pretty penny.

"By the Throne," Scholaris gasped as he too was revived by a Korpsman, "I've never seen a Daemon this strong. Of this caliber!"

Cestus gripped his sword with a growl as he recognized not only what type the Daemon was but also the Daemon itself, "You! Bastard son of Anarchy!"

The Daemon looked down at the Commissar and sniffed the air, _**"The Blood of Terrax I smellll, sweet, foolish, slavedog blood."**_

Quinton cringed hearing the horrendous voice of the Daemon, it sounded like a mish mash of nails on chalk boards and knives against blades, he could understand the other unpleasant things but could the Daemons have had the decency to speak normally and not be pricks about it by altering their voices to inhuman levels of irritation?

"Aye you smell my blood alright you good for nothing snake skinned bastard son of the Void!" Cestus declared unsheathing his shimmering power sword, "You remember me, you took a few things away from me the last time you roamed."

 _ **"Yessss, I do recall something on Terraxxx, though you must be specific, it was just a Tuesday for me."**_ The Daemon taunted.

"You son of a-" The Black Shield Chaplain held his arm down blocking off the Commissar to go charging at the Daemon.

 **"Standfast Commissar, it wants you to get upset."**

The Daemon clapped thunderous as it gave a deep grainy chuckle, _**"Yes, yessss, good little slavedog, do as you are told by your masters. If you must know I do recall taking a little boys arm away from him a long time ago."**_

The Commissar's cap lowered as, his eyes stared holes through the Daemon.

It knew it too, _**"Though that isn't what upset you the most, no, arms can be replaced... sisters, especially ones that scream themselves shrill are hard to replace, I can still hear her screaming for her big brother Cestus to save her, oh, how pitiful it was to see you reaching for her but then, you grasped nothing. Nothing but thin air."**_

Inquisitor Quinton spared a glance at the Commissar as he could've sworn he could see steam rising from the man, his Kriegsmen were rallying behind him, the one giving him puffs of their mask seemed to want to join them so the Inquisitor released the soldier, "Go I'll be fine."

Scholaris dismissed his aid too, he was an Inquisitor damnit, nothing like this shall have a hold over him like this ever again, he did not serve a century of flawless service just so some Daemon from the underground of some planet in the middle of nowhere could disable him so easily.

"Mark my words, you wretched beast," Cestus growled as he raised a sword towards its face, "I, Lord Commissar Cestus Haxis of Krieg shall vanquish you to the depths of the Warp even if it takes me all my years, in however many lives, I will have vengeance!"

The Daemon peeled his eyes as it felt the Commissar's resolve hit it like a snow ball, _**"Firm words for a small man, oh, but where are my manners? Your friends seem to not fully grasp who I am, so allow me to clarify and introduce myself."**_

Flood lights stared to flicker, the air grew a crisp cold, the shadows seemed to grow darker, _**"I am no mere Daemon, no mere Greater Daemon of the likes you've ever seen. I do not follow the four, We exist to destroy** them!"_

Black puddles started to bubble near the Daemon as several masses jumped from them and into the air, taking Humanoid form as the landed, bone white armor plating covered their black as night bodies.

 _ **"I am Zyxlck the Butcher! Firstborn of the God of Anrachy, MALAL!"**_

The Malalian based cultist beings sprinted at the Imperials with incredible speed with bone white swords bared, they screamed an inhuman warcry that seemed to personify scraping broken glass against ceramic plates being used as chalk boards.

In other words they were really fucking annoying.

"Feuer frei! Feur frei! Zerstöre sie alle!" Cestus commanded to the Korpsmen Regulars as they formed a cresent semi circle around the Imperial group and began to fire out into the Malalian cultists, some shots struck home and sent them down as the flailed into oblivion, others shrugged off hits thanks to their bone armor. To the shock of the Inquisitors larger beasts with Humaoid skulls, insectoid bodies with six hairy Humanoid arms for its legs began to crawl out of the huge black pools with men on their backs.

The Black Shield Marines with Bolter rifles and pistols began to support the Kriegsmen with their own covering fire, taking great care in dispatch the Steeds of Malal before they could get closer with their cargo.

Thouh rarely encountered it was to their benefit to being material creatures, Chaos aligned beings especally Daemons ironically enough were incredbly weak against Malalian beings, howver beings of the Materium not aligned with Chaos stood a far better chance at surving.

That is of course they weren't dealing with the literal son of the Dark God.

This Guardian of Contradiction however was the son of Malal, and he was just bidding his time, enjoying the fruitless endevours of the Imperials as they fight a literal never ending enemy that would spawn in five new cultist Echos for everyone they put down, it made the irony even more intoxcating seeing Cestus so frustrated, so angry that after so many years he has finally found the monster that helped forge him into the man he is today by damaging him so long ago as a child, only to be out of reach by a mere hundred feet.

 _ **" How painful it must be for you, to see me here, after all these years. You obviously never got over what I did to your world, the pinnacle of despicable order. Oh, how painful it will be to see these people that serve you so valiently die for no substantial meaning. No one cares about them, no one ever will, look at them, nearly machines they are, yet you call them men. They live only to die, huh, and I'm called a contradiction, yet I see the irony in their very existence."**_

"Oh shut up!" Cestus demanded shootng at the Daemon, who lazily deflected his shots with minor telekiniesis, "Fight me! You bastard!"

 _ **"No, I will watch you watch your friends, your heroes die at the hands of my Father's followers, then I am going to melt your mind inbetween my fingers yet not kill you. No, I will have you on an endless loop of watching your sister die just out of your grasp."**_

"He's a real sick bastard ain't he?" Quinton asked as he shot a Malal Steed down, the beast slid on the ground and the cultists used its body and momentum to launch themselves over the Kriegsmen.

Inquisitor Scholaris immediatly engaged the fiendish beings in close combat, his sword slashed one in half as his Holy Bolter managed to dispatch two more at a midrange, the black robed Tech Priest fired several lasbolts striking and killing four of the invaders as the Inquisitor tangled with two remaining inhuman beasts. He kicked his boot forward sending one into the wall, he shot it with his Holy Bolter but the last one kicked his gun from his hand, in a swift motion he slashed down verticually attempting to bisect the monster but it caught his blade inbewteen his palms and fell backwards onto the ground, "You annoying litt-"

The Inquisitor gasped as he looked down, the creature's legs shape shifted into blades and had piereced right out the back of his armor, to his horror the creaure became slimmer as it felt like spikes from the inside were pushing through his body along the wounds the legs made, the Inqusitor coughed up blood as on the inside black lines tore their way through every organ that they could find, he however would have the last laugh, "You cr-crafty lil' cheat'n c-cunt," He pushed down with all his might and bisected the creature, effectivly vanquishing it before his own world went back.

"Inquisitor down!" Quinton shouted as he saw Scholaris go down, "They're getting closer!"

"Damn!" Cestus growled as he now saw that the Malalian nightmare creatures were steadily gaining ground, retreat not only never an option would not have been viable since no one would be able to leave without being pursue by significantly stronger beings of the Warp.

There was only one option left.

"Librarian!" He shouted at the Black Shield.

The massve Space Marine looked down at the Commissar.

"We can't win, we can't leave, but netiher can they! You know what needs to be done!"

The other Black Shields glanced towards the Librarian and nodded, they were Black Shields, they were Death Korps, they were meant to die.

Out of pure desperation, not for salvation but for utter mutual annihalation, the Librarian started to gather up immense energy as his hands began to light up with Warp energies, using years of practiced technique he absorbed whatever Warp energy that was viable and began to concentrate, his hands began to weave a portal, he began to cast the Vortex of Doom onto the Greater Daemon at the risk of sucking everyone else into it.

Zyxlck the Butcher stared at the Librarian curiously, but once he started to feel the pulls of energy he stared to feel enraged, _**"Come now, there's no need to be spoiled sports, you had yourselves good runs in your lives, you will not cheat me so easily!"**_

He reached forward with his larged scaled clawed hand to grab the Librarian, but several very large shotgun shells from a certain Ogryn's shotgun and a jumping Space Marine with an Eviscerator made him retract his paw with a pained harrowing screech, _**"Insolent insects! I will have my revenge for that soon-"**_

The massive Daemon stuck its arms out to try and keep itself from falling into the vortex that was created, however no matter what caliber the Daemon it was still no match for the powers of fuckall reality and slowly lost its grip, _**"You worm! You will not cheat me of your suffering!"**_

Dragging its nails against the cavern floor the Butcher was dragged into the abysis of the Warp, however the vortex was far from done with absorbing things, without the Greater Daemon around the Echos lost form and disintegrated into thin air, all that was left was corpses and Korpsmen and Space Marines that were now struggling agaisnt the pulls of the seemingly growing vortex.

"IN HINDSIGHT THIS WAS- OKAY ANY IDEA SUCKED!" Cestus shouted keeping his hat on his head with a firm grip on a rock.

Inquisitor Quinton had only his hands in some crevices to keep him pinned as his legs flailed, "I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS SHRAKK!"

A Korpsman lost his grip and was rolling down the incline they had come in on, he would've gone in if Faust hadn't caught him and tucked him in front with several other Korpsmen, the three Deathkommandos clung to the Ogryn's back, "HOLE NO TAKE FAUST'S FRIENDS!"

Cestus could see that even the Astartes were struggling to hold on, this was it, of all the things in the Galaxy to have done this old man in, a fucking vortex, great. It couldn't have been on the battlefield, in the trenches, in no man's land to die alongside his many sons and daughters, that would've been fitting, his boys didn't deserve to die like this they deserved to die like their brothers and sisters in the trenches like custom. Oh how he found these people of Krieg to be a odd if not unique bunch of Guardsmen, death given Human form to all, well, almost all. To him, the people in his regiment were in fact people and not machines, they had thoughts and -hold thy tongue- feelings, they were just very... bare, they weren't developed, if anything to him they were always like children, children he always wanted. This may not be the death he saw himself having, but he was proud to go down surrounded by what he could call with distinct unapologetic pride.

Family.

 _"Let_ go." A sweet light whispering very familiar voice said in his ear, _"Let go."_

Though his eyes must've been playing tricks on him he could've sworn he saw a pair of golden industrial gloves gently grasp his own in a familiar tender grip he once felt nearly two decades ago, sending a cool comforting feeling throughout his body, almost numbing him, _"Let go."_

The Commissar lost his grip and rode the vaccum that sucked him into the vortex.

"BOSSMAN!" Faust shouted reaching for the Commissar, the Deathkommandos wordlesly and without second thought jumped in after their Lord Commissar, the Kriegsmen under Faust started scrammbling from out underneath the Ogryn after the Commissar, said abhuman followed. Inqusitor Quinton sighed as he saw the fruitlessness of holding on as the ground under his hands broke up and went with the flow, if Cestus was going down he'd go with him. The Black Shields fully immpressed with the dedication the Korpsmen and Inquisitor had for their Lord Commissar reminded them of how they once held such loyalty to their Primarch and Chapter, if unaltered, or what they presume unalterted Humans could jump straight into a Warp Vortex without fear in their hearts then by the Emperor so can His Astartes.

* * *

The title "Chibi Korps of RWBY" suddenly appears, the main cast appears on screen. Saladin appears next to Weiss waving his Khailg sword, Nicholas appears in a head lock via Yang. Julius is seen waving an Imperial flag on top of the Rose emblem, while Hansel is seen carrying Ruby bridal style.

Scene 1.

Chibi Hansel marches up to Chibi Ruby with a red heart shaped box, "I have a gift for you on this strange holiday your people celebrate."

Chibi Ruby squeals jumping up and down, "What is it?! What is it?!"

The Chibi Korpsman fell to a knee and raised the box up to Ruby's hands, "I sculpted jewelry for you-"

In lightening fast hand motions Ruby tore open the box and stared wide eyed at her gift.

"-out of the bones of your fallen enemies with shiny pieces of gold. Do you like it?"

She stared at him for a few seconds before sighing, "I-its pretty... kind of creepy, but I like it!"

"Will you put it on?" Chibi Hansel asked with innocently gleaming eyepieces on his gas mask.

Chibi Ruby gulped as she put on a bracelet and necklace, "Huh, they aren't that bad, I just need to totally ignore them being people at one point... yeah, Hans you are seeing a therapist mister! But I got you something too!"

Chibi Hansel tilted his head, "What is it?"

With a sly grin on her face Chibi Ruby pulled out a huge chocolate bar, getting Chibi Hansel's attention, however she did not give it too him as she broke off a piece and held it between her teeth, "Come and get it lover boy~"

Chibi Hansel spared no time tearing his gas mask off and tackling Chibi Ruby, kissing her with little red hearts floating and popping over their heads.

Scene 2.

Chibi Yang stood with her back against a wall in the school with a red heart shaped box in her hands, she glimpses around the corner and spots Chibi Nicholas sitt- Slav squatting on a stone bench with a book in his hands, "Okay, okay. Just walk up to him and give him the chocolates. Easy, he's just a boy, nothing special... he's just a nice guy to hang out with just give him the-" Chibi Yang glimpses again and watches in awe as Chibi Nicholas whips his short wavy brown hair back and forth after taking his hat off, she started smashing her head against the wall as she was welling with anxiety.

She peaks again and takes several quick breaths before using her shotgun gauntlets to propel herself at Chibi Nicholas with her Valentines Day gift in one of her hands cocked backwards.

Chibi Nicholas had half a second to look up to see Chibi yang flying at him, he raised his arms up expecting to get hit in the face, though after a second he lowered his arms to see her standing in front of him digging a small hole in the ground with her boot nervously as she held her gift out for him, "H-hey, I got ya a little something something, don't think its because I like like you! Its just well, we're friends and what not."

The Chibi Vostroyan rolled his eyes laughing, "Tsundere much?"

Not realizing his wrong choice of words in time Chibi Nicholas was flung across the campus from an embarrassed Chibi Yang, "YOU JERK!"

Scene 3.

Chibi Saladin stood in front of a ice block with Chibi Weiss watching from the side, he unsheathes his Khalig sword and in a flurry of motions he sliced and diced the block.

He sheathed his sword presenting a to Chibi Weiss a statue of her likeliness with a Beowulf under her heel, "Ta da, happy Valentines Day!"

Chibi Weiss pecked Chibi Saladin's cheek and unsheathed Myrtenaster, she swiped once and a ice statue of Chibi Saladin appeared.

The actual Chibi Saladin however crossed his arms slouching forward in disbelief, "It took me seventeen hours to get that done right, that is just bloody cheating."

Chibi Weiss patted his shoulder and pecked his cheek, "How about I buy you lunch at this place I know downtown later?"

"I guess that's okay my Amira." Chibi Saladin said throwing an arm around her shoulder, "And after that I'll massage your feet for being so generous."

"Yes!" The Chibi Heiress said pumping her fist.

Scene 4.

Chibi Coco held two dresses in front of a mirror weighing them on their ups and downs, "This one has a pretty design, but this one matches my shoes... hmmmm, Julius what do you think?"

"That is a rhetorical fruitless question, you will disagree with what I have to say and go back to trying to figure out what to wear, again for the fifth time." The exasperated Chibi Armageddon boy said rolling his eyes.

"That's not true!" Chibi Coco said with a frown, "I will pick whatever you say I should wear!"

"Nothing."

"What?" Chibi Coco asked with cherry red cheeks.

Chibi Julius grinned with crossed arms, "You said you'd wear whatever I said you should wear. So wear nothing, you look better like that anyways."

Chibi Coco narrowed her eyes at Chibi Julius with contempt.

In a flash he was flying out a window by one bag swing, but with red lipstick on his face.

Scene 5.

Chibi Nicholas and Chibi Yang stood back to back as Chibi Neo and some Chibi White Fang grunts surrounded them.

"Dang, they've got us surrounded, I don't have much Aura left!" Chibi Yang said clutching her side.

Chibi Nicholas sighed, "Yang, I must use my secret weapon."

The Vostroyan stabbed his sword into the ground and reached into his coat, he pulled out a Vintage GPO Bakelite house phone and started to dial a phone number slowly, confusing the White Fang soldiers, Chibi Neo, and Chibi Yang. He held the receiver of the phone up to his face and took a deep breath before shouting into the receiver, "ANU CHEEKI BREEKI IV DAMKE!"

Everyone stared for a moment as he hung up and placed the phone back into his coat.

"What?!" Chibi Yang screamed, "How is that a secret weapon and how is it going to help us!?"

Chibi Neo shrugged her shoulders holding up a sign saying, "You're boned."

"Give it a second." Chibi Nicholas said taking a sip from a flask.

The Chibi White Fang grunts looked up to the sky as their Faunus ears started to pick up a faint ever increasing techno sounding music, just as the music started to pick up in beat and encroach faster several cars trailing dust flew over the small crowd, the black cars with three white Edyeedyes stripes started donouting around sending the Chibi White Fang grunts flying as Cheeki Breeki Hardbass Anthem blasted on speakers duct taped to the roofs of the Blyat Mobiles.

One of the Blyat Mobiles backed up to Chibi Nicholas and Yang, from the driver's side a Chibi man front flipped onto the hood of his Blyat Mobile with a double barrel shotgun and Makarov in his hands, "Isssss Chibi Boris! Da Power Gopniks have come to liberate you cykas from your kompot and cheeki your breeki!"

The Blyat Mobiles stopped and several Gopniks wearing their Edyeedyes tracksuits with golf clubs, baseball bats, iron pipes for their melee weapons and of course for range they had AK47s on their backs. The Gopniks were all different colored variants of the original Slav Superstar, counting the true Chibi Boris there were seven of them.

Chibi Neo stood with a sign saying, "What is even going on even more?!"

In a inexplicable turn of events the Chibi Power Gopniks used their superior Slav martial art of the bar brawl to defeat the Chibi White Fang and infamous ice cream super villain.

"Thank you tovarich Boris!" Chibi Nicholas said with a brand new steaming shastik in his hand.

"Any time tovarich Nicholas Space Slav, remember, stay cheeki breeki!" The chibi Slavic legend said as the Blyat Mobiles combined to make the Sasha Zorg, a giant Bear mech, and flew off into the sunset.

Chibi Yang looked at her reflection in a pond as she was now trying on her tracksuit gift, "Not bad."

Scene 6.

Chibi Ruby observed Chibi Coco give Chibi Julius a buttslap after he passed his latest test with a ninety percent on his score, she thought for a moment and a crazy idea popped into her head as Chibi Hansel came up to her with his test.

"I got a one hundred percent." Chibi Hansel said, unbenounced to him Chibi Julius was making faces at him from behind.

"Good one Hans!" Ruby jumped in the air and upon landing gave him a firm buttslap, she started waving her hand after hurting her hand on his adamantium buns.

Chibi Hansel looked at her with a blank stare before turning her around and gave her a firm buttslap that made the poor girl jump into the air wth her hands rubbing her butt, "Owowowowow!"

Chibi Ruby blinked for a second though as some blush rushed to her face, "H-hey Hans?"

Chibi Hansel crossed his arms, "You deserved that."

"I know... could you do it again?"

The Chibi Korpsman face palmed falling backwards onto the cold ground, "You pervert."

Scene 7.

"Ahahahahaha!" Chibi Montresor laughed as he floated about the main cast with his hands sparkling with Warp energy, "My power is unmatched by you puny mortals, who among you could possibly-"

"ORA!" A punch promptly sent Monstresor into a wall.

"Ow, fuck, what?!" The Chibi Sorcerer cried as a purple ghostlike entity floated in front of him with his fists cocked, "Wha-"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!" Diamond Platinum Chibi cried as he sent Montresor screaming towards Mount Glenn.

The Stand phased back to its master, Sly Marbo, as he fist bumped the entity, causing a shock wave that knocked everyone nearby over.

Scene 8.

Chibi Gretel sat on a bench fluffing her hair like the other Kriegswomen that were competing for Chibi Commissar Cain's attention.

"Hold up!" The Chibi Commissar yelled pointing at the fourth wall, "Why am I being used for this shit!? I was supposed to be just a brief cameo what the hell!"

"Guten Morgen Herr Commissar~" The Kriegswomen said appearing in a non-Chibi form, looking more relatable to a dozen Krieg-Chans posing in numerous suggestive provocative poses.

The Chibi Commissar's face lit up with blush as he lowered his hat as he slowly backed up, "Now ladies... Guardswomen stand down that's an order! Ahhh!"

Chibi Fokker nodded his head as the Chibi Commissar Cain ran across the First Garden's battlements screaming as a storm of Krieg fangirls chased after him.

Scene 9.

Chibi Lieutenant Mira sat down with her arms around her legs in a wheel chair with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Cadia is no more... I now have crippling depression."

Chibi Ruby covered her mouth with her hands in a gasp, "Oh no, you need hugs!"

In a flash the adorable ball of black and red picked Chibi Lieutenant Mira up in an Aura infused hug of ultimate kawaiiness from behind with her head pressed against the Cadian's back, "Please don't be sad any more!"

Chibi Lieutenant Mira smiled sadly tapping the younger girl's hands softly, "Squad morale restored."

Scene 10.

Chibi Commissar Cestus stood silently in the hallway of Beacon Academy much like a Queensguard did in Pre-Holy Terra England, silent, unmoving until something pissed him right the fuck off.

Like some students running down the hall.

Chibi Nora and Yang were racing each other down said hall crossing the Commissar, "NO RUNNING IN MY FRAKKING HALL!" He suddenly bellowed like a thunderstorm making the two girls stumble, "GET OUT OF MY BLASTED HALL BEFORE I BLAMM YOUR FRAKKING BRAINS OUT OF YOUR FRAKIING SKULLS! YOU INSUBORDINATE IDIOTS!"

Scene 11.

Chibi Team JHSN stood around the Beacon Campus playing around on their scrolls lazily.

"What is this Dustbook? It looks stupid." Chibi Hansel said as he removed the app.

"It is societal cancer." Chibi Julius said with venom, "They took down my posts demanding people to worship the God Emperor or they'd die. Jerks."

Suddenly in a burst of light the Pillarstodes appeared in their oiled muscular form, showing off their divine super human physiques to the stunned Guardsmen as they fell onto their knees in a bow to the Companions of the Emperor.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Guardsmen our illustrious God Emperor has placed his faith in, hmph, disgraceful that you men do not worship him in a proper manner." Karstodes purred condescendingly as gold specks seemed to radiate off of the near naked Demi-gods.

"Hmmm, yes. You restrict your physiques, your monuments to Humanity's greatness under these thick layers of clothing, how ever do you even worship the Emperor in such an uncomfortable manner?" Custodisi asked sizing up the very short Guardsmen, at least compared to the height of someone that stood at twelve feet.

Wammudes flexed his magnificent biceps, the resounding noise sounded like a thousand leather whips tightening, "You must show off your natural superiority to all of creation, show them the true beauty and grace of Mankind's manly men!"

The Chibi Guardsmen looked at each other and nodded as they prepared themselves.

Just in time for Team Chibi Team RWBY and Chibi Coco to walk out and observe in ah.

Chibi Julius spun in flash of lightening and smoke, reappearing again in a non-Chibi form with his hands holding his mustard colored coat open, revealing tanned oiled up Greco-Romanesque sculpted abs.

Chibi Coco slumped forward with her sunglasses falling off, her face was bright red as her mouth hung wide open, the other Chibi girls gasped as their eyes started to revel in the sight of the pinnacle of Human health.

Chibi Hansel spun taking his coat off in a flash of smoke, he reappeared un-chibified with his hands behind his head as he flexed, he leaned backwards at an angle to show off his obviously superior muscular form, his pants hung loose as they were unbuttoned with an open belt buckle, his suspenders were the only things holding up his trousers as they teased to go down further.

"MINE!" Chibi Ruby cried as she hung off of Hansel's bicep, "MINEMINEMINE!"

Chibi Saladin spun in a little sandstorm and exited it showing off his right arm in a full of curled flex, his caramel skin glistened in the noon day Sun as Chibi Weiss drooled at the sight of his muscular arm and abdomen as she reached out with both hands attempting to squeeze his muscles.

Chibi Nicholas spun in another flash of smoke and left it with in a Atlasesque kneel like he was holding up the world, showing off manly but reasonable amounts of body hair adorning his muscular frame, he gave a wink at Chibi Yang, making the poor thing reel he head back in a explosive nose bleed at the mere glance.

"Hmmm, adequate Guardsmen, very adequate. Until next time!" Karstodes said as the Custodes disappeared in a golden light.

On Holy Terra in the Emperor's Throne Room,

"I can not believe those fucking oiled up Aztec looking motherfuckers actually believed me." Chibi Magnus said in exasperation.

"Fucking Hell Magnus all you did was give those muscled bound shiny oily total disappointments a reason to do a cameo and to show off their muscular bodies as fanfair for the female readers who got a bare description of Jojo Bizarre Adventure drawn Guardsmen, you essentially gave them soft core porn." The Emperor said doing a psychic eyeroll.

"Yeah but-"

"No!" Chibi Rogal Dorn, the Dorniess of the Rogals, said as he body slammed Magnus into a wall.

* * *

Epilogue, I originally forgot about this but "Just a reader" reminded me about it in a review.

Island of Patch, Vale...

Out on a porch on a very sunny yet cool day sat two men, one blonde and one with dark black hair, their names were Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen, both were veteran Huntsmen and related only by marriage that fell apart due to a Raven Branwen for an inexplicable reason left her husband. Though these two had seen dark times together they got along, they moved on and help raise two magnificent girls after Summer Rose had passed away years before hand, it was rough, very rough, but it ended up working out in the end.

Qrow raised a glass of iced tea and clinked it against Tai's, "To the girls, for making it to Beacon!"

"To Ruby and Yang!" The blonde man said as a took a sip of his drink, "Have you heard from them this week?"

"No, they didn't send you a letter or anything? Didn't you tell them to do that?" Qrow asked frowning at the supposed laziness the girls were showing.

"I ought to-" Qrow's started to beep, "Who's that?"

"Oh, its Yang." Qrow extended the scroll as he realizes she sent multiple messages, "Hey Dad and Uncle Qrow I have to tell and show you guys some things."

Both men looked at each other as they realized this message could either be really good or really bad, or a mixture of both.

"Ahem," Qrow coughed as he read the first message outloud, "About a week ago when we were in the forest Ozpin sent us and another team with Professor Goodwitch, geez I feel sorry for them, to find someone lost in the forest. It turns out this boy came from- what?"

"What? Where'd he come from?" Taiyng asked now fully interested.

"She's saying he came from space after being shot out of a portal- wait a minute, this is that kid Ozpin was talking about, he came from an anomaly portal. He's supposed to be really screwed up but like super strong."

"Huh, that's... huh, keep on reading the message Qrow, it sounds like this is leading up to something."

Qrow began reading again, "His name has a bunch of numbers in front of it but his name is Hansel, he is from a world devastated by never ending warfare on a galactic scale called Krieg."

Both men froze hearing that world, someone they knew mentioned such a place before, a long time ago.

"He initially came off very rude, in fact he is a massive jerk I can't stand, he is edgy as hell, has just about no sense of humor and is a massive racist. All in all no one likes him."

"That makes sense, I wouldn't want my girls associating with him." Taiyang said taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Oh Dust, except Ruby, she's in love with him."

Taiyang promptly spat his drink out, "What!?"

Qrow rubbed his eyes and read it again, "Oh no, nononono! Ruby come on! Ugh, maybe its nothing."

"Is there a picture of this guy or what?" Taiyang asked impatiently.

Qrow clicked one of the links next to Hansel's name and opened up a file with two pictures of a masked and unmasked version of Hansel, "Damn, this kid looks like he's seen some shit."

Taiyang cringed as he analyzed the boy's face, "He's not ugly, kind of handsome, but what else is there? Didn't she say he was racist jerk or something?"

"Yeah, apparently his people really have something against non-humans and, well I guess there are very hostile aliens out in the Galaxy." Qrow said nodding his head, "His uniform looks just li-"

"Just keep reading Qrow, we'll go down that road later." Taiyang dismissed quickly.

"Okay. Ruby for some reason took fondly to Hansel, she was willing to overlook his crabbiness and general jerky attitude and tried to get him to open up, apparently it worked, take a look at this."

Fearing the worst both men watched with anticipation as the button opened up two pictures, two pictures that made both men scream in utter horror. Their cute sweet adorable little Ruby Rose was under a big black trench coat with Hansel, a picture Yang took earlier, and in the next picture she was in her pajamas sitting in his lap, while he was shirtless.

"RUBY!" Taiyang cried into his palms, "MY SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE SUGAR PLUM NO!"

"DAMNITDAMNIDAMNITDAMNIT!" Qrow yelled kicking and stomping the ground, "NOT MY GIRL!"

Both men lamented for a good five minutes before calming themselves down, still fuming over the images they saw but then noticed Yang wasn't finished with her messages.

"Fuck, there are more messages to go." Qrow groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Ugh, might as well keep on going, why stop now?" Taiyang asked exasperated.

"A few nights ago Ruby and Hans had an ugly fight over racial beliefs and the account of Ruby trying to lie for Blake, a Faunus that we found out was posing as a Human but all is good now she's really cool by the way, but during that time they didn't talk to each other for two whole days. Then Hansel told her if Blake turned out to be a badguy like the people his guys fight in space she had to shoot her- oh my Dust what the fuck is wrong with this boy!?"

Taiyang crossed his arms, "I don't like this boy, I don't like him at all, we need to speak to Oz about this."

"Wait there's still more. Ahem. When we were looking for Blake apparently there was a fight at the docks where Hansel and some of his Imperial friends had to kill a bunch of White Fang soldiers, Blake initially ran because she used to be apart of them but she left because they were getting crazy. He threatened Blake but didn't hurt her, Ruby however said something she regretted, she told him she hated him and I saw that it tore them both up inside."

Taiyang kept his arms crossed and nodded his head, "It was probably for the best."

"Though right when she said those words a bunch of badguys popped out from behind some crates, they were the badguys from space that found their way to Remnant like Hansel's friends but these guys had this one guy that was- he was something else, he had telekinesis that held all of our weapons down, he could've killed us all easy but his men wanted to fight Hansel because they had a beef with his people."

Both men looked at each other, a man with even power to hold down their daughter's weapons and their friends? That sent terrible chills down their backs.

"Hansel accepted their challenged and stepped into this ring of fire the powerful guy made, and Hansel literally started ripping them apart with his bare hands and no Aura, seriously no Aura, he tore a guy's literal face out- geez, the hell is this guy?"

"We really need to talk to Oz about this."

"Hansel struggled against this one really big guy for a few minutes, almost losing but he took one look at Ruby then he fought harder and more vicious to beat him and win. The evil guy left like he promised if his guys lost but he promised to return. Just as Ruby was going over to Hans the big guy pulled a pistol out aiming for Ruby, but Hansel jumped in the way and took every shot for her."

Qrow looked up from his scroll and blinked for a moment, he looked at Taiyang who looked equally worried, "Wow, I still don't like him but that is still pretty brave."

"Come on Qrow, get to the end!" Taiyang encouraged feeling more impatient.

"Alright, alright. Hansel went down bleeding bad, the Imperials started to patch him up but Ruby went and did something reckless, don't get mad- what!?"

"Damnit Qrow! Just read the message!" Taiyang growled pulling at his hair.

"She forcedly unlocked his Aura to save his life." Taiyang covered his mouth, "She's fine now and so is Hans, though he was in a coma for two days, but he woke up today and ugh, they madeout after making up." Qrow slammed his feet on the porch repeatedly while Taiyang smacked the wall.

"What else, what else could there possibly be?" The blonde man asked exhausted.

"Also I met one of Hansel's friends, not really Hansel's friend because Hansel hates him so that makes him more likeable, he's kinda a drunk at times like a certain Drunkl- hey!-e, but he is also really cool and cute, he stayed with me to watch Ruby while she waited for Hansel to wake up. Here's a pick of him."

Qrow opened up a link that brought up a few pictures of a boy wearing red clothing with a manly moustache for his age, they also saw a few pictures of the boy with the jacket off his shoulders with impressive arms to the older men, then they started to question why exactly Yang sent them a picture of Nicholas bending over, a caption appeared by the picture, "Whoops didn't mean to send that one."

"My daughter is a pervert." Taiyang sighed.

"This guy seems alright," Qrow said nodding his head to the sides, "I'd like to know what bottle he has though, it looks nice."

"Uhuh, I'm not worried about Yang, she's a big girl that can punch a man out the room, but Ruby is- well, she's Ruby. She's too young for a boyfriend, especially someone like this Hansel boy."

"Want me to keep an eye on him when I can Tai?" Qrow asked as he took a sip of his iced tea.

Taiyang groaned rubbing his brow, "I will make certain to give Ozzy a call about this, though if Ruby is anything like her mother than it might be pointless to tell her otherwise."

"Are we going to continue to ignore the whole Krieg thing too?" Qrow asked just as he was fixing to leave, "I mean its just glaring at us right now."

"Later Qrow, just, just later."

"Alright," Qrow said as he started to walk off the porch, "take care Tai."

"You too."

* * *

The song Hansel sang: An deiner senite - by Unheilig

Deathkommando theme: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Ba- you already fucking saw this, I don't own this! I wish I did. I know you do to.

Well now, that was one hell of a roller coaster wasn't eh? I mean the shit I pulled last chapter then the whole frigging thing I just put y'all though with over twenty five thousand words. Unfortunately this may be the last one for a while, I may very well be going on hiatus due to the fact I need to get some shit done, some twenty/fifteen pounds to lose, get unstupid with a test book, then go sign my happy ass up for the Army. Now I know what you are thinking, I know it sucks, hell I like writing this, this story when it first began was just a stress reliever and an idea release after I had gone through a very stressful move from Wisconsin to Massachusetts literally a month into my senior year, I had to start a clean state in a less than friendly inner city environment that pushed me to my limits of stress, I mean they pulled some regional bullshit that made me take after school classes just meet their curriculum to pass. So from easy street no problem "hey what's up man, going to the state fair?" "my dad gave me an ale, want to split it?" to "fuck you cracker" "You need to take both first and second years of Spanish in one year" in zero to one hundred, I can dig it, I did dig.

But this story was there when I got home with tremendous migraines of having to deal with a shitty school, in a shitty part of town, with some shifty people, I mean fuck I had to warn the school about this kid joking about shooting the place up, that ain't cool. But yeah, whenever I got finished with that fucking Algebra 2 homework, or if I decided to ignore it I would tap into the world of the Internet and decide to give some folks a story that I wanted to put some work into, and well after awhile I made a friend into a Beta Reader that I talk to every night and a idea man that I also talk to but with our different time zones we have a hard time talking as much, then almost out of no where favorites and follows and reviews just pop up into my Gmail almost daily believe it or not, because I hardly can, all these people from around my United States and he world actually find this little idea I had which initially had no direction to it at all, no major big secret or untold story like it does now with the small taste I just gave y'all.

Would it shock you to know I've only completely watch the first volume? I know I'm a lazy cunt, I know what happens I just haven't watched it all, fuck off don't ruin the moment.

I mean thanks to MrGreen, Fuckew McHugerage, theRedRat8, and Cpl. Leon I now have a larger lore established in idea with new characters that have not yet been given their spotlight that will begrudgingly have to wait. It upsets me that I'm limited in my time to do this, I mean if this was a job I'd be a happy man but as you can obviously tell I don't own either franchise because it'd be retarded for me to write fanfiction for something I own instead of making it canon, but that's just me. There's so many scenes I wanted you guys to see, like the dance for one, the train- countless others. If you've been with me these past two years- I know right? Where has the time gone?- then you have seen that this story get's longer with every chapter, its gets better details and became less shit like it is now, and you know how I can be a sonvabitch and kick you in your Feels glands in the good way and in the bad way, I hope I did with the ending of this chapter with Cestus letting go and his Korpsmen following, that kicked me hard I'm man enough to admit it because it was an endearing scene in my head. Someone actually treats them like human beings for once and when that person is in trouble they will do whatever they can do to save them.

Which leads me to a point I wanted to make, one of the major things that lead me to like the Death Korps so much besides aesthetics was their backstory, it was really unfair to me that the Departmento didn't try to clean up Krieg just slightly and send people there with medical equipment and resources to better the population, but hey, grimdark right? Getting back on track, they came off as repentful and resentful to human emotions as punishment. I get that. But call me crazy if I don't think any human being could reasonably be broken to the point of machine level dullness, maybe with a few positive pushes here and there a fucking pat on the back or something you might give them a good day, hell, to be pious servants of the Emperor they do have to love the Emperor so either way whether you like it or not they do by that logic have emotions... very bare ones.

Anyways I just wanted to tell you all personally, don't point out the obvious flaws with that statement, that I appreciate how you've all stuck with me along the way, its been a real boost to my confidence as a writer and literally my face lights up whenever I see a review good or bad guest or member, this is the kind of thing that got me to the keyboard and mold my grey matter to write something fun for whoever wanted to read. Unfortunately I got so many damn ideas on my mind, I want to do more crossovers like putting my favorite villain, Cobra Commander, into RWBY and have him pull a bunch of evil crimes and shit or do a "discovered nation" story where a whole island nation gets rediscovered after some seacraft finds them on accident and end up getting returned by a retro-futuristic society that holds not only a large capable army but also resources to get the attention of the SDC, Atlas and the Huntsmen yet the society itself wants to be isolationist.

Fuck sake, I'm getting off topic again with these ideas, see what I mean?

This isn't a goodbye, fuck no, I'll still be on the site talking with the guys I talk to but I most likely will not be releasing anything anytime soon, so don't be getting your hopes up in the clouds lest they come crashing down, if I do ever have time on my hands I will of course be thinking of making y'all another chapter to satisfy yourselves, we all love the Death Korps getting crossed over with something.

Well, catch you guys later,

Always plotting,

Dommsdayguy12345

P.S Skulls and Roses forever!

P.S.S I might give you a Skulls and Roses n' Friends lemon chapter if I'm good with my time.


End file.
